Keep Your Head Up, Keep Your Heart Strong
by TinyFi311
Summary: Sometimes it takes a disaster to make us realise what we truly need. This is exactly how Naya and Heather's journey begins. HeYa.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Everyone! This is a new HeYa fic I've been thinking about for a while. Let me know what you think; chapter 2 is ready to be published but I want to wait for a few reviews first... If you want to follow me on tumblr, it's pocketdragon . tumblr . com**

**Keep Your Head Up, Keep Your Heart Strong**

**By TinyFi311**

**Part 1**

She didn't like people to make a fuss over her. Especially when she felt like this. The drive to work had felt excruciatingly long and, by the time she made it to the make-up department, she was exhausted. She let the woman powder, blush and paint her face to make her look remotely _normal. _

'Late night, was it?' she enquired with a cheeky smile. Naya simply nodded; it was the easiest way of explaining her drawn expression, pale face and tired eyes.

Filming was even more painful than she could have imagined. It was clear that Ryan wasn't happy with the way she was performing as he criticised her loudly in front of the whole cast. She didn't have the energy to cry, or even to process what he was saying to her. With a deep breath, she got up and began the scene again. When everyone was satisfied with their work, she picked up her bag and walked wearily towards her trailer.

It took everything she had simply to put one foot in front of the other. Reaching her trailer door, she pressed her weight against it and forced it open. With barely enough energy left to support herself standing up, she gave in.

/

Naya's Range Rover was still sat unoccupied in the parking lot when Dianna finished her scenes for the day. She had seen the small Latina making her way to her trailer, but figured that she would be long gone by now. With her mind full of scenarios that could explain the girl's lethargy and strange behaviour on set that morning, she made her way to the back of the lot. Peering through the side window, it was clear that the lights were off and nobody was moving. Quietly, she climbed the small set of steps and opened the door.

Naya was adorable when she looked like this. With her head resting on an old cushion and a blanket covering her small frame, she appeared much younger than her years. Dianna approached with silent footsteps and knelt down at the side of the couch. With one hand gently stroking her hair, she spoke softly. 'Nay, time to wake up.'

Naya blinked to allow her eyes to adjust to the light. Dianna didn't stop stroking her hair until she tried to sit up. 'Oh shit' were the first words to escape her lips as she scanned around the room. 'What happened?' Dianna smiled sweetly at the girl, her dark hair sticking up adorably from the back of her head. 'Sweetie, are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale'. Naya simply shook her head, a look of helplessness on her tired face. 'Wanna come back to mine with Lea? We can take care of you.'

It took all of her energy to prop herself up on her feet, despite Dianna's guiding hands helping her along the way. When they reached Dianna's car, Lea was there to help secure her into the seat before taking her car keys and promising to follow them home in Naya's car, rather than risk leaving it alone on the lot overnight.

It took the strength of the two of them to get Naya into the apartment, into some comfortable clothes and into Lea's bed. Once she was there, the girl closed her heavy eyelids and fell back to sleep. After they had tucked her in, kissed her forehead and switched off the light, the girls headed back to the living room to relax.

'Di, I'm worried about her. Do you know if anything is going on?' Dianna shook her head as she served up dinner onto two plates; 'if she had something going on, we'd know. The girl wears her heart on her sleeve.' Lea nodded, agreeing with the blonde as she began to eat her meal. 'Yeah, I know. I'm just worried that she's hiding something. She's clearly not feeling great and she doesn't look happy either. Should we talk to her?' Dianna looked concerned at the idea of confrontation, but agreed nonetheless. She could never really say no to the tiny brunette with the eyes-wide smile.

Naya hovered at the top of the stairs, unsure of what would face her in Lea and Dianna's living room. Deciding to bite the bullet, she headed down. 'Hey Naya. How are you feeling?' Lea's sweet tone greeted her as she made her way to the couch and settled down next to her. Unsure of how to respond, she just shrugged. 'Nay, I think you should talk to us. What happened today wasn't normal for you. We were really worried. Well, we still are.' Naya stared at her, unable to help the blank expression painting her face, 'I don't know. I just don't feel great that's all.'

'Naya, you need to be honest with us. Are you pregnant?' Dianna shot a look at Lea, whose blunt comment had shocked both herself and a still weak Naya. 'Sorry' she said quietly, pouting a little at the two other girls, 'it had to be said.' Naya nodded slowly. 'You are?' Dianna sounded shocked. Naya shook her head equally slowly, not quite managing to disguise wince at the pain as she moved. 'Impossible' she whispered, 'it's been too long.' Lea raised an eyebrow; she had always been under the impression that Naya was getting more than any of them. 'I'm not pregnant' she reiterated, slightly louder.

/

The following week, Naya was still struggling to get through a full day of work. She made herself force a few spoons of cereal into her body, knowing full well that it wouldn't be enough but resigning herself to the fact that it was the most she could manage. Definitely sure that she couldn't drive to work feeling so crap, she put in an order for a taxi so as not to burden any of her friends. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around them, but she really did hate them worrying so much. She wasn't sure what the matter was, but she half-convinced herself that with time, and extra sleep, she would get better.

'Hey, honey!' A nasal voice shouted from her trailer door as she prepared for her first scene. 'Come in!' she tried to match the voice she would normally put on, but couldn't quite do it. 'Hey Nay, are you almost ready?' Kevin walked into her trailer and made himself at home on one of her chairs. 'Yeah' she said with a smile as she gathered up everything she needed for the next few hours. 'Are… are you okay? You look a little pale.' Naya shrugged, she'd been doing a lot of that lately. 'Yeah, Bee. I think I'm just a little stressed out you know?' Kevin placed a friendly hand on hers; 'If you ever need to talk, or anything at all you know where I am'.

As the day went on, she wondered exactly what was wrong with her. Sure, she was stressed but would that explain the nausea, the crippling headaches, the aching limbs, the inability to close her goddamn eyes and sleep for a night? She was sat pushing food around her plate when Heather plonked down in the seat opposite her. 'Nay, have you eaten any of that?' She shook her head as much as she could. Heather looked dejected. 'Naya, please try and eat something. I've noticed you at meal times. It's really dangerous to go a whole day with nothing in your system, you know that.' Naya nodded. 'I'm trying'. A new sense of determination washed over her as she ripped off a piece of bread and pressed it to her lips.

She didn't know whether it was the smell, or just another wave of dizziness but she felt herself throw the bread to the floor and run across the seating area to the nearest bathroom. Pushing her way into the nearest cubicle, she collapsed to her knees. Once the contents of her stomach were in the toilet bowl, she fell to the floor exhausted. 'Nay! Oh my God, Naya!' She was barely conscious as the blonde scooped her up and cradled her into her strong arms. 'I've got you sweetie' she said, moving her hair back off her now drenched forehead.

Once she was sitting up and feeling a little more normal, Heather handed her a bottle of water and moved to sit next to her against the bathroom wall. 'Nay, I know you probably don't want me to pry but I have to know. .. Could you be pregnant?' Naya shook her head, trying her hardest to maintain eye contact with the girl as she opened her mouth to speak. 'I can't be. I… I haven't…' She took a sip of water, trying to stop her heart from beating too loud or too fast, 'not since you… not since that night.'

Heather nodded. 'Well, nothing will ever beat that night' she whispered into Naya's ear, causing her to smile shyly. 'I know. It was amazing.' She wasn't sure whether she'd said it out loud, but the laughter that filled her ears told her that she had. For a while, everything was fine. Clearly both thinking back to the night they took things too far, they let themselves think back and giggle about how much they had had to drink and how ridiculous the situation seemed. Naya leaned her head back and attempted to catch her breath. The silence encompassed the both of them, awkward and a little painful. Sitting up to take Heather's hand, Naya felt a familiar sensation rush over and instead rushed back to the cubicle and vomit.

'Ryan? Ryan, it's Heather… Yeah, sorry. We're in the restroom nearest the catering truck. Naya's throwing up and she looks really ill. I don't think she's going to be up to filming anything today… Yeah, sure I'll tell her… Thank you.' Heather hung up the phone and went to sit behind Naya, stroking her back with gentle hands as the brunette rested her spinning head on the toilet seat. 'Nay, I called Ryan. He told me to take you home and put you to bed.' She felt the girl nod beneath her. 'He also said you can have a few days off, on the condition that you call a doctor.'

/

Despite Naya's protests, Heather drove her home and carried her into the house. Once she was in bed, she pulled Heather in to cuddle her. 'Thanks for doing this. You didn't have to carry me!' Heather smiled, 'I did. I don't think you would have made the stairs by yourself.' Naya nodded in agreement. 'Nay, you really need to call a doctor. It's not a good sign to be feeling like this and it's certainly not normal.' She nodded, squeezing Heather's hand as she buried her head into her pillow. 'Nay.. are you?... Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry.' Naya wanted to reply, but the protective hand her best friend placed on the small of her back only made her sob harder. 'I'm scared Heather… I feel awful and I really don't know what's wrong with me…' Heather whispered to her softly as she tucked her into bed: 'Naya, sweetie. Don't be sad. Or scared. I'm here for you, all of us are. I… we love you so much and we're all here to help if you need friends or company or whatever. Shhh.. calm, sweetie. I'm here. I… I know being ill is crap and hard and horrible but you have us and we will always take care of you. Please try and rest for a few days, Nay. You need sleep…'

When she opened her eyes, it was light and Heather was gone. The sound of a door slamming downstairs and footsteps making their way to her room terrified her. As she heard her door open, she closed her eyes tight, body practically glued to the mattress. 'Nay?' The voice was hazy, but she recognised it. As a gentle hand ran over her forehead and through her hair she managed to open her mouth and speak. 'Heather?' she croaked, unsure how far her voice would travel. 'No, Naya. I'm not Heather. It's me, mom.' Naya opened her eyes to look at the woman before here. 'Mommy?' she sounded twenty years younger than she was. 'When did you get here?'

The woman smiled down at her. 'Your friend Heather called me yesterday and I drove down as soon as I could. Naya you should have told me sooner, she sounded so worried and so am I.' Naya managed to prop herself up in bed, wincing slightly at the pain in her back and neck. 'You know I don't like people to worry, mom. And then I didn't really know what to say… Mom, I don't know what's wrong with me at all.' Sensing the pain in her daughter's voice, Yolanda Rivera pulled herself up onto the bed and cradled the girl in her arms. 'Honey, I know I'm your mom and you don't want to talk about things like this with me but are you certain you're not pregnant?'

Naya couldn't help but laugh. 'Mom, you're the third person to ask that in a week.' The woman shrugged; 'Well with the nausea and the vomiting and the not eating, it was only natural to assume…' 'Mom' Naya cut her off, 'why does everyone assume that I have enough sex to be getting pregnant?' A little confused at the question, Yolanda took a deep breath before answering. 'I don't know, honey. I don't think it's a reflection on you. I'm sure everyone thought, like I did, that it was the simplest explanation for how you've been acting and feeling recently. Why, what did you think they meant?'

'That they think I'm a slut.'

'Naya Marie! Why would anyone think that?' The younger girl shrugged. 'Mom, I don't know. I mean… I know you don't want to hear this, but it's been a while. I just can't understand why people assume that, just because I'm single, I'm spending every night under a different man.' Yolanda couldn't help but laugh at her daughter, even if she was still deathly pale. 'Honey, you think too much. How about coming downstairs with your old ma and watching some TV to make you feel better?' Naya simply nodded and offered her hand for her mom to help her down the stairs.

Once she was settled on the sofa, surrounded by cushions and blankets, her mom sat down next to her and turned on the TV. 'What do you fancy watching, sweetie?' Naya shrugged. 'Let's see what's on your DVR… hmm… Nay, you really are my daughter aren't you? Okay, Teen Mom 2 or Real Housewives of Orange County?' Naya smiled up at her mom, 'either, you choose.'

During the commercial break, Yolanda got up to make herself some food and try to find something that Naya could try and eat. Settling on some dry crackers and a small portion of chicken soup, she emerged and placed them on the coffee table in front of her weary daughter. 'Please try and eat something honey' she said, before she was disturbed by the phone ringing. 'I'll get that; you stay here and make an attempt on some food.'

Naya picked up the cracker, looking at it and thinking about what it would taste like before deciding she couldn't stomach it. Instead, she picked up the mug in front of her and took a slow sip of the hot soup. The way it moved down her throat was comforting and made her feel a little better. By the time her mom had hung up the phone and moved back to the living room, there was only about half of it left. 'Well done, baby. I'm glad you're trying to eat. I think we were all a little worried you might have an eating disorder or something'. Naya smiled at the complete inaccuracy of that idea; 'Mom. I'm a Rivera. There's no way I'd ever not eat by choice. I… I just can't stomach anything too big or difficult to chew at the moment. I don't know why. But thanks for the soup, it has worked a little.'

'I'm glad, baby girl. Now, that was Heather on the phone. She wanted to know how you were. I told her you hadn't been up long and that you'd call later if you were up to it. That okay?' Naya nodded, turning away from her mom. 'Nay, baby? Is everything okay?' It was too much to hide. It was all getting too much. Before she knew what she was doing, Naya was crying into her mom's shoulder. 'Shhh, Naya. Shhh baby' she said, using the calming voice that had always seemed to work on her kids when they were upset or worked up about something. Once the sobbing had subsided, she motioned for Naya to look at her. 'Okay, I get that you're ill and that you're worried about yourself but what else is going on here? This isn't like you at all. It's worrying me. Talk.'

Naya took a deep breath and readjusted herself on the sofa. 'Mom… I don't… it's complicated'. Yolanda smiled at her daughter; 'Naya, I raised two teenage girls. I know how to deal with complicated.' Naya smiled, 'I know mom. It's just…' She let out a deep breath and encouraged herself to continue, '…it's Heather.'

_She could still remember the first time she realised it was something more than friendship, the first time her touch tingled in a way she didn't expect it to. They had been best friends since the first week of filming and it had all felt so natural to both of them. Secrets had been shared, tears had been shed and she felt closer to Heather than she had done to anyone else ever. 'Nay, do you want any more wine?' She had already had plenty, but what was the harm in a little more? As Heather bent over to pour, Naya caught herself staring at the hem of her skirt. 'Thank you' she managed to croak out, averting her eyes before the girl turned back around and caught her looking. 'Pleasure' she said with a wink. She knew it shouldn't have had that effect, but Naya felt body temperature instantly raise and a shiver rush down her spine. _

_When Heather moved to sit back down next to her, she had a glint of something in her eye. _

'_What are you thinking?' Naya said, recognising that that particular look usually meant trouble._

'_I was thinking….' Heather reached out to place a hand on Naya's thigh, 'that we' she motioned to herself and then to Naya, pointed finger inches away from her chest, 'should play a game.'_

_Naya raised an eyebrow; 'what sort of game, Miss Morris.'_

'_Truth. Like Truth or Dare, but without the dares.'_

_Naya nodded, feeling the wine taking over. 'Sure'._

'_Okay… first question… you go!'_

'_Right… Okay… who did you lose your virginity to and were did it happen?' _

_Heather smiled, clearly thinking back. 'My high school boyfriend, Jason, in junior year so I was sixteen… It happened after junior prom in his bed. '_

'_How very American Sweetheart of you' Naya said with a cheeky smile. Heather motioned her hand towards her. 'You want to know mine?' Heather nodded._

'_Okay… It might surprise you to know that I was eighteen. It was actually the summer after high school finished. It was with a guy called Rick and it was on his couch.' Naya could feel herself blushing already, although she was blaming the wine. _

'_On his couch?' Heather laughed. Naya just nodded before motioning for her to ask the next question._

'_Okay… My question is… have you ever kissed a girl?' Naya nodded. 'Hasn't everyone?' she said calmly. Heather nodded in agreement; 'probably. Okay, tell me about it.' Naya laughed, 'isn't that two questions?' Heather simply shrugged. 'Tell me anyway. '_

'_So… Let me think back… The first girl I kissed was my best friend Lucy when we were thirteen. Neither of us had kissed a boy yet and we were scared, so we decided to kiss each other. Then there was the usual making out with friends when we were drunk or playing spin the bottle...' Heather nodded in understanding. 'Mine was with my friend Jen during spin the bottle when we were sixteen. I don't think I've kissed any other girls.' _

'_Did you think it was different to kissing guys?' Naya asked with a noticeable tone of intrigue. Heather nodded, 'mhmm… softer, more gentle.' Naya smiled. 'Heather, would it bother you if I thought I was bisexual?' _

_Heather looked up and straight into her eyes. 'No, of course it wouldn't Nay.' Naya nodded and smiled, moving in for a hug. _

'Mom, I think I like her. As more than a friend'. Yolanda's eyes softened as she pulled her daughter in for a sort of half-hug. 'I thought there might have been something there. How long has this been going on?' Naya shrugged; 'I don't know really. I mean, I can't pinpoint the time when I started liking her. I just know that I do.'

'Does she know how you feel?'

'That's a hard one. I mean, I think she must do.'

'What does that mean?' her mother asked, raising an eyebrow. Naya sighed.

'Well, when I said I was getting upset about people asking if I was pregnant… it's not just because I'm not sure whether I'm bisexual or whatever but it's also because I haven't slept with anyone since… since…'

Yolanda could sense the hurt in her daughter's wobbling voice; 'since you slept with Heather?' It seemed the most obvious answer. Naya nodded, tears making their way down her still pale cheeks. 'Were you drunk?' Naya nodded once more. 'She was more drunk than me. It started with her crying over her boyfriend and I think she just wanted _someone, _you know? I just kind of let it happen. It wasn't awkward or anything after; we just seemed to kind of laugh it off. She… she made out like it was just another drunken mistake and we'd both get over it and move on but the truth is I never have.' Her mother nodded. 'You should tell her how you feel.'

/

Doctor Ross took his glasses off and placed them on his desk. 'So, Miss Rivera. Your tests haven't shown up anything conclusive and your pregnancy test was negative. The only thing I can really suggest is that the cause of your problems is stress. Your job, your high profile, home issues; it could be any of those contributing factors but your body is being placed under intense pressure. The main point I'm going to make is that you need to slow down. Don't take on extra hours, let your boss know if you need a moment or two to gather your thoughts throughout the day and take care of yourself with a healthy diet and exercise regime. I would say you should be safe to return to work Monday provided you feel well enough to do so.'

Naya nodded and smiled at the man sat in front of her. 'I'm actually feeling much better, so I think I'll do just that. Thank you for all your help.'

When Monday came around, Naya felt well enough to manage a full plate of toast before heading out to her car and driving to work. 'Hi, Naya!' Lea greeted her in the parking lot. 'You are looking so much better; how are you?' Naya smiled as the smaller girl pulled her into a hug. 'I'm feeling fine, thanks Le. Mom came down and took care of me and I've had the all clear from the doctor. I just have to make sure I take it easy for a while.' Lea smiled sympathetically, squeezing her hand before they parted ways and headed into their trailers.

'Naya? You in there?' Naya opened the door to reveal Ryan Murphy stood on the step. 'Just wanted a quick chat before we start shooting.' Naya simply opened the door wider and motioned for him to come in. 'How are you feeling Naya?' he said before he had even had a chance to sit down. 'Fine, thanks.' She could see the doubt on his face. 'Well, better anyway. The doctor has advised me to take it easy and to make sure I'm taking good care of myself.' Ryan nodded before sitting up and taking off his hat. 'Have you had a chance to look over the scripts for the rest of the week?' Naya shook her head. 'Not yet; I'm really sorry. I promise I'll catch up today.' Ryan smiled somewhat sympathetically. 'That's not really what I was getting at, but thanks for that. I was actually wanting to speak to you about the next Troubletones performance. How would you feel about dancing a tango with Heather?' Naya nodded, 'sounds good to me. Why do you ask?'

'Just because I don't want you worrying about anything. If it's too much, we can alter the choreography so that you and Amber aren't dancing. I just need to know so that we can work it out.'

'It's fine. I'm happy to do it. I should be fine; the stress is under control I promise.' Naya closed her eyes, ignoring the wave of nausea washing over her.

/

Filming was worse than she could have imagined. After her talk with her mother, everything surrounding Heather seemed so much _more_ somehow. Every touch was electrifying; every smile sent a shiver down her spine. They had been shooting a choir room scene for around half an hour when she made her way to the camera and asked Brad for a few moments to have a drink and rest. Although she still wasn't feeling completely back to normal, she just needed a bit of a break from Heather's constant touching and what it was doing to her.

'Hey Nay. They stopped filming whilst you have a break. Everything okay?' Naya sighed. No such luck. 'I'm fine, Heather. I just needed to sit down and gather myself before I do anything more. It's all still a bit overwhelming even though I feel better. I just don't want to overdo it; I honestly thought I was going to die before and I never want to feel like that again.' Heather smiled sympathetically and placed a friendly hand on her knee. Naya couldn't help but shiver at her touch. 'Nay?' It was impossible not to hear the concern in her voice. 'I'm fine' she said, pulling herself up to sit straight against the wall. 'Sure?'

Naya nodded before taking a lung full of air. 'Heather, would you mind coming over tonight? It's not that I want the company exactly…. I wanted to talk to you about something. I don't want to do it here, really.' Heather, despite her confusion at what it could be, agreed. 'I'll be there at seven.'

/

The evening rolled around quicker than she really wanted it to. Nerves had got the better of her before the doorbell rang; she had butterflies, she was clammy and she couldn't keep her mind on anything for very long. By the time she opened the door to Heather, she was feeling just as nauseous as she had done in the previous weeks.

'Hey, Heath! Come on in!' She tried to muster up as much bravado as possible to hide her nerves.

'Hi there, pumpkin' the blonde greeted her as she pulled her best friend in for a hug, 'how are you feeling?' Naya nodded and smiled. 'Fine, good… I'm fine.'

Once they were sat on the sofa, Heather could sense there was something not quite right. Naya was shuffling uncomfortably on the sofa, playing with her hands as if her life depended on it. 'Nay'. Nothing. The brunette had her eyes down, paying incredibly close attention to her thumbs. 'Naya Marie.' The girl looked up. 'Don't full-name me, Morris' was the first thing she said. Heather couldn't help but smile. 'Something's wrong. You invited me here to talk, so what was it you wanted to say to me?' The tone in her voice was somewhere between concerned and agitated.

Naya took a deep breath, she could feel herself growing more and more nauseous by the second. 'You want some wine first?' Heather nodded, 'please.' Naya took her time opening the bottle and pouring some of it into Heather's glass. The second glass was waiting, but her mind told her to stop. Instead, she placed it under the tap and filled it with water. 'Water? Nay, is everything alright?' Naya simply smiled. 'Everything's fine, I just don't feel like drinking.' Despite the doubts running through her mind, Heather decided against saying anything more. 'Okay, you wanted to talk to me so talk' she said instead.

'Heather, I... I don't really know where to begin.' She could feel her chest tighten with nerves. 'Heather, I…' she could feel her breaths getting weaker, her mind going blank. 'I think I…' Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor, hitting her head on the coffee table on the way down. Blood beginning to pour from her nose, she began to shake violently on the carpet. 'NAYA!' The sound of Heather's scream filled the apartment. Reaching for the coffee table, she grabbed Naya's phone and dialled 911.

'I need an ambulance…'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And here's part 2 for you! Thanks so much for the reviews- it's great to know what you think. As always, PLEASE review! I'm aiming to get part 3 out as soon as possible, but I have so much uni work to get through first. If you have tumblr, it's pocketdragon . tumblr . com**

**Part 2**

She wasn't entirely sure how long it took the paramedics to arrive, but she was just glad that they got there in time. 'Miss?' One of them placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, 'I need to know what happened. What's her name?'

'Na..Naya. Naya Rivera'

'And what happened exactly?'

'She fell off the couch. She, she hit her head and her nose started bleeding and then she just started to fit. I… I didn't know what to do.' Heather couldn't keep the tears in any longer.

'Okay madam. So what we're going to do is take her to the hospital so that she can be monitored. She has finished seizing but she's unconscious so we'll keep her on oxygen until we get there.'

Heather nodded, she was trying to listen as intently as she could, ignoring the panic racking her body. 'Can I come with you? I'll bring her things.' The paramedic nodded and she followed the stretcher out of the apartment. Naya was in the recovery position on the ambulance bed, a mask over her mouth to help her breathe. Heather sat down in the chair closest to her head and took her hand. Taking her cell phone out of her pocket, she turned to the paramedic. 'Am I okay to use my phone? I should call her mom.' The man nodded, and continued to check Naya over.

/

Yolanda Rivera had been home from work less than a minute when the phone rang. It had been a long day, and all she wanted was to sit down and rest. 'Nick!' she shouted up the stairs to her younger daughter, 'can you get that?'

'Hello?'

'Nick? Nick, it's Heather. I… I need to speak to your mom. It's urgent.'

Nickayla could hear Heather's voice shaking. 'Heather? I'm getting her now. What's happened?'

'It's Naya. Please, I need to speak to your mom. Please'

Yolanda sat bolt upright in the armchair she had settled in. Nickayla's hand was shaking as she handed over the handset. 'Heather' was all she said before she sat down.

'Hello?'

'Mrs Rivera? It's Heather… I'm in an ambulance on the way to Cedars-Sinai. Naya… she had a seizure and hit her head. She's unconscious but breathing.'

Heather's heart shattered as she heard the woman break down. 'She's okay' Heather assured her, 'just please get here soon.'

/

As soon as she hung up the call, Naya began to shake again. Heather screamed as she saw blood fill the oxygen mask. 'Naya!' The paramedic instructed her to move away. 'Naya!' The fitting slowed and she went back to her unconscious state, blood drying on her lips and cheek. Taking her hand and moving closer, Heather took her hand and leaned to kiss her head. 'I love you' she whispered over and over, 'I love you Nay. Please don't leave me'.

'Miss, she can't hear you.' It wasn't the right thing to say, the paramedic realised as Heather shot him a death stare. 'Naya, I love you' she just continued to whisper into the brunette's ear as she lay unmoving in the ambulance.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the doors opened to reveal two doctors. One helped the paramedics move Naya through the entrance and into the nearest room, whilst the other hung back to speak to Heather.

'Okay, miss. Your friend is going to be in the best possible care here. For the moment we're going to try and bring her round and then we'll do some tests and see what's going on.'

'Can I stay with her?'

The woman smiled sympathetically. 'I wouldn't normally agree, but given the circumstances I think it would be best if she had someone there when she comes around.'

When Naya came back into consciousness, the panic in her eyes was enough to break Heather's heart. 'I'm here baby' she kept saying, taking Naya's shaking hand when she offered it. 'I'm here, I love you.' She wasn't sure when she decided that it was the best thing to say, but she couldn't stop herself from saying those three words over and over, whispering them gently to the helpless brunette in the hospital bed.

'Heather…'. Her voice was weak, barely a whisper, but she said it. Looking up at Heather, she willed her face muscles to move themselves and form a smile. Heather smiled back, eyes creasing in the corners despite the tears rolling down her face. 'Oh, Naya', she gripped her hand even tighter and stroked her thumb over it. Before Heather could open her mouth to say anything more, the door to the room burst open. 'Naya? Oh, my poor baby!' Heather gave up her seat for Yolanda, who immediately leaned down and kissed her daughter's cheek. 'My poor girl'.

Deciding it was best to leave the two women alone for a few moments, Heather stepped out of the room. 'Heather?' Nickayla was sat in the waiting room, phone in hand. 'Nick!' she pulled the teenage girl in for a tight hug. 'How is she? I saw her from the window, but I thought mom should have some time alone with her.' Heather nodded understandingly. 'She's conscious, which is the main thing. She had another seizure just after I got off the phone to you, so they're not sure what's going on.'

Yolanda took the seat the other side of her daughter. Heather looked up, confused.

'Now that she's awake, I think they want to do some tests on her…. Heather, do you mind telling me how it happened?'

'She invited me over to talk and we'd just sat down on the sofa when she collapsed on the floor and started shaking' her voice was more confident now than it had been in the ambulance. 'She hit her head and was bleeding, and then it stopped but she was still unconscious when the ambulance crew arrived. They managed to get her in, but then she had another fit on the way to the hospital.' Yolanda reached over and pulled Heather in for a hug.

'I'm so grateful that you were there when this happened. If this is to do with why she's been feeling so ill, it could have happened at any time.' Heather simply nodded, not letting herself think about what could have happened if Naya had been alone.

/

'Are you Naya Rivera's family?' The three women looked up. Once Naya had been brought back into the room, they had gathered around her bedside. She was asleep, but it felt somehow more comfortable than the waiting room. 'My name is Dr Alex Price, I've been sent to fill you in on what's happening with her.' Nickayla moved closer to her mom and took her hand. 'We're not entirely sure why she's seizing so we ran tests and did some scans. There is unusual activity in her temporal lobe which could indicate a lot of things.' Yolanda nodded at the young doctor, who was clearly a little nervous. 'We're currently unsure as to what the behaviour is down to, but the main possibilities are adult onset epilepsy, a brain aneurysm or a tumour…'

The doctor hadn't finished speaking, but Heather couldn't bear to listen any longer. Tears were pouring from her eyes by the time she reached the exit. Dialling one of the only numbers she knew by heart, she held the phone to her ear with a shaky hand. 'Hello?' the voice on the other end of the line sounded tired. Heather had no idea what time it was, but judging by the darkness of the sky it must be late. 'Ash?' there was no energy left to disguise the fact that she was crying. 'Heather? Where are you?'

'Ash, I'm at the hospital. Naya… Naya had a fit when I got to hers and they think she might have something wrong with her brain. I know it's late and you have work tomorrow but can you come here? Nay's mom and Nick are here but I really need you right now.' 'I'm leaving now'.

Ashley hung up the phone without another word and jumped into her car.

Ashley arrived within ten minutes, meaning she had clearly broken every speed limit on her way. Heather stood waiting for her at the entrance, and let herself collapse into her best friend's arms as she approached her. Ashley moved them both to a secluded corner of the waiting area, arms tight around Heather's shoulders. 'Ash, I'm so scared,' Heather admitted between sobs, 'she's so ill, Ash. Like, she keeps coughing up blood and shaking and…' Ashley held her head, willing her to calm down. 'Do you want me to take you home, sweetie?' It was the only thing she could think of that would maybe help; being away from the hospital and the panic and the noise.

Heather looked up and wiped her eyes. 'I can't leave her'. It was simple and it was honest. 'Ash, I…' She began to cry again, Ashley simply stroked a hand over her back. 'I'm just scared that if something happens to her and I'm not here I'll never get to explain..' the sobbing grew louder and she buried her face in Ashley's chest. 'Explain what?'

'I… I love her. I told her, I keep telling her, but I want her to hear it and I don't think she heard me and I just don't want her to die without knowing how I feel…'

Yolanda Rivera walked around the corner to the waiting room. Heather was cradled in Ashley's arms, sobbing into her chest. 'Heather' she said, her voice gentle as she walked towards the two housemates, 'they're taking her into surgery so that they can take a look at her brain. It's nothing big, they just want to take a look. She's going to be in an induced coma when they finish so you should go home and rest. If anything happens, I'll call and you can come straight back.' Heather didn't say anything, but simply nodded at the older woman. Ashley thanked her and led Heather out to the parking lot.

/

Heather said nothing the whole journey home. With her head heavy, she closed her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest. Ashley knew better than to distract her when she was like this; she would talk when she was ready, pushing her was never a good idea.

The silence continued once they got into their apartment. Heather sat on the couch in the same position she had been in in the car, eyes still closed. Ashley went straight to the kitchen and made both of them a cup of tea, grabbing some snacks off the side as it dawned on her that Heather would not have eaten since work. With Zach curled up comfortably on the couch next to his owner, she moved across the room and took the armchair next to the window.

'I really thought I was going to lose her today…' Heather sounded so small, so delicate. Ashley replaced her mug on the coffee table and moved Zach so that she could sit next to her best friend. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of this sooner, but I didn't know how. Ash, I really like her. I don't know how long I've felt like this or anything but I've fallen in love with her.'

'Do you know if she feels the same way? I mean, I kind of had my suspicions that something might have happened but you had Taylor at the time and I didn't want to upset either of you by asking.'

'I kind of think she likes me… I mean, you were right to have suspicions. Remember when Taylor and I had that fight over my nude pictures just before we split up?'

Ashley nodded, not really wanting to dig up the memories of the arguments that had caused Heather to kick Taylor out in the middle of the night and ask Ashley to move back in to the apartment since she couldn't bear to live alone.

'We had sex that night.'

_She wasn't really sure what was going through her head. Sure, she was drunk but this never usually happened. _

_The empty wine glasses had been left on the coffee table in the living room, along with Heather's cardigan and her self-control. Upstairs, Heather straddled her now topless (and gorgeous) best friend and was placing searing kisses across her chest. 'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this,' she heard herself say, 'I've been thinking about you for a long time, Nay… ' The girl beneath her let out a throaty moan as Heather's tongue flicked across an erect nipple. 'I… I've thought about you too' she managed to say, only just getting the words in the right order as pleasure racked her body._

_Before she knew it, Heather was on her back with Naya's head buried between her legs. She had only let Taylor do _this_ to her a handful of times; he had been too rough with her, too eager to make her come before she was ready. But this was different; Naya was careful, gentle. Her tongue applied just the right amount of pressure to her clit to make her squirm and ball her fists, head thrashing from side to side as she approached an earth-shattering climax._

_As she rode out the waves of her orgasm, Naya held her close and placed gentle kisses to her shoulder. 'I've got you' she whispered, immediately understanding that this was when Heather was at her most vulnerable. Heather turned to her and, with a guiding hand on her cheek, pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She may have been drunk, but she remembered everything about that kiss. In all honesty, it was one of the reasons she knew she couldn't stand life with her boyfriend any longer. He didn't know how to please her like this, how to make her bite her own hand in an attempt not to scream at the increasing pleasure. He didn't know how to kiss her like _that._ How to tell her everything she needed to hear, reassure her that she was loved, without saying a word. _

'Ashley, I need her to be okay. I… I want to tell her how I feel. I want to be with her; she can't leave me like this.' Heather's housemate simply held her as she cried, rubbing gentle circles over the small of her back. 'I wish I'd told her sooner'. Ashley pulled her in for a hug; 'Heather, don't say things like that. There's no point in dwelling on the past…'

/

'Heather! Get dressed! ' Heather wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but the sound of Ashley's panicked tone pulled her straight to her senses. 'Naya's come round and she's asking for you!' It was all she needed to hear. Mere seconds later, she was dressed and panting as she waited for Ashley at the door.

'Did they say anything else?' Heather asked as she nervously played with her hands in the passenger seat; a habit she had picked up from Naya soon after they met. 'I mean, did the doctor tell you how she is? Did her mom say anything?' Ashley shook her head, took Heather's shaking hand and squeezed it; 'I don't know. She didn't say anything else' she said firmly.

/

'Mom, is Heather on her way?' Naya asked, turning her head on the pillow to look at her mother. The woman nodded, smiling, 'Yes, honey. I spoke to Ashley and she's driving her now. She'll be here soon, I'm sure.' Naya nodded. 'I just want to see Heather' she said.

Minutes later, the door creaked open to reveal a tired looking blonde and her equally tired housemate. 'Heather?' her voice was still weak, but the excitement was unmistakeable. 'Naya' Heather said, racing to the girl's bedside and hugging her as hard as she dared. 'I think we should leave them to it' Yolanda whispered to Ashley, leading her out of the room and towards the coffee shop at the end of the corridor.

'How are you feeling?' Heather asked, trying her best to hide the wavering of her voice and the tears prickling at the back of her eyes. Naya nodded, 'I'm okay. My head's a little sore, though'. Heather pulled away from the girl in the bed, taking in the entire scene before her. There were several beeping machines surrounding Naya, each one with wires that were somehow attached to her. She looked so small in her bed. She was pale, vulnerable and her head was tightly bandaged to protect the stitches from her surgery. 'Oh Naya' was all Heather managed to say, before she moved towards her best friend and settled next to her on the bed, arm protectively laid across her middle.

There was no way to hide her emotions any longer. She knew it was sort of unfair to burden Naya with her heavy sobs and her _feelings_ but she couldn't hold anything in. Not seeing her like this, not after almost losing her. 'I was so scared I was going to lose you' she whispered, taking the girl's hand in her own and holding it tight. Naya leaned over, her head resting on Heather's shoulder. Together they sat in silence, holding each other as they cried.

'I love you.' She had said it so often over the last few hours that it seemed like second nature. Before she could really register what was going on, she was pulled into a gentle kiss. As they pulled apart, Heather smiled sweetly; 'what was that for?' Naya looked down at their clasped hands, taking too long to examine the contrast in skin tone before speaking.

'I…I'm sorry.' Heather looked at her, confused. 'Sorry that I never got to say it first.' Heather smiled, her heart rate slowly increasing as she realised what was happening. 'I love you too' was all she needed to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And here's chapter 3! I really hope you're enjoying what I'm writing. There is plenty more to come. **

**Thank you for the reviews- it really helps to know what you think and they've all been so great! PLEASE review after you've read this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

Over the next few days, Heather hardly left Naya's bedside. The doctors had asked her to stay in for a few days so that they could run some more tests. The exploration of her temporal lobe had found nothing that would explain the unusual activity, and both Heather and Naya were beginning to get the impression that the doctors were completely stumped.

'Miss Rivera, can we ask you to do a small test for us?' Naya nodded and smiled; she was sick of this but so desperate to know what was wrong with her that she had no choice but to comply. 'Okay', the doctor pulled up a chair next to her bed, pushing Heather of the way, 'can you take a look at this picture for me?' Naya took the sheet of paper in her hands and examined it carefully. It was a scene with a family having a picnic, flying a kite with a dog. 'And now can you tell me what is missing?' a similar piece of paper was handed to her, but it was slightly different. As Naya looked carefully, another doctor was sat monitoring her brain activity. 'The dog and the cake' she finally said, looking pleased with herself as she reached out for Heather's hand.

'We think we're going to go ahead and treat your condition as late-onset epilepsy' Doctor Ross informed her the next morning. 'Your tests have confirmed that it is your temporal lobe that is affected, which is perfectly common. You might have a few problems with memory but if you can manage to keep your brain active by doing word or number games, or even learning lines, you should be just fine. I'm going to prescribe you some medication to control the seizures. Come back in a weeks' time and we'll see how you've been getting on with these. If they're not working, we can explore other avenues.'

/

'I'm so glad to finally be out of that place' Naya said excitedly as they walked across the car park to Heather's Toyota Prius, 'I was starting to get stir-crazy.' Heather laughed, and opened the passenger door for Naya. 'I'm sure you'll be glad to get home.' Naya nodded and fixed her seatbelt.

'Heather?' They had reached the first set of traffic lights when Naya spoke again. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure, what is it?'

Naya shook her head, smiling at Heather's concerned tone. 'Nothing serious… I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight. Only at my apartment, but I'll cook. I wanted to ask you on a date but I'd have to wait for my bandages to be removed and, well, I don't think I can.'

Heather simply nodded at the darker girl's nervous rambling. 'Dinner sounds great' was all she needed to say to calm her down.

Once they arrived at Naya's apartment, Heather carried her things upstairs whilst Naya got started on the dinner. Once everything had been put back in the bedroom, Heather moved back down the hallway towards the kitchen. 'Do you need any help with anything?' she asked gently, stroking a hand along Naya's arm as she spoke. Naya simply shook her head, 'go make yourself comfortable. You've done enough.'

Ignoring her request, Heather moved around the room to get herself a glass of water. 'You want one too?' she asked Naya, who simply shook her head. Leaning over the pot on the stove she took a deep breath, 'smells good' she whispered, 'but be careful when you lift it. It could be heavy.' Naya shook her head and just carried on cooking. She was half way through slicing a mushroom but couldn't concentrate because of the eyes burning through her hand. 'Be careful, that knife is sharp.'

Slamming the knife down on the board, she turned to face the blonde. 'Why are you doing this?' Heather looked at her, confused. 'Doing what?' she said innocently.

'This. Staring, trying to help me, treating me like I'm a child…' Heather looked away as Naya continued, her voice raising in volume and anger. 'I am twenty fucking five years old, Heather. I might have been in hospital for a few days but I can still chop up some vegetables and pick up a hot pan. I'm better, you need to stop worrying about me and sit the fuck down.'

Heather walked away from the kitchen and sat down in the closest chair. Naya turned the heat off on the stove and tidied away the things she had been using; determined to fix the situation before she fixed the dinner. As she approached the living room, the sound of sobbing was unmistakeable.

'Heather' she said, rushing to crouch at the blonde's feet, 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.' Heather shook her head, wanting to speak but unable to stop herself from crying. 'This new medication, it gives me really bad mood swings. Look, I'm sorry I flipped at you. It's nothing. I'm glad you're here okay?'

Heather's breathing slowed as she calmed down. 'Do you want to know what really upset me the most?' she asked, not quite able to make eye contact, 'it's just being here.' Naya nodded, finally understanding. 'The last time I was here with you, you almost died. Here,' she made her way over to the couch, 'was where I was sitting. And here' she pointed to the now- clean coffee table, 'is where you hit your head…' Naya moved over and pulled the blonde into her arms. 'I thought you were going to die.' Not wanting to make her cry again, Naya squeezed tighter and said nothing. Once the girl in her arms was calmer, she stroked a hand down her face. With her thumb resting on Heather's cheekbone, she leaned in and captured the blonde's lips with her own.

/

A couple of days later, Naya was given the all clear to go back to work as long as she didn't do anything strenuous or work for too long at a time. As soon as she pulled into the lot, Lea and Dianna were there to greet her. After a friendly hug, they ushered her into Lea's trailer to talk before their first scene.

'How are you feeling Nay?' Dianna asked, handing the girl a bottle of water from Lea's fridge. Naya shrugged, smiling. 'I'm feeling better thanks. I had my bandages taken off my head yesterday and the doctor said my stitches are healing well which is good.' Lea smiled, 'I'm glad you're okay. We've been so worried about you. Everyone will be happy to see you back on form.'

'So did Heather stay with you the whole time?' Naya nodded. 'Yeah, aside from when they put me to sleep after my surgery when she went home with Ashley she was with me the whole time. She's been so good with me. I mean, she was just the best. Mom was there too but she had to go back to Valenica to work but Heather stayed with me and…' Naya stopped herself, realising how obviously she was gushing about her favourite blonde. 'She was pretty great' she said with a smile, stopping herself from saying any more.

'So what is actually going on with you? What has the doctor said now?'

'They said it's most likely epilepsy, and that it affects my temporal lobe. I'm on medication and I just have to wait and if it works. The doctor reckons that the reason it hit me so hard is because I've been putting myself under stress, worrying about things and not taking the best care of myself because my mind was elsewhere. But, I mean, I've got Heather now so everything's okay.' The smirk on Lea's face told her she had said too much.

'What do you mean you've _got _her?' the tiny brunette asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Before Naya could open her mouth to speak, Dianna was laughing in the corner. 'Oh my God, Le. She's blushing! What happened to "ethnic people can't blush", NayNay Rivers?'

'They can't. It's not blushing… It's a side effect of my medication…'

'And the inability to hide that huge smile? That the medication too, Nay?'

Naya shook her head, giggling at Dianna's teasing tone. 'Things happened' was all she needed to say to get their undivided attention. 'I was going to talk to her before I collapsed. Tell her how I felt, but I never got chance. But then I came round and she was there, telling me she loved me…' Her smile was too big to hide as she nervously fiddled with her hands in her lap.

'Oh, that is so cute. You know, we did wonder whether there was something going on with you and her. Oh, Naya it's so great. I'm so pleased for you… both of you.' Dianna and Lea both leaned over and hugged her tight.

'So are you together now or…?' Dianna asked as they pulled away from the embrace. Naya simply shrugged. 'We had dinner together, but we had other things to discuss. I don't really know what we are. I mean, part of me worries that she only thinks she feels this way towards me because she feels sorry for me being ill. I don't know; I can't help but over think.'

'You should talk to her.' Naya nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, but my apartment is a little too sensitive for her. She got upset because it reminded her of the night it happened.'

'I might know somewhere you could go. It's quiet; no cameras, no other people. If it's just you and her, you can talk it out with no distractions.' Lea caught Dianna's eye and smiled slightly, which seemed to be enough for the other girl to know exactly where she was talking about.

/

Lea was right; there was nobody else around. After work, Naya had picked Heather up from her apartment and followed the directions she had been given. At the end of the trail, she had pulled up to a secluded patch of woodland overlooking Griffith Park. In the evening sun, it was truly beautiful; Naya felt herself relax immediately as she took in the secluded surroundings and the peaceful quiet.

'Nay, what are we doing here?' Heather asked as they sat down on a picnic blanket a few minutes' walk from the car. 'Lea said it was quiet up here, I thought it would be a good place to talk.' Naya felt Heather tense at the word 'talk.' Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she began.

'I just wanted to ask you something… Okay. So, you told me you loved me after everything happened but I just wanted to know whether you only feel that way _because_ I was so ill and you were scared you were going to lose me?'

Heather took Naya's hand in her own, stroking it gently as she spoke. 'Oh, Naya. I never wanted you to think that. I… I think I've liked you for longer than you realise. Remember when I went on that double date with Ashley, that guy Gregg and Taylor? I was so jealous of their new relationship that I started thinking about my own. I… I realised that my heart wasn't in it anymore and that's when we started to grow apart, me and Taylor. After my phone got hacked and he kicked off, you were the one who was there for me. You even let me stay with you that entire weekend. I knew I liked you before that, but the way you treated me and how you didn't judge me made me want to be with you even more.'

'So.. what are we? I mean, do you want to label this or are we seeing how it goes?'

Heather leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Naya's cheek. 'Nay, I love you. I don't care what we call this, as long as I get to be with you.' Naya smiled, raised Heather's hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

/

That night, once Naya had dropped Heather off at home and settled down on the couch, her phone vibrated on the coffee table. Seeing who it was, she opened the message.

**From:** Ash Lendzion.

**Message:** Just wanted to thank you for whatever you said to H. She seems so happy- it's clear that she loves you. I haven't seen her smile like this since everything happened with Taylor. You're good for her. See you soon xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi everyone. Sorry it's been a long time since I last uploaded; I've been so busy. Anyway, I hope you've all have a lovely Pesach/Easter/Everything else and that you enjoy reading this. As always, please REVIEW when you have read- I would love to know what you think, and if you have any ideas about where the story should go. I am always open to suggestions. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

A few days later, Naya was sat on her couch waiting to be picked up to go to an appointment at the hospital. As a precaution in case they found something new, she was advised to have someone drive her. It hadn't been easy finding someone to take her when Glee rehearsals left Heather and her friends busy but, thankfully, Ashley had stepped up to the plate and agreed to go with her.

'So, Ash. What are your plans for the rest of the day?'

Ashley shrugs, 'I haven't really made any. I have a few scenes to edit when I get home but that's all.'

'Ooh! New film?' Ashley laughed at the enthusiasm in Naya's voice; 'I'll take it you're a fan of our work then?'

'Of course I am. You and Heather are hilarious by yourselves, but together… oh my God you're incredible.'

Arriving at the hospital, Ashley locked the car and walked with Naya to the entrance. 'Ash?' Naya said as she was directed to the nearest empty room, 'will you stay with me? I don't mind if you don't want to but Heather usually does and...'

'Of course I will' she said with a smile.

The first test was for Naya's memory, the doctor explained. Each time she visited the hospital, she was asked to repeat a list of words they had given her a week before. 'Why are you still testing her memory? I mean, I was under the impression that she had a diagnosis now.' The doctor nodded at the clearly concerned friend sat next to him. 'I know we've diagnosed her epilepsy, but there are certain elements of her behaviour when she was taken ill before that don't quite fit. Although the general consensus is that it was chronic stress causing her to feel so ill, and to trigger the first seizure, we want to make sure.' Ashley nodded, internally deciding not to worry Heather with the idea that something else could be going on in Naya's brain.

Naturally, Naya aced the memory test. Next, she had to stare into a monitor that scanned her eye movements. Ashley knew from what Heather had said before that the test left the small brunette with a crippling headache, so she sat by her side with a bottle of water waiting for it to be over. Naya scrunched her face as the machine was moved away from her case, reaching blindly into her handbag for a pair of glasses. Once she had put them on, she turned to Ashley and gratefully took a few sips of the water. 'That's not even the worst one' she said, grimacing at the evident pain in her head, 'blood tests next.'

Naya turned a strange shade of green as the needle went into her arm. 'Ash?' she asked with a weak voice, hand stretched out. Ashley simply took her hand and moved closer, attempting to engage her in conversation. 'What happens now?' Naya smiled at her, 'lunch.' Ashley couldn't help but laugh; it was well known that Naya loved her food and, in all honesty, it was refreshing to see the girl's appetite returning. 'And then we have to get my test results. I never have to wait that long, so it should be okay.'

/

Once Naya was done with her blood tests, the two girls headed to the cafeteria to eat whilst they waited for the results. 'Ash, I want to ask you something' Naya said as she picked at a sandwich. 'I'm kind of worried about how Heather's family are going to take the news.' Ashley looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'The news about us.' Ashley nodded in understanding. 'I mean, she's obviously very close to her mom but she's also like best friends with her sisters. What if they don't take it well? I think I've met them maybe twice or three times, but we've never really spoken or anything. I'm just scared that they're going to hate her for being with me… On top of everything else, I don't think I can deal with that.'

Ashley reached across the table and took her hand, stroking it softly just as she had seen Heather do a number of times. 'Naya, her sisters are so lovely. They're very understanding people and they know Heather inside out. Even though it might come as a bit of a shock, I'm sure they'll support her.'

Naya smiled at Ashley. 'I think it's something we need to talk to them about in person…. Do you think I should surprise her with a trip to Arizona when we finish filming?' Ashley contemplated what the brunette had said for a second before looking up at her. 'I have a better idea.'

Naya settled into her seat, noticing the look of excitement in Ashley's eyes. 'I was thinking about planning a little get together soon anyway, but what about organising it so that Heather's sisters can come too? Crystal lives in the state anyway and I know April is visiting soon so we could have a girly movie night or something? It would give you a chance to meet them.'

/

'Nay, are you ready for tonight?' Heather asked as they cuddled together on the couch. Naya shrugged nonchalantly and moved to take a sip from her cup on the coffee table. 'Nay?' Heather's tone was anxious, 'talk to me.' Naya nodded and settled back, pulling Heather into her. 'I'm just nervous. I mean, what if they don't like me? What if they get mad at you for liking me? Heather laughed and kissed Naya's cheek. 'Nobody could ever hate you. You want to know how to make a good first impression?' Naya nodded. ''The easiest way to impress April is to talk about fashion. Which I think might be pretty easy for you. She's just come back from Paris Fashion Week so you can bring that up. And then Crystal has my two nieces so you can talk kids with her… She's an interior designer so you can ask her to give you some tips on how to redecorate your house? I don't know, Naya, just be you. I love you, and I'm sure they will too.'

/

The evening rolled around quicker than they had hoped. Naya and Heather had only just finished putting out food and making the finishing touches to the kitchen before the doorbell rang and some of Heather and Ashley's friend arrived. Heather's sisters arrived just after and greeted everyone warmly before settling on the sofa.

'How have you been, Heather?' April asked, as soon as the niceties were done with.

Heather nodded and smiled. 'Good. I've been good thanks, what about you?' April laughed. 'Heather, that's not what I meant and you know it. I haven't seen you since you broke up with Taylor and I know you haven't spoken about it much to mom so I was just wondering what's been happening?'

'Yeah, Heath. You seem really happy, actually. So are you not bummed out about being single again? I mean, you were together for a long time.'

Heather smiled at her sister. 'C, I'm really happy. I…. I'm actually with someone else. It's part of the reason why I invited you here tonight. I suppose I have news.'

Both girls looked directly at her with sparkling blue eyes almost identical to her own. 'News?' Crystal said; a tone of excitement to her voice.

'Well, if you call me being in a relationship news?' Heather asked teasingly. Looking across to the edge of the sofa, she caught Naya's eye and gave her a heartfelt smile. 'So before I tell you who it is I just want you to know how incredibly happy I am and for how long I've wanted this. My last few weeks with Taylor were horrible for everyone but I am kind of glad everything happened because it made me see sense.' Her sisters were leaned over the coffee table, taking in every word.

'I… I think I'm in love.'

On hearing this, Naya couldn't help but lean in. 'You do?' she said with a smile. Heather nodded and took her hand. Returning to her sisters, she said 'I'm in love with Naya.' April rose from her place on the couch and pulled her younger sister in for a hug. 'Amazing news' she whispered into her ear before pulling back, smiling. Crystal squirmed slightly in her seat, eyes downcast. 'Crys?' Heather asked. Naya noted the worried tone in her voice and squeezed her hand tightly. The older Morris sister took a side glance at Naya before looking Heather in the eye. 'It's just that you seemed so happy with Taylor? I mean, I didn't expect you to ever split up. Especially not for a girl.'

'Excuse me.' Naya couldn't stand it anymore. The tension in the living room was palpable, and she knew that Heather and Crystal should be left alone for a few moments. Absentmindedly, she followed her instincts and walked into the kitchen. Taking a glass from the cupboard she placed it on the counter, opened a bottle of red wine and poured. Calm washed over her as she let the ruby liquid slip down her throat. Once she was sufficiently composed, she headed back to the living room and took her place on the sofa next to her girlfriend.

'Look, Crystal. I love Naya and she loves me. We're happier now than we were when we were apart. I just want you to understand that. It doesn't matter whether you _accept_ us or you're _happy_ for us. You just have to know that this situation isn't going to change any time soon.' Heather leaned back into the plush cushions of the couch and sighed. Naya, knowing how she was probably trying her best to hide how upset she really was, took her hand once more. 'Nay, you're shaking…' Heather's wobbling voice whispered, 'are you okay?' It was the last thing she heard before she fell onto the floor and began to shake violently, eyes rolling in their sockets.

'Naya!' Heather's scream filled the apartment, causing everyone to run towards the living room to see what the commotion was about. With one hand protecting Naya, she looked around at a dozen worried faces, each one staring down at the shaking girl in silence. 'Someone call an ambulance' she said with all the control she could muster.

/

'Heather, you go with Naya in the ambulance. I'll get everyone to go home and then I'll bring your sisters with me in the car. That sound good?' Heather nodded, desperately trying to hold back her tears. 'We'll see you in a bit. Stay strong' April leaned over to say, squeezing Heather's shoulders as she watched the paramedics place Naya on a stretcher and carry her out of the apartment. 'We'll see you in a bit' she heard as she followed, not entirely sure who was speaking.

/

The drive to the hospital was becoming far too familiar for Ashley's liking. With her foot hard on the gas pedal, she listened to the hum of the engine as she tried to ignore the thousand questions running through her mind, and the sobbing coming from the back seat.

April held her sister in her arms as Ashley drove them through the city towards the hospital. 'Crystal, listen to me' she finally said once her older sister had stopped sobbing so hard. 'Heather needs us to be strong for her. This isn't the time to be weak. She needs her family to be there for her. Understand?' Crystal nodded, and wiped the tears from her eyes. 'It's a horrible situation, and I understand why you're blaming yourself, but we just need to forget that for now and concentrate on being there for our baby sister until Naya is better.'

Ashley let out a sigh of relief as the girls quietened down in the back of the car. The last thing Heather needed right now was the additional stress of her siblings getting overly upset or blaming themselves. As they pulled up into a parking space, Crystal leaned over the seat towards Ashley. 'Do you mind if I make a quick phone call before we go in? My husband will want to know why I won't be home. April, you should probably ring mom. We said we'd try and call her with Heather tonight so she needs to know that's not happening.' Ashley simply nodded and pulled her own phone out of her pocket.

'Ash?' The voice on the end of the phone already sounded worried.

'Hey. Sorry for calling so late but Naya's had another fit and we've come to the hospital. There are plenty of people here but I thought I should let you know.'

'Is Heather with her? Is she okay?'

'Yes she is. I haven't seen her since they left in the ambulance. Heather's sisters are here so I've driven them in my car. I just thought I'd call before I went in. Could you let the necessary people know? I think the hospital or Heather will have called her mom but, like, Kevin, Lea, Dianna and then Ryan?'

'Of course'

'Thanks, Telly. I'll call if anything changes. '

Ashley hung up the phone and sighed. Herself and Telly, Naya's best friend, had been introduced at a party just over a year ago and had hit it off straight away. Heather always joked that, if Telly wasn't so obviously gay, the two of them would make an incredible couple.

Scrolling through her texts, she came across one that stopped her in her tracks. 'Guys!' she shouted to Heather's sisters, who were both still on the phone, 'we have to go in. I have to speak to her doctor.'

The Morris sisters followed Ashley through the now all-too-familiar hallways towards the emergency department and Naya's usual room. 'Doctor Ross?' Ashley's voice called Heather to look up from Naya's bedside, 'I got a text from someone who was with us earlier. They said they saw Naya drinking wine just before she had her seizure. I… I don't know if that explains anything?' The doctor nodded and thanked her before taking two of the other doctors aside and looking over her chart. 'Thanks for that, Ash. We couldn't work out why her medicine was working. They were about to take her for loads more tests.' Ashley nodded and took a seat at the side of her roommate. 'Well, you should probably thank Hannah for walking into the kitchen and texting me about it.'

Heather nodded her head, her face stony as she willed herself not to cry. Reaching over the hospital bed, she took Naya's hand in her own. 'Please tell me everything is going to be okay' she whispered to nobody in particular, but really only to the one person who couldn't hear her. 'I love you. I just want you to be alright so that we can stop living day by day and start thinking about forever. Please…. Just…. Please.' The blonde burst into tears, still cradling Naya's hand in her own. 'Please be okay' she whispered as Ashley moved to pull her up and into her arms, a gentle hand running through blonde hair.

/

Outside, the two older Morris sisters sat in the reception area awaiting news. April busied herself on her phone whilst Crystal scratched at her arms nervously. 'Do… do you think they really love each other?' she finally asked, breaking through the anxious silence. April turned to look at her and rolled her eyes. 'Of course they do. They've loved each other for years, we were just too blinded by Taylor to notice. You saw the way Heather reacted when Naya collapsed. It was exactly the same way you would act if it was someone you loved. And besides, she might be the wild child but she _told_ us that they're in love. And we both know that Heather will keep everything a secret until…'

'Until she's sure' Crystal finished the sentence. 'I know. I just hope Naya's going to be okay. I mean, I've seen her deal with stuff like this before but not with a friend.'

April nodded. 'I know what you mean. It drags up so many memories being here. You know… dad.' Crystal took her sister by the hand, not quite able to look her in the eye. 'I know. I keep thinking about everything that happened back then. I forget how young Heather was. I mean, we were all so young.' April nodded, stroking her sister's hand with her thumb. 'Nobody should have to go through that twice. I really hope Naya's okay in there.'

/

Half an hour later, Heather emerged from Naya's room and went to sit with her sisters. 'What's the latest?' She sighed, wringing her hands like she always did when she was scared. 'Well, they found out she'd had a drink so they pumped her stomach to get it out of her system. Now they're putting her on fluids or something and she's asleep. When she wakes up, they're taking her for a brain scan. If nothing has changed, she can go home.' The two older women listened intently, nothing the shake in their younger sister's voice.

'Heather, I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to upset her… I was just curious.' Crystal stopped herself from saying more when she saw Heather's lip start to quiver. Before long, she was holding the sobbing girl in her arms. 'Sssh…. It's okay… It's going to be okay' she reassured her, a hand rubbing her back just like their mother had done when they were small. Heather curled into her more; 'I don't know. I'm just so scared. What if she's never going to get better?' Crystal looked across at April, and notices two women strikingly similar looking to Naya stood behind her, concern painted on their faces. 'Heather? I think Naya's family are here.'

/

'Oh, honeybun' Yolanda said sweetly as she pulled Heather into her arms. 'Everything's okay. Mama Rivera is here now.' Heather couldn't help but smile. 'I know. I'm sorry, I'm just a little flustered.' The woman sat her down and smiled at her. 'Look, sweetie. Why don't I drive you home? The doctors have said that Nay will be okay. She'll have Nick with her all night but I think you need some rest. Here, your sisters and Ashley will take care of you.' Before Heather could open her mouth to speak, the woman had packed up her coat and bag and was taking her to the car, Ashley and her sisters a few steps behind them.

'I just wanted to thank you for everything you're doing for my daughter' the older woman said as they reached her car. 'She is so lucky to have someone like you in her life. But, please, if it ever gets too much, give me a call. I'm less than an hour away, I will break every speed limit if I have to, but don't let yourself burn down. She loves you, she wouldn't want to hurt you.'

Heather let her eyes droop closed as Yolanda drove the far-too-familiar path home. Trying to block out the worry and the panic, she thought about what the woman had said to her. As she finally approached sleep, the only thought left in her head was one that made her lips crease up into a smile. _She loves me. _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everyone. Sorry it's been such a long wait for this chapter. Things are going to start to move a little quicker soon, although I do have uni exams coming up. PLEASE review and let me know what you think: I love hearing from you.**

**Part 5**

'Nay, hi' Nickayla whispered gently as her big sister came around. 'How are you feeling?' Naya nodded slowly, feeling strange and very confused. 'Nick? Where am I?' she asked, panicked. 'Where's Heather?' Nickayla moved to sit on the bed across from her sister. 'Nay, you're in hospital. Last night at Heather's you… you had another fit. They found out you'd hand some wine and that's what caused it.' Naya let a tear trickle down her face, sighing heavily and wanting to just bury herself in the covers and stay there forever. 'So that's why she isn't here? I got upset so she left me?' The younger girl couldn't help but laugh at this. 'Nay, don't be silly. Mom sent her home to rest. I stayed with you last night but mom said she should go home. She looked exhausted and I think her sisters just wanted to make sure she was okay.' Naya nodded in understanding.

'Nay, what happened last night?' Taking a deep breath, she sat herself up in bed and rested on a pile of pillows. 'We told her sisters that we were…' Naya stopped herself, remembering that she hadn't exactly told her sister what was going on. '… dating'. Nickayla smiled to herself, reached over and took her sister's hand. 'I'd guessed as much'.

'So, anyway, her middle sister took it well and was really supportive but her older sister was really hung up on the fact that I wasn't Taylor.' She said his name with as little disdain as possible, but it was difficult. 'I don't really know what happened; I just knew I had to get out of there. Apparently, though, I made the wrong choice.' Nickayla moved in closer, pulling her sister's arm around her. 'Nay, it's okay. She's still here for you. '

Naya sighed deeply. 'I know, I'm just worried. I mean, she's clearly trying to stay strong for my sake but everything that's going on must be upsetting her. She is such a wonderful friend and… Oh, ignore me. It's silly'. Nickayla turned to face her sister, eyebrow raised in concern. 'Naya, if you need to say something, you know you can say it to me.'

'Okay. I suppose I'm just worried. Like, I know how I feel about her but I'm starting to wonder whether it's worth it for her.' Nickayla raised her head to make eye contact with her sister, clearly concerned about what she was saying. 'I'm clearly not well, and I don't honestly think I will ever be healthy again. I'm going to be a risk because I could have a fit at any time and then I end up here. I know that, in myself, something isn't right and I don't want to burden her with that. She's only 25 years old; she doesn't need to be caring for me when she has a career to think about. It's hardly fair.' Nickayla nodded, taking everything in.

'Nay, what does this mean? Like, I don't really know what else to say except that you need to talk to Heather about this. If you're not happy with the situation, you need to work it out. You can always go back to being friends if you don't want to be more.' Naya tried to smile, but couldn't find the energy to hide the sadness in her eyes. 'I'll talk to her.'

/

The following morning, Nickayla drove her sister home from the hospital and made sure she was comfortable before heading back to Valencia. 'Thanks for everything, Nick. It was really nice to spend time together just us, I just wish it hadn't had to be in such horrible circumstances.' Nickayla smiled sympathetically and pulled Naya in for a hug. 'Everything's going to be okay, Nay. I love you.'

Opening the door to head out to her car, Nickayla was surprised to see Heather standing on Naya's doorstep with her finger pointed out ready to ring the bell. 'Heather! I… I was just leaving. Naya's inside; I'm sure she'll be glad you see you.' Heather nodded and smiled as she headed into the apartment, Nickayla making her way out to her car.

'Naya?' she asked cautiously as she made her way through the living room and down towards the bedroom. 'Nay? You awake?' The bedroom door opened to reveal a drawn, tired looking woman with a hoodie pulled on over a pair of plaid pyjama trousers. 'Hey' her voice was quiet and scratchy. 'I was just going to make some tea, do you want some?' Heather smiled sweetly, 'yes please'.

Once the kettle was boiling, Heather took a seat at the breakfast bar and watched her girlfriend move around the kitchen. 'You know, if you're feeling too ill, I can always do this and you can relax.' Naya shook her head, and stopped what she was doing. Turning to Heather, she linked her hands and began wringing them together. 'I can't sit by and let everyone do everything for me. I just want to be independent. I'm only epileptic; I need to get over it.' Heather didn't know how to react, so simply accepted her tea with a smile and took it to the couch. Patting the seat next to her, she invited Naya to join her.

'So did the doctors say anything new?' she asked, hoping that the answer would be no. Naya shook her head, 'just that I need to avoid alcohol and take care of myself.' 'And what about your medication? Do they want to change anything?' Naya shook her head as she took a sip of tea. Once she had reached over to place it back on the table, she found her hands pulled towards Heather's. With her thumb stroking over Naya's, she looked her in the eye. 'Tell me what's wrong….Like, really.'

Naya shook her head and looked away. 'Nothing.' Heather's silence was enough to show her disbelief. 'Nothing is going on.' Heather's eyes were practically burning into her skull. 'Naya, I just want you to be able to be honest with me. If you're feeling ill, or you're worried about my sisters or you just generally don't know how to deal with your condition you need to tell me. I'm here for you'.

Naya sighed deeply, catching Heather's attention. 'You should have to worry about all of those things.' Heather raised an eyebrow at the brunette, who had shuffled to the end of the sofa and rested her heavy head on her arm. 'I'm going to be stuck like this forever and I just seem to be causing more trouble. Heather… I….' the tears began in earnest and there was no way to stop them. 'I feel like I'm a burden to you.' Heather opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped with a raised hand from Naya. 'I know that I feel something for you, and you've made it clear that you feel the same but I don't think it's enough. Heather, you have a wonderful career ahead of you and I don't want to be the one stopping you from living your dreams. You could have a husband, a family, everything if you wanted it. You're too good to be stuck with me. I might be stuck like this forever. God knows, I might even get worse. You deserve to _live, _Heather. And right now I don't know if I will ever be able to give you that.'

'Naya.' Without turning around to face her, it was clear that Heather was crying. 'Naya, I love you. Surely that should be all that matters?' No response. 'I'm not going to let you do this to me, Nay. I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone before. And, if you love me like you say you do, that should be enough.'

Naya said nothing, just sat with her head resting on the couch cushion and tears rolling down her face. 'If you're not going to fight for me, I don't see a point in staying.' She heard the door slam, and it was enough to send her over the edge. Sobs racked her tiny frame as she clutched at the hoody she was wearing, pulling everything in close.

/

Heather arrived home and was pleased to see Ashley's scooter stood next to the door. If anything, she just needed her best friend right now. Walking through the door, she dropped her keys onto the counter before making her way into the living room. 'Ash?' she shouted into the space before her. 'Ash, are you up? It's like eleven.' A loud bang in the living room caught her attention. 'Shit!' she heard her housemate shout, followed by giggling. 'Babe, are you okay?' A man emerged from the living room, pulling a top over his muscular chest as he noticed the blonde stood before him. The eye contact was brief; Heather could feel the emotion building up inside her and could do nothing to fight her instinct to _run. _Once she was safely inside her bedroom, with the door slammed shut, she let herself fall to the floor and cry.

/

'Heather?' Ashley's voice was firm, worried. 'Heather? Are you in there?' Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stood up and opened the door to reveal a concerned looking brunette. Looking her up and down, taking in the red eyes and tear tracks, Ashley sighed. 'Oh, honey. What's the matter?' Heather shook her head, tears still falling, and leaned in to the girl who just took her in her arms and led her towards the bed.

Heather's breathing began to settle after a few minutes. 'I'm sorry I reacted this badly, Ash. I didn't mean to scare him off' she whispered, a small smile gracing her lips. Ashley simply shook her head at the girl whose head was resting on her shoulder. 'It's okay. I'll call him and explain later. I just knew I needed to get up here. You're not one to run away; something's wrong.' Heather nodded, unable to find the words to explain the situation. Slowly, she settled herself into her pillows and began to talk.

'She doesn't want me anymore.' The sadness in her voice matched the look in her eyes. 'She… she thinks she's a burden and she doesn't want me to have to deal with her anymore'. Ashley took her hand in sympathy. 'I… I don't know what to do Ash. I mean, she's just got me completely wrong.' The sadness was slowly turning to anger; to tenacity. 'I was thinking everything was going so well. April and Crystal seemed fine once we told them and…' Heather shook her head, staring down at her knees. 'I was thinking we were going to get the happy ending after everything we'd been through. I… I was thinking about asking her to marry me. I mean, if she _is _going to need help for the rest of her life, I kind of want to be the one to do it. I want her to understand that. I love her.'

/

The following morning, Heather pulled into the Paramount lot later than she normally would. She had spent the last hour driving to the nearest gas station and wandering around the store aimlessly in an attempt to stall her arrival. After buying a selection of snacks she didn't need, getting back into the car and making her way through a bag of chips and a bottle of juice, she finally plucked up the courage to drive to work and face Naya.

With her head downcast, she walked from the parking lot to the makeup trailer and sat. Usually she would check her phone whilst the team around her got her primped and ready for the scenes ahead, but she knew there was no point. There was nobody around to talk to since she had arrived late, so she resigned herself to sitting in silence and letting her thoughts wash over her.

Once her makeup was done, Heather was free to make her way to set. Her feet stalled as she spotted Naya in the opposite corner talking with Dianna, who smiled and waved politely. Heather tried her best to smile back, she really did, before sitting herself down in a chair on the other side of the room and pretending to be completely absorbed in the script in front of her.

/

'Well that was weird' Dianna whispered, turning back to Naya. 'Have you two got into a fight?'

Naya shrugged her shoulders. In all honesty, she wasn't sure whether she would call it a fight, but she knew that Heather was visibly upset about everything she had said the day before. 'I broke up with her' she began to explain to Dianna, who was visibly shocked at the news. 'Wha… what? How?' Naya sighed and leaned back in her chair, before beginning to explain.

'I broke up with her. I mean, I just think it's better for her if she doesn't have to deal with all my shit. I'm such a burden and I don't think I'm going to get better.' Naya nervously wringed her hands in her lap as Dianna processed what she had said. 'I mean… I don't know.' Naya's eyes were downcast as she spoke. 'I don't know if I've done something really stupid'. Her voice was so childlike, so small. Dianna took her hand before she spoke.

'I think you have done something really, really stupid Nay,' she glanced over at the blonde on the other side of the studio, who looked so _low_ and so _tired_ despite the best efforts of the makeup artists, 'look at the state of you both.' She hadn't meant for it to come out like that but, looking back over at her friend, she could see the truth in her words. Just like Heather, Naya had visible bags under her eyes and a general air of fatigue about her. 'Look at what you are without her. Naya, you need her. I can't believe you let her go.' Naya nodded, hardly moving in her seat. 'I know' she whispered.

/

The rest of the day ticked over slowly for Heather. There were no dance numbers to prepare for so, between scenes, she had no choice but to sit and watch Naya and Dianna's intense conversation. She wanted so desperately to go over there and speak to Naya herself, to tell her how much this decision was breaking her, how much she longed to kiss her and hold her. Even if she was going to be sick forever, Heather wanted to be the one to take care of her. She loved her, and she wasn't going to let it go without a fight.

'Hey!' Lea's cheerful tone burst the ever-expanding thought bubble occupying her mind. 'Mind if I sit here?' she asked, waiting for Heather to nod before taking the seat directly next to her. 'Heather, I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you okay?' Heather simply shook her head and sighed. Lea reached over and took her hand before continuing. 'You know you can talk to me about anything you need to. I'm always here for you Heath.' Looking over to Naya, still talking animatedly with Dianna and not making eye contact with the blonde's sad, blue eyes, she agreed. Maybe speaking to Lea could make Naya feel the same way she did; _jealous._

'Naya broke up with me' she manages to say, trying to keep her wavering voice steady. 'She… she said it was because she doesn't want me to have to take care of her if she's ill. I mean… I don't know.' Lea gave her an understanding smile and gestured for her to continue. 'I just feel like… she broke up with me and now she only seems to be talking to Dianna. You don't think there's something going on there, do you?' Lea tried her best not to scoff at this statement. 'Oh, Heather. I understand why you're jealous, but let me tell you this: there is nothing going on between Naya and Dianna that extends past a very close friendship.'

'How can you be sure?' Heather asked, looking the girl up and down in the search for an answer.

'Be…because she's seeing someone else.'

/

'Di, I'm really worried about Naya. Heather was so upset when she spoke to me today about what happened, but all I kept thinking was that Naya looked fine…'

Lea and Dianna were sat at their dining table, eating dinner and sharing a bottle of wine. After a hard day like they had just had, it was nice to be able to wind down together and talk through their problems.

'Le, you know she's not fine. She's so upset by everything but she can't deal. Like, with being sick and Heather she's got too much on her plate. I think she just needs the time.'

'Well, I understand what you're trying to say but Heather is jumping to all sorts of conclusions… She even mentioned that she was worried Nay was interested in you.'

'Interested?' Dianna asked, confused. 'Like, _interested_?' Lea nodded, trying to hide her smile. 'That's hilarious.' Lea nodded, taking another bite of her dinner.

'I think there's only one solution to this,' the small brunette said as she replaced her fork on her plate, 'they need to talk about this together, but not alone. We should try and encourage them to speak with us about it.' Dianna nodded in agreement. 'Okay, if nothing happens between them before the end of the week, we'll intervene and let them talk.' Reaching her hand across the table, she took Lea's in her own and shook it. 'Deal, baby girl' she said with a smile.

/

Naya's first instinct when she got through the door to her apartment was to reach for a bottle of wine and devour it. Luckily Nickayla had taken it upon herself to remove all of the alcohol from the kitchen before she left. Naya realised that her sister had probably taken it for herself, but it didn't matter as long as it wasn't there to tempt her. Reaching the couch, she threw herself down and flick on the television, letting the sound and light absorb her mind at least for a little while.

A knock at the door pulled her from her near-catatonic state. Grumbling under her breath, she sat up, rearranged her clothing, raked her hand through her hair and made her way to the door. 'Hi, Naya. I… can I come in?' Naya's expression read confused, but still she opened the door wide in invitation. 'Come in, Chris.. erm… can I get you a drink?' Chris nodded, 'coffee would be nice.' Naya showed the younger man to her living room before heading to the kitchen to make coffee.

'So, what do I owe the pleasure Mr Colfer?' she asked, feigning a smile to hide her confusion. Sure, the two were close friends but they would never turn up unannounced at the other's house. 'I wanted to speak to you about something important. To give you another side to think about, if that's okay?' Naya nodded, still completely confused, and took a sip of her still too hot coffee.

'I know I've spoken about her before, but I wanted to tell you about my sister.' Chris pulled the mug to his lips before continuing. 'So you know she is the most important thing in the world to me, and that she has fought through thick and thin to stay here with her family. Hannah has epilepsy, Nay, just like you. Except where you might have a one-off seizure when things get too much, she has fifty an hour. It's… it's pretty intense.' Chris, so used to talking about the subject, looked over to Naya who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. 'She has a lot of problems because of her seizures. She tries to grasp things the best she can but she'll never be okay. I mean… I am so proud of her because she is so strong. There have been so many times we thought we were going to lose her, but she's still here and it makes me love her all the more.' Naya lifted her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. 'Chris, why are you telling me this? I mean, I understand that she's worse than I am and that things can be worse than they are but…'

Chris turned and looked directly into her eyes. Naya felt herself becoming uncomfortable, but couldn't bring herself to look away. 'All I'm saying is that I'm here if you have any questions or if you need any help. More than anyone else you know, I get what you're going through and so do my parents. So please, if you need, we're all here.'

Naya smiled and pulled the boy into a hug. 'I really think I needed to hear that. Thank you so much.' 'Anytime, Naya. Thanks for the coffee.' Chris drained the mug and put it on the table in front of him. As he stood up to leave, Naya grabbed his arm from her place on the couch. 'I… I do have a question.' Chris couldn't get over how small she sounded in that moment. Taking a seat again, he turned to face her. 'Shoot.'

'Do you think I can manage my illness and a relationship?'

'Well, you're on medication. I mean, you'll have to wait for it to really begin to help but it will. You should be able to manage it. You have just got to try and balance things. Naya, you have to try and live life to the full. Be grateful, because some people don't get that chance.' Naya nodded, no longer restraining the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. 'Thank you' she managed to say, wiping the dampness from her cheeks. 'It… it means a lot.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

It was early evening when Chris left Naya alone in her apartment. Alone with her thoughts, her feelings and her regrets. Reaching across the couch, she took her phone in her hand with every intention of calling Heather and trying to speak to her. The screen was black; Naya cursed the air as she realised she had let her battery run completely dry. Needing to do something to something other than pace whilst she let it charge, she headed upstairs and jumped in the shower.

The scorching water left her skin tingling, warm. As she let the droplets cascade over her tanned form, she closed her eyes and forced herself to _feel. _Alone with her thoughts, she allowed her tears to mix with the hot water and drain away. Without Heather, she realised, she was empty. Empty and sad and lonely.

/

Heather hung up her phone in despair. She had tried to call so many times since she left work, but to no avail. There wasn't even a dialling tone; she must have turned her phone off for some reason. Needing answers before she could settle, Heather grabbed her car keys off the side and headed to the door. After scribbling a quick note to Ashley, she locked the door behind her, got into her car and began to drive.

/

Naya rang the doorbell, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for an answer. Her look of disappointment didn't go unnoticed as Ashley opened the door. 'She's not here' she said, unsure of how to react to the girl stood on her doorstep, arms wrapped protectively around her body. Naya nodded, 'well, thanks for your time' she said as she turned to head back to her car. 'Naya, wait.' Ashley couldn't bear to leave her like this, she clearly needed Heather. 'She left me a note.' Naya stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around to face the brunette still stood in the doorway. 'She gave me the address she was headed to. She said it was just in case anything happened to you. Here.' Ashley held out the hastily scribbled note. 'I hope that helps.' Naya's eyes widened in realisation as she scanned over the address. 'Thank you' she muttered, before taking the note and bundling herself back into her Range Rover.

/

'I just can't believe what she said to you, Heather. I mean, she's always been a little hot-headed but I thought she would have been more rational than that. She knows how much you love her, and we all know how much you mean to her. I… I'm sorry she did this to you. She clearly panicked but I can't work out why. I'm just sorry she did.'

Heather nodded and looked up at the older woman. 'Coffee?' she said, offering the blonde a steaming mug. Reaching over, Heather took it and smiled. 'Thank you.'

'I do have a question,' the woman sat back down, taking a sip of her own coffee. 'Do you think this has something to do with her brain? I don't know if it would, I'm no doctor, but could her medication have affected her emotions so much that she could do something this… out of character? ' Heather shrugged, 'I'm not sure. I got that she was feeling down about her illness and that she wasn't dealing well with it, but her breaking up with me really hurt, you know? It just seemed so out of the blue.' The woman smiled sympathetically and reached across the glass table to take her by the hand. 'We can fix this' she said, brown eyes sparkling in determination.

/

'Mom! Can I talk to you for a minute.' Yolanda rolled her eyes and headed out of the room to greet her youngest daughter, who was waiting for her on the stairs. 'Mom, I've been trying to call Naya but she's not picking up. I'm a little worried'. Yolanda nodded, 'it's okay. She might be busy, or sleeping if she doesn't feel well. Keep calling though. If it gets to an hour and you haven't heard anything, let me know.'

'Mom… I think something might have happened between her and Heather.' Yolanda nodded, 'what makes you think that?'

'Well, when she was in the hospital she was talking to me about her. She told me what happened with Heather's sister, that she was upset about her split with Taylor and how that made her feel. And then she said she was worried about Heather having to take care of her and I… I said they could always go back to being friends if that's what Naya wanted. I'm worried I said the wrong thing'

Yolanda shook her head at her youngest daughter. 'I know you were only trying to help, baby girl, but maybe she should have figured this out on her own. She needed someone to remind her how much Heather means, how much they need one another, how in love they are.' Nickayla nodded and leaned in to her mother, who pulled her in for a warm hug.

'Is she going to be okay?'

'She'll come around.'

The doorbell pulled the two Rivera women from their embrace. 'I'll get that' Yolanda moved towards the door. Looking through the peephole, she turned back to her youngest daughter. 'Nick, go upstairs and do your homework. I'll handle this.' Confused, Nickayla nodded and headed to her bedroom, only pausing to hear the door open and her sister to begin to speak.

/

'Hi mom' Naya said, eyes darting around the hallway in front of her. Taking a breath, she opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off abruptly. 'Naya Marie, what on Earth were you thinking? Taking relationship advice from a _sixteen year old girl_? When was her last successful relationship?' her mother asked accusingly, eyes boring into her own. Naya shrugged, looking away. 'Sixth grade, that's when. You are twenty five years old; don't you think you should have thought a little more before doing that to poor Heather? Naya, your sister is too young to be able to tell you how much of a mistake you're making by breaking up with the one person in this world who has been getting you through this with love and care.' Naya lowered her head. 'I'm sorry, mom.' Yolanda nodded, reaching for her daughter's hand as if she was a small child again. 'Come with me. We're fixing this right now.'

/

Heather was still sat at the kitchen table, an empty coffee cup in her hands. 'Heather?' a voice shocked her out of her thoughts. Looking up at the now familiar woman, she saw a dark-haired girl stood behind her, avoiding her eye line with hands clasped in front of her. 'Naya, sit down. ' Yolanda shut the door and resumed her seat at the table, across from Heather and her daughter. Pushing an empty mug and a pot of coffee towards the pair of them, she began to speak again. 'Look, I don't know the main details of what happened with the both of you and I'm not about to tell you how to fix this. All I know is that you need to ignore everything going on around you and focus. You need to talk things through. You're both here, by some crazy miracle, so why don't you take the opportunity fate seems to have dropped in front of you?'

Naya looked Heather up and down before answering, trying to read the girl's expression before falling into her deep, blue eyes. Without breaking eye contact, she opened her mouth and said 'I think that sounds like an excellent idea, Mom.'

Offering her hand to Heather, she turned to her mother and smiled. 'I think we should take this upstairs. Just for a bit of privacy, you know?'

'Okay sweetie, I understand.'

Heather took Naya's hand and allowed her to be lead out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The wall of the stairs was covered in photographs of Naya and her siblings as small babies, toddlers, kindergarten students and even high school graduates. As she passed them, Heather found herself mesmerised by how adorable all three Rivera children had been, and how happy they looked in every single photograph.

'So, this is it' Naya announced as they reached a door adorned with stickers and photographs. 'Mom couldn't bring herself to redecorate so I'm sorry for how weird the décor is'. Heather smiled, and watched Naya move to sit on the double bed in the centre of the room before she began to walk around, looking at everything on the walls.

The room itself was almost as large as Naya's bedroom in her apartment in LA, and was painted in a pale pink. The walls were adorned with photographs of Naya's teens; her friends, family and events from high school and beyond. There were also a few posters which Heather couldn't help but roll her eyes at, especially the one of N*Sync taped to the back of her bedroom door.

Heather turned back and walked towards the bed, where Naya was waiting. 'Naya, I…' she began, but was stopped by the brunette's raised hand. 'Heather, I think I need to explain myself first.' Heather nodded sheepishly and sat down across from her. 'First of all, I need to apologise for what I did. For… for breaking up with you. I admit I was terrified of everything that was happening but I shouldn't have been so short sighted. I really like you, Heather. I know I hurt you with everything that I said and I just hope you'll be able to forgive me one day. I mean, I know it might take a while and I'm prepared to wait and I just…'

Naya was silenced by the sensation of Heather's soft lips pressing against her own. She felt heat rising to her cheeks as they separated. 'Stop stressing, Nay. Just speak slowly. If you panic again, I won't kiss you.' Naya nodded and took a deep breath.

'Okay. So, I know I was scared before. Not just because I'm ill and I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but also because I don't want our relationship to jeopardise the way your family treat you. I would never forgive myself.' Heather reached across and took Naya's hand in her own. 'Everything in my head was a little confused; there was too much going on at once. I think I thought that things would be easier without you, but all it made me realise was how much better my life is with you by my side.' Heather smiled at the girl before her. 'Well, I'm glad you finally realised that. So where do we go from here? The ball is in your court, Naya. I think it has to be up to you to work out our next step.'

'Well, after work the other day, someone came to see me. They sat me down and told me loads of stuff about their personal life. And it made me realise that I have to grasp this second chance at life with both hands. I have to take each day as it comes and be prepared, but I have at the back of my mind how lucky I am to be alive and how it's down to you almost completely that I'm still here.' Heather cocked her head, 'down to me?' Naya nodded, looking away bashfully. 'I would have died that night if you hadn't been there. You saved my life.'

Heather pulled Naya in for a tight hug, resting her chin on her shoulder. 'I'm glad you're getting a second chance' she whispered. Naya nodded, 'me too.'

Pulling away, Naya took the blonde by both hands and looked into her eyes. 'So, are we okay? I mean, do you want to get back together and try and get things right this time?' Heather nodded and smiled. 'Of course I do. I love you too much to ever let you go.'

/

The two girls were curled up together on Naya's bed when Yolanda made her way up the stairs an hour later. The door creaked open, but neither girl could bring themselves to move. 'Well, it looks like you two have solved your differences. I just came in to ask if either of you were hungry? I've made vegetable casserole.' The two girls looked at one another and smiled before getting up and following the woman downstairs.

Nickayla was already seated when the two walked in hand in hand. 'H… Heather? How long have you been here?' The blonde smiled at Naya's younger sister. 'Oh a few hours. I was having coffee with your mom when you called earlier.' Looking down at their still clasped hands, she smiled. 'It's okay, Nick. We sorted everything out.' The younger girl smiled and turned back to her dinner, raising a forkful to her lips. 'Nick! Grace first, as usual! Girls, have a seat' Yolanda pulled out a chair for Heather as her daughter took her normal place at the end of the table.

'So, I'm a little confused by all of this. How did you both end up here without knowing the other would show up?' Heather shrugged, her mouth full of delicious food. Turning to Naya, she spoke. 'Well, I just kind of thought it might be a good idea to speak to your mom. I know Naya always turns to her for advice, and I knew she knew about us so it would be a good plan to come here. I… I kind of wanted Naya to be here too. She wasn't answering her cell, and part of me was wishing she'd open the door.' Naya smiled softly at the girl sat across from her.

'Sorry I wasn't answering my phone. I was tied up speaking to someone and it must have drained.' Heather nodded in understanding. 'Oh, Nick. You wanna hear my side of the story?' Nickayla nodded, still eating. 'So I turned up at Heather's when my phone was dead. I had wanted her to call me and I'd just had it drilled into my head by a friend of mine that I'd been such an idiot. And when I turned up at Heather's her roommate gave me an address. I realised it was my house and then I drove over.'

Nickayla smiled across at her sister and her girlfriend, whose hands were now clasped firmly together on the dining table. 'I'm glad you both sorted everything out. I… I'm sorry I didn't talk you out of anything Naya. I… I kind of wish I hadn't said anything.'

'Nick, it's okay. I think it was for the best. I mean, we both needed to speak about everything and air out all our problems. We.. we're going to be stronger because of it.'

Heather couldn't help but smile as the beautiful girl squeezed her hand. Unable to stop herself, she leaned over and took the brunette's lips in her own. 'I love you' she whispered, sincere and sweet. Naya smiled. 'I love you too. So much.'

'You two are just sickeningly adorable' Yolanda said from her position at the end of the table. 'If you don't have anything to rush back for, you're more than welcome to hang out here for the rest of the night and head back tomorrow. I mean, it's getting late and it would be nice to spend time when you're not in a hospital bed or crying…. ' Heather squeezed Naya's hand and let out a little laugh. 'Plus, it would be nice to have some more company. It gets a bit boring now that it's just me and Nick. I like having my babies near me.'

Naya softened at her words and smiled. 'You know I love being here too, mommy'.

'Heather, it's up to you. Do you need to head back tonight or can we stay?'

'I don't think we have to be on set until like 12, and I'm too tired to drive. Why don't we just stay?'

'If you're sure, baby.' Heather simply nodded, before standing up and clearing everyone's empty plates from the table.

'Oh, Heather, you don't' have to do that. You've done enough for this family.' Heather nodded and placed the pile of plates next to the sink. 'Sure thing, Ms Rivera.'

'Please, call me Yolanda. I… I don't go by Rivera anymore myself.' Heather nodded, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, Naya spoke again. 'Mom, why don't I help out? Nick and Heather can go and catch up in the living room.' The two girls nodded and headed out.

'I'm sorry. I haven't really mentioned anything about Dad to her. She's not the best person to speak to about Dads. I don't want to upset her or feel that she has to speak about what happened with hers.' Yolanda nodded, 'I understand. It just took me by surprise that's all. You don't have to worry about anything.' Naya smiled and helped her mother to load the dishwasher.

'Mom, you are okay with me and Heather being a couple, right?' Yolanda looked at her daughter with confusion.

'What would make you think I wasn't?'

'I don't know. I mean, I don't think I ever really talked to you about liking girls or guys. And I know how important religion is to you… to all of us. I just wanted to make sure.'

'Of course I'm comfortable with it. Jesus is there to guide us, not to dictate. I'm just glad you're happy.'

'I am, Mom. Sorry for causing all this drama.'

'Naya, baby. I've said it before and I'll say it again; I raised two teenage girls. Dealing with drama is second nature to me.'

/

Once the two women were done in the kitchen, they headed into the living room. Nickayla and Heather had settled on the sofa, photo albums spread out between them.

'Nick, what are you up to?'

'Nothing, Mom. Heather wanted to see more photos of Naya as a baby. I wasn't about to say no, was I?'

Naya rushed across the room, settling behind Heather and placing an arm protectively around her. 'Well, I was pretty adorable' she said with a smile. Heather simply nodded, pointing to a photograph of a very young and very naked Naya in the garden. 'Yup, you haven't really changed that much!' she joked, earning a soft punch to the arm from her girlfriend.

'Mom, was Mychal always that cute?' Nickayla asked as the girls continued to paw through the albums in front of. After taking a closer look at the photo in question, Yolanda nodded. 'All my babies were, and still are, gorgeous.' Heather nodded, reaching her head up to kiss Naya on the cheek.

'How often does Mychal visit, Yolanda?' Heather asked.

'Every now and again. He's so busy in Tennessee nowadays he hardly has time to think.'

Heather smiled. 'I bet it's amazing when he does visit.' The woman smiled, and Heather could see where Naya got her infectious grint from. 'I love having my girls here, but I do miss having him in the house sometimes. He's got the best sense of humour, and he's just so strong. I'm very proud.' Naya nodded, 'we all are.'

/

Later that evening, Heather and Naya made their way up to bed before the other girls. 'Nay, do you have anything I can sleep in? I know we're back together, but I don't think I feel comfortable sleeping naked with your mom and sister just down the hall.' Naya laughed at the blonde before reaching behind her and opening a drawer. 'I'm sure I have something in here you can wear.'

Heather moved over and put her arms around Naya, once again resting her chin on her shoulder. 'So you move out and live in an apartment in LA, yet you still have enough clothes to fill a closet at your childhood home?' Naya laughed at this, continuing to rummage through the drawer even with Heather hanging on to her back. 'Well, Nick and I kind of share clothes most of the time when I'm here. I left a few things when I came back at Thanksgiving and Christmas. It's just easy. Anyway, be grateful. If I hadn't left stuff here, you'd been sleeping in your birthday suit!' Turning around, Naya pulled Heather into her and kissed her neck.

'Mmm, Naya' Heather moaned as the brunette continued to place kisses down her neck. She felt the girl smile into her kisses as she moved back up, placing one last one on her cheek. Before Heather had a chance to say or do anything, Naya had pressed an oversized t-shirt into her arms. 'Get changed, it's bedtime' she whispered seductively, before turning around and searching again through the drawer to find something for her to wear.

There was no denying how cute Heather looked in her old Vols t-shirt, Naya thought as she watched the blonde climb into bed next to her. 'Hey' Heather said, turning to face the brunette who, with dark waves cascading in the dim light, looked more beautiful than she ever had before. 'Hey' she whispered back, reaching under the covers to take Heather by the hand. 'I'm glad we're here' Naya whispered with a smile, fighting between the urge to kiss the girl in front of her and the need to cry in sheer happiness. 'Me too, baby' Heather said with a smile, pulling Naya into a soft kiss.

/

Yolanda made her way to bed, safe in the knowledge that her daughter was finally back on the right track. After making a stop-off in Nickayla's room to kiss her goodnight she changed and climbed into bed. The house had seemed so empty when it was just her and Nick, especially when they spent time apart to work and socialise. Having Naya in her house reminded her of when the kids were younger and still at home. It made her happy to know that, in the morning, she would be able to walk downstairs and greet two of her three children face to face.

The older woman grasped her hands together in prayer, as she did every night. She thanked God every day for the blessing of her wonderful children and their blessed lives. Tonight, she thanked her Lord for Heather, for everything the girl had done to protect her oldest child. Reaching over to her bedside table, Yolanda picked up a photograph. After taking a few moments to admire the face staring back at her, she placed a kiss on the glass. 'Goodnight, baby boy. I love you' she whispered, before turning the light off and sending the room, and the photograph of her son, into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi everyone. Sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated. I've been so busy with university exams. I'm now finished for summer so hopefully updates will be a lot more regular. I hope you're all enjoying this- PLEASE REVIEW when you have read; I do love to know what you think. Also, I have decided to include some blink-and-you'll-miss-it Achele, just because I think they're adorable and it kind of works for the purposes of this story. I'm not sure how far to take it, so please let me know if you have any ideas. **

**This chapter is pretty long, and concludes with some pretty hot HeYa sexytime. Please let me know what you think; I always get pretty nervous when writing smutty scenes so would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Part 7**

'Mmm. Morning baby' Naya said softly, her voice croaking in her post-sleep state. Heather continued to press tender kisses, face immersed in dark hair, until she reached her ear. 'Morning. Did you sleep okay?' Naya smiled and rolled over, hand resting on the blonde's cheek. Leaning in, she pressed a small closed- mouthed kiss to her lips. 'Yes I did. And it's the first time in a long time I've been able to say that.' Heather smiled softly, 'glad to hear it' she whispered before leaning back in to reconnect their lips.

'So, how are we going to do this?' Naya asked as she served up scrambled eggs onto Heather's plate. Heather looked up at her, confused. 'Well, both our cars are here so are we going to drive to work separately or…?' Heather shrugged, taking a sip of the coffee in front of her. 'Let's go separately. It would make more sense. I need to head home after work anyway; I have a serious amount of laundry to do and I don't think I can make it another day.' Naya laughed sweetly, 'fine by me. Finish up your breakfast and we'll head off.'

'I really wish you didn't have to leave so soon' Yolanda said as she pulled Heather in for a hug minutes later. 'I know, work is really intense at the minute. But I promise we'll visit really soon' Heather replied, smiling. Naya nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, and we'll try not to turn up in tears next time.' Yolanda laughed as she reached over to hug her daughter. 'I'm glad you two are sorted now. You're such strong women, and you work so well together.'

'Thanks mom,' Naya said, smiling bashfully, 'I'll text to let you know we're there safe'.

/

Heather followed Naya's car down the freeway back towards Hollywood. Once the pair were safely inside the Paramount lot, they pulled into spaces next to one another. With her bag slung over her shoulder, Heather got out of her car and locked it before walking towards Naya's where the girl was faithfully texting her mom to let her know they had arrived safely, just as she had promised.

Heather pulled open the driver side door as Naya removed her seatbelt. Looking around to check nobody was staring in their direction, she leaned in and kissed the brunette quickly. 'Now, Rivera. Time for work!' she joked, running off towards her trailer and beckoning for Naya to follow. Speeding up, Naya raced across the parking lot and into the second trailer on the left. Once the pair of them were safely inside, she nudged the door closed and pulled Heather into her arms.

'You can't just leave me with one little kiss when we're not going to be able to do anything else all day' she whined, pouting and batting her eyelids. Heather rolled her eyes jokingly, before leaning in and kissing her again. The sensation of Heather's lips on her own sent a small shiver down Naya's spine, causing her to lean in and deepen the kiss, one hand lost in Heather's blonde tresses. Heather placed a protective hand on Naya's back to steady them as the kiss continued, both girls lost in each other's lips and not wanting to stop.

/

Once Dianna knew the girls were safely in Heather's trailer, she smiled to herself before beginning to weave her way through the trailers to find the one person she could speak to right now. 'Lea' she announced, panting at the door, 'Heather and Nay… I saw them going into the trailer together. I'm pretty sure they kissed in the parking lot.' Lea turned around and smiled at the blonde before her. 'Awwh, that is so cute! I guess we won't have to stage an intervention after all' she said, before looking down and noticing the hand extended in front of her.

'Well, don't you want to go and talk to them about this?' Dianna's excitement at her friends' happiness was adorable, thought Lea, as she allowed her to lead the way back to where she had come from.

/

A knock on the door caused Heather to pull away, turning to see where the sound had come from. 'Hey, it's only us!' Dianna's familiar voice said as she opened the door and made her way in. Taking in the pair before her, Naya's hand resting on Heather's back, with the blonde supporting the brunette around the waist, she squealed excitedly. 'Oh my God, you guys are adorable' exclaimed Lea as she too saw how the couple were standing.

Heather rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, we are pretty cute' she said, smiling eyes looking into dark orbs. 'So are you two, like, official now? Are you telling people?' Lea enquired, making herself comfortable on the couch. Naya shrugged, not really taking her eyes away from Heather. 'I don't know… are we?' Heather tilted her head to the side, 'I'm not sure. Do you want to?'

'Well, they are all our friends. I mean, it's not like they're going to take anything badly. It might be kind of nice.'

'Well in that case, why don't we have some fun with it?'

Lea laughed at Heather's mischevious tone.

'Fun?'

'Yeah. Like, we drop hints but don't really say anything. Just to see how people react.'

All four of the girls agreed that it would be hilarious to see whether people picked up on their obvious hinting, or whether they would pass it off as simple friendship. As they made their way to set, Heather began formulating a plan in her head.

/

'Hey, mama!' Heather shouted to Amber as she waltzed across the choir room towards her. 'How are you today?' she said with a smile.

'Woah, someone's full of energy this morning!' Heather smiled sweetly at the girl's comment, before taking the seat next to her and pulling her phone out of her pocket.

**From: **NayNay

**Message: **There you see her…sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl ;-)

Looking across to the corner of the room, Heather spotted Naya, phone in hand. Catching her eye, she tried desperately to hide the fact that she was blushing. Looking back down, she couldn't contain her smile.

'Now that smile tells me you've just seen something you like' Amber whispered, leaning in to try and get a view of Heather's phone. Turning off the screen, Heather turned to her, 'maybe.' Amber settled back in her seat; 'go on, tell me who it is. You know I can keep a secret!' Heather guffawed at the statement, 'Amber, you're the biggest gossip I know! And, anyway, there's nothing to tell.'

/

Heather walked out of the choir room after their scene and back towards hair and makeup to get ready for the next musical number. As she passed her girlfriend, she reached out her hand and tapped her lightly on the rear before running away laughing. Naya's laugh seemed to follow her out of the room, infectious as always.

'It's nice to see you so happy, Nay' Kevin turned to say to her. Eyes flashing, she nodded and smiled at him. 'I just want to know what's got you in such a good mood… and what his name is.' Naya laughed again at her friend's joke. 'He doesn't have a name… I mean, it's not a guy'. Kevin looked at her suspiciously for a second, before picking up his script and studying his lines.

Looking around the room, Naya caught sight of Mark. Smiling, she waved at him and began to make her way over. Mark was a fan of the bear hug, and pulled Naya in, squeezing her tight. 'Little bean,' he began in a sing-song voice, 'how you been, little bean?' Naya rolled her eyes at him; 'Masa, you are such an idiot. But I've been good. Really good, actually.' Jeez, she thought to herself, keeping this a secret was going to be harder than she thought. It was hard to fight the giant smile, the tell-tale blush she would always deny existed. Mark simply laughed at her, causing her to laugh back.

'Hey, Kev' Amber leaned in and whispered to her friend, sat observing Naya and Mark's interactions from her wheelchair, 'what are you thinking?' Kevin, known to love to gossip, turned his chair around; enthusiasm painted all over his face. 'Well, I don't know. She's really, really smiley today. But they're not flirty. Just, like, friends. I don't know.' Amber nodded in agreement. 'I know what you mean. But, okay, tell me if I'm way off the mark here…. I saw Heather earlier and she was just as happy. She was all bouncy and… I don't know. Ignore me.'

'I think you might be on to something, Mama P.' Kevin said before rolling himself in the opposite direction.

/

Filming dance numbers was one of Heather's favourite parts of her job. She wasn't even technically supposed to be in this number, but Brittany's a Cheerio, so why shouldn't she dance with the other cheerleaders? Plus, she's really close friends with a lot of the dancers and has been for a while now. The dance world is a close-knit one, and many of the girls stood beside her in red uniforms now have been moving in the same circles since their late teens.

'How was your night last night, Heather?' Hannah asked, stretching on the stage in the auditorium. Heather looked up, a little confused. 'Oh, I popped over to yours last night but Ash said you'd gone out. I was just returning some of your DVDs I found when I was cleaning.'

'Oh, right, okay.' Heather said before switching to lift her left leg in the air. 'It was nice, thank you. I just needed to get out of the city for a bit…' Hannah was confused by the dubious comment; they usually told each other absolutely everything.

Looking across, she raised an eyebrow at Brittany, also stretching. 'Britt,' she called to the taller girl, 'Heather won't tell me what she did last night… I'm suspicious. Help me beat it out of her?' Brittany nodded and the two girls pinned Heather to the ground, tickling her until she was screaming and thrashing her head from side to side. 'I'm not telling, I'm not telling' she kept shouting, though the girls' torture was relentless.

'What the fuck is going on in here?' The voice caused both girls to release their hands, giving Heather time to escape and brush herself down. 'Nothing, Ryan. I'm sorry. We were just messing around.' Ryan nodded, looking each girl up and down. 'Heather, we thought you were being tortured or something. ' Heather shook her head, 'nope, they were just tickling me…'

Ryan smiled at the girls, before taking his place in the audience. 'Can we run through this routine once more with Zach before we start rolling? I have a few issues with camera placement, so I just want to check it over.' The girls assembled and the music began. Heather marked through the routine, wanting to save her energy for the real thing, and was half way through when she caught sight of Naya sat behind Ryan. Smiling, she continued to work through until the music ended.

'Very nice, guys' Ryan shouted from his seat after he had finished consulting with the crew. 'Just one thing, Heather…' he said, approaching the stage. 'When we film the real thing can you try and keep your eyes away from Naya. Just for a few minutes… you know, if that's not too difficult.' Heather tried to laugh it off, but once she caught the brunette's eye, there was no stopping the rouge from climbing back up her cheeks. 'Okay boss' she said quietly, avoiding everyone's gaze.

/

'Han', Brittany approached the blonde in the dancer's trailer. 'Han, can I talk to you for a second?' Replacing her makeup on the table, she swivelled around in her seat to face her best friend. 'I…I was just wondering something and I want to know your opinion.'

'Okay, spill it.'

'I…I was just wondering whether you thought there was anything going on with Heather and Naya? Like, more than friends?'

Hannah shrugged, thinking back to what Ryan had mentioned earlier. 'I don't know… why?'

'Nothing. I mean, no reason.'

Hannah went back to fixing her makeup in the mirror, concentrating on getting her eyeliner _just right_ before the next scene. 'I mean, she'd tell us wouldn't she? If… if something was going on?' Hannah dropped her pencil onto the desk and swivelled around in her chair. 'Of course she would. I mean, we're her friends. She'll talk to us when she's ready if there's anything she needs to say.'

Brittany simply nodded and moved over to the mirror to fix her cheerio ponytail. 'You're probably right' she mumbled.

/

Naya waited outside Heather's trailer before heading over to the catering area for lunch.

'Hey, baby. How's your day been so far?' Naya managed to ask without laughing.

'Well, you've been there for most of it so you probably know, Nay!' Heather giggled, pulling the smaller girl into her arms. 'I can't wait to get out of here tonight, though. Wanna come over? Get our cuddle on?'

Naya's laugh could be heard all over the set. Still struggling to catch her breath, she simply nodded at her girlfriend, nose scrunching in the cutest way possible.

The pair had been sat at their table eating lunch for a matter of seconds before Dianna bounded up to them, Lea in tow. 'Hey pretty ladies' she said with a wink before taking a seat across from them. 'How's it going?' Another wink.

'Pretty good. I mean, I think we're dropping some good hints.' Lea laughed at the enthusiasm the girls had for their little game. Reaching out, she placed her own hand over the clasped hands of Naya and Heather. 'Honeys, I hate to break it to you but I really think they're on to you. I've had Kevin and Amber asking me if I knew why you were both so happy, and even Zach asked me if I knew why you were so insistent on being together all day.' Heather turned, looking directly into Naya's eyes. 'It's because she can't get enough of me' she said, only just joking.

/

The final scene of the day was to take place in the choir room. Everyone was desperate to get out early, so extra effort was made to nail everything first time. 'And cut! Great job guys!' The sighs that came from the majority of the cast were almost comical. 'See you tomorrow evening; remember we will be shooting overnight so make sure you get some rest!'

Heather stood up from her chair, brushed down her cheerio's uniform and held her hand out to Naya. Pulling her up, the two headed straight out of the door. 'Not so fast.' Kevin had wheeled expertly across the choir room floor and was blocking the door with his chair. 'I think we all want to talk to you about something.' Naya glanced across at Heather sheepishly, before the pair fell into fits of laughter.

'Seriously, what is going on with you two?' Amber asked, approaching the door. 'We've all been talking and we can't help but feel that something is going on that you're not telling us…' Ryan walked into the room through the other door, followed by the group of dancers Heather had been working with that day. 'Girls, I caught this lot gossiping backstage. Just let us out of our misery?'

Ryan was well-known to be Glee's biggest gossip, seconded by Amber and Lea. 'How are we gonna do this?' Naya whispered into Heather's shoulder. Before she had a chance to say anything more, she felt Heather's head turn, a hand softly pressed against her cheek. As their lips touched, she felt a wave of relief wash over her.

'I knew it! I tol' you! I tooool' you!' Kevin exclaimed. 'So is this a real thing or are you still playing with us?' Naya laughed sweetly. 'This is definitely not a game. We… we just wanted to have a bit of fun before we came out and told you.' Heather nodded, never taking her eyes off her girl. 'But, the only thing we would ask is that you keep this to yourselves. We… we're not ready to go public with any of this so please just don't spread it around.'

After a series of lengthy hugs, 'we love you's and 'I knew it's, Dianna cleared her throat. 'So… In light of this new revelation, I think I have something to say'. Heather looked at Naya, whose eyes were flitting frantically between Lea and Dianna. 'We need to celebrate. Party at mine and Lea's! Get there as soon as you can!' If Lea's hands hadn't been clasped in front of her, Naya was sure the girl would have crossed herself.

In the corner of the room, Hannah, after congratulating Heather and Naya, turned to her best friend to praise her for being right all along. 'Britt?' Nothing. She had gone.

/

'So, I would like to raise a toast,' Dianna announced as Lea passed round glasses of champagne. 'Sparkling apple juice for you, Nay' she whispered with a sympathetic smile. 'I would like to raise a toast to our two wonderful friends, Naya and Heather. Tonight, we have lots of wonderful things to celebrate and be thankful for. And your love is definitely one of them. May your lives be ever magickal!'

Once the party really started, Naya noticed Telly and Kevin laughing together in the corner. Pulling herself out of Heather's lap, she headed over to talk to them. 'I'm so pleased for you, baby' Telly said as he pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug. 'I always knew you'd get the girl.' Kevin nodded in agreement, 'It's nice to see you so happy, Nay. After everything that's happened to you this year, I'm really glad that everything is looking up.' Naya rolled her eyes, and reached out her fist to punch her best friend's shoulder. 'Fucking sap.'

'Hey guys, having a good time?' Once Naya had moved, Heather went over to speak to a group of her dancer friends who had gathered in the kitchen. Hannah nodded, pulling Heather in for a hug. 'You know, I never had you down as a lady lover, MoMo but Naya suits you!' Heather simply laughed, before she was pulled in another direction and into a group hug. 'Thanks, guys. I… I'm really happy. I hope the fact that I'm with Nay won't change anything between us.' Hannah rolled her eyes, 'of course it won't, you silly little moose. You're still as big a doofus as ever and that's the only thing we actually ever liked about you anyway.'

'I'm gonna head out for a cigarette.' Brittany's voice broke through the laughter. 'Okay, I'll come with you. I could do with some fresh air.' Heather moved out of the circle of girls and followed Brittany to the balcony. As Brittany lit up the cigarette and inhaled, Heather could see the girl relax. 'Sorry, I… I had to get out of there.'

Heather moved closer to her friend, placing a supportive hand momentarily on her back before Brittany flinched and moved away.

'Britt, what's up? You've not been yourself today and it's worrying me. You know you can always talk to me.'

'Not this time' the girl mumbled, before blowing out a stream of smoke.

'What?'

'I said not this time.'

Heather was concerned. It wasn't like Brittany to act like this at all. She was usually so carefree, so _happy. _'Britt, tell me what's wrong'. Her voice was strong, caring, firm.

'I… I don't know how.'

'Just talk. I'm your best friend. I've known you since forever. If you can't tell me, how can you tell anyone else?'

'I can't tell you because it's about you.'

Heather stood bolt upright, but didn't speak.

'Look, I'm just gonna go out and say it because I'm really drunk right now and hopefully I'll have forgotten this in the morning. I… I really like you. Like, I _like _you. But I never said anything because I was sure you were straight. I just… I'm having trouble processing this because I'd convinced myself that I never had a shot and now I'm not so sure.'

'Oh, Britt. I'm so sorry. I… I never had feelings for a girl before Naya and it scared the crap out of me.'

Brittany nodded, pulling the blonde in for a hug. 'I just… I want you to know that I'll try and support you as much as I can but it's not easy for me.' Heather nodded and left the girl to light up a second cigarette as she went in search of her girlfriend.

/

'Heather!' Naya exclaimed as she felt familiar arms pull her in. Turning her around, Heather place a sweet kiss on her lips. 'What was that for?' Heather shook her head, smiling, before dragging Naya up the stairs.

'Hmhh, Heather', Naya moaned as the blonde pulled her towards the nearest bedroom, kissing her neck with just the right amount of passion. Once they reached the bed, Naya was pushed down, Heather appearing on top of her moments later. Their lips connected once more, harder this time. As they moved so that Heather was straddling Naya's hips, Heather felt Naya's tongue stroke across her lip before it was sucked into her mouth. It was impossible not to moan out loud at the sensation. Rolling over, Naya straddled Heather and went to work on her neck, eliciting moan after moan from the blonde girl beneath her.

'Okay, we have to stop'. Heather placed a hand on Naya's chest, careful not to caress her boobs. Naya looked at her with a mixture of confusion and desperation. 'I feel weird making out in Lea's bed.'

Naya laughed at her comment. 'Oh please. I think we both know it's been months since Lea's slept in her own bed!' Heather shrugged in agreement before pulling Naya in for another spine-tingling kiss.

The bedroom door burst open just as Heather's hand began to snake its way inside Naya's top. 'Oh shit. I'm so sorry!' Heather recognised the voice as Hannah's. 'We… we were just looking for the bathroom.'

'Next door on the right, Han' Naya explained with a smile.

Heather looked behind Hannah to see Brittany stood there, tears rolling down her face. It only took a second of eye contact before she was gone; two sets of feet pounding on the wooden floor followed by a door slamming and the sound of a lock.

'We should head home,' Naya suggested, eyes still trained on the door. 'I don't know how much longer I can last before I jump your bones, but I'm worried people will keep walking in.' Heather nodded, and dragged the girl downstairs. After a round of goodbyes, they headed out into the night to wait for their taxi.

/

As much as her sexual frustration had suffered during the wait for their cab, Naya was glad she wasn't driving. Eyes trained on the headrest of the seat in front of her, she bit her lip as she felt her girlfriend's hand press against the top of her thigh.

Once the cab pulled up in front of Naya's house, she jumped out and threw a few notes at the driver without even asking what the fare was. Taking Heather by the hand, she pulled them both through the door, through the living room and to the end the corridor. With the door shut behind them, Naya felt her back press against cold wall and Heather pinned her to the wall and leaned in for a scorching kiss.

Tongues, lips, hands and nails frantically aching to get at flesh, the pair moved towards the bed. Naya moved to seductively undo the buttons on Heather's jeans, but was stopped with a hand firmly placed on her shoulder. Heather's eyes were darker now, her face flushed. It was clear how much she wanted this. 'No playing, Nay. I need you.' Naya nodded, expertly undoing the girl's trousers and pulling them down, whilst placing searing kisses to her stomach. Once she was free of her trousers, Naya rested her hand over Heather's centre. 'You want me?' Heather nodded, biting her lip in sheer frustration. 'Can I take these off?' Naya looped a finger into the waistband of Heather's underwear as the girl nodded. Moving back down her body, Naya smiled to herself as she heard Heather's uncontrollable moans.

Linking another finger through the sheer material in front of her, Naya pulled the fabric away to reveal Heather's dripping core. 'You're so wet for me, baby' she whispered, placing a hand on Heather's hip bone to stop her from moving.

Heather's back arched as she felt Naya's tongue lick its way up her slit, taking in the juices that had been soaking her panties since the beginning of the evening. 'Mhmm, Naya' she managed to whimper before she was reduced to grunts by the sensation of her girlfriend's lips taking in her clit and beginning to suck.

Naya knew what she was doing; exactly how she was making Heather feel. Her tongue moved in circles around her girlfriend's hard bud as she moved one of her hands down from Heather's hip to the top of her thigh. As she heard the girl before her moan her name for the fourth time, she pushed her thighs wider apart and thrusted two fingers into her.

The feeling of Naya inside her as she worked on her clit was driving Heather crazy, but she needed to come. She needed to come _hard. _'Mo…more' she groaned, trying her hardest to stay still. Naya, lips still on her clit, looked up from her position between Heather's legs. 'More' she said again, more assertive this time. Naya nodded, never stopping her work, and snaked her hand back down. Adding another finger, she pushed inside Heather and marvelled at how tight she now felt.

With a few thrusts of her three fingers, and expert lips attached to Heather's clit, she felt her begin to thrash and groan. Knowing she was close, Naya held her hand firmly over Heather's pubic bone. She wanted her to remember this night, and the sensation of pressure just where she needed it most would definitely make her orgasm memorable. As Heather continued to groan, Naya sucked harder and moved her fingers faster. She felt her girlfriend's thighs move in towards her, shaking as she attempted to squeeze them together. One final thrust of her fingers and she witnessed Heather come undone.

Her fingers slowed as she helped Heather ride out her orgasm, lips slightly more gentle on her sensitive clit as she wound down. 'Mhhh, baby' she heard her girlfriend say, before she felt a hand grasp hers and pull her back up the bed to meet Heather. The blonde was flushed, hair sticking to her damp skin as she breathed heavily. 'Did you enjoy that?' Naya asked with a smile. Heather nodded, pulling the girl in for a kiss. 'You're really good at this' she whispered as they pulled apart. 'Now let me show you how good I can be.'

Naya gulped as Heather lifted herself up off the bed. 'Heath, wha…?' A finger to her lips silenced Naya's questioning. 'No talking' Heather said sternly, causing Naya's skin to prickle with anticipation. 'This is my game now. You have to play by my rules if you want to have fun.' This new dominating tone Heather had taken on had left Naya dripping and shivering. Nails scratched lightly at her stomach and hips as hands pulled off everything she had been wearing in one movement. 'No bra and a strapless dress makes my job _very_ easy' Heather whispered, as she moved to sit back on the bed.

Naya felt hands pulling her towards Heather, who had made herself comfortable on the pillows. Naya's knees were level with Heather's face when her hands pressed against the back of her thighs, pulling her forwards. Before she knew what was going on, Heather was placing increasingly heated kisses to her hips and thighs. 'You are so wet' she said seductively, tongue lashing out to taste the glistening arousal now decorating Naya's thighs. 'Mmm, and you taste so good.'

Naya's spine tingled as the girl beneath her continued to elicit pleasure with every touch. Heather's hands were now on her shoulders, pushing her down. Heather's mouth latched on to her dark nipple and began to suck expertly as her hands roamed around the back of her thighs. As she moved to caress the other nipple with her tongue, Heather moved her hand further towards Naya's wet heat. With the other hand on her shoulder, the blonde lowered her girlfriend onto her awaiting fingers.

Naya threw her head back in surprise at the sensation, shortly followed by a loud moan as Heather's thumb began to circle her clit with just the right amount of pleasure to drive her wild. The girl's lips were now leaving rough kisses on her neck and shoulders, moving with her as she rocked into Heather's hand.

'You look so hot right now' Heather whispered, lips just grazing the soft skin of Naya's ear, 'Are you going to come for me, baby?' Naya looked Heather directly in the eye as she nodded, biting her lip as she felt Heather's fingers work inside her, pushing against her most sensitive spot. 'I want you to come all over me, baby'. Heather's eyes sparkled with a glint of mischief, which only made Naya grind down on her hand.

Head thrown back and sweat glistening on her tan skin, Naya couldn't help but scream as Heather's touch pushed her over the edge and into rolling waves of pleasure. Heather held her still as she had her release, feeling herself become more aroused by the sensation of Naya's come soaking her still-buried hand. Once Naya had moved off her, Heather inspected her fingers. 'Did I… ?' Heather nodded. 'I've never done that with another person before. I… I thought I had.' Naya stopped herself as she caught her breath. 'Heather, that was incredible. You're… well, you're an animal.' Heather bit her lip as she took in the sight of her naked girlfriend. 'You want more?' Naya nodded, bucking her hips as she felt Heather enter her once more. As she faced her on her side, Naya reached over and spread the blonde's legs before beginning to massage her clit. 'Together'. Heather simply leaned in and pulled her girlfriend over for a languid kiss.

**AN: Please review and let me know what you thought. Plenty more angst/sex/everything else to come. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everyone. Thanks for all the favourites and alerts I've received over the past few days. The next two chapters are filler-ish, but I hope you enjoy the cuteness of it all. **

**Part 8**

'See, I told you I had laundry to do!' Naya exclaimed as she waddled from her bedroom cradling a mountain of clothes. 'I have one t-shirt left before I have to resort to the Vols jersey hanging on the wall in my study.' Heather rolled her eyes at the sight of the girl, dressed down in comfortable sweats and a mass of dark curls haphazardly tied in a loose ponytail. 'Or you could just not wear anything?' Naya shut the door to the washing machine and turned, shooting her girlfriend a questioning look. After eyeing her up and down, Heather shrugged her shoulders. 'You're hot. I'm just saying.'

Heather's cheeky wink almost caused Naya to lose balance. The blonde got up from her seat at the table, walking across the room towards her. Arms outstretched, she pulled Naya in for a hug. 'You look really pretty today' she heard the girl whisper, as long fingers began to massage the back of her neck. 'Really pretty'.

The feeling of Heather's soft lips brushing against her own was a sensation she was sure she would never get enough of. With her eyes closed and her girlfriend's protective arms keeping her close, she could feel the stress and tension leave her body, feel herself begin to float. 'Mmh' she almost grunted as Heather broke the kiss and walked to the table to attend to her ringing phone.

/

'Hello?' Heather had made herself comfortable on the couch once she had read the name on her screen.

'Hey honey bee!' The blonde couldn't help but smile at the affectionate term; it was something her father had called her from a very young age and it had stuck with all members of her family.

'Crystal! How are you?'

'I'm fine thanks. How's everything with you and Naya? How is she feeling now?'

'She's okay, thanks. I keep telling her to take it easy. And no more alcohol!' Naya rolled her eyes from her place across the room, where she was occupying herself with cleaning the kitchen.

'And you're still going strong?'

'Of course. I'm so happy. How are you and the kids and Jason?'

'We're all fine. The girls are good; we took them to Disney for the weekend so they're still a little worn out.'

'Awwh, bless them. Well tell them Auntie Heather says hi.'

'I will do. They miss you.'

'I miss them too. I miss all of you. Work's so busy at the moment, but I should try and see you more often. It's not like you live far away. Actually… what are you doing for your birthday? I should try and get down and spend a few days with you all.'

'Well that, baby sister, is the reason I'm calling. I don't know if it's a little short notice, but I'm going to have a barbeque this weekend. Mom and April are flying in Friday. You… you can bring Naya if you want?'

Heather couldn't smile at the sincerity in her sister's voice. After all the time she had spent panicking about what her reaction could have been, Crystal had been really supportive of Heather's happiness. 'I'm sure she'd love to come. You don't think it would be awkward, though. I mean, with mom there?'

'Of course not. I mean, she loves Naya and she misses you so much.'

'You haven't said anything to her have you?'

'No. I wouldn't do that to you. You have to tell her in your own time. I mean, it might be a good idea to maybe tell her at the weekend but I'm not going to push you. She…. she keeps asking questions about Taylor. She bumped into his mom at Walmart the other day and she keeps mentioning it. It just might be worth putting an end to any plans she has going on in that crazy head of hers.'

'Yeah, probably.' Heather gritted her teeth, looking over at Naya who had stopped wiping the surfaces to push her glasses back up her scrunched nose. 'I just want to do this on my terms. And I definitely don't want you or April getting into trouble because of me!'

/

Naya had finished cleaning and was back on the couch by the time Heather hung up the phone. 'What was all that?' she asked, leaning into her girlfriend and allowing herself to breathe in the scent of blonde hair.

'Crystal. She's turning thirty next week and she's invited us to a barbeque at the weekend to celebrate. I.. I said we'd go. If that's okay with you?' Naya smiled sweetly at the girl before her, looking deep into blue irises. 'Of course.'

'My mom will be there. I think it might be a good time to tell her.'

'If that's what you want to do, then it's fine by me.'

Naya took in the blonde's expression, but was unable to read it. 'What's bothering you? Is it the idea of telling your mom?' Heather shrugged.

'I don't know. I mean, I don't know how she's going to take it. I guess I'm just nervous. I…'

'Come here'

Naya pulled her girlfriend into her body, arms cradling her tight. 'Listen to me. I know it's horrible and that you're scared, but you have to remember that I love you. This isn't a stupid crush, or a fling. The way I feel about you is… well, it's different to the way I've ever felt about anyone before. I'm serious about me and you, so your mom is going to have to get used to it. I'm planning on being around for a long time.'

'You always have just the right thing to say. Thank you.'

/

An hour later, Heather opened the door to her apartment. 'Hey! I'm home! I hope you're decent this time!'

Ashley emerged from the kitchen, a bowl of pasta in her hand. 'Well, hello stranger. It's nice to see you.' Heather rolled her eyes at her roommate, before scooping Zach up into her arms and making her way to the living room. 'It's only been three, Ash. Did you really miss me that much?' Ashley nodded, spooning pasta into her mouth.

'So, I know it's only been three days but you must have loads to fill me in on. The last time I saw you you were crying your eyes out and then you left that note and now you're all smiling and happy again. What's up with that?'

'She took me back. We… we talked everything over and it turns out she was just terrified of being sick and she didn't know if she could cope with being with me and being ill. We're good now, I promise. And we told the people at work today.'

Ashley pulled Heather in for a brief hug. 'That's great. So are you planning on telling your mom soon?'

'Maybe, yeah. We're going to a party at Crystal's this weekend so I'm planning on telling her then.'

Ashley opened her mouth to ask a question, but was interrupted. 'Do you mind if we don't talk about it? I don't want to think about it too much. I think it just needs to be done quickly; like ripping off a band-aid.' Ashley smiled, taking her friend's hand in her own. 'Okay.'

'So, anyway. I don't know if I told you about this but I came home last week in tears to find my roommate having sex with some hot guy on my couch…'

Ashley smiled at Heather's joke, laughing as the girl began to poke her ribs; her most sensitive ticklish spot.

'Tell me everything, Ashree. I need details!'

'Okay. His name is Aiden. He works in a bar. I went out for a drink with my brother, which I told you about, and he was serving us. We were talking over the bar all night; I think Scott felt a little put out but whatever. Anyway, when we got up to leave, he gave me his number. I invited him over, actually, for a coffee and then we were going to go see a movie but… well, you know the rest!'

'Yah I do. I don't really appreciate the mental picture, but it's stuck with me now. So are you going to see him again?'

'Saturday night.'

/

'Hey! I'm bored. Do you want to go somewhere?'

Heather had been home for about an hour when her roommate shouted up to her.

'Where were you thinking? I can be ready in ten minutes if I don't need to change.'

'Let's go to… the zoo! We can film?'

'Actually, I have a better idea.'

/

'Ash! The recipe said to put the raspberries in the _cupcakes,_ not in your fat face!' Ashley smiled, bearing red-stained teeth. 'But I look so pretty' Heather managed to deciper. 'Shut up, goof, and pass me the chocolate.' Ashley nodded, before taking a swipe of mixture out of the bowl and dragging it down Heather's cheek.

'Oh you did not.'

'Oh I so did.'

'Game on, bitch!'

Within a few minutes, the kitchen was covered in a thin layer of flour, sugar, squashed raspberries and butter. Thankfully, both girls had decided that breaking eggs would be a step too far. Heather smiled as she looked over at her best friend, who was now coated from head to toe in a variety of ingredients.

'Oh my god, cupcakes were such a good idea' Ashley jumped up and down excitedly as the smell of baking began to fill the air. 'I know, but we look a state. This should probably be cleaned up before we start on dinner.'

'What do you want to eat for dinner?'

'I don't know. What can we make? Do we even have food?'

'Of course we have food… Okay, you clean up and I'll start on finding something to make. Do you want to take a shower before we eat?'

Heather nodded and began cleaning the kitchen, smiling occasionally at the video camera that was now set up on the counter top. Ashley moved over and took the camera, turning it off and grabbing Heather's attention in the process.

'I was thinking, why don't we invite Naya over for dinner? I haven't seen her since she left to go chase you to the end of the universe and… I don't know… I thought it might be nice?' Heather smiled at her bashful friend.

'Sure thing. I'll go up and call her before I shower.'

Ashley smiled to herself as she heard the shower running upstairs. Heather was happier than she had seen her in a long time. She could still remember vividly how bad her last few weeks with Taylor had been, how much she had to bite her tongue whenever Heather cried about not knowing what to do. It wasn't going to work anymore. She could see that, but she knew that she had to let her best friend work this one out on her own.

'_Ash, I don't know what to do. My head's telling me to keep trying, but my heart isn't in it anymore. He's obviously not happy in LA, and… well, to be honest, I think I was happier without him here. As much as I want it to work, I just don't think it's going to. We've changed too much since we've been apart. I mean, I… I don't know.'_

_Ashley just sat in silence, holding her best friend as she cried. Cried over the loss of everything she had imagined she wanted in her future. 'I can't believe this is happening. I…I… I thought this was true love. I've been so fucking stupid.'_

_Heather didn't use strong swear words often, only when she was on the verge of a breakdown. Ashley tightened her hold on the girl, rocking her gently. She wished she had the words to fix this, but it was impossible. She just wanted Heather to open her eyes and realise that there was a world around her that wouldn't change if she let go; that there were so many people who loved her for exactly who she was._

/

'Hello? Heather? Ash?' Naya walked into the house through the unlocked door.

'Hi baby. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in.' Heather, still stood on the stairs, motioned for Naya to step into her arms. The step only added to the height difference, meaning that Naya's head was pressed directly into Heather's chest. 'Hello to you too' she said with a smile, looking up into pools of blue. 'I heard there was food…'

'And, to think, a few weeks ago I thought you might be anorexic! Come on, it's on the table already.'

'Wow, you guys. This is really good.' Naya said as she made her way through a second portion of paella. 'Thanks' Heather said with a wink. Ashley laughed at the girl's gesture as Naya rolled her eyes, right hand caressing Heather's left as they ate. 'Heather, if you had made this I don't think she'd be smiling right now' Ashley joked. Heather nodded. 'True, but you'll have to wait for dessert to see where my talents really lie.' The overt wink in Naya's direction caused Ashley to almost spit out her food. 'As much as I love you, Heath' she managed to say once she had stopped laughing out loud, 'I really don't need to know about your sexual escapades. Well, at least until something really embarrassing happens.'

Heather nodded at Ashley. 'I'll let you know when Naya does something to embarrass herself.' Naya rolled her eyes, still not taking her hand away. 'Anyway, I think it might be dessert time now.'

Heather cleared the plates and headed into the kitchen. Smiling to herself, she picked up the plate of cupcakes and headed back towards the dining table.

'Who wants dessert?' she almost sang, dancing her way through the room whilst still balancing the plate on her palm. Ashley laughed from her place behind the camera, 'Me! Me! Me! So, Heather and I spent the afternoon making cupcakes. And then we got in a huge food fight. But this is the final result. And I think they look pretty damn good. What do you think, Naya?'

Naya nodded, teeth already sinking into the cake that Heather had handed her. 'Good' she said with her mouth half full, smiling at the camera before she took another bite. Heather smiled across at Naya before taking a bite of her own cupcake. 'Ash, we should do this more often. This is really good' she said once she had finished. 'It would be like 2 Broke Girls, except with more money!'

'And without the horse…' Naya added, leaving all three girls laughing together.

The three eventually moved into the living area, deciding to put a movie on and just chill out together. 'Does anyone want tea?' Heather and Ashley accepted Naya's offer and she headed into the kitchen to make drinks for everyone, Zach in tow.

'So, Miss Heather Morris, would you like to explain why you have that enormous smile on your face right now?' Ashley asked, pointing the camera in her face. Although the pair had a silent agreement that their web shows would never be too personal, or too serious, she wanted to get this on film.

'Because, Miss Ashley Lendzion, I am happy.'

'Any why would that be?' Heather rolled her eyes at Ashley's question, feeling the blush running over her cheeks already.

'Because I…. Okay, fine. You want to know why I'm happy? It's because I'm in love. I thought I'd been in love before, I thought that I knew what it felt like, but this is so different to how I felt then. I was at a horrible place, and she was there for me all the way through. And then she went through a crappy time and I was there for her. And somehow, along the way, I fell head over heels for her. And that is why I'm smiling.'

Naya stood in the corner of the room, a mug in each hand. The smile on her face was big enough to make her cheeks ache, but she didn't care. _She loves me_ she kept thinking, _she loves me like I love her._

'And Naya', the camera moved to capture her as she walked across the room and placed the mugs down on the table, 'care to give the world a little insight into why you're so chipper as well?'

Naya leaned down behind Heather, arms around her neck, and kissed her head. 'You wanna know why I've got this huge smile plastered on my face? Because I'm with this one here, and I feel exactly the same way about her as she does about me. I don't know when it happened, but there was a time when I stopped wanting to be her friend and started wanting to be something more. She…. she saved my life once upon a time. I love her. '

/

'So I'll see you tomorrow at work?' Naya nodded, no longer even trying to hide her smile. Heather nodded in her cute little way, before leaning to capture Naya's lips with her own.

'I had a really nice time tonight' she whispered sweetly before heading out the door.

/

Ashley had taken herself up to bed just moments before Naya left. With her laptop open, she uploaded the footage they had captured that day. Every look, every touch between the two girls was utterly adorable; she was glad to have caught even just the surface of their feelings towards one another.

'Ash? Can I come in?'

Ashley nodded, patting an empty patch of duvet next to her as Heather walked towards her and handed her a cup of warm milk.

'What are you up to?'

'Nothing, just cutting together some footage from today. I need to be asleep soon, though. Today has worn me out.'

Heather nodded, walking towards the door as Ashley placed her laptop back on her desk and got settled in bed. 'HeMo, I had a really good night tonight. I'm so glad you're happy.' Heather smiled at the now quilt-swaddled Ashley. 'Me too. Sweet dreams.'

/

Heather clambered into bed after making sure that the house was in order. After the events of the day, she wasn't quite tired yet so she grabbed her own computer and turned it on.

Her first port of call was facebook, the only social networking site she still used. After ploughing through the hundreds of friend requests from people who had discovered her alias, she attended to her message inbox.

The name at the top of the list caused her to gulp. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to deal with this very well at all.

_Dear Heather,_

_I'm sorry that I'm doing this through facebook but I thought it was the best way. If I'd have called or showed up at your house I probably wouldn't be able to say the things I need to. So here goes…_

_Firstly, I wanted to thank you for not laughing in my face when we spoke the other night. It just goes to prove that you are far too good for me. I have always, and will forever, appreciate the fact that you are such an incredible friend to everyone who has the good fortune to come into your life._

_I'm sure what I said to you wasn't easy to deal with. I know it was hard for me to say. But, in all honesty, it needed to be said. I love you, you must know that._

_And so it is with regret that I have to tell you that I'm going. I thought I would be okay with spending time on set with you, and with our friends, but it turns out that it hurts too much. I saw what Naya put on twitter and I knew it was about you. If a tweet makes me feel like this, I don't know if I could manage anything more personal. I've taken a job in New York and it's a provisional three month contract so I definitely won't be home for a while. _

_I hope you and Naya are very happy. You and I have some amazing memories, and they will always be with me. I hope that you understand why I've done this._

_I will never forget you,_

_Brittany. _

Heather choked back a sob. She was so incredibly happy with her life at this moment, but here was one of her oldest friends leaving because of her. It hurt. It hurt a lot to know that there wasn't much she could do. Brittany had made her decision, she thought.

Reading back over the message, she opened a new tab and ventured into semi-new territory. Twitter wasn't something she subscribed to, or something she really understood. But she knew Naya used it a lot and that she often mentioned things subliminally on there.

NayaRivera: Cupcake date has left me in the best mood. Can't wait to see what tomorrow brings :-) #bigsmilesbeforebed

Heather closed her laptop and settled into bed, the smile on her face momentarily disappearing as she thought over how she was going to deal with her friend's problems.

**AN: I would really appreciate it if you could review what you've just read, just so I know your opinions and ideas! Thanks x **


	9. Chapter 9A

**AN: Hi everyone. I have decided to split this chapter into two parts; it kind of made more sense to me to break it up this way. This is a little over 1000 words, but it needed to be done to move the story along. Please review and let me know what you think; 9B will be coming VERY shortly. **

**If any of you want to find me on tumblr, my url is pocketdragon. Feel free to ask anything you want about where the story is going; I'm very friendly :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 9A<strong>

Brittany slammed the lid on her suitcase, the majority of her wardrobe now stuffed inside. Reaching over to her bag, she checked over her flight details for the final time before folding the papers and putting them in a safe compartment. With one last glance around the space she had called home for three years, she shut the light off and closed the door.

'So, this is it.' The drop in Hannah's shoulders showed just how badly she didn't want this day to come. The girls had been best friends and roommates since they moved out to LA in their late teens. 'I'll call you every day,' Brittany whispered as she pulled the blonde in for a tight hug, 'and you have to come out and visit. I'm living eight blocks from your sister so there really is no excuse.' Hannah nodded, tears falling freely as they locked eyes. 'I love you best friend' she managed to say with a smile, hand never leaving Brittany's.

After saying heartfelt farewells to her other two roommates, Brittany headed for the cab waiting outside. 'I love you all' she said, before placing her belongings in the back and getting in.

/

Heather had awoken early, after a restless night. Checking her watch, she drained the last of her coffee and headed out the door. Although her car was in the driveway waiting for her, she shook her head and let herself run. She needed to clear her head before she arrived, or she wouldn't be able to get her words straight. So, with feet pounding the pavements, she began to make her way.

/

She had expected to feel bad about leaving, she had expected to cry. But she hadn't anticipated feeling so _determined_ to make things work for her; to change the odds. Once her head hit the back of the airplane seat, she knew what she had to do.

Firstly, she unlocked her photo albums on her phone and began to file through them. Every photograph with Heather in it was deleted with a heavy sigh. Then, she rifled through her contacts until she found the one she had labelled 'Boo-Bunny Banana Bag' and stopped. Her thumb was hovering as she thought about what she was about to do. She had been thinking about how to approach this all night long, and the only way to move on was to completely get away from the girl she couldn't help but adore. Delete. Done. She would tackle facebook when she arrived at her new place.

/

Heather tried her best to catch her breath as she pounded against the front door of the house she knew so well. The run had taken longer than she anticipated and she was fairly certain that she looked like shit; not that she cared.

'Heather?'

'I… I had to say goodbye'

Hannah reached over the threshold and took the girl by the hand. 'Honey, she left already.'

Hot tears pricked at the back of Heather's eyes, threating to fall at any second. Slowly, she made herself nod to show Hannah she understood. 'Come in, Heather. I'll make us some tea.' Again, she nodded slowly. 'Take a seat, Heather. I'll be back in a minute.'

Heather allowed herself to settle into the cushions as a mug of hot tea was pressed into her hands. 'You look like shit' Carly joked as she walked into the room, pressing a kiss to the top of Heather's head before sitting down across from her. 'Did you come to say goodbye?' Heather nodded, eyes downcast. 'You ran all the way here?' Heather looked up from her seat to see another of her close friends, Haylee, take a cup off the side and sit down with her. 'HeMo, you're crazy.' Heather just nodded once more and took another sip of her drink.

'Does Naya know you're here?' Heather swallowed her tea too quickly, coughing as she did so. 'Naya? Not… not really, no.'

Hannah raised an eyebrow at her friend. 'Why?'

'Because it's too complicated to explain. I… I will tell her. She had already gone last night when I got the message from Britt. And then I started running as soon as I realised she probably meant she would be leaving this morning.'

'Yeah, she got a really early flight' Carly added apologetically.

'Heather, you do know that none of this is your fault, right?' Haylee asked, looking the girl up and down as if searching for clues. Heather shook her head. 'Of course it's my fault. If I hadn't said anything about me and Naya, she wouldn't have left.'

'She would have eventually. She… she needs some time to sort out her head and get her shit together. Three months isn't too long, but I think she'll manage it. She'll come back; LA is where all the work is anyway.'

Heather nodded. 'But what if she never wants to see me again? Because she can't deal with Naya.'

Hannah reached across and took her friend by the hand. 'Heather, look at me.'

The girl's eyes shot up. 'Britt is first and foremost your friend. She will always be your friend. Just give her time, and she'll come back to you… to all of us. Okay?'

/

'So your first month's rent is already paid, there's a laundry room in the basement and… I think that's it. I'll give you some time to settle in. Welcome to the building!'

The enthusiastic woman left Brittany alone with her thoughts as she slammed the heavy apartment door behind her. She could tackle her unpacking later, she needed time. Throwing herself down on the couch, she grabbed her phone from her bag and switched it back on.

On the screen was a new message. From a number she had known for a while now. Heather.

**Hey. I came by this morning to say bye but you'd already gone. Just wanted to say have an amazing time in NY; hope you don't stay away too long. I'll miss you. We all will. Love you forever, H.**

Brittany hit the delete button just as the tears began to flow in earnest. This was going to be harder than she thought.


	10. Chapter 9B

**AN: So this is the second part of Chapter 9. I hope it makes sense... **

**I won't be updating for a week, since I have my girlfriend coming to stay and she takes up most of my time! But I promise that I will return, in a week (ish), with a very long, juicy update for my wonderful readers.**

**Again, please review when you are done. I love to know what you think- and would really like to know how you would like to see the Brittany storyline pan out. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 9B<strong>

Work on set had slowed to almost a halt. Today was meant to have a been a huge day, full of dance numbers and huge sequences. That was why Naya had dragged her ass out of bed at four thirty AM to get here on time. That was why she felt like shit. But so far today? No dancing had been done.

Instead, she had been carted from set to set performing tiny scenes ready for the next episode. She could have done this another time, Naya thought to herself. She could still be in bed if she really wanted.

Just as she pulled her phone out to check twitter for the ninetieth time, a flash of blonde caught her eye as Heather moved towards her. 'Hey sweetie' she said, pressing a kiss to the brunette's cheek. 'How has your day been?' Naya shrugged, 'not bad. But I thought, you know, with the early call time that we would be getting more done today. I hate getting out of bed, especially for no reason.' Just as Heather opened her mouth to reply, a booming voice arose from in front of them.

Ryan Murphy, Sue's megaphone in hand, was summoning everyone to where they were currently seated. 'Okay, so I have something of an apology to make. I'm sorry we made you drag your asses out of your beds this morning under the premise of filming dance numbers. One of our dancers has left the company, and so we have spent this glorious morning rehearsing to make sure that everything is as good as it should be with our replacement dancer. Now, we should be ready to shoot the first number in an hour's time. So make sure you've eaten, been to the toilet and are ready because I want this done fast so that we can all go home. Happy?' The cast and crew nodded at the yellow-hatted man as he made his way back out to the tin shed.

'Someone left? Heather, who was it?' Dianna asked, bounding towards the pair.

'Yeah, HeMo. You're friends with them all, so you must know.' Amber joined in.

'I've seen Hannah today, and Haylee and Lexy so I know it's not any of them. What about Brittany? I don't think she's in today.'

Naya turned to look at her girlfriend, waiting for an answer. Heather swallowed, looking away so that Naya couldn't see the hurt on her face.

Hannah could hear the conversation from her spot on the other side of the room at the catering table, and made her way across. 'Hey everyone' she said, as jovially as she could manage. 'I should probably make some kind of announcement…' Heather thanked the girl silently for taking the attention away from her as most of the cast moved towards the dancer.

Naya's attention, however was fixed on her girl. 'Talk to me' was all she needed to say.

'It… come with me' Heather took her girlfriend by the hand and pulled her to the back of the lot where it was quiet, away from the crowds.

'Britt's gone away.'

'Gone? Why? What happened? Is she okay?'

'Nay, can I just… I need to explain from the start.'

Naya nodded, slowly stroking her girlfriend's hand as she spoke.

'Britt… Britt came up to speak to me after the party at Dianna's. She looked really upset and I asked what was wrong. She told me that she couldn't deal with the fact that I was with you, because she has feelings for me but the only reason she had never told me was because she was convinced I was 100% straight. I told her that it was okay, and that I didn't know I could feel this way about another woman until you. And I explained that I love you and that we're serious about this. Ugh, I thought she seemed happier when she left but she couldn't deal with it. She saw that adorable tweet you posted about the cupcakes and that was the final straw. She managed to get some work out in New York on a temporary contract and… well, she flew out yesterday.'

Naya looked the girl in front of her up and down, not entirely sure what to say.

'It all happened so quickly. I wanted to tell you, but then I got distracted by cupcakes. And then I didn't find out she was leaving until that night and…'

Naya wanted to be angry. Usually she would be, because her girlfriend had kept this from her. Because someone had hurt her girl to the point where she was clearly desperately trying not to cry and ruin her makeup. Because her relationship was causing someone to feel so bad that they had moved across the country.

But she couldn't be angry, not when Heather looked like this. Swallowing down all the burning, the fight she was so used to tapping into on set, she pulled her girl into her arms. 'Heather, baby. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here, I've got you and I love you. Britt.. Britt will be fine in New York. And she'll be back before you know it. And when she does, she'll be able to be your friend without anything going on. I mean, she might even find someone while she's working. Someone who can love her just as much as I love you.'

Naya felt the blonde nodding into her. 'I love you too' she said, voice muffled by Naya's black, puffy coat. 'I know baby. And I'm here.' It was all she needed to say.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi everyone. So this is the next part. I hope you all enjoy it. As usual, please review when you're done and let me know what you think. More to come relatively soon. If you want to find me on tumblr, it's pocketdragon . tumblr . com**

** MandeuxLopez: **The chapters will be returning to their longer length until the next interlude-style chapter. I hope this is more to your satisfaction.

** Blocking Brainwaves: **The footage will be used at some point ;) If you've read my other HeYa story, you might be able to guess at how much I adore the film style of Ashley and Heather. Also, the illness will come back into play. It is always at the back of both of their minds.

** JohnDo: **More Brittany later on in the story, but this is HeYa endgame ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 10<strong>

Saturday rolled around a little too quickly for Naya's liking. As she turned the alarm off on her phone, she allowed her eyes to adjust to Heather's bedroom. Light was already pouring through the curtains; it was going to be a gorgeous day for a barbeque, no matter how little she really wanted to be there.

'Mmm, morning baby' she croaked, turning onto her side. 'Heather?' The side of the bed normally kept warm by her beautiful blonde was empty. And cold.

'Heather?' Naya dragged herself up and out of bed, bare feet padding on the floor as she made her way downstairs. 'H? Baby?'

In the living room, with the couch pushed against the wall, Naya finally caught sight of the girl she was looking for. In nothing but underwear and a loose t-shirt, Heather was swaying to the beat of whatever tune was playing to her through her headphones. Naya couldn't help but smile at the sight of the girl, clearly so caught up in the music that she hadn't noticed her girlfriend stood behind her.

Seeing Heather dance so freely took Naya back to the day they first met. The way she took the beat and fell into it, gracefully moving and creating her own melody of movement that gently weaved its way around a song was something so distinctly _Heather_ that Naya felt bad for intruding on such a private moment.

'_Oh, I'm sorry for walking in. I thought everyone else would be here by now' Naya stared at the ground bashfully, scraping at one shoe with the other._

'_It's okay. I think they should be here soon. I just didn't have anything to film so I thought I'd take a bit of time to warm up before we got started on the number.'_

_Heather just seemed to ooze confidence when she danced. Naya tried her best to keep up with the blonde and with Dianna, another trained dancer, but they both just made it all look so easy. As Zach announced that they could have a five minute break, Heather turned and smiled at her. _

'_I caught sight of you in the mirrors. You're doing so well. I can see why they cast you; you're such a natural.'_

_Naya had always sworn that her ethnic background left her unable to blush, but the way Heather looked her up and down as she took a sip of her drink was enough to turn her cheeks a delightful shade of cherry. _

'Naya!' The familiar voice pulled the brunette from her daydreaming.

'Morning baby. I was really confused when you weren't in bed so I came down to find you.' Heather smiled at the adorable way Naya guarded herself, hands clasped awkwardly in front of her as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

'Well you found me. Sorry I didn't stay in bed. I…. I was feeling really anxious so I thought it might be a good idea to dance a little and see if it made me feel any better?'

'And did it?'

Naya followed Heather into the kitchen, where the girl was busying herself making coffee for the pair of them. 'Not really; I'm still shitting myself.'

'It will be okay. Look, you've got me and I love you. I am going to try my absolute hardest to protect you. I'm not planning on running away from whatever we have to face. Okay?'

Heather nodded earnestly. 'Thank you' she whispered, handing her girlfriend a mug of coffee.

/

The car ride to Heather's sister's house was uneventful and not as long as Naya had hoped it would be. When they pulled into the driveway of a modest family home, gates adorned with balloons, she stiffened in panic.

'So, here we are.' Heather moved to open the car door and climb out.

'Wait.' Naya's voice was quiet; Heather could tell that she was nervous. 'Before we go out there and face this; do you have a plan?'

Heather smiled sweetly at her girlfriend. 'Baby, my mom is bound to ask about Taylor. And, even if she doesn't, she's going to ask about you. I mean, we've got Crystal a joint present and a card from both of us, and I don't think she knows you're coming. If she does she'll want to know a reason. So I'll just tell her. Look, Nay. It's not worth worrying over. I… I'm going to be okay. And then we're going to go home, together, and go back to our lives. Together.'

Naya nodded, happy that Heather was dealing with the situation better than she appeared to be.

'Let's do this.'

/

'So, Naya. The girls told me about your trip to the hospital. How are you holding up?'

Jeannie Morris offered a glass of juice to the brunette, pulling up a chair to sit next to her.

'I'm okay, thank you. It's… it's getting better. I'm just starting to get used to managing everything. I know, I found out on the night April and Crystal were with us, that I can't drink anymore. So…'

'And now? How are you feeling about it all?'

'Much better thank you, Ms Morris. I mean, Heather has been wonderful. She's been amazing with me. She knows exactly what I need.'

'She is a wonderful girl.'

Naya smiled as she took a thoughtful sip of her drink, looking out onto the garden. Heather, in a beautiful summer dress, had her older niece thrown over her shoulder and was tearing around the lawn. The younger niece was pulling at her skirt, wanting to be picked up too. Expertly, she bent down and collected both girls in her arms; one on each hip. As the girls giggled away, she placed a sweet kiss to the forehead of each one.

'Adorable' Naya shocked herself out of her daydreams as she realised she had said it out loud.

'She's going to make someone a very happy man someday. I can't wait for Heather to get married and have kids.' Naya glanced at Jeannie before looking out onto the garden. Heather was now on her knees, tickling the tiny girl she had been carrying before. Looking up, she smiled as she briefly caught Naya's eye before making her niece laugh once more.

/

The barbecue went better than Naya had expected. The food was really good, and the company wasn't bad either. Heather's sisters and their partners had made her feel really comfortable, and really included. April had made sure that she was properly introduced to both of her nieces whilst Heather's mom had her busy preparing salad in the kitchen.

'Sweetie, come over here and meet Naya.' The smaller of the two girls waddled over on chunky, unsteady legs. Naya offered her a friendly wave and a smile before the tiny child had pressed a small teddy bear into her hands.

'I think you've made a friend there, Naya' April said with a smile before addressing the little girl, 'you want to play with Naya, honey?' The toddler nodded, raising her arms towards the brunette.

Smiling, Naya picked her up and gathered her onto her lap. 'Hi there, baby. What's your name?'

'Yemmy'

'Emily? That's a very pretty name. Is this your bear?' The girl nodded enthusiastically, podgy cheeks dimpling. 'And what is his name?'

'Bear.'

'Can I tell you a secret?'

Heather's other niece plonked herself down on the seat next to Naya. She was clearly a few years older than her sister, although still very small. Her long, lithe limbs and blonde hair marked her out as a Morris girl, her cheeky smile making Naya wonder exactly what Heather had been like as a child. The girl smiled as Naya leaned down, hand cupping around her ear.

'Of course you can, sweetie.'

'I like you more than Taylor.'

Naya couldn't help but laugh at the girl's comment. 'Thank you, Alyssa. It's very kind of you to say so.'

'Can you French braid my hair?'

/

Heather walked into the living room once the girls had gone to bed and handed Naya a glass of lemonade. 'I'm glad you came today. You're a real hit with the girls.' The brunette simply smiled, her eyes telling the rest of the story as they locked with the deep blue she knew so well.

'Oh, Naya. Alyssa wouldn't stop talking about you. Apparently she likes you even better than me!' Jeannie Morris took a seat across from her daughter and her friend. 'Next time Crystal and Jay head on holiday, I'll know where to send the girls! Forget Grandma, it seems like Naya is the only choice.' Her smile was genuine, Heather noticed with relief. 'You're great with kids, Naya.'

Naya blushed slightly. 'Thank you. I… I've had a bit of experience in my time. I was a nanny before I booked the show.'

'Did working with kids put you off wanting your own? Or is that something you'd like? A family?'

Naya shifted uncomfortably in her seat, swallowing thickly and avoiding Heather's eye line.

'I… I definitely want kids. Not quite yet, but I do want a family of my own someday.'

The conversation progressed naturally from children to marriage as Crystal and April re-entered the room. 'The guys have headed to the basement to play pool and drink beer,' Crystal announced.

'That's good. I'm so glad they get along.'

Crystal smiled awkwardly at her mother, waiting for her to mention _him._

'So, Heather. Speaking of boyfriends…. How are you holding up after breaking things off with Taylor?'

_There we go._

'I'm fine, mom. I'm… I'm happy.'

'Happy? Heather, I don't know what has been going on but I didn't think you'd be cheerful. That man was supposed to be everything, and suddenly he's not. In what universe does that make you happy?'

'Naya? We… there's a table out in the garden with a lovely view of… the garden. Care to join us?' Naya nodded sincerely, picking up her drink and following the two older Morris sisters outside.

/

'Sorry to drag you out here, but it's probably best that you're not in the room with Heather when she, you know, _explains. _Especially if you value your life.'

'It's okay. Thanks girls. For thinking of me.'

Naya took a slow sip of her drink, trying not to worry herself too much about whatever was going on in the house.

'Your kids are really sweet by the way, Crystal'. Small talk, it seemed, was the way forward.

'Thank you very much. Alyssa is usually quite shy, but it seems she's taken a liking to you. And Emily, well, she loves everyone. She's always been sociable.'

The conversation moved from Crystal's children, to Naya's nannying job, to their experiences of high school before Heather emerged from the house.

'Naya, grab your stuff. We're leaving. Now.'

Crystal and April shot a look between them, each noticing the tell-tale wobble in their sister's voice as she spoke. 'Sweetie, what did she say?' April asked as Naya moved quickly around the kitchen, picking up her bag and coat. Heather shook her head, 'I'll talk about it when I'm… I can't right now. I'll call you tomorrow.' Both sisters nodded in understanding as Heather grabbed Naya's hand and headed for the car.

/

'What happened?' was the first question Naya asked once they were safely inside the car. _'Are you okay?'_ would probably have been more appropriate but, given the circumstances, it was fairly obvious that Heather was not.

_Heather crossed and uncrossed her legs, trying to get comfortable, as she watched her sisters lead Naya out of the room. _

'_Heather?' She was pulled to her senses by the sound of her mother's voice. 'Honey, what is going on with you? Taylor leaves you all alone and you seem just fine? Are you sure you're okay?'_

_Heather nodded slowly, trying to take everything in despite the voice in her head willing her to run away from this situation. A deep breath and she opened her mouth._

'I told her everything. I told her that we're together, that I feel for you more than I felt for him, that I… that I love you. Naya, you mean the world to me. There will never be another person who makes me feel the way you do. You're such an amazing person, and I don't want to lose you ever. I… I really feel like this is the right thing to do. That being us, together, is what I've been waiting for. I haven't been this happy in a really long time, Nay. I've been lucky in my life, but I've certainly had my fair deal of shit to deal with. But I… I just feel like you're going to be there to make it better. And I want that. I want you by my side. More than anything.'

_Her mother's face had drained of all colour, her lips as thin as pencil lines. She dared not move an inch, paralysed in fear. _

'_I never thought I would have to deal with this.' Her voice was small, controlled. Heather wished she could just shout at her like usual; she was used to it, she could deal with it. But this; this was different. 'I thought I had raised you differently.' Heather gulped. 'I don't want this ridiculous depravity in my family. Especially around my grandchildren.' She kept her eyes down, knowing that making contact would only make this more real._

'_Get out of this house.'_

'_Mom? Please. Don't do this to me.'_

'_Heather.' Her voice was stern, as if she was a child again. Heather got up, gathering up her belongings and putting them in her bag._

'_I just need some time to think about this.' Suddenly she was whispering, and it made Heather's blood run cold. It wasn't something she was used to from her hot-headed mother. It scared her._

'Oh, honey. I'm here'.

They had been on the couch for mere minutes before Heather had finally broken down in tears.

'I didn't even get a chance to explain anything. She… she just _banished_ me.' Naya pulled her arms tighter around the blonde, cradling her and rocking slightly. 'What do I do?'

'I'm not sure. I… I think you just need to respect what she said and give her time. I know for a fact that your sisters will be there for you, regardless of what your mom said. They were so good with me today. They welcomed me into your family; they took care of me. So you won't end up alone. Okay?'

Heather nodded, finally making eye contact with her girlfriend. 'But she's my mom, Nay.'

/

'Heather, can I ask your advice on something?'

The girls had just clambered into bed, and Heather was laying with her head facing Naya's, their hands interlocked.

'Anything.'

'I was thinking about what happened with your mom earlier and it just kind of dawned on me. I… I think I have to tell my dad. About us.'

'Your dad?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh. You never talk about him.'

Naya sat up and pulled her hair out of its ponytail. 'I… I don't know why, really. I mean, I kind of didn't know whether dads were a sore subject.'

'You don't have to tread on eggshells with me, Naya. Of everyone in the world, you should know that. Tell me about him.'

'Well, he is really protective of me. He always has been, but it really kicked in when I was about seventeen. That was when he left my mom.'

'I had no idea… Oh, God. That's why your mom said she doesn't go by Rivera anymore. I thought it was like, I don't know, some kind of business thing. I guess I didn't put two and two together.'

'It's okay. She knew I'd never mentioned Dad around you. But, anyway, I took the split really badly. I kind of went off the rails a bit. I wasn't having the best time at school or anything, but it didn't help at all. He keeps an eye on me, even now, but he still treats me like I'm some reckless teenager. I don't know how he's going to take this. Plus, his new wife is a bitch.'

'There's only one way to find out, sweetheart.'

Naya nodded, accepting the fact that she was going to have to face her demons at some point.

'Can we… stop talking about this now?' Heather was shocked by the weak nature of Naya's voice. 'I've had enough worrying for one day. We're here, we're together and we're happy. There's not much more I could ask for right now and I really am grateful for everything we've shared. I love you.' Heather smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, raising a protective hand to caress her arm as she leaned in and captured her full lips in a sweet kiss. Noticing Naya trying to stifle a yawn once they broke apart, she pulled the girl into her body and placed a protective arm around her. Leaning down, she placed a chaste kiss to the brunette's neck.

'Sweet dreams, beautiful.'

Heather settled into the pillow, breathing in the sweet scent of Naya as she closed her eyes. Although the one thing she had dreaded happening had come to fruition, she couldn't help but feel lucky. Naya was hers, she was healthier than she had been in weeks, and they loved one another. She still had so much to feel grateful for. So many things made her feel like she was winning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait- I'm back from university now and was hoping things would get done a little quicker but I forgot what a pain it is living with parents... I won't promise anything, but I will be aiming to post more regularly now.**

**Thank you very much for all of the alerts/favourites/reviews. I'm glad to know that people are reading. Please do continue to review, it means a lot as a writer to know what people think. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 11<strong>

'Nay? There's a letter here for you.'

It had been three days since Heather and Naya had arrived back from Arizona. They were just getting ready to head over to set for another day of shooting when Heather spotted the neatly hand-addressed envelope in the mailbox.

'Bring it in the car. I'll open it when we get there.' Heather nodded, meandering her way towards the passenger side of Naya's Range Rover. Naya rolled her eyes at the blonde; 'hurry up, goofball, or we'll be late. Again.' Heather smiled, bolting towards the car and leaping into her seat. 'I'm ready' she said with a grin, securing her seat belt. Naya simply rolled her eyes; 'you'd be so annoying if you weren't so adorable.' Heather nodded, 'I know. People always tell me that…'

/

_To Naya Rivera,_

_Valencia High School Alumni Committee is delighted to invite you to the first Class of '05 Reunion on Saturday 3__rd__ December 2011 at the Hyatt Regency Hotel, Valencia. This reunion has been arranged for this year to coincide with the 50__th__ Anniversary of The William S. Hart Union High School District. Enclosed are tickets for you and one guest. _

_The drinks reception will begin at 7pm, followed by a buffet meal and entertainment beginning at 8.30pm. The dress code is smart- no jeans or casual footwear. Overleaf are driving directions and details of local hotels._

_We look forward to seeing you again,_

_Valencia High School Alumni Committee._

Naya peered inside the envelope, pulling out two bright purple tickets.

'Oooh, shiny! What's this for?' Heather said, trying her best to make her girlfriend smile.

'High school reunion tickets. I… you can throw them out if you want.'

Heather looked up at Naya , confused. 'Nay? You can't just throw these away? It's your high school reunion. Don't you want to go?'

Naya rolled her eyes at the enthusiastic blonde. 'Look, I didn't have a fantastic time in high school. I was bullied really bad, I didn't have many friends and I don't want people pretending that they always liked me and never spread shit behind my back because now I'm on this big TV show. You know how much I hate fake people, and every little skank bitch from my high school will be there.'

Heather placed a protective hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. 'You'll regret it if you don't go. People change; you might find that they're nicer now... Even if they were bitches before. I'll go as your plus one so you won't be so worried. I'll be your date.'

Naya's heart stopped for a second. 'You'd come to my high school reunion with me as my date?'

'Naya, I'm your girlfriend. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?' The blonde's bashful smile and shuffling feet were enough to make Naya's heart race. Shaking her head, she moved closer. 'I don't think you'll ever know how perfect you are.'

The sensation of the brunette's lips on her own left Heather's skin tingling and her smile wider than usual. 'I don't think you know how perfect _you _are' she whispered back.

/

Their schedules on set kept Heather and Naya separate for most of the day. Whilst Heather was working with Chris and then in dance rehearsal with Harry, Naya filmed a short scene with Idina and Jane before heading out onto the lot to find food and her girlfriend.

'Hey, Naya' a familiar voice greeted her as she reached the catering area. 'Once you've grabbed some food, come and sit with us.' Naya smiled at the excitable Lea; taking a seat once she had grabbed herself a bagel and a bottle of water. 'So how was Arizona? What did Heather's mom say?'

Naya took a sip of her water carefully before explaining to an attentive Dianna and Lea. 'She… she says she needs time. ' Dianna nodded. Lea rolled her eyes. 'So I guess it's not an outright dismissal of our relationship, but she's clearly not happy. Heather had a tough time.' Both girls smiled sympathetically. Dianna reached over and took Naya's hand in her own. 'Nay, I know things seem really bad right now, but we are all here for you. I really hope she'll come around eventually.'

'Do you have anyone else left to tell?'

'Just my father. I'm actually thinking of heading over there after work and speaking to him. I want to get it out of the way.'

'Like ripping off a Band-Aid?' Dianna asked, their hands still linked. Naya nodded.

'Guys, I'm gonna head back over there' Lea announced, pointing towards a busy looking set. 'Enjoy the rest of your conversation. And good luck, Nay.'

Naya eyed the girl with confusion as she made her way back towards the main set. Who says 'enjoy the rest of your conversation?' It just seemed… off.

'Nay?'

The brunette's attention was pulled back to Dianna, who was now leaning in with an expression of concern on her face.

'Hm?'

'I asked if you'd spoken to Lea recently?' Naya shook her head. Dianna sighed before continuing. 'She's been really strange. We haven't been hanging out as much and she's not been herself around me for a while now. I don't know what's happened. What if it's something I've done?'

Naya reached across the table, reciprocating her friend's earlier gesture. As she reassured her, she was fighting the curious desire to ask Dianna to define _hanging out_ for her, to explain the relationship the pair had, but stopped herself. Everyone, she reasoned, was allowed to keep secrets until they were ready to be told.

'I'm sure she's probably just having a tough time, Di. We all go through them. But if I notice anything really odd, I'll let you know.'

/

'So what do you think is going on between them?'

'I don't know. I mean, I think it's wrong to jump to conclusions about people. But in saying that, there was something really not-Lea about the way she acted earlier.'

Heather and Naya were in the car on the way to the other side of the city, after finishing work at a reasonable 6pm. 'So have you thought any more about the reunion?' Heather asked from her place in the passenger seat. Naya simply shrugged. 'I don't know. I mean, I had a shitty time at school. I wasn't exactly the best person, but that's what school is like. I don't know if this sounds really big-headed of me, and I don't mean it to, but part of me thinks that people will kind of be expecting me to be there.' Heather nodded in agreement before Naya continued.

'The reunion is in December, which means that we really need to sort something out with the press about announcing our relationship. I know things aren't great with your mom, but I think if we don't speak to PR about what's going on, there might be consequences if we turn up as a couple to my high school reunion with my big-mouthed classmates.'

'Pull into the next rest stop. We can get some food and call the people we need to call. That way, we have a plan and it's out of our minds before we speak to your dad.'

Once Naya had demolished a cheeseburger, and Heather had ploughed her way through a plate of fries, both girls got out their phones and dialled their PR managers.

Heather was the first to finish her phone call, and sat in the booth waiting for Naya.

'Yeah, okay. That does sound like a good idea…. Mhmm…. Yeah, I agree… Amazing. Okay, I'll let you know once I've spoken to her… Speak to you soon, Mary. Bye!'

/

'They said they'd already had a phone call from Ryan and that his plan of action is to arrange an interview with a magazine he trusts, and then possibly a TV appearance. They'd been waiting for my call to get the ball rolling on making arrangements.'

'That's cool. Mine said the same. Clearly Ryan knows his stuff, and I think it's good to trust him. Did they have a magazine or anything in mind?'

'They said something about The Hollywood Reporter. I think Ryan is friendly with some people there. They also mentioned AfterEllen for a video interview.'

'Now that is a good idea.' Heather smiled, reaching across the booth for her girlfriend's hand.

'I love you' she whispered, adoring the sight of Naya licking her lips and smiling.

/

'Nayaaaaa!' A young boy with dark curls ran down the hallway towards them once they opened the front door to Mr Rivera's house. Lifting the child playfully above her head, Naya smiled. 'Hi Jack, baby! How are you?' He began to giggle as she held and tickled him, Heather smiling as she looked on.

'Jack! Get down, please. You'll make yourself sick.' A dour woman appeared from a side door, dressed in a tight pencil skirt and a dressy blouse. 'Oh hello, Naya. I take it you're here to see your father?' Naya nodded. 'Hi, Julie. Heather,' she gestured to the blonde, 'this is Julie.' Heather reached out a hand politely, which was grasped and shaken loosely and hastily. 'He's in the living room. Go through.' Naya rolled her eyes as the woman took the small boy by the hand and followed them.

'Naya!' The friendly tone of George Rivera's voice struck Heather as the two of them approached the TV. He got up and embraced his daughter heartily, 'and you must be Heather.' She nodded shyly before he had pulled her in for a hug as well. 'So to what do I owe the pleasure?' Naya took a seat on the couch, Heather beside her.

'Erm.. Dad? I… I have something to tell you.' Heather was nervous for her girlfriend, but with Jack now clambering onto her lap, there was little she could do aside from sit and just _be there._ 'It… it's been a long time coming, but I need to get this out. Okay' Heather felt the brunette inhale and exhale slowly beside her. 'Dad, Heather and I are…. We've been… well'.

'Come on Jack' a stern voice said from behind Heather, arms reaching over, 'I don't think you need to be here to hear this.' Despite the boy's protests, he allowed his mother to pick him up and carry him out of the room. The look that she shot Heather before closing the door could have smashed glass.

'Dad, I think I'm bisexual and Heather and I are a couple now and I know I haven't said anything before but we're happy and I hope you can respect that.' The words fell out in one long string. Naya took a few deep breaths before looking expectantly at her father.

'Say something' she whispered, desperation obvious in her tone. Her father sighed, clasping his hands tightly in his lap. 'You know,' he began, 'I think I've been waiting for this day. I… I spend a lot of time on the internet, and they seem to think something has been going on for quite some time. In fact, not a day goes by where I don't get tweeted asking what I think your relationship is, or whether I _support_ _your choices_.'

Naya tensed up. There was no real way to tell where this was going.

'I have always wanted you to be happy. I've advocated for you and your career and your dreams since you were tiny. And I still do. I always will. You are my first born child, and my main objective in life is to protect you. I understand that this is happening, and I will defend you from anything negative that comes with this. But you have to promise me something.'

Naya nodded.

'I need you to be in contact with me. More than just an email or a text message every now and again. The only way I find things out about you is through your twitter page or your sister. I'm your _Dad, _Naya. I worry about you constantly, and I like to know where you are. You've been gravely ill this year. I know because your brother told me over skype. I'm happy for you to live your life however you choose, but please just keep me in the loop?'

'I promise. Thanks, Dad.' Heather stood up and embraced the man in front of her, silently thanking him for giving her such a beautiful, incredible girlfriend. 'Take care of her' he whispered before they pulled apart, to which she nodded and whispered back 'I will.'

/

'Okay, I'll make sure that I call you at least once every two weeks. Unless I'm on vacation. But I promise to keep you posted!' Naya and her father said their goodbyes by the side of her car, Heather waiting on the other side.

'Be safe, girls!' he said, waving as they got in and fixed their seatbelts. 'Text me when you can!'

'Nay, your dad is so nice.' The brunette nodded, leaning in and giving her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the cheek. 'What was that for?' Heather asked, smiling.

'Just because I can'.

/

Meanwhile, Julie Rivera was pacing her bedroom, phone clamped to her ear. 'So do you have it?'

Reaching for a pen, she scribbled down a number before saying a quick 'thank you' and hanging up.

Punching in the number, she gazed out the window to see her husband embracing his daughter by her car. The line rang and rang as she continued to pace until finally someone picked up.

'Hello?'

'Hello.'

'Who is this?'

'My name is Julie. I'm sorry to bother you on your private line, but I have an exclusive story that I think you may be interested in. '

'Okay. Go on…'

'It's concerning Heather Morris and Naya Rivera.'


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi! Sorry it has taken me so long to update (again!). Don't you just hate it when real life gets in the way? This chapter is a bit of everything; filler, fluff, sexytimes, actual plot… Please leave a review once you have read!**

**Part 12**

'So Aiden is asking whether I want to go away with him for a long weekend to New York. I mean, I know we've been on a few dates but I can't shake the feeling that things are moving too quickly. What do you think?'

Heather looked over at a flustered Ashley. They had decided to meet up in her trailer during her down time to edit some film, and the conversation had soon turned to Ashley's love life.

'Well, if you wouldn't be _uncomfortable_ spending a long weekend with him, I say do it. It's not every day a man offers to take you on vacation and you know New York well enough to escape if he turns out to be a complete psycho.'

'That is true' Ashley said with a smile, 'I could definitely get away. You know, if he pulls some Christian Grey shit on me.'

'You see, I always thought you were the type to enjoy that sort of… play' Heather joked with a wink, resulting in a cushion flying across the trailer towards her.

'Shut up, dick. Anyway, just because you and Naya are ambassadors for all things kinky, it doesn't mean I have to be.'

'Shut up, no we're not' Heather said, slightly embarrassed by her roommate's remark.

'That's not what Naya told me.' The cushion flew back across the couch and hit Ashley square in the face.

After leaving Heather in her trailer after the cast meeting that morning, Naya had made her way over to the dance studio to rehearse her new solo with a group of dancers. At first, things had been fine. Brooke's choreography wasn't too difficult for her to master, and she absolutely adored the song choice Ryan had made for this episode. She spent the first hour working her ass off to make sure it was perfect before Brooke called time and she was allowed a break.

'So, how was your weekend?'

'Pretty good. I went to a party on Saturday and then spend Sunday shopping and making plans with Britt. I'm going to head out and see her in a couple weeks.'

'How is she? I mean, last time I saw her she was pretty much broken'

'Better than she was, but it is difficult to tell over the phone. I suppose I'll have to wait and see.'

'Well, I hope she is getting better. Heartbreak like that isn't something anyone should have to go through. I mean, I love Heather to pieces but sending Britt those mixed signals and then ending up with Naya wasn't….'

Naya had had enough. She didn't need to hear anymore of whatever bullshit the faceless dancer was spouting to her friend. Stepping out the back door of the tin shed, she made her way around the back of the lot and towards a space she knew only too well. Sitting down on the cold concrete, she let herself breathe slowly and tried to settle the fire that was threatening to rise up from within her.

/

'Heather?' The opening of her trailer door came as a surprise to the blonde, who was now settled down and editing with Ashley beside her.

'Oh, hey Han. What's up?'

'Well, I don't mean to alarm you but Brooke gave us a ten minute break half an hour ago and Naya never came back. Nobody saw her leave or knows where she went. We were wondering if you might have an idea? We kind of need her before we can carry on rehearsing.'

Heather nodded, unsure of what to say. Ashley shot her a sympathetic look before she headed out of the trailer and onto the lot.

Hannah headed back to the dance studio once Heather had reassured her that she would probably be able to find Naya better on her own. Knowing full well that, if Naya wasn't in her trailer, she would be where Heather had found her countless times before, she began to make her way to the back of the lot.

/

Naya exhaled heavily, watching the stream of smoke as it left her lips and swirled in the air. It wasn't something she did very often; only when she was stressed and couldn't do anything about it. It was a bad habit, she knew that, but it soothed her.

'You know you shouldn't be smoking back here' a familiar voice announced, pulling her back from her daydreams. 'You shouldn't be smoking at all, really… what happened?'

Naya curled up in her spot, extinguishing her cigarette on the concrete before flicking it expertly away.

'I forgot you knew about this spot' she said shyly, 'I kind of didn't want to be found yet.'

'Nay. Will you tell me what's wrong please?'

'Hannah and one of the other dancers were talking about you and Brittany. The other girl said that you'd been sending Britt mixed signals and that it wasn't fair that you were with me when she was so heartbroken. I… I don't know why it upset me so much but I had to get out of there.'

'It's okay to be upset, sweetheart. It's not nice to have people talking about you like you're not in the room.'

'I know. I didn't like the way they were talking about you, saying things that aren't true, as if I wouldn't care that they were being mean about my girlfriend. It just annoyed me that they couldn't have a little more respect and at least leave their bitching until after the rehearsal.'

'True. Look, I'll mention it to Hannah. I have class with her tonight so I'll hang back and ask her if she can try and steer the conversation away from Britt.'

Naya nodded, smiling up at the blonde who had somehow managed to wrap herself around the brunette in a comforting almost-hug. 'I'm sorry you've got caught up in this, Nay. I thought Britt and I had a really good friendship; we used to goof off and flirt but in a really over-the-top way. I never thought she was taking any of it seriously.'

'It's not your fault. Thank you for finding me'.

Heather smiled sweetly, before leaning in and capturing Naya's lips in her own for a sweet kiss.

'You should probably get back to the tin shed. I'll text Brooke and tell her you weren't feeling so good so you took a moment outside.'

/

'I'll see you later, have a good night. I love you'. Naya leaned in and gave Heather a gentle kiss through the driver's window later that evening. Heather, on her way to her dance class, had offered to drop Naya at Telly's house so that they could catch up over dinner. 'I love you too. See you later.'

Naya made her way to the front door of Telly's house, a bottle of wine and a bottle of sparkling grape juice in her bag.

'Honey! You look gorgeous!' She loved the way her best friend greeted her. He always managed to make her feel special.

'And you don't look too bad yourself, my favourite boy!'

'Come in, anyway. Meg is working _wonders_ in the kitchen.'

Naya made her way through to the kitchen where, sure enough, Meg was working her magic on a pot of something delicious. 'So, Nay. We haven't had a chance to do this for a long time. Care to fill us in on what's been happening with your life? And your beautiful lady friend?'

Smiling wildly at the thought of her favourite blonde, Naya began to fill her friends in on everything from their problems in Arizona, to telling her dad, to their plans for her school reunion. As she recounted her stories, she couldn't ignore the feeling that washed over her. She was used to it by now; it had happened a few times, but she was only just starting to recognise it. Her heart began to beat faster and she felt her face flush.

_Oh shit. I'm infatuated._

/

'Han, can I talk to you?'

'Sure, Mo. What is it?'

'Naya heard your conversation earlier and was a little upset that people were talking about me as if she wouldn't care. It's… it's kind of why she left the tin shed.'

'Oh my God. I didn't even think. Oh, Heather, I'm so sorry. Was… is she okay now?'

'She's fine. She just doesn't want people taking things the wrong way. I never flirted with Britt on purpose; it was all harmless fun as far as I was concerned. Neither of us want people thinking that our relationship …'

'I know, Heather. I'm sorry. I'll clear everything up with the group tomorrow.'

'Thanks.'

'I'm heading out to New York to see her soon. I'll let you know how she is, how she's getting on over there.'

'You're such a good friend, Hannah. Thank you.'

/

'So where is the lovely Heather tonight? I thought you two were attached at the vagina now.'

'Telly!' Naya picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a grape, and threw it at him.

'Whoa, no food fights,' he exclaimed with a cheeky smile.

'Okay. I'm sorry. And she's at dance class. She hung back to speak to Hannah. People have been spreading shit at work about Heather leading Britt on and she needs to fix it before it gets worse.'

'Well, we all know how much people love to gossip…' Meg added, offering Naya a refill of grape juice.

'No thanks' she said, hand over her glass. 'I should probably head off. It's a long walk home and I want to be there when Heather gets in.'

'Okay. One? You are not walking. I will drive you since Meg didn't leave any wine for me. And two- you're adorable. Honestly; I don't think I've seen you this happy in a long time.'

Naya blushed at the comment from her friend.

'Shut up. Anyway, it's all Heather's fault.'

Telly and Naya made their way out and into his car. 'Can I ask you a favour?' Naya asked as he slipped the car into drive and made his way down the street.

/

Heather watched Hannah walk out of the door and into the parking lot before she turned and walked back into the studio. Grabbing her iPod from her bag, she attached it to the sound system, turned it on and pressed play. The song was really familiar to her now, yet she still felt feelings stir inside of her that were new and intense. She let the lyrics wash over her, the beat guiding her body as she began to move around the floor.

It wasn't often these days that she had the time or the motivation to dance like this. Sure, she felt free whenever she moved, but this was different. This was her putting all of her feelings out there, spelling them out as best she could. Every turn, every pause, every step had meaning; it had a purpose, it explained something she couldn't explain with words alone.

There was only one thing on her mind as she immersed herself in the music, taking it in and letting everything out. There was one name, one face she could picture as she allowed herself the freedom to express exactly how she felt. It was Naya; her brown eyes, her soft hair, her olive skin. It was the way she smiled, the way she spoke and the way her touch felt. She knew she was in love. That much was obvious. But this was so much more than that; she had never felt like _this_ before.

'You're a really good dancer.' Heather paused, her back to the doorway. 'Your body was just built to move like that.' Footsteps moved towards her; the music stopped. 'I bet you're an animal in the bedroom…' came the final whisper, a chin resting on her shoulder. Heather turned around slowly, trying to be as elegant and sexy as possible. 'I'm glad you enjoyed it' she said with a sultry smile, 'because you were the only thing I could think about.'

The room was silent for a few seconds, Heather taking in Naya's presence, her dark eyes and long, flowing hair. Naya tried to refrain from simply jumping her girlfriend there and then; with her messy hair, hot, sweaty skin and barely any clothing it was difficult to stop herself.

'Dance with me.'

It was more of a command than a request and, before she could register what was happening, Naya felt a protective hand press against her back and pull her into the middle of the dance floor. 'You know, I've always had a fantasy about having sex in a dance studio after hours.' Naya raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde before her; 'oh, really?' Biting her lip, Heather nodded. 'I've never done it; always wanted to though.' Bringing Naya closer, she began to pull her slowly and strongly to the ballet barre against the wall. Turning them, she heard her girlfriend let out a grunt as she leaned against the beam, brown eyes locked with her blue.

'_So I step like this' Naya stomped a foot down forcefully. 'And then I turn like this?' She spun herself around, stopping almost dead-centre and placing a hand on each hip. 'Then what?'_

_Heather moved up next to her. 'You need to be really sexy for this bit. So you're going to take your three steps forwards, but sway your hips at the same time. Like this.' Heather's walk was flawless, her hips moving effortlessly as usual. 'Now you.'_

_Naya kept her hands on her hips, focussing on their movements in the mirror. 'It's good,' Heather explained, 'but you need to relax more. It has to look natural. Here.' Before Naya could register what was going on, a strange hand had been placed on each hip. 'Now walk'. As she moved, she felt Heather push her hips gently from side to side. 'That's it. You've got it. So next, you're going to take hold of Mark and pull him towards you. Then, you're going to spin in his arms and end up in your final position. Okay? I'll be Mark.'_

_Naya apprehensively took hold of Heather's t-shirt, pulling her so that their chests grazed. 'Now turn.' She pushed off, spinning within the confines of Heather's protective, expert arms. 'And finish'. She stopped turning, her hands placed just below Heather's collar bone. 'Good job' she said with a smile, but without moving. 'From the top?'_

_Once more, she stepped, turned and walked forwards. Remembering where Heather's hands had been, she tried her best to make her swaying look effortless. Turning to the blonde, she grabbed a fistful of fabric and pulled her forwards, forcing their bodies closer than before. When the beat changed, she turned. Opening her eyes, with both hands resting in the same place as before, she felt her breath hitch in her throat._

_Heather's eyes latched onto hers and, before she could register what was going on, they were closed. Moving her hand from her chest to her neck, Naya leaned in as she felt Heather do the same. Her heart was racing; her face flushed far more than it would usually be from dance rehearsal. She licked her lips unconsciously, closing the gap between them to almost nothing. _

_The door to the studio slammed open; their eyes did the same. Shaking her head, Naya made her way back to the corner of the room and took a drink. Clearing her throat, Heather moved in the other direction and did the same. _

'Kiss me.'

Their lips locked as their hands began to roam fervently. In seconds Naya was stood in a bra and jeans, Heather wearing even less. With a guiding hand on the small of her back, Heather pulled the brunette towards her and began attacking her neck with kisses and small bites. It was difficult to stop her moans echoing around the entire studio as Heather's playful mouth moved lower.

Before she had time to register what was happening, Naya's remaining clothes had been discarded. Heather hovered on top of the brunette, topless, panting and with lust-filled eyes. With a wink, she turned herself around and moved so that her head was positioned at her girlfriend's entrance. Naya, almost unable to hold herself together long enough to remove the French lace that had been protecting Heather's now dripping centre, gasped at the sensation of a determined tongue on her clitoris.

Heather tried her best not to bite down, scream, or worse, stop when Naya echoed her movements and swiped a tongue across her tingling bundle of nerves. 'Hnng' she couldn't help but groan as the expert tongue began to move slowly around her entrance, hitting every nerve ending she had there. Moving her head slightly, she took Naya's clitoris into her mouth and began to suck slightly, noticing how the thighs she was buried between clamped tighter around her head and began to shake.

'Hmmph' she heard from beneath her, spurring her on to suck harder. A hand that had been resting on her thigh made its way up, stroking around her entrance as she felt lips surround her own clit. Naya pushed two fingers inside of her, starting slow and generating a rhythm that forced the two of them to move in sync with one another.

Naya could feel the pressure building in her stomach as Heather's tongue flattened and pressed expertly against her. Nearing her release, she quickened the pace of her fingers, her mouth taking in the blonde's clitoris. After mere seconds, she felt the body on top of her stiffen as Heather's walls tightened around her fingers. Moving to lap up the juices now spilling from the girl on top of her, she was stopped by the sensation of two fingers pushing into her own entrance.

Heather, still sat atop her girlfriend, worked her fingers at a feverish pace as her tongue worked wonders against her hard clitoris. _I'm coming_ Naya thought, but couldn't speak. 'Oh God' she finally managed to annunciate as her body began to shake. 'Heather', she whispered as the final wave rolled over her.

'That was really hot', Heather giggled, once the pair had recovered. 'I can definitely check that one off my bucket list.'

Naya, arms wrapped around her still-naked girl as they sat on the dance floor, simply rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

/

'I wish we hadn't had to come home last night' Heather groaned as they made their way through the hospital car park. 'It was so nice just to escape and not have to worry about anything.'

'Plus it was really hot' Naya added with a knowing smirk. 'Next time you want to escape, just take your mind back to last night. I'm sure the thought will help you _loosen up._' Delivering her line with a wink, she narrowly escaped a slap to the behind as they entered the reception.

'Naya Rivera for a check-up with Dr Ross?'

'Okay. Head to the waiting room and he'll call you name when he's ready.'

Naya nodded her head, knowing the procedure well. She had been attending regular appointments to check her medication was working and that her brain was functioning just fine. Heather, on the other hand, followed nervously, hands wringing in her lap once Naya finally got her to sit down.

'Heather, I know you haven't been to one of these with me before but I promise you don't have to be nervous. It's just a check-up, and it's not even for you. '

'I know. I just want everything to be okay.'

'It will be. I promise.'

'Naya Rivera?'

'Come on'. Heather took Naya's hand and followed her and Dr Ross to a consulting room at the end of the corridor.

'Take a seat, Naya. Now, as these appointments have been happening for a while, we think it's time to make a few amendments to our original plan of action.'

Naya nodded, settling back into her seat.

'Firstly, I think it's advisable that you remain on a steady dosage of the medication we gave you, although we will consider reviewing the amount you are taking if you remain seizure-free for another six months. Secondly, I know we discussed your general health as a contributing factor to your seizing so I feel that it is necessary to make sure that you are dealing with stress. I would like, if this is okay, to arrange some sessions with a hospital psychologist just to make sure?'

Both Naya and Heather looked at one another before nodding.

'Now. The third thing I would like to discuss with you is the restrictions we put on your driving. I stand by what I said before; you shouldn't be driving until you have remained seizure-free for one year.'

Naya felt Heather's eyes burning as the doctor continued to speak.

'However, since your seizures do not appear to be caused by _minor_ stress I will invite you to try a few _supervised_ short journeys in the car. Just to the supermarket and back, and then maybe to work. Nothing more than twenty minutes at a time, and never if you feel unwell. Okay?'

Naya nodded, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling she was getting from her girlfriend.

'Excellent. I have some papers I need you to sign to allow us to progress with your treatment. I'll go and fetch them now. I won't be a moment.'

The minute Dr Ross left the room, Heather turned to Naya.

'I can't believe you didn't tell me you weren't supposed to be driving. I let you drive me all over the city, Nay! Maybe even further. Do you have any idea the risk you put us both in? I can't believe you. I… I can't believe you would be this selfish.' Standing up from her seat, Naya's eyes followed Heather as she walked towards the door, pleading with her.

'I need some air.'

The door slammed shut.

**AN: Sorry for being a tease! Or maybe I'm not… Anyway, the next chapter should be up sooner rather than later. Then we can find out what Heather and Naya are going to do about Perez and Julie. I hope you enjoyed this chapter- please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Hi everyone. I'm having a few problems with my laptop at the moment, so I will try to update regularly but if I stop, it's probably because I am without computer. Anyway, this is the next chapter. **

**Thank you for all of the alerts, favourites, reviews etc. It really does mean the world to know what you think. If you have any questions, you can always find me at pocketdragon . tumblr . com**

**Part 13**

'Hello?'

Heather had been pacing the hospital entrance for a few minutes when her phone rang.

'Heather? It's Mark from PR. I'm really sorry to have to call you like this, but we've got a problem on our hands. An online article has been published claiming to know inside information about your relationship with Naya. The article has been taken down but our sources tell us that it has been leaked and that people have read it, so the best advice we can give you is to prepare yourselves. Your lawyers have had it removed, and will continue to be vigilant but there's not a lot more we can do.'

'Okay. So who was it who published it, and what did it say?'

'It, erm, it was Perez Hilton. And I'm emailing you a copy right now so you can read it. Could you forward it to Naya? Her management have been notified but they were happy for us to deal with it since we've become… experienced.'

'Thank you.'

/

As Heather ended the call, a sheepish Naya appeared beside her.

'I'm sorry for not telling you.'

'Nay, it's okay. I mean, I'm a little bit worried about you taking risks when physicians don't think you're ready, but we have to get past this. Can we go to the car? I need to tell you something.'

The girls made their way across the lot and to Heather's Prius. Opening the driver's door, Heather took a deep breath before sitting down.

'I've just got off the phone with my management. They intercepted a web-posting this morning…' Hearing her voice begin to wobble as tears pricked at the backs of her eyes, Heather stopped to take a breath. 'Honey…' Naya reached her hand across the car, stroking gently at her girlfriend's trembling shoulders, 'what is going on?' She tried to hide her nervous tone, but it was no use.

'The… that bastard Perez Hilton posted an article ah…about us. They said that someone had called him with inside information. They've had it removed, but people have still seen it. Nay, what are we going to do?'

Taking a shaky breath, Naya leaned in and pulled Heather in for a hug. Trying her best to hold in her tears, she pressed a kiss to her blonde hair. 'We'll fix it. I'll think of something. Did they say if they had a copy we could read? I want to know if it really is inside information. Whoever leaked it is going to face some serious consequences.'

Heather held out her phone, the email from her management team open and ready.

_**The Secret Is Out! Glee stars' secret relationship REVEALED!**_

_Well, well, well. It seems that two of our favourite on-screen lesbians have been secretly hooking up backstage._

_According to a trusted insider, Glee stars __**Naya Rivera**__ and __**Heather Morris**__ (Santana and Brittany) have been taking part in some extra-curricular activities… with each other! Sources tell us that the couple hooked up months ago, and recently revealed their relationship to their friends and family._

_The girls' characters are two of the most popular on the show, but with Ryan Murphy's alleged strict rules surrounding off-screen relationships; how will the actresses fare for season three?_

'Such bullshit' Naya exclaimed, handing the phone back to Heather. 'I take it people have seen this? I don't want to check twitter or anything, just in case.' Heather simply nodded; 'yeah, it took them just over an hour to take it down. '

'Looks like we'll have to push forward the interview we were planning. That should help. Did your PR say if they had a plan?' Heather shook her head. 'I'll call them whilst you drive home; I think we need to arrange a meeting to decide what to do next.'

/

It took Naya around five minutes of conference calling before it was decided that this was a situation best discussed when everyone was in the same room. Heather's management offered up their office space, and gave the girls and Naya's team an hour to get there. On the way, Naya made a call to Ryan, inviting him. Heather offered her a confused look as she hung up the call.

'What? I think he needs to be there. I mean, he's the one who is going to have to have our backs at work so I think it's best to involve him from the off.'

Before they knew it, an entire boardroom had been filled with management and PR representatives, along with the girls and Ryan. Heather reached over to take Naya's hand once they had been seated in the middle, immediately understanding how overwhelming the situation could be for both of them. One of them had to keep their head above the water; and she nominated herself.

'Okay, everyone. Welcome. So we have brought you all together to discuss some issues that have been raised this morning and to come up with a plan of action. As many of you may already know, Perez Hilton's blog this morning released alleged inside information about the nature of Naya and Heather's relationship. Although the claims it made were, as we all know, true, this does not mean that we can just let things slide. The post has been removed, but there are copies being circulated online as we speak. I' the speaker stopped and gestured to Naya and Heather, 'I know that you are in the process of making your relationship public and that you had suggested some ideas for telling the world. Could I make the suggestion that our first port of call is how and when this will be done; and most importantly- who are we going to ask to interview you? They must be trustworthy, friendly, LGBT respected and able. Any ideas?'

'So who do we call? Piers Morgan? Ellen?'

Naya shuffled in her seat, swallowing hard.

Heather spoke up.

'Guys, I'm sorry. I don't think Naya and I really have the balls to be able to do this in front of a live TV audience. I mean, I'd be happy to do a TV interview once we were out but initially? Not for us. I'd rather it was in print.'

Naya squeezed her hand as the to-ing and fro-ing recommenced.

'LA Times?'

'Too…. Newsy.'

'People magazine?'

'Too much focus on celebrity. And too tacky.'

'The Oprah Magazine?'

'Hmmm…. Not really.'

'The Hollywood Reporter?'

'Now that is a good idea. I do trust them.'

'But who would do the interview?'

'I… I have an idea.' A younger girl sat next to a burly, suited man shuffled nervously in her seat. Naya smiled at her as she spoke, Heather turned to face her.

'Sorry, I know it's not really my place since I'm just… new at this…'

'No please, tell us what you have to say' Heather adopted her most friendly and reassuring tone.

'What about AfterEllen? I mean, I know they're not a huge publication but they do make waves online. Especially within the LGBT community. They were always huge supporters of the relationship between your characters, and the information would get out to your online fans without them having to pay to buy an issue of anything.'

Heather smiled at Naya, who was nodding whilst listening intently.

'They've always been really nice before. I know what you mean. I don't want people to make money out of this, if that makes sense. And it would be online so quickly so it would have the same impact as doing a TV interview but without the pressure. '

Ryan Murphy held his hand up. 'I know the perfect person for the job. Girls? I'll give her a call and get her to meet you tomorrow. 10am at…. Naya's place. That seems about right. Anyway, ' he stood up and put his hat on, 'back to work. Good luck, girls.'

/

The sun pouring through Naya's curtains pulled Heather to her senses the following morning. After quickly showering and dressing, she left a hasty note on the kitchen table for Ashley before saying goodbye to Zach, who was quite comfortably resting on the windowsill. 'I'll be back later, so don't miss me too much. Make sure Ashley behaves herself.'

Once she arrived at Naya's apartment, she parked her car and headed towards the door. It was still early, but the email from Ryan had said to be ready for 9.30am. Both girls had developed an ability to wake up early through their experience with ridiculous call times, but it was still a struggle to get motivated on barely any sleep. Heather had arrived early, fully expecting to have to wake Naya by banging annoyingly on the door. However, one knock and the door swiftly opened.

'Morning. Coffee?' Naya offered a cup to the blonde who took it with a smile and stepped into the living room.

'I didn't think you'd be up yet' she said quietly, before pressing her mouth to Naya's waiting lips.

'Thank you. And I didn't really sleep very well.'

'Nervous?'

'You could say that. I had a nightmare about them asking really horrible questions and being really mean and then I couldn't get back to sleep.' Heather pouted across at Naya, 'my poor baby.'

An hour later, there was another knock at the door. 'It's time' Heather whispered in a creepy voice as she padded across the floor to open the door.

'Hi' a friendly woman greeted her, clutching a messenger bag. 'You must be Heather. I'm.. well, I'm Heather, too.' The woman extended her hand out, which Heather shook with a smile.

'Hi Heather! Come on in, Naya's just in the living room.'

/

Once the three women were seated on Naya's couch, the journalist began to speak.

'So, we should probably get down to business. I'm Heather Hogan- senior editor of Afterellen. I understand you wanted us to be the ones to do this interview, so thank you very much for picking us and I promise we'll do a good job!'

The girls settled back, almost completely at ease.

'So the plan is to take some photographs of the pair of you first, someone will be here within the next ten minutes to sort that out. Then we can sit down and I'll interview you properly.'

Both Heather and Naya had grown very used to being photographed. Once they were in sufficiently co-ordinated outfits, and their hair and makeup was respectable enough for a home-style shoot, they began.

'Great. So, Naya, could you rest your hand on her shoulder…' Naya did as she was told , 'and look up and smile at Heather. Heather, can you hold her hand and look into her eyes. Yes! Perfect. Now, could you move and hold her from behind? Wonderful. Okay. Now, what about a few shots in the living room? Just sit next to one another, and hold hands. Lovely.'

The photo shoot was over quickly, and the women were now seated at Naya's kitchen table to allow Heather the chance to spread out her interviewing equipment.

'Ready?' Naya turned to look at Heather and smiled, before turning back and nodding.

'Ready'.

/

**EXCLUSIVE: HEATHER MORRIS AND NAYA RIVERA**

Interview by Heather Hogan

Heather Morris and Naya Rivera have found fame as Sapphic Cheerios Santana and Brittany on Fox's high school musical comedy series _Glee. _The price of recognition, it would seem, is their new-found place in the tabloid rumour circuit. Morris and Rivera arranged to speak with After Ellen today to give us the facts.

_**So, girls. You've both become household names this year following your coming-out storyline on Glee. How has this recognition affected your everyday lives?**_

**Heather:** I try to stay out of the limelight as much as I can. I do my everyday things like everyone else; I go to the supermarket, I buy petrol, I go to dance class. I do exactly the same things I did before and I try not to let anything get to my head. It's important to me to stay level headed.

**Naya: **Yeah, I mean, we do get recognised by fans a lot. And I'm quite happy to stop and chat and sign things and take photos. It's still quite a surreal experience for me, but I think it's important to make time for the fans. Without them, where would we be?

_**Exactly. Now, Heather, you were caught in a phone hacking scandal this year. Can you tell us anything about what happened and how you dealt with it?**_

**Heather: **It's not something I really want to talk about in detail because it was a very painful experience for me. It did eventually lead to the breakdown of the relationship I was in. My team were very good at making sure all the right decisions were made, and I escaped without many problems so it's all good. I would say though, to anyone who may end up in the public eye, make sure you monitor what you keep on your phone.

_**Naya, have you had any strange rumours spread about you this year?**_

**Naya: **Well, there is the forever-circulating rumours that I've had breast implants. I'm putting it down on paper now- it is not true. They are all mine! Then there's just the same old stories linking me to every actor in Hollywood and beyond.

_**Has there been any truth in the dating rumours? Are you seeing anyone right now?**_

**Naya: **There had been rumours before about me dating Hollywood actors, football players and such… None of them are true. I am in a happy and committed relationship. A rumour came out a few days ago that I am dating Heather and I have to say that this is true. We haven't been together long, but it seemed like the right time to clear everything up and let the world know!

_**That's wonderful news! Congratulations. I'm sure your Glee fans will be going wild!**_

**Heather: **Naya's dad actually told us recently about the online fans that we have who have wanted us to be together for a long time. It's actually a huge compliment; Naya is beautiful and I consider myself incredibly lucky to be with her.

_**Naya? Any words for your fans on your feelings for Heather?**_

**Naya: **Let's just say I'm the happiest I've been in a long time, and that I'm putting this all down to her.

_**So did either of you know you liked girls before? **_

**Naya: **I think I've never really labelled myself as anything. I'd never identified as truly straight.

**Heather: **I don't know. I, again, believe that sexuality is fluid. You should be with the person who makes you happiest. As long as you feel comfortable, then it's nobody else's business.

_**Do your fellow cast members know about your relationship? How did they take it?**_

**Naya: **Of course they know. We told them a while back and they've been incredibly supportive.

**Heather: **We really are like one big family and we look out for one another. They're great.

_**It's always good to have the support of your friends. Do you have any advice for people who are struggling to come to terms with their sexuality or who are in the process of coming out?**_

**Naya: **Just be brave. It seems a lot scarier than it is. You have a right to be able to be yourself and you have to keep telling yourself that, if people can't respect that, they're not worth knowing. And, like you said, it's important to have a strong network of friends.

**Heather: **I think it's really important to keep at the back of your mind that you're not the only person in the world to be going through this. There are a lot of people out there, so don't feel like you're on your own. There are support groups through It Gets Better or The Trevor Project and there are a lot of people you can talk to.

_**Naya, we all saw paparazzi photos of you coming out of hospital a few months ago. Would you be able to clear up the many rumours about why you were there?**_

**Naya: **Okay, so firstly, I am not nor have I ever been pregnant. I don't have an eating disorder. I don't have a drugs problem. It's just epilepsy. It wasn't diagnosed until a few months ago and, for a time, I was really ill. So that's why I've been in hospital. I'm okay now though so don't worry.

**Heather: **She was really sick. You won't be able to tell in the footage from the show [Glee] because she's such a professional and we have a kick-ass make up department, but it was scary for everyone.

_**Have you had to make lifestyle changes to deal with your diagnosis?**_

**Naya: **I haven't changed my diet or exercise regime as I was really active anyway. I no longer drink because of my medication, and I try to avoid too much stress. To be honest, I think the process of coming out and revealing my relationship with Heather has helped to relieve some of the pent-up stress I was feeling. But, all in all, I just have to listen to my body and be careful.

_**Heather, you always appear to be super-fit. Do you have any vices?**_

**Heather: **I do. Mainly snack foods like Goldfish. I'm a little obsessed with them. But I am a firm believer in listening to what your body needs and making sure you have a healthy balance. Cutting out an entire food group will do nothing for you in the long run.

_**And finally, speaking of 'in the long run', do you have any plans for future projects? A couple's reality show maybe? Or a duet album?**_

**Naya: **[laughing] maybe not. I am in the process of putting an album together, so I have that to work on. After that, I have no idea.

**Heather: **And I'm working on a couple of movies you'll be hearing about in the near future. I also run an online web series with my roommate.

**Glee airs Tuesdays on Fox at 8/7c. **

**/**

Heather put down her pen and looked up at the girls.

'Thank you. You were both great, and I really do wish you all the best. I have to get back and write this up, and it should be posted on Monday morning. Prepare yourselves.'

**/**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this one. I thought it would be good to post what I imagine would be included in the interview. Please leave a review if you would be so kind.**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello everyone. Firstly, I am SO SORRY for the wait for this chapter. It's been far too long. Summer and real life have just caught up with me in a major way. This chapter is unedited, so I apologise for any mistakes I have made. I hope you enjoy it. As always- please leave a review to let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 14<strong>

Naya tossed and turned in bed, unable to switch her brain off and sleep. Her eyes kept drifting to the clock on her bedside table, the numbers 00:36 signalling that it was Monday morning and that, very soon, the world would be reading her interview. It was a huge day for her and Heather; the day that they came out to the public, and revealed who they truly were to fans and critics alike.

Strange thoughts had been plaguing Naya; thoughts about the different people in her life reading her coming out story, her announcement of her relationship with her colleague and best friend. Her pastor back home would find out; what would he think? Was he a liberal man? Naya couldn't be sure. She pictured everyone from her high school bullies, to her college tutor, to her friend's parents reading the news and reacting. Except there was no way to know how they would react. All she could do was wait.

Heather had curled into a ball at the edge of the bed, clinging to the pillow as if her life depended on it. Naya sighed as she glanced over, taking the shallow, steady breaths as a sign that her girlfriend was sleeping instead of worrying.

'Stop staring at me.'

Heather's scratchy voice brought Naya fully to her senses. 'Sorry, I thought you were sleeping. ' Heather rolled over, blonde hair splayed across her pillow. 'I was trying.'

Turning over, Naya pulled her girlfriend into her arms and pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead. 'I know the feeling.'

Silence blanketed the room for a few moments before Heather spoke up, her voice weak. 'Everything is going to be okay, isn't it?' Naya smiled sweetly. 'I honestly don't know. But, as long as we're both here, we'll be fine.' Heather nodded before snuggling into Naya's body, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. Naya, ignoring the nerve-induced pictures in her mind, willed herself to do the same.

/

Four hours later, Naya was still awake. Having given up on bed, she headed to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast in the hope that her stomach would be able to manage it. A perfectly constructed fruit salad later, she resigned herself to the fact that the distraction had done nothing for her nerves. ' Fuck it' she whispered to nobody in particular, as she grabbed a lighter and a packet of cigarettes and headed towards the patio doors.

Perching herself on the wall, she felt herself physically relax as she concentrated on the light of the burning ash, the repetitive inhale-exhale calming her mind. 'I wondered where I'd find you.' Naya turned swiftly, the voice disturbing the silence she had become accustomed to.

Heather, somehow comfortable balancing cross-legged on the wall, smiled as Naya turned to blow the smoke away from her. 'You don't have to do that, you know. I don't mind the smoke, and I kind of understand why you need it today.' If Naya hadn't known Heather as well, she would have offered her a cigarette of her own at that point. She sounded like she needed one too.

'I made fruit salad, by the way. For breakfast? It's on the counter.'

'Thanks, but I don't know how much I can eat after four hours' sleep. I might just grab something on set. What time do we have to be there?'

'Eight thirty.'

'Okay. In that case, I'm going to shower and get dressed. I'll see if that makes me feel any better.'

Placing a gentle kiss to Naya's pillow-matted hair, she headed back inside.

Naya, no longer needing the help of nicotine or tobacco, stubbed out her cigarette and followed her.

Heather stepped into the shower, her skin prickling at the heat of the water. The sound of the door clicking open only made her smile; the arms around her naked waist and the softly whispered 'hey baby' in her ear causing her breath to catch. 'I thought I'd keep you company. I think we should stick together today. Plus… I don't really want to be alone.' Heather turned, pulling Naya into her and feeling her press a kiss to her collarbone. A gentle hand under her chin, she moved Naya's head to face her own, leaning in and capturing soft lips as the water continued to cover them. 'You'll always have me.'

/

By seven thirty am, the girls had begun to notice the traffic on Naya's street was a lot heavier than usual. Peering through the bedroom curtain, Heather made a note of the number of news reporters and photographers currently gathering outside of Naya's home. Once safely downstairs, the two made a mutual decision to leave early and grab some breakfast on set. Stood by the door, Heather took Naya's hand in her own, smiling as they both took a deep breath.

Making their way through the crowds was nothing new; every event seemed to attract more and more press attention. Focussed, they reached Heather's car and buckled themselves into their respective seats. Reporters were beginning to surround the car, but Heather simply pressed her foot to the floor and successfully pulled them down the street and away from the press. 'I'm seriously thinking about moving…' Naya said contemplatively, staring out of the window at the quickly passing scenery. All Heather could do was nod in agreement.

/

Arriving on set in record time due to Heather's most likely unlawful driving speed, the girls made their way to the catering area for breakfast. In a seamless display, Heather arranged drinks for the pair- each prepared exactly as they liked, whilst Naya moved quickly gathering food for each of them. Reaching an empty table, they exchanged. 'Coffee for you, tea for me' Heather said with a dopey smile as she offered her girlfriend a cup. 'And I got you some oatmeal since you're dancing today, some yogurt for me and some fruit to share' Naya explained, arranging plates on the table.

'Awh, look. Lovebirds' breakfast!' Lea exclaimed as she walked towards Heather and Naya from set. 'Do you mind if we join you?' she asked, gesturing to Dianna who was busy picking food from the tables to the side. Naya gestured for Lea to sit next to Heather, leaving a space for Dianna when she arrived.

'So, how was your morning? Was it chaos?' Lea almost seemed excited. 'I read the interview as soon as I could. You came across very well; I think it was definitely the right choice. How do you feel?'

'Le, slow down. You'll give yourself an aneurysm' Dianna joked as she joined them. 'But how was it?'

Naya shrugged, offering Heather the chance to speak. 'It was okay, I suppose. I mean, they weren't _hounding_ us. And we're so used to dealing with paparazzi and things that it didn't faze me. And, Lea, I think you're right. It was a good time to get everything out in the open. I'm just glad it's out there. No more hiding.'

Naya glanced across her coffee cup and smiled. 'No more hiding' she whispered, taking Heather's hand. 'You guys are too adorable for this time in the morning, but I'm really happy things are looking up for you.' Lea smiled as Dianna spoke. 'Look, I know it's going to be an intense day at work, but maybe we should do something to celebrate? Dinner at our place tonight? Everyone can come; Le and I will make sure there's plenty of food and drink to go around.'

/

The evening rolled around quickly. Heather and Naya headed back to Heather's apartment to change before heading out, just in case reporters were still hanging around Naya's place.

'Hey, Ash!' Heather shouted as they entered the room. 'Di and Lea are having a party tonight for us. You're invited if you wanna come?' Ashley's bun-topped head appeared at the top of the stairs.

'Party?'

'Food, drinks, friends. The usual… You in?'

'Sure. I just need to get ready.'

/

Lea and Dianna had, as usual, prepared an amazing spread of food and drinks. 'A toast!' Lea exclaimed, once everyone was seated, 'To Naya and Heather, who have done something incredibly brave in telling the world how they feel about one another. It's not easy to do what you did today and I have so much respect for you for doing it. To Naya and Heather'. Everyone raised their glasses, following Lea's lead.

'Congratulations, ladies' Chris said from across the table, leaning in to speak to them. 'Have you given any thought to what your mom will say to this, Heather?' Heather shook her head. 'I hadn't thought about it at all, to be honest. Maybe I was trying not to. Anyway, I'm sure I'll get a call from my sister within the next couple of days telling me whether she read the interview or anything.' Shrugging lightly, she reached out and took a large swig of her wine.

'Are you okay?' Naya whispered into her ear, not wanting to make a fuss. Heather shrugged again. 'Do you want to take a moment outside?' Heather nodded, taking Naya's hand in her own and heading out of the balcony door, into the night.

'What's the matter?' Naya asked, concerned. Heather shrugged once more.

'Is it what Chris was saying, about your mom?' Heather nodded.

'Yeah. I just… I'm nervous about how she's going to take all of this. I mean, it's one thing for her to be able to keep it to herself, but it's another to know that everyone she meets knows we're together. I… I don't know why, but it's bothering me.'

Naya took her by the hand, kissing her cheek gently. 'I know. I'm here for you, though. Don't forget that.'

'Have you heard from your dad today?' Naya nodded.

'Yeah. He sent me a text this morning: _I'm very proud to call you my daughter. Love always._'

'He's a good dad.' Heather whispered, leaning into her girlfriend's shoulder. Naya nodded and smiled.

'He is.'

/

'So have you two thought about going out on a public date? Now that everyone knows, the world is your oyster….' Lea suggested, her third glass of wine firmly in her hand.

Heather turned to Naya and smiled. 'No,' she said, not breaking eye contact, 'I hadn't.'

'I'll take you wherever you want to go' Naya said with a smile. 'You name it, and give me a day, and I'll do it.'

Ignoring the 'aww's of those around them, Heather looked up as if to think.

'Well, Sunday _is_ two months since our date in the woods. Maybe we should do something to celebrate the occasion? I don't mind what, though. I think I want you to choose.'

'Hmm' Naya placed a finger to her chin, 'what to do? I… No.'

'What?' Heather asked, curious.

'I was trying to think of thing's you'd hate, but I can't actually think of anything you wouldn't do.'

'True', people around them nodded in agreement.

'It's true' Ashley piped up from behind Heather, 'I've never actually heard her say no to, well, anything.'

/

The buzzer to her apartment building went off as Heather was rushing around her room, mascara in one hand and a hairbrush in the other. 'Crap!' she exclaimed as she rushed haphazardly down the stairs towards the door. Pushing the button, she unlocked the door. Quickly brushing her hair to one side, and checking her lashes in the mirror, she hid her tools behind her computer just as she heard a knock at her door.

'Well, don't you look amazing?' Naya's sultry tone caused Heather to blush instantaneously.

'And you, too. I love this colour on you.'

Heather wasn't entirely sure of where the two would be heading, but Naya had assured her that a dress would be the best option. Deciding on a black asymmetrical dress and heels, she was confident she would look the part wherever they went. Naya, however, looked _incredible_ in her attire. Her hair was scraped back into a relaxed bun and she wore a short-sleeved, deep-plunging gold sequin dress.

Heather's words caught in her throat as Naya leaned in to kiss her, her eyes unable to move from the perfectly formed breasts moving towards her.

'Hi' she managed to utter once she broke the kiss. 'Where are we going?'

Naya just tapped her nose twice, beckoning Heather towards her as they left the apartment.

/

'No way!' Heather had promised herself that she would be demure and ladylike on this date. Yeah, she thought, that lasted. The car Naya had hired pulled up to Spago, one of the restaurants Heather had been dreaming of visiting since she moved to LA. 'Yes way,' Naya laughed, offering her hand to her girlfriend.

As the two entered the restaurant, they were led to a corner table.

'Naya, this is seriously amazing. How did you manage to get a table? Isn't the wait, like, a month?'

Naya simply winked. 'I have my ways.'

'Evidently' Heather joked, taking a sip of her freshly poured champagne.

/

'Champagne, a big fancy dinner and chocolate fondant for dessert? I think you may just have outdone yourself, Miss Rivera. I can't think of anything else that would make this date any better.'

The two dropped hands as they reached the car that was waiting for them.

'I can think of one thing…' Naya whispered suggestively before sliding across to her seat.

Before Heather had a chance to respond, Naya squealed.

'I forgot I had this! Here.'

Naya held out her hand, which was clutching a yellow rose with a red tip.

'Oh, Naya. Thank you. You really didn't mean to.'

'I know it's not red, but I was looking at rose meanings and this one just said more. Here.'

Heather took the flower gently in her hands, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's blushing cheek.

'Thank you.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FYI, a yellow rose with a red tip signifies falling in love...<strong>

**Please leave a review :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Hi everyone. Thanks for being so patient with me in waiting for this update. I hope it's worth the wait. The next 6 chapters are all planned out, so hopefully there will be plenty for you to look forward to.I should point out that I've skipped forward a couple of months, from October to December (the story is set in 2011, just so you know!). Also, my laptop died today (RIP) so please bear with me as chapters will now be written using Windows 98 on my parents' computer. Happy days! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know if there is anything you would like to see in future chapters. **

**Part 15**

'Oh my God, Yolanda, this chicken smells amazing!' Heather shouted from the kitchen. 'Yeah, mom. How long until it's ready?' Naya joined in, bounding towards her mother who was currently setting places at the dinner table.

'Fifteen minutes. God, it doesn't matter how old you kids get. You're still tots when it's feeding time!'

'Well, mom. I can't help it that you cook better than anyone I know. I get excited about meals with you because there's nothing else like it.' Naya suggested with a cheeky smile. Yolanda simply rolled her eyes, pulling her daughter close enough for her to plant a kiss on her cheek.

/

'Okay, girls. Dinner is almost ready. Please take your seats at the table.' Naya, Heather and Nickayla, who had just arrived home from a session with her tutor, rushed to the dinner table and sat down.

'Pray silence for the chicken' Heather whispered, unable to suppress her giggles.

Nickayla laughed, leaning her head back and gurgling in the style of Homer Simpson.

'Mmmm… Chicken' Naya added.

The food had barely been in front of her for ten seconds when the doorbell rang. Nickayla and Yolanda quickly pressed their fingers to their nose, Yolanda holding out her hand suggesting that Naya get up. Turning to her side, Naya found Heather also had her finger pressed to her nose.

'You catch on too quickly for my liking, Morris. Too quickly…'

Waving a comical goodbye to her chicken, Naya made her way to the front door.

'Why hello there.'

Naya couldn't help but squeal as the leapt into the arms of the man in the doorway, who promptly began to spin her round.

'Myke!' she shouted, 'what the _hell _are you doing here?'

Mychal Rivera smiled at his big sister, whose excitement was almost tangible.

'Well, I missed thanksgiving to train and I missed you guys!'

'Mychal, baby' Yolanda said gently as she pulled the man before her into a hug. 'I've missed you. Take a seat, there's plenty of dinner.'

Pulling up a chair opposite Naya, he ruffled a hand through Nickayla's previously perfectly straight hair.

'Nice to see you too, bro' she said, her mouth half-stuffed with food.

Heather swallowed her mouthful of food before holding her hand out to the man she had heard so much about.

'Hi Mychal' she said with a smile, 'I'm Heather.'

Mychal rolled his eyes at Heather, pushing her hand away.

'Heather, you're family. We don't shake hands. We hug. Come here.'

Heather stood up and walked around the table, only to feel herself being pulled into the strong arms of Naya's younger brother. 'It's so nice to finally meet you. Naya will not shut up about the hot blonde she now calls her own. Frankly, I think she's been trying to make me jealous.'

'Myke! I did not say those things!' Naya sounded appalled at Mychal's joke.

'So you don't think I'm hot?' Heather asked, turning inquisitively towards her girlfriend with her tongue pressing between her teeth. 'Is this something I need to work on?'

As Naya stuttered, Mychal reached over his hand. Heather reached up to high-five him.

'Welcome to the family, Miss Heather Morris' he said, laughing the whole time.

/

'So how were the press after your article was released?'

'Crazy' Heather and Naya answered at once.

'I mean, they just were _everywhere._' Naya continued. 'It got me thinking that maybe I should move somewhere more private. They know where I live now, so things could only get more hectic.'

Yolanda nodded in agreement from across the table.

'You know, if you need any help finding somewhere to live I'm right here.'

'Well, to start, do you know of anything on the market that is a little more private? Money isn't a huge issue but I don't need too much space. A little more would be nice. And a pool. And it has to have a nice kitchen. And a nice master suite. And enough space for my shoes.'

Yolanda smiled at Heather and Naya, noticing their clasped hands under the table.

'There are a couple of places I know of, but they're a little off the beaten track. Not this far out, but I'm sure that wouldn't' matter.'

'Where abouts?'

'Hollywood Hills. That kind of area.'

/

'Nay? Are you ready? Heather's waiting down here!' Yolanda shouted up to her oldest daughter, before turning to Heather and whispering 'oh, this feels just like her prom night. Except I like this date better.' Heather's laughter stopped as she caught sight of her girlfriend making her way down the stairs, wearing a simple black dress, a white jacket and a gold necklace. Smiling, she looked Heather up and down. 'What is it they say about great minds? People will think we've planned this' she gestured to their outfits.

Catching sight of them both in the mirror, Heather understood what Naya was getting at. In a white dress, black cardigan and gold necklace she was the mirror image of her girlfriend. 'I'll lose the jacket when we get there' Naya whispered, 'this thing has long sleeves anyway.'

/

By the time Naya and Heather had navigated the short distance to the hotel where the reunion was to be held, and had handed over the keys of Heather's Prius to a nervous-looking valet guy, the entrance hall was bustling with activity.

'Naya! Hey!' The friendly shouts of greeting came from all over the hall as Naya, hand wrapped protectively around Heather's, made her way through the crowds. 'Naya!' this time the shout was accompanied by a friendly wave. Naya waved back, before once again pulling Heather along towards the smiling girl.

'Alexa!' Naya exclaimed, before being pulled into a hug and letting go of Heather's hand. 'It's so nice to see you. How are you?'

'I'm good, thanks. No need to ask how you've been; you're famous! And this must be Heather. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Alexa'. The blonde flashed a hollywood-white smile at Heather, before offering her hand. 'I was hoping you both would show. Oh!' Alexa glanced behind Naya's head and beckoned two other girls over.

'Nay! So glad you could make it,' one girl said, pulling Naya into a one- armed hug. The other girl waved at Heather before offering Naya the same greeting.

'Heather, this is Hayley and Rachel. Hay, Rach, this is my girlfriend Heather.'

'Oh Naya, we know who she is. Pleased to meet you, honey.' Rachel squeezed at Heather's arm.

'Has anyone offered you a drink?' Alexa asked. 'I think there are some guys going around with trays of champage. I can get you both one if you'd like?'

Naya bowed her head slightly, taking a breath. She still wasn't used to not being able to drink, and wasn't sure what to do when, at moments like this, she really could do with one.

'Erm, Naya doesn't drink and I'm driving, so I'll go and get us something soft from the bar.'

Naya sighed as she watched her girlfriend make her way across the room to the bar.

'So, how long have you two been together?' Alexa asked, almost as soon as Heather was out of earshot.

'Erm, about three months now. Officially.'

'Awwh, so sweet. I'm so glad you found someone, Nay.'

'Thanks, I'm glad too.'

/

'… so then, Tim asked me if I wanted to take a position in publishing which, of course, I wasn't going to turn down. So I started working on marketing and then, after a year in that department, I was promoted _again. _And now I'm head of developments. So, all in all, it's been a pretty successful few years!' Rachel's laugh, or cackle, grated on Heather who grimaced as the woman continued with her story. _It must be the name_ Heather thought to herself.

'Naya!' A voice called out from the doorway. 'Come here!' Taking Heather's hand, Naya led them over to where the voice was calling from. 'Nay, it has been far too long! You promised you'd call me the last time I caught you and you never did!' Kissing both Heather and Naya on both cheeks, the small, suited man before them held his hand out to Heather.

'I'm so sorry for not introducing myself. I just get a bit caught up in all this reunion excitement. Anyway, I'm Jonathan Cho. I was friends with Naya in high school; we were in English class together… when she bothered to show! Anyway, Nay. How is your gorgeous sister? I keep seeing pictures of her plastered in magazines and I think to myself 'That can't be little Nickie Rivera, she can't be that grown up!' It's amazing, Nay. Your whole family is just so talented…'

'I'm just gonna go pee' Heather whispered to Naya, before leaving the conversation and heading to to the nearest restrooms.

/

Heather was just about to leave the toilet stall when a group entered the room and began to talk.

'I can't believe she had the _nerve_ to show up here! After everything that happened. And to bring _her._'

'You know, I heard that this whole thing is a publicity stunt for her album. You know, trying to extend the market; get her name out there. It's ridiculous what people will do for fame.'

'True, plus she's suddenly a _lesbian?_ I'm sorry, but doesn't that freak any of you out? I mean, we got changed in front of each other all the time. We had pyjama parties and pool parties with her. She was probably creeping on us the whole time.'

'I know, right? And she went and told the press about her being bullied at school. Yeah, we said some bitchy things, but we were sixteen years old! I don't know a sixteen year old girl who isn't a total bitch.'

'Yeah, exactly. Plus, she never mentioned how much she deserved it!'

The brain-splitting laughter that followed could only have come from one person. _Rachel. _Heather clenched her fists, still not moving.

'That whole 'I'm such a victim' crap is a load of bullshit. The truth is, she's a fame-hungry whore who would do anything to get her name out there. '

'Do anything? More like do any_one._'

There was that awful laugh again.

'I know, Lex. I mean, I'm sure most people suck a few cocks to get to the top, but licking out a co-star for a few more album sales? It's disgusting.'

Heather couldn't take it anymore. Slamming the door open, she made brief eye contact before rushing back to the main room and Naya.

'Heather? What's wrong?'

Grabbing her by the arm, she began to pull her out of the building and towards the car park. Once they stood waiting for the valet to bring around the car, Naya spoke.

'Heather, what is going on? I was in the middle of a conversation and you just pulled me away.'

'Get in the car' Heather whispered, barely managing to hold herself together as got in and started the enging.

'Heath?' Naya's voice was softer now, laced with worry. Heather took a deep breath before pulling the car into the nearest free space.

'Naya, I'm sorry for pulling you away like that. It was really rude and I shouldn't have done it. I'm really sorry'. Naya's eyes were soft, her hands pulling Heather's into her own.

'Heather, tell me what's going on. Please?'

'I…I overheard something in the bathroom and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there. Rachel and Alexa… and maybe Hayley, I don't know, were talking about you. They… they said that our relationship was fake because you wanted to sell more albums, and then they said that it's okay to suck cock but eating me out was disgusting, and then they said that you lied about being bullied in high school and that you deserved it and…'

'Sshh, calm down. Tell me slowly.'

Heather took a deep breath and continued. 'They said that you deserved to be bullied in high school, they said that you were faking being with me for your profile and they said some really homophobic things about you and how you were probably creeping on them when they were younger.'

Naya sat in silence, letting the information settle in her head. 'You sure it was Rachel?' she asked, not even bothering to lift her head as she spoke.

'Yeah, she had that horrible laugh.'

Naya tried to smile, but the only thing that came was tears. 'Can we go home?' she spoke, barely above a whisper, 'I want to go home.'

/

'Ssh, my mom is in bed.' Naya whispered as Heather unlocked the door and began to make her way to the kitchen.

'Sit down,' she whispered to Naya as she flicked on the light. 'I'll make us both some tea.'

'Nay? You're back early.' Mychal walked into the kitchen, the concern clear in his voice. It was enough to bring tears to Naya's eyes, which began to pour as he wrapped his protective arms around her. 'You wanna tell me what happened?' he asked, voice gentle. Naya shook her head. 'I think I need to take a shower. I don't want to be wearing this any more.' Heather nodded, eyes following her girlfriend as she left the room.

'So do you want to tell me what happened?' Mychal asked, pulling up a chair at the kitchen table and gratefully taking the tea Heather offered him.

/

Naya stripped out of her clothing and stepped into the shower. The warmth of the water hit her and she stood, just letting it wash over her.

It had been a long time since high school, she noted, but the words of those girls still hurt just as much. She remembered the countless times during her late teens that she had cried herself to sleep because some faceless, nameless, nobody had said something to hurt her. As she raked conditioner through her hair, she thought back to the times she had felt worthless and hopeless because of what other people had thought about her. She remembered too, as much as she didn't want to, the times she had blamed herself; the times she had contemplated hurting herself because of how she felt. Hurting herself because of how they made her feel.

It was a horrible feeling, she concluded, as she brushed her hair and braided it. It was horrible to know that the bullies were still at large.

/

'You know, high school was a really hard time for Naya. None of us really knew what was going on exactly, but we knew she was struggling. It's kind of the reason why mom and dad decided to send me to a different school, although I think Naya still thinks it was because that school had a better football team. She'll hate me for telling you this, but you need to know. Naya wanted to be popular. It's kind of all she really wanted when she was in school. I mean, she idolised Paris Hilton. She even dyed her hair blonde, which just looked ridiculous. Anyway, the girls she thought were her friends started spreading rumours about her. They said she stuffed her bra, they said she dyed her hair with toilet bleach, they said she was only getting parts on TV shows because mom would sleep with the producer or whatever.' Mychal took note of the shock on Heather's face.

'I know, they were awful. Anway, she got in with a bunch of college kids when she was around 16. They took advantage of her; got her drunk, made her do things she really didn't want to do. She was kind of their play-thing. Mom and Dad were just separating at that time, and she was the one who took it the worst. It really affected her. It was horrible to see. But I guess that's what made her so smart. She knows herself now, and I'm really proud of her for that. Naya loves you, Heather. She would never hurt you. She… she puts up this front sometimes like she's really strong, but you just have to be there for when she isn't.'

Heather nodded, pulling Naya's big brother into a hug across the table. 'You know, I always wanted a brother…' she said with a smile before wishing Mychal goodnight and heading upstairs to where her girlfriend was hopefully waiting.

/

'Nay?' The only light in the room was the bedside lamp. At the sound of Heather's voice, Naya turned and smiled. Heather couldn't help but smile at the sight before her; Naya's dark braided hair, her glasses perched on the end of her nose.

'Hey' she said, before glancing back down at her book.

Once she was out of her dress and into a t-shirt, Heather clambered into bed next to her girlfriend. 'What are you reading?' she enquired, still smiling at the sight of Naya all cosy in bed with a book.

'This?' Naya picked up the pink book, 'This is my diary from when I was in high school. It's… it's full of all the memories I have. Well, the ones I wrote down. I found it when I was getting changed and I started reading. It's really weird. You wanna hear some?'

Heather snuggled in next to Naya as she began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was Ashley Jackson's birthday party. My first real high school party!_

'I should probably point out, I'm sixteen here.'

_Hayley and Alexa said I should wear something that accentuated my figure, and Alexa gave me a top to wear. It was pretty low cut but she said I could pull it off and I believed her. I wore it with a denim miniskirt from the summer, and my boots. _

_So, we managed to get some beers from Rachel's brother so we had one each before we left and then another one when we got there. I felt pretty drunk, but it was okay. Once we got there, we danced to get the boys' attention, and then I started to play some drinking games with some of the people there. It was pretty cool, but I did feel kind of wasted._

_Isaac Harvey-Prince was my kiss in spin the bottle. He's kind of hot, and Rachel was really happy I got him. She might have nudged the bottle so that it landed on him but I didn't mind. He used his tongue a bit much, but I guess that's what all guys kiss like…_

'Can I stop reading now? This is embarrassing.' Naya explained, closing the diary as Heather nodded.

'Everyone has an embarrassing teenage story or two, Nay. It's nothing to worry about!' she laughed.

'I know, but those girls were so mean back then and they still are.'

'They're just stuck in their ways. They'll get what's coming to them. You know what they say- what goes around comes around.'

'I know. I.. I guess I can't understand why I ever wanted to be like them. I mean, they were so awful to me and I could have fought back but I just let them. I knew they said awful things about me behind my back but I ignored it and carried on as if it never happened. I shook them off when I went to college and really got into my acting and I guess it's paid off. I have an amazing job, I have an amazing girlfriend and I'm really happy.'

'I'm glad you're happy, baby' Heather whispered with a smile. 'I'm glad I'm the one that makes you happy.'

Naya smiled sweetly before turning the light off and snuggling down under the covers next to Heather.

'Oh, and Heather?'

'Yeah?'

'Eating you out really isn't disgusting'.

Heather laughed. Leaning in, she pressed a protective hand to Naya's cheek as she brought their lips together.

'Goodnight, Nay'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. <strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. **

**As always, if you have tumblr you can follow me: pocketdragon . tumblr . com. I am happy to answer any questions etc. about my writing. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 16<strong>

'_You've been hit by…'_

Heather bit her lip as she watched Naya work her magic on the stage, her tanned legs taking her mind to places it didn't normally go at 11.30 on a Tuesday morning. At work. And, oh God, those black boots! There was just something so sexy about the way she strutted in heels, the way it made her ass look.

'…_you've been struck by…'_

Squeezing her thighs together was all that she could do to control her body. The vision of Naya in a black hat and jacket, taking control of the situation, dancing between chairs… Heather did her best to swallow a moan that was usually reserved for the bedroom.

'… _a smooth criminal.'_

The moment the song ended, Heather leapt out of her chair and over to her girlfriend.

'You done?' she asked desperately. Naya nodded. 'Good.'

Heather grabbed her girlfriend by the arm, leading her out of the building and towards her trailer.

Once they were safely inside, she locked the door. Naya just sat there, unsure of exactly what was going on.

'Sorry. I… I… I had to get you out of there.'

'Why? What's up?' Naya's confusion and concerned tone caused Heather to laugh.

'Nothing bad, silly. I just… that outfit. My GOD.'

'You like?' Naya got up and walked towards Heather, pushing her backwards onto the couch.

She couldn't say a word, not with her girlfriend leaning over her in _that_ jacket, _that_ hat and with _those goddamn shoes._ All she could do was nod.

'So, should I keep it? I can steal it, you know. If…' she unbuttoned the blazer, 'you would like that.'

It fell to the floor behind her. It was at that point Heather realised she was wearing very little underneath it, just a black top. Which was quickly taken off to reveal a black lace bra.

'Or…' She began to unzip the shorts that had been concealed by the long jacket, 'I could give it back. I could…' The shorts were now on the floor; she stepped over them, '… leave everything right here and you'll never see it again.'

Naya was now standing in front of her girlfriend wearing just her underwear and a pair of black heeled boots. 'It's up to you' she said with a smile, watching as Heather shook her head, lifted herself off the cushions and began to walk towards her.

'Come here'.

Heather's lips met Naya's with a satisfied moan, a guiding hand around the brunette's back pulling them closer together. Naya let her hand run through Heather's loose hair, grabbing a handful as she deepened the kiss. Their other hands locked together as they moved, Heather pulling them backwards towards the nearest wall.

With Naya's hungry kisses now making their way down her neck, Heather's hands began to roam over her exposed skin. 'Mmh, I love the way you look in these' she whispered as her fingers toyed with the lace edge of Naya's french panties.

'All for you' Naya managed to annunciate between kisses.

A knock at the door stopped both girls in their tracks. Naya rushed into the bathroom, bundling up her clothes on the way, as Heather tied her hair up and made herself decent again before opening the door.

'Hey, Lea' she said, smiling as much as she could whilst trying to work out whether she had the look of someone who had just almost been caught making out with her girlfriend, who was hiding in the bathroom in her sexy, lacy, black underwear.

Lea smiled, looking up at her. 'Hey, Heather. I was wondering if you'd seen Dianna anywhere? I can't find her and we have lunch plans.'

Heather shook her head. 'Sorry, Le. I haven't seen her since she arrived.'

'Okay, well I'll keep looking. Thanks, Mo!'

Naya emerged from the bathroom seconds after the door closed, this time in a pair of Heather's sweats and a t-shirt. Heather looked her up and down, before gesturing to the outfit.

'Oh, I hope you don't mind. It was on your bathroom floor. I was just thinking that this isn't the best place. So I was going to drop the suit back at wardrobe and then we can head home and carry on where we left off?'

Heather smiled, leaning in to kiss Naya on the forehead. 'Nice plan, but don't you dare return that suit. It's coming home with us.'

Naya just winked, before heading out of the trailer and towards her car.

/

Heather shut off the shower, dried herself off and threw on the comfiest clothes she could find in Naya's room, smiling at the crumpled sheets and discarded black suit as she made her way back towards the kitchen.

Naya was sat at the dinner table with her hair tied up and her glasses on. Heather walked up behind her, kissing her sweetly on the shoulder.

'Hello.'

'Hi, baby. I made you a sandwich; I'm sure you've worked up quite an appetite.'

Heather winked, before picking up the sandwich and taking a huge bite. 'Sure did' she said, mouth still half full.

'What are you looking at? Your face is all frowny.'

'Oh, just houses. I think I want to move. Just for privacy and stuff.'

Heather nodded in agreement, 'good idea. Oh!' she pointed at one house on the screen, 'I like that one. Does it have a garage?'

'Yeah, only room for one car, though. What do you think of this?' Naya selected a different house.

'It has a double garage and a pool. Plus, take a look at the kitchen.'

'That is a very nice kitchen. How much?'

Naya pointed out the price at the top of the listing.

'That seems really high! Are you sure you'd be willing to spend so much?'

'Nah, not really. I mean, I don't really have anything specific in mind. I just know I don't want to live here.'

'Can I help?'

Naya nodded, watching Heather as she took their plates to the sink before resuming her place at the table, armed with a pen and a sheet of paper.

'Okay, so how many bedrooms ideally?'

'Two or three? Enough to be able to have people stay.'

'Cool. And bathrooms? Any particular requirements?'

'An en-suite for the master bedroom, and probably at least two others.'

Heather scribbled on the paper, 'and what about location?'

'erm… I don't really mind where I am in LA. As long as I'm close to the studio. I would like a little more privacy, though, so not in an apartment building or anything like that. I think the hills might be my best choice if I want space.'

Heather nodded, again writing everything down. Naya sat back, a little confused.

'Heather, can I ask you a question?'

Heather stopped writing and looked up. 'Sure.'

'It's just something that's confusing me a little. You seem really enthusiastic about finding me a house and stuff… is this a weird way of you asking to move in?'

The sound of Heather's laugh reassured Naya that they weren't going anywhere too fast.

'Is that what you thought? Oh, sorry sweetie. I just like looking at houses. Plus, I am probably going to spend the majority of my time wherever you end up so I was just giving my opinion. Why? Do you think we're ready for that?'

'I'm not sure,' Naya confessed. 'I mean, I love spending time with you and our relationship is going great but I don't think I'm ready for such a huge commitment. I… not yet. Not quite yet.'

/

'Hey Dad!' Naya paced her kitchen as she spoke to her father on the phone. 'Happy birthday! I'm so sorry I can't make your party.'

'It's okay, baby girl. I know how busy you are. Thanks for the present, I really appreciate it.'

'My pleasure. Just don't drink them all at once! You're an old man now; you can't handle your liquor the way you used to!'

'I won't! I know how expensive they are! So what exactly are you up to today?'

'Well, I have a late call at work so I'll be there during the evening. We've got a big dance number to do which is cool. I'm quite excited.'

'Sounds good. Now don't you wear yourself out, I don't want you getting sick again.'

'I'll take care of myself, Dad. I promise.'

'Well, you've got Heather to take care of you too. How is she?'

'She's fine thanks, Dad. She's actually already on her way to work; she has a lot more to do today than I do. But she's good.'

'I'm glad to hear it. You girls will have to come over sometime soon. I miss you both, you know.'

'We will, Dad. I promise.'

/

By the time Naya arrived on location, Heather was already in costume and sat in her trailer. Her cheerleading uniform was only slightly on display beneath a black leather jacket.

'Wow.' Naya couldn't help but let the words escape her lips. 'Look at you!'

Heather laughed, leading Naya by the hand to the couch. 'So how was your afternoon without me?'

'Boring. I cleaned, called my dad, cleaned and ate.'

'How is your dad? Did he like his beers?'

Naya smiled at Heather, unable to shake the thought that her girlfriend was the sweetest person on the planet.

'He did. And he said he wants to see us soon.'

'I know; it's a shame we have to work tonight. Hey! Maybe if we wrap early, we could surprise him?'

Naya sunk lower into the cushions, shaking her head. Heather raised an eyebrow.

'I don't think we'd be welcome…'

Heather nodded in agreement, tightening her hold on Naya's hand.

'…plus, I just want to get this done, get home and spend time with you. Just you.'

Heather scrunched her nose at the adorable way Naya leaned into her, shuffling to get herself as comfortable as possible.

'Okay, but later. We have to nail this if you want to get out of here and nail me.'

Naya picked up the closest cushion to her and aimed it at Heather as she made her way to the trailer door.

/

'Drink?'

Heather nodded, her feet already comfortably resting on Naya's coffee table.

'Oh, I think I have wine? Someone made me a gift hamper with a couple bottles… Red or white?'

'Any. I don't care about the colour, I just need wine.'

Naya laughed as she emerged from the kitchen with a glass of red wine for her girlfriend and a tea for herself.

Heather took a sip before mumbling a quiet 'thank you' to Naya, who was already comfortably leaning into her with her eyes barely open. Heather placed a gentle kiss to her head, taking in her scent as she did so. It relaxed her; it smelt like home.

In seconds, Heather found herself cuddling a sleeping Naya. Her shallow breathing created a comfortable rhythm for her to lose herself in. She could feel herself beginning to doze off herself, until she heard a light knock at the door.

Moving carefully so as not to wake Naya, she tiptoed across the hall and to the front door.

'Nick?'

Nickalya was stood on Naya's doorstep, her face an unreadable mix of emotions.

'Hi. Sorry, I didn't want to be too loud in case you were sleeping… I know it's quite late.'

'Naya is sleeping, but come in. Can I get you a drink?'

'No. Thank you, though. I just needed to talk to you both.'

Heather nodded, weighing up the best way to wake her girlfriend.

'Nay…' she whispered, shaking her slowly by the shoulder. 'Nay, you need to wake up.'

'No… sleep.'

'Naya, come on. I need you to wake up.'

'No' Naya slowly folded her arms over her chest, her eyes still firmly closed, pouting like a toddler.

'If you're waking me up just so I can have sex with you, I'm not playing along.'

The colour rose in Heather's cheeks; she stepped back wide-eyed, glancing at a quietly giggling Nickayla before coughing and raising her voice slightly.

'Naya, your little sister is here.'

'Oh, shit.' Naya slowly opened her eyes, turning to face her sister, who simply waved and laughed.

'So, Nick. You said you needed to talk? What's going on?' Heather asked once Naya had woken up enough to hold a conversation.

'You'd better not have got yourself knocked up, young lady. I'll kill you.'

'Naya!' Heather playfully punched her girlfriend in the arm.

'Oh my God! That's exactly what mom said! I thought you'd be different'. Naya gulped as she saw the tears begin to collect in her sisters eyes, and her shoulders begin to shake.

'Oh… oh my god…. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I… I…'

Nickayla burst out laughing. 'Seriously?'

Naya rolled her eyes. 'That was mean. I thought something was really wrong then.' Heather sat back in her seat, impressed. 'Well, someone's more than a pretty face!'

'Anyway, I need to talk to you guys. It is kind of important.'

Naya and Heather stopped laughing, now concerned.

'When Dad went out to the sports bar for his birthday, I offered to stay and help clear up from the party and babysit Jack. Anyway, once I was done, Julie came home. And she was really drunk.'

'_Oh, schweetie. You shouldn't have done all the cleaning. You are such a little angel. Such a princess.'_

_Nickayla looked up at the woman with concern. 'Julie? Are you drunk?'_

'_I am. A bit. A little bit. Yes.'_

'_I think you should sit down. Do you want a drink? I should get you some water….'_

_Once Nickayla emerged from the kitchen with a glass of water, Julie was flopped haphazardly on the couch, her usually pristine hair jutting out at odd angles._

'_Julie? I got you some water.'_

_Julie sat up, blowing her hair out of her face as she moved. _

'_You know, I always liked you the best' she announced after taking a sip. Nickalya guided her hand as she attempted to put the glass down on a coaster. 'You… you're the one who I think is best for Jack. I mean, I don't know your brother but football is full of violence…' she stopped mid-sentence to burp._

'… _and your sister. Well.' _

_Sitting up, Julie tried her best to make eye contact with the young girl across from her._

'_It's a real shame. She could have been nice. She could have been. But then she chose to… to have relations with other women. I can't have that around my son. It's not natural. He is my son; I have to protect him from sinners who sin. Sin.' Julie pointed her finger towards the ceiling. _

'_So you know what I did? I… I called a journalist and I told them all about what she was doing. How she was sinning. I thought it might stop them. It might make her come to her sensels. Senseless. Senses…'_

_The moment Julie fell asleep and began snoring on the couch, Nickalya picked up her phone and texted her dad to come back as she had to leave to be home for her curfew. After checking that Jack was still tucked up in bed and sleeping soundly, she jumped in her car and drove across town to her sister's house._

_/_

'So it was her?' Heather sat up, stunned at what she had just heard.

'That bitch! You know, I thought it might have been her. Where's my phone?'

'Who are you calling?'

'Dad!'

Nickayla pulled Naya's phone away from her. 'Nay, Dad was at the bar all night and he went to bed as soon as he got in. I'm sure he's not going to be in any fit state to talk.'

Heather nodded in agreement. 'True, plus what will telling him do? We've dealt with coming out to people, our lawyers dealt with the article.'

'Fine, but if she ever pisses me off again, I'm using this and nobody can stop me.'

/

'Are you okay? About not confronting her?' Heather asked as she climbed into bed next to her girlfriend, Nickalya having agreed to sleep in the spare room instead of driving back home at such a late hour.

'I guess. I mean, the damage has been done and we dealt with it. Saying nothing is probably the best thing we can do. Don't fight fire with fire- is that the phrase?'

Heather nodded, leaning in to kiss Naya on the cheek. 'Exactly.'


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Hi everyone. So here's the next part. I'm sorry it took a little longer than anticipated- I've been in hospital this week (I'm getting better now, though!). There will be more to come very soon; please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 17<strong>

'Okay. I'll see you when I get back. I love you.'

With one last lingering kiss, Naya got into the car that was waiting for her outside her house.

'I love you too!' Heather replied; waving as the car drove down the street.

It was getting close to Christmas, and to a break, but Naya's record company had decided that it was the perfect time to fly her out to New York to meet with producers and discuss her album. It would only be for four days, but there was no way that Heather could get time away from work to accompany her.

/

'Fancy seeing you here.'

Naya leaned back in her seat, cursing silently to whoever was listening. Matt Hodgson. Seriously? Matthew Hodgson was not only on her flight, but sat next to her? This was beyond a joke.

'So I see you haven't got your little girlfriend with you?'

Naya clenched her fists, willing the flight to take off and land so that she could get away from this giant douchebag.

'What happened, Nay? Did she not love you enough to come with you? Or did you not want her here?'

'She had to work' Naya managed to get out, through heavily gritted teeth, 'now if you don't mind, I need to catch up on some sleep.'

/

Heather unlocked the door to her apartment after another busy day on set. Without Naya around, she was throwing herself into dance by helping out with routines and offering to dance in the background where she could. By the end of the day, she was exhausted.

Picking up her mail, she flicked through the pile of envelopes before dropping them on the kitchen counter and deciding she would deal with them later. Spotting Zach in the corner, she moved over and picked him up, nuzzling into his warm fur as he purred at the human contact he'd been longing for all day. 'Do you need feeding, little buddy?' she asked, putting on a baby voice. Carrying him over to the counter, she filled a bowl full of food and let him eat.

The doorbell rang just seconds after Heather had sat down with her own dinner. 'Hello?' she spoke into the intercom.

'Delivery for Miss Morris?'

'I'll come out.'

The delivery man was hidden behind an enormous bouquet of sunflowers, tied with a beautiful white ribbon.

Thanking him, she headed back into her apartment and placed them in a vase full of water. Zach, being his usual curious self, leapt up on to the table and began to sniff around the vase.

'No note…' Heather noticed, half-speaking out loud to her cat, 'interesting.'

/

'Hi. I have a reservation under Murphy.'

'Okay, I have a reservation for Miss N Murphy in room 306. That's the premier suite on our third floor. Just follow the corridor round and take any elevator. The payment has already been processed, so here is your key. Enjoy your stay with us Miss Ri… Miss Morris.'

Naya took the key from the blushing receptionist before grabbing her bags and heading for the elevator, refusing the help of the overly-keen porter. Once she reached the elevator, she pressed the '3' button and leaned back with a heavy sigh.

'Hold the doors!' A hand appeared in the closing gap, pulling the door back. 'Sorry'.

'Oh sweet Jesus Christ. You're in the same hotel, too? Are you stalking me?'

Matthew Hodgson stepped into the elevator.

'No, no. I'm not stalking you, Naya. Don't flatter yourself. Ryan gave me a couple days off and so I'm here to see a few of my friends and hopefully catch a Knicks game. I asked him if he could recommend a hotel; I guess he likes this one.'

'Okay, that's fair. Well, this is my floor so I guess I'll see you soon? Enjoy the basketball.'

Naya struggled down the corridor before opening her door and collapsing on her bed. Reaching for her phone, she mentally calculated the time in LA. 'Six hour flight… It's midnight here… so…. It's nine pm in LA.' Unlocking the screen, she decided she was too tired to call.

/

Heather's phone vibrated on the couch cushion next to her, causing her to jump at the sudden injection of noise into the room.

**From: **Nayaaaa

**Message: **Hi baby. Landed in NY and got to hotel okay. I would call but I'm exhausted and don't wanna fall asleep on the phone long distance! Have a good day and I'll call you tomorrow. I love you xxxxxx

/

The meeting with the record company went really well. The team seemed really enthusiastic about what she was wanting to do with her music, and the kind of message she wanted to give out. They had offered her a chance to come back and record as soon as she could, and to give her sessions in the studio with people who really knew how to bring the lyrics she had penned to life.

When she emerged from the office at the end of the day, she grabbed her phone and dialled.

'Hey! Naya! How's New York?'

'Amazing, thanks, Ryan. Thanks for giving me time to come and do this. It's going great.'

'So you're calling because…'

'Because the record company only really needed that one meeting. And it's done now. Everything is pretty much in place. And I know you've helped organise all of this, but I was wondering if you could change my flight? I know you've paid for four days and stuff but if I'm done here I would really like to get home to my girlfriend tomorrow?'

'Done. I'll email you the details. But Naya?'

'Yeah?'

'Enjoy your last night in New York. Do something special.'

/

Naya arrived back at her hotel and changed out of her business attire. Throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, she relaxed into the pillows on her bed and began to scroll through her phone. She was sure that Heather would still be filming, since she hadn't heard anything from her girl since the day before.

The telephone next to Naya's bed rang. Rolling onto her stomach, she picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Hi. Naya?'

Naya gritted her teeth. 'Matt. What do you want?'

'Well, I was actually wondering if you wanted to do something tonight? I was supposed to be meeting a friend before the Knicks game but he's stuck at work. So I have a spare ticket and was wondering if you might want to join me?'

'Tonight? Erm… well, I…' Naya took a deep breath. 'I can't see a reason why not. I'll meet you there at 7.30?'

'Cool. I will see you then.'

/

Heather arrived home, doubly exhausted despite wrapping early. Parking her car and walking round to enter the building, she spotted the same delivery truck from the day before, and the same delivery guy. This time, however, he had a bouquet of orange snapdragons and red carnations. 'Are they for me?' He handed them over with a nod and a smile.

'Zach, look! Mommy got flowers!' Setting the bouquet down on the table, she went about searching for another vase before grabbing her phone to text her girlfriend.

/

**Sender: **the best girl ever

**Message: ** I love you and I miss you. Come home soon?

Naya smiled at the message from her girlfriend, typing back a reply before closing her phone as she stood waiting outside Madison Square Garden for Matt to arrive. Spotting him in the distance, she waved.

'Hey.'

'Hi. You ready?'

'Sure.'

Naya followed Matt through the building, stopping to buy nachos and a drink before heading through to the arena and taking their seats at the back.

'So do you know much about basketball?' Matt asked. Naya, trying to be as friendly as possible, answered with a smile. 'No, not really. I mean, I grew up in quite a sporty family but it was always football and baseball more than anything else. Of course, I was hopeless at both but I enjoy watching sport.'

'Okay, well. What if I tell you something about it before the game starts?'

'Okay, shoot.'

'So, the game is scored in three different ways. If the ball is thrown from inside the three point line, the D shape near the net, it's worth two points. If the basket is scored from outside that shape it's worth three. And a free throw is worth one point.'

'Cool.'

'Now, a free throw is awarded following a foul. This happens when a person is prevented from scoring by being held back or blocked, or if they're pushed.'

'Mhmm. Makes sense', Naya replied, concentrating more on her nachos than on anything else.

/

'Okay, so that was really cool. I could definitely get into a bit of basketball.' Naya commented as she, accompanied by Matt, made their way out of the stadium and onto the street.

'I'm glad I managed to convert you.'

'Thank you for inviting me', Naya said genuinely, 'I have had a really nice time tonight.'

The two walked side by side back to the hotel, soaking up the New York atmosphere.

It was Naya who broke the silence as they passed a jazz guitarist busking in the street. 'You know, when I was little I always thought I'd end up living here eventually. Like, this was the place to go if you wanted to be an actress. And yet I've only been here four times. '

'You should spend more time here. It's an amazing place to be. It's so busy that it's easy to escape here. If that makes sense?'

Naya nodded, enjoying finally seeing a softer, more friendly side to Matt. 'I think I get it.'

/

The following afternoon, following a rather intense shopping spree to pick up Christmas gifts, Naya boarded her flight home.

'Why, hello stranger. I thought you weren't going home until tomorrow?'

'Change of plan. I finished my meetings so I'm coming home early. I miss Heather so much and I really want to surprise her by just showing up at her apartment the moment I land.'

'How romantic.'

'I know, I never thought I'd be this way. But apparently I'm a sap when it comes to her.'

/

Heather was sat alone at home, resting her very sore feet after another intense day at work. With both Naya and Ashley absent, she really needed someone to help out around the house when she felt this exhausted. 'Zach, go answer that' she begged her cat as the doorbell rang. 'Go on, I know you understand me.'

Sighing as he simply rolled onto his back and licked his belly, she got up. 'Fine. Have it your way.'

On the other side of the door was yet another bouquet of flowers. This time, pink begonias and purple China Aster. 'Again? Thank you so much.'

'No problem.' The flowers lowered to reveal an all too familiar face.

'Taylor?'

'Hi, Heather. You look great. So, how have you been?'

Heather backed into her apartment as Taylor walked in, placing the flowers on the table before walking around the room. Pressed against the wall, she watched him as he moved.

'So, I hear you little girlfriend has left you for New York? That must be really hard.'

'I've been fine, Taylor. She's been sending me flowers every day and telling me how much she misses me.'

'You really thought that was her?' Taylor laughed, 'You really thought she was the one sending you these every day? It's been me all along! That feeling in your heart when you read the card? The smile on your face when you looked at the flowers? It's all for me, Heather.'

'You're sick.' Heather pressed back into the cold wall, trying her best to weigh up her options. Her phone was too far away for her to reach and who would she call anyway? Plus, he would notice if she made a phone call.

'How did you even know Naya was gone? And why did you come all the way from Arizona to do this if there was any chance I wouldn't be alone?'

'I'm not just doing this for me, Heather. We had a good thing going on, you know. Everyone thought so. And this gay thing? It's all nonsense. I mean, you mom is so worried about you. About this lifestyle you've got yourself into.'

'So my mom had something to do with this?'

'She loves you, Heather. She just wants her daughter back. We all want you back. So we're calling this an intervention. You should be back home, away from this awful city, getting ready to settle down with me and start a family. That's how it was always supposed to be.'

'I don't want that! Taylor, listen. I don't care what my mother has told you, I don't care what you think, I DON'T LOVE YOU!' The sound of her own shouting frightened Heather; she didn't like violence at all. This wasn't a situation she had ever wanted to be in.

'Yes you do, Heather. You have always loved me. You just needed reminding.'

The whispered tone Taylor had adopted chilled Heather to her core, yet she found the strength to lift her hand and strike him across the face. Rather than backing off, he moved into her. As he approached, she held her breath, his face slowly leaning in to hers. She was frozen. Time seemed to be moving so slowly, yet she couldn't move.

His lips pressed against her own, his strong arms caging her against the wall. Squirming, she finally managed to break free in time to see the door to her apartment slam shut, orchids, calla lilies and lily of the valley littering the floor.

'GET OUT!'

/

Naya moved as quickly as she could down the street, her bags weighing her down uncomfortably as she pressed her phone to her ear, dialling the number of the one person she could think of. Tears streamed uncontrollably down her face as she tried her best to speak.

'I…I need you. Please.'

A car pulled up alongside her moments later, the window down.

'Naya, get in before anyone sees you. '

Stuffing her bags into the back, she clambered in and slammed the door just as the vehicle sped off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM SO SORRY! I promise this is HeYa endgame. Also, as I may have mentioned before, I'm quite big on flower meanings so if you want to, you can investigate that other dimension to this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought. <strong>


	19. Chapter 18A

****AN: hi again. Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter Also, thank you to all of you who favourited or followed. It really made me smile; I love to know people are invested in the story. This is the first of two heavily linked parts, but it made more sense to separate them. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. The next part will be out shortly.****

* * *

><p><strong>Part 18A<strong>

'Hey Naya! Wait up! I got you coffee!'

Naya stopped in her tracks on her way from her trailer to the sound stage, accepting the cup of coffee being handed to her with as much of a smile as she could muster. Everything hurt, and being in the same space as _her_ for an entire day was not helping matters. Neither, in fact, was the hot beverage being forced into her hands.

/

'So what exactly is this douchebag playing at?' Dianna asked, lowering her sunglasses to glance across to Matt and Naya before returning to face her friend. 'He's such a creeper, and it's freaking me out. Naya clearly hasn't been herself lately, but I can't get a word in. Every time I try and speak to her or ask if she's alright, he's _there._'

'Beats me. I didn't even know they were friends.' Kevin added. Dianna smiled before something behind him caught her eye. 'Excuse me' she whispered as she got up from the table. 'I'll see you later.'

'Hey.' Heather didn't even move to acknowledge Dianna as she spoke, her body weak and her mind exhausted. Dianna sighed heavily before throwing herself dramatically into the seat next to the unmoving blonde.

'Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I just want to know if…'

'I didn't even know they knew each other' Heather cut her off, her eyes not moving from the two people walking past her, 'yet, now, they're the best of friends.' Her depressed tone was unmistakeable, and it broke Dianna to hear her friend so low.

'I know. I mean, Naya called me the other night in tears. I called back to find out what the problem was but she just said that Matt had got there first and was going to take her home.'

'Oh.' Heather's voice was so small.

'Heather, what is going on with Matt Hodgson suddenly being Naya's bodyguard? It's freaky.' Lea barely had a second to take in the situation before Dianna had elbowed her in the ribs and gestured to the now trembling lips of Heather.

'Okay, okay. In my trailer. Now.'

/

Once safely inside, Lea and Dianna sat one each side of Heather on the couch, each with a supportive hand on her back.

'Heather, will you please explain what's going on here? I mean, we've all noticed that you and Naya aren't speaking but…'

'I fucked up, okay?' Heather announced angrily. 'Taylor… Taylor turned up at my house. He brought flowers and was trying to win me back. He… He wouldn't take no for an answer and then he kissed me. Naya saw and just ran. She… I couldn't stop him. I was so scared and he was so strong. I…. I just…'

Heather broke down. Lea pulled the taller girl in for a hug, taking her entire weight and rubbing her back as she sobbed. 'So, does she know that he forced himself on you?' Dianna asked gently. Heather shook her head. 'She won't speak to me. She won't even look at me. She's just like a robot when she's around me.'

/

Naya moved quickly around her kitchen, preparing mugs tea for herself and her sister. After Matt had dropped her home and made sure she was comfortable, she had picked up her phone and called her family. Her mother had been away, but Nickayla had answered and had sat and listened as her older sister broke down on the other end of the line. The next morning, she had packed a bag and driven through the city to her sister's place.

'So, did you speak to Heather today?' Nickayla asked, trying her best to approach the subject sensitively.

'No.' The response was blunt; flat. Naya tapped her fingers on the counter as she waited for the kettle to boil, her hands clearly shaking.

'Why, Naya? You need answers from her.'

'I know I do. I miss her, I really, really miss her. But I'm too upset to speak to her. I never imagined this would happen. Ever.'

Nickayla nodded, understanding her sister's pain but also confused about the actions of Heather. Handing over a steaming mug of tea, Naya looked her sister in the eye. 'I really thought she loved me', she confessed.

/

Later, the sisters found themselves curled up together on Naya's couch. They had decided to put on a movie, although neither of them could really concentrate on what was going on. On the coffee table, Naya's phone vibrated for probably the fifteenth time. _Matt._

'Nay, can I ask a question?' Nickayla asked, unsure of how best to tackle this.

'Sure.'

'You and Matt. What the hell is going on? I mean, is it just to make Heather jealous?'

Naya shook her head, picking up her phone and placing it back down without opening the message. 'Not intentionally. I… I guess he's worried about me. He saw me right after it happened.'

'But he's so clingy.'

'Yeah, but he's being friendly. It's nice to know he cares. I mean, I'm just grateful to not be alone. Nobody else seems to care.'

/

Heather crashed through the front door after work that afternoon and threw herself on the couch.

'Woah! Talk about an entrance!' Ashley exclaimed, rushing to Heather's side.

Heather stopped and looked up. 'You… you're not supposed to be back yet. You were at home.'

'Well, I got your voicemail about what Taylor did. I wasn't going to sit at home and let you mope around on your own was I? Plus, Hannah called my cell about eight times when you didn't show up for work the day after it happened, and Haylee actually sent me an SOS. But now I'm here, so it's time to tell me everything that happened.'

Heather shifted over so that Ashley could take a seat next to her, and began to recount the tale of the previous few days. As she began to cry softly, she felt her roommate's arms wrap around her protectively. 'Heather, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you, alright? Now, have you spoken to her?'

'No. I… I don't think I have the words. She just looks so _broken, _Ash. I mean, when she was gravely ill she looked better than she did at work today. Plus, she can barely look at me. My…' Ashley stopped her mid-sentence, gesturing for her to slow down and breathe.

'Sorry. My head is all over the place.'

/

Lea skidded across the hallway floor as she rushed through the house to answer the door, one arm still not quite in her t-shirt. Pulling it on and adjusting it, she opened the door with a smile.

'Hey!' Ashley greeted her, before stepping in to the house. 'I'm sorry I'm a little late. Packing is a nightmare.' Lea nodded in understanding, before gesturing to the kitchen behind them.

'Do you want to come through?'

At the kitchen table, Dianna was busy laying out a cafetière and a plate of biscotti. 'Hey Ash. Do you want to drop the stuff on here? You can let Zach out, he knows he's free to run around here.' Ashley dropped down, unlocking the door on the cat's carry case and watching as he tentatively took a walk around the slightly familiar kitchen, sniffing and exploring his surroundings.

'Thanks so much for doing this at such late notice, guys. And I'm sorry Heather couldn't come to drop him off and enjoy your company, but she has a lot more last minute laundry to do than me.'

'So, what exactly is the plan? I mean, we're happy to cat-sit regardless, but where are you off to?'

'New York', Ashley explained, 'just for a few days. I thought it would be a good idea to get Heather out of LA for a while, and my brother said we could use his apartment whilst he's at home in Washington with my family. She has a lot going on at the moment and agreed that it would be better if she could get away and clear her head. She just needs space to process everything.'

'So, why New York? I thought she'd want to go home to _her_ family.'

Dianna shot Lea a familiar look, one meaning _way to approach this sensitive topic with caution, douchebag._

'Well, her mom hasn't been in contact much since Heather came out. I don't know how solid their relationship is right now. There's more to it than that, but I don't think it's my place to say. You'll have to ask Heath when we get back.'

'We will. Well, please take good care of her. And let her know that she can call us any time- day or night- if she needs anything at all.' Dianna reassured Ashley who, in herself, was not looking the most chipper.

'I promise Zach will be treated like a prince' Lea said with a smile.

/

Heather had never felt quite as nervous as she did at the moment she raised her hand to knock on the door. Ashley had left the Brooklyn apartment to do some last minute Christmas shopping in the city, but Heather hadn't felt like joining her. There was something on her mind; something that needed to be fixed. After a moment's hesitation and a few deep breaths, she felt her fist lift and hit the door three times in rapid succession before she stepped back. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she could feel her palms begin to sweat.

'Heather?' The shock in her voice was obvious. 'Are you okay? Come in.'

Heather felt a small amount of the tension she was carrying slip off her shoulders as she stepped into the small city apartment.

'You have no idea how good it is to see you, Britt.'


	20. Chapter 18B

**AN: This is the second part of this chapter. Please leave a review when you finish reading to let me know what you think. There is a lot of drama to come in the next few chapters- be prepared! If you want to follow me on tumblr, my url is pocketdragon. tumblr . com**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 18B<strong>

'Heather. I don't mean to be rude, but what the hell are you doing here? What happened?' Brittany asked, pacing back and forth across her living room as Heather sat on her couch. The blonde shrugged her shoulders, hunching so that she looked a lot smaller than she was.

'I…' She couldn't think of the words to explain the situation. Plus, she really didn't know why her instincts had led her to call Hannah for the address and then travel across the city to this very spot.

'Something happened with Naya. We… there was a misunderstanding.'

Brittany nodded, but let Heather continue speaking. 'She caught Taylor kissing me and left. He… I slapped him away but he forced himself on me. And she won't give me chance to explain.'

'She's jealous' Brittany explained, still pacing. 'She saw something she had only ever thought about in her darkest moments and it broke her heart.' Her voice was barely above a whisper, her hands wringing nervously in front of her. She could go on, dealing out the truth about how hurt she had been seeing the girl she had been infatuated with for so long fall for someone else; someone she had never envisioned. She stopped herself before she hurt Heather with her words.

'But I still don't understand why you're here?' Brittany looked Heather up and down, searching desperately for some kind of answer.

Heather shrugged, taking the time to think over what had happened between her and the girl in front of her; how inappropriate it was to have barged back into the life of someone who had left because of her.

'I guess I needed a friend?' She sounded so unsure of herself. Brittany had stopped pacing, and was now just stood, arms folded, waiting for a better explanation.

'Look, Britt. We used to be so close. You… you've always been one of my best friends. You've known me longer than anyone else in LA, and you have always understood me. I can't stress enough how sorry I am for the things I did to you, the way that the situation with Naya affected you. I should have known.'

Brittany shook her head. 'It's okay. I… I'm okay.' She reassured her with a shy smile.

'I just always valued your advice. You get how my brain works, and I really need someone who knows me to tell me what to do.'

Brittany shook her head, prepared to launch into an explanation of how little she wanted to see Heather, but seeing her on the verge of tears, her eyes lifeless, she couldn't raise her voice. Instead, she sat down and took her friend by the hand.

'I've never seen you like this before'. Even Brittany was shocked by how timid she sounded.

Heather nodded, 'I've never felt like this before.'

Noting the intense sadness in Heather's voice, Brittany turned to her and looked deep into her eyes.

'You really love her, don't you?' Heather nodded, averting her gaze and closing her eyes. She felt bad admitting it in front of Brittany.

'Then you have to fight for her. Explain what happened and force her to listen. It doesn't matter how long it takes; you have to make sure that you don't let her go.'

Heather nodded in understanding.

'Just don't give up.'

/

'So, how have you been?' Heather asked Brittany as they sat at her kitchen table and drank coffee together, just like old times.

Brittany nodded, smiling. 'I've been good. I love the work out here, and I've made some great friends. I mean, I miss LA and I miss the girls and guys from the show, but the change of scenery has helped me a lot.'

'I'm still so sorry about what happened…' Heather was cut off as Brittany's phone began to ring.

'Hey baby' she answered with a smile. '… no, I'm just having some coffee with an old friend who is in town…. Yeah, everything's fine here…. Okay, I'll call you later?... Bye'.

'Baby?' Heather asked, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy within her. Brittany nodded, picking up her phone and scrolling through. Turning it to face Heather, the screen displayed an image of two smiling girls. Brittany had her arms around a tall, skinny, redheaded girl with deep green eyes.

'Her name is Laura. It's all very new, but she makes me happy.'

'I'm happy for you, B.'

/

The following evening, once Ashley had fallen asleep in her plane seat, Heather sat back and began to think about her time with Brittany and what it had meant. The conversation sure had left her with a lot to think about.

Reaching into her bag for a pen and a notepad, she settled into her seat and began to plan out all the things she needed to say to make things right.

/

**Dear Naya,**

**I don't know why I've decided it's a good idea to put this in a letter, or even if I'm going to send this, but there are a lot of things I need to say to you and it doesn't seem like I'm going to be able to say them to your face. Because you're mad at me. And I understand why. But I need to take you back to that night and explain.**

**I had no idea Taylor was going to be there. He showed up on my doorstep with a bunch of flowers. He told me he had been sending them every day that week (I thought they were from you) and that he wanted me back. My mom had told him to come over and try and win my affection back because she doesn't approve of our relationship. **

**I told him that I wasn't interested- I made it very clear that I didn't want to be with him. I don't love him, you have to understand that. I love YOU and nobody else. And, since I've been with you, I've realised that no relationship I have ever had compares to us. Being with you makes me question whether I've ever been in love before. What you make me feel is so much more intense than anything else. It's magical.**

**I didn't want him to kiss me. I slapped him and tried to fight him off but he pinned me to the wall. I know I'm usually quite strong but I was so scared that I froze. I'm so sorry I didn't try harder to fight him away. I kicked him out after I noticed you had dropped your flowers and run away.**

**I chased you down the street but, by the time I got there, you were getting in a car and I didn't know where you were going. I called and texted and emailed you and I don't know if you got them or not. I just need you to know how sorry I am that this happened. You have to understand that I would never cheat on you. You mean so much to me, and we have both fought so hard to get where we are. Or where we were. This relationship is really special, and I am prepared to fight for it. **

**I love you, Naya Marie Rivera. More than I have ever loved anyone else. I am so sorry.**

**/**

'I'll leave the bags in the living room and then go and get Zach from Di and Lea before it gets too late. Will you be okay to start sorting laundry and stuff?' Heather nodded as Ashley grabbed her car keys and headed back out of the apartment.

Heather crouched down and unzipped her suitcase, pulling out dirty clothes and throwing them onto the floor to be gathered and washed once she had finished. She was just about to begin sorting Ashley's case when her phone began to ring in her pocket. Fishing it out, she checked the number. It was not one she recognised, so she ignored the call.

Heather forced the last of the laundry into the machine with a dramatic push when her phone rang again. Seeing it was the same number, she reached over and ended the call before turning the washing machine on and pouring herself a much-needed glass of water.

Her phone vibrated on the side for the third time. Picking it up, she pressed to her ear, answering with an impatient and disgruntled 'What?'

'Heather?' the voice sounded panicked.

'Yeah?'

'It's Naya. Something's happened. She's had a seizure. A bad one.'


	21. Chapter 19

**AN: So here is the next part! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and messages I've had about the last couple of chapters and about the story so far. It is so overwhelming but it makes me happy to know that people like what I'm writing! I hope this has not been too much of a wait- I had rather a lot to write for this one.**

**Just a note- this part takes place in ****December 2011****. Please leave a review when you are done. As always, I love to know your thoughts. The next part will be out within a week if I can manage it. I will try my best. As usual, if you want to find me on tumblr it's pocketdragon . tumblr . com**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 19<strong>

Heather's feet carried her into the hospital, through doors and around corners, her mind simply begging for Naya to be okay. Reaching the ICU, she opened the door and bumped straight into the one person she hadn't wanted to see.

'Heather' he greeted, the disdain in his voice clear.

'Matthew' she replied, using as much venom as she could muster with her mind in its panicked state. Taking a moment to collect herself, she made eye contact before asking 'how is she?'

Matt shook his head, moving to block the door with his large frame. 'Not good… how did you know she was here?'

'Her sister called me. Look, are you going to let me in or not?'

'You know she wouldn't want you in there. She… she …'

'Ah! Heather!' a familiar voice broke through Matt's stammering. 'Come straight through.' He held the door open as she walked in, closing it in the face of the man who had previously been blocking the entrance.

'How is she? I… I got here as fast as I could.' Heather tried her best to remember to breathe, to count to ten in her head and to not let herself get too panicky.

'I'm afraid it's not good. We've done some preliminary tests and it would appear that Naya experienced a large tonic-clonic seizure. She was resuscitated upon arrival and the team managed to get a pulse going, but I'm afraid she has not woken up. We will be examining her brain waves overnight, and may arrange a scan in the morning to determine the problem if she has not come around of her own accord.'

'What does that mean?' Heather asked, her voice shaky and small.

'Naya is in a coma.'

Heather ran over to Naya's bed taking the limp hand in her own. 'Oh God' she kept whispering, to nobody in particular. 'Oh God, oh God.'

'I'll give you a few moments alone with her.' Doctor Ross patted her gently on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Heather took a minute to take in everything that was going on around her. The noise was unbearable; Naya seemed to be hooked up to a myriad of different beeping machines. Heather noted the large tube connected to her nose which she guessed was to help her breathe, the IV drip to the side which was connected to her hand, the wire in her other arm leading to a blood drip and another mechanical looking device bandaged to her mouth. Underneath the blanket of wires and pipes and clips and bandages, Naya looked so small. Her hair was scraped back off her face, revealing a large bruise on her forehead. Her knuckles were scraped and bleeding and there were clear traces of concrete clinging to the clothes she had worn that day.

'Oh, Naya' Heather whispered, not even trying to stop her tears from falling, 'I'm so sorry.' She sobbed, still clinging on tightly to the soft hand of the girl she loved. 'I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.' She could hardly breathe, but she was desperate to say all that she needed to whilst she had her privacy. 'I love you so much. I…. I love you' she broke down again. 'Naya, I'm sorry.'

/

'Mom, she's…. Matt.' Nickalya Rivera stopped abruptly at the open door to the ICU. Huffing and shaking his head, George overtook his daughter and approached the man waiting in the corridor, flanked Mychal's muscular form.

'What's going on? Where is my daughter?'

Matt pointed through the door. 'She's in there.'

'Thank you' Yolanda whispered, trying her best not to cry as she walked past him and into the room.

Tapping the younger man on the shoulder, George leaned in and whispered harshly into his ear.

'I think we've got this now. Thanks for all your help, but I'd really rather you weren't here.'

/

'Please…. Please don't leave me' Heather sobbed quietly, her tears soaking through the blanket covering Naya's delicate form. 'Please…'

'Heather?' The blonde turned around at the sound of another voice disturbing the gentle beeping of the room.

'Nick'. Pulling herself up and into the younger girl's arms, she sighed at the momentary relief of being held. 'So what happened?'

Heather shook her head, the tears coming once again. 'Come on', this time it was Yolanda who placed a protective hand on the small of her back, rubbing in circles, 'I think you and I should go somewhere a little less overwhelming okay?' Heather nodded, turning once more to look at Naya before she was back in the hospital corridor.

Yolanda led her through another door, before turning into an empty room filled with chairs. 'It's the relative's room, so I think we're allowed to be in here.' Heather nodded at the woman's explanation, not taking her eyes off her as she sat down.

'Heather, honey, what happened between you two?' Heather could see that the woman was clearly panicked herself, but was trying her best to remain stoic and strong. Heather sighed and began to explain.

/

'_Mom! Thank GOD you're home' Nickalya rushed into the hallway, grabbing her mother's suited arm and pulling her through to the living room. 'You need to speak to Naya. Something's happened with her and Heather and… Mom, just call her please.' Nickayla picked up the phone from the side and forced it into her mother's hands. Yolanda obliged, dialling the number and holding it to her ear before sitting down on the nearest seat._

'_Naya!'_

'_Hi mom' Naya croaked._

'_Nick told me to call as soon as I got in. What's happened, baby?'_

_Before she could even collect her thoughts to speak, Naya had started to cry again._

'_Mom, it was horrible. I… I came home a day early to surprise her and when I got to her apartment she… was… she'_

'_It's okay, baby. Breathe slow. Don't panic yourself.'_

_Naya did as her mother instructed and paused for a second to take a deep breath. _

'_When I got to her apartment, I used her spare key and I saw her… her and Taylor… kissing against the wall.'_

'_Taylor, the ex-boyfriend?' _

'_Yeah. Mom… I don't know what to do. I'm upset but I'm so angry.'_

_Yolanda settled back into her chair, tapping the fingers of her spare hand as she thought the situation over. _

'_You're sure? You're absolutely sure that's what you saw?'_

'_Yeah. She was pressed up against the wall, and they were kissing.' There was no point trying to hide the fact that she was crying from her own mother, she decided, as tears rolled down her cheeks and she sniffed._

'_So what did you do?'_

'_I ran.'_

'_Sorry?'_

'_I… I ran out. I dropped the flowers I'd got her and I just ran. I called Di to come and pick me up because I had all my stuff with me from the flight, but then Matt saw me from his car and gave me a ride back to his place.'_

'_So where are you now?'_

'_Matt's house.'_

'_And you're okay?'_

'_As okay as I can be. Mommy, why would she do this to me? I thought she felt the same…'_

'I'm so sorry' Heather sobbed as Naya's mother stroked her hair gently. 'I… I think I did this to her.'

Yolanda shook her head, trying her best not to cry as she witnessed the girl in front of her break down. 'I think… I think it was all the stress of fighting with me. She can't have been getting enough sleep, and she's been working so hard and… oh God I'm so sorry!' Yolanda cradled the sobbing girl in her arms, rocking her gently back and forth. 'Honey, it's not your fault' she whispered.

Once Heather had calmed down a little, Yolanda began to speak again. 'Look, honey. Naya doesn't know that Taylor forced this on you. Even now, she thinks that you had a choice.' Heather's lip began to quiver, Yolanda reached over a comforting hand and stroked her back the way she had always done to comfort her own children. 'You really, really need to talk to her. As soon as she wakes up.'

Heather nodded, 'I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up. I… I promised I wouldn't let her go.'

/

Heather kept her promise. She spent the first night awake, her mind unable to shut itself off. She wanted desperately to pace, or to move her body in some way, but she had found herself cradling Nickayla who had finally dropped off to sleep in the chair next to her own.

Naya's condition didn't change. She was stable, they said, but they didn't have anything more to say about her coma. The doctor ploughed his way through reams and reams of brain wave data, assuring her and Naya's family that the activity indicated she had little chance of brain damage. As far as the coma, he said, it was likely that the seizure had caused such extreme trauma and had starved the brain of oxygen for so long that the body was unable to recover on its own. Heather wept.

The second night, even though the nurses on duty had assured her that Naya would be carefully monitored overnight, she was determined to stay. Naya's parents and sister made their way home at around four, leaving Heather already curled up and fast asleep in her chair. A nurse came in to check Naya's vitals half an hour later, tiptoeing once she noticed the sleeping girl in the corner. Smiling, she left the room with her clipboard, returning minutes later with a blanket and a pillow and followed by another nurse who wheeled in a second bed.

'We're not really supposed to do this,' one nurse whispered as she plumped up the pillows, 'but we couldn't just sit by and do nothing.' Heather smiled at the gentle woman, thanking her for all that she had done. Ashley dropped by the hospital after dinner, bringing with her a bag full of clothes, underwear and toiletries for Heather to use. 'I've asked Le and Di to take care of Zach, okay? So he's fine. And you just concentrate on being here for Naya. She needs you. I… I'll see you when I get back. Let me know what happens with Naya, call me whatever time of day you need me.' Heather nodded, letting herself sink into the warm arms of her friend before she left. 'Have a good Christmas' she said with a half-smile.

Heather's phone rang loudly on the morning of the third day, waking her from what had been a surprisingly comfortable sleep. 'Heather's phone' she answered, her voice hoarse.

'Heather? It's Ryan. Look, I've heard word from Matt and Lea that Naya is in the hospital. I… I was just calling to see how she is?'

'Ryan, it's not good. She's been in a coma for three days.'

'Shit.'

'I'm… I'm so sorry if this is going to affect filming times and… I know it's Christmas break but I don't know when…'

'Heather. Calm down. Listen, I don't care about filming schedules or anything right now and neither should you. The only thing you have to concentrate on is being there for Naya. I will personally make sure that the press are kept distracted so that you and her family can live in peace. Just… keep her safe, okay? I'll drop by soon if that would be okay? Is she allowed visitors?'

Heather nodded, not quite realising she had to speak to be understood. 'Oh, yeah. She's in the ICU so there aren't strict visiting hours or anything. Just… just text me when you get here and I'll bring you to her.'

'Thank you. Stay strong, Heather.'

/

That afternoon, once Yolanda had gone home to run errands and get some sleep, Heather's phone buzzed again.

**Sender: **Agron.

**Message: **We're outside. Where do we need to go?

Heather quickly tapped back a message guiding her friend through to the intensive care ward before getting up and checking herself in the mirror. She could do something with her hair to make it look a little less flat, she supposed, or she could put on a jacket to hide the fact that she had been wearing an old t-shirt of Naya's Ashley had packed. It hadn't been washed. It still smelt like _her. _But it wasn't worth it. She didn't care. The only thing she cared about was Naya.

When Dianna arrived minutes later, she was not alone. Amber, Jenna, Lea, Vanessa and Dianna all engulfed her in one huge hug before moving over to sit nearer Naya.

'So, how have things been? Have they said?'

Heather shrugged her shoulders. 'I don't think they know much, to be honest. The doctors said there's no telling when she could come out of it. It could be tomorrow, it could be next week. But they said the swelling in her brain is starting to slow down, so once that happens there's more chance of her waking up.'

Everyone around the room shot her sympathetic looks. Lea simply looked down and smiled as she realised that Heather had been absentmindedly stroking Naya's fingers as she spoke to them.

'So, Heather. Dianna kind of filled us in on what happened between you and Taylor' Amber began, noting Heather's sadness at the mention of the situation, 'ha.. have you spoken to your mom yet?'

Heather shook her head. 'I have absolutely nothing to say to her.' She was as surprised as everyone else at how angrily she spat out her words. 'You know, I thought I was to blame for this happening. But my mother set me up and caused this. She… she's the reason my girlfriend is in a hospital bed in a coma.' Her shoulders began to shake as she let herself cry, silently appreciating the fact that her friends were just letting her get this out.

'My girlfriend is going to be in a coma for our first Christmas.'

/

The following morning, Heather awoke to the feeling of a kiss being pressed to her cheek. Sitting up, confused, she turned to see Nickayla smiling at her.

'Sorry to wake you, but I couldn't resist. Anyway, Merry Christmas.' The realisation hit Heather like a bullet. 'It… it's Christmas day?' Yolanda nodded from the opposite side of the room, where she was busy organising presents into piles. 'We decided we couldn't open our presents without Naya. It… it wouldn't be right. So we bought them here instead.' Heather nodded, swinging her legs to get out of bed. 'If you don't mind,' she addressed the whole family, 'I think I need to get some fresh air. I'll be back soon.'

Grabbing her bag and a coat, Heather stepped out of the room and began to walk quickly through the hospital. Waving to the familiar faces who wished her a happy holidays, she made her way to her car and opened the door. Minutes later, she was back in her own apartment. Searching.

On her desk was a gift she had been planning to wrap and give to Naya to commemorate their first Christmas together. Grabbing it and the letter off the side, before filling a bag with necessary things from her room, she made her way back downstairs and into her car.

/

Once she reached Naya's room, Heather unzipped the bag and moved to plug in a bright yellow CD player she had picked up from home. Mychal looked at her quizzically, but she shook her head at him. Reaching back into the bag, she picked out the CD.

'I… I heard somewhere that some coma patients can hear music,' she addressed the whole Rivera clan who were stood around staring at her, 'I made Naya a mix CD with all the songs that remind me of her for our first Christmas. So I thought maybe I should play it for her?'

George nodded, 'Of course you should, Heather.'

The group sat in silence, letting the music wash over them for a moment. It was Yolanda who spoke up first. 'Heather, we… we were all about to head home to get some dinner. And we were wondering if you would care to join us? Unless you have other plans?'

Heather shook her head. 'But I promised…'

'Come, have dinner with us.' Nickalya persuaded her. 'You look like you need a good meal.' The rumbling in Heather's stomach was all the evidence they needed.

/

'Before we eat, I think we should all say a prayer. Together.'

George Rivera, seated at the top of the table, offered his hands out to Nickayla and Mychal, who in turn joined hands with Heather and Yolanda. Everyone closed their eyes as he began to speak.

'Heavenly Father, we thank you for the food with which you have blessed us. We thank you for giving us one another, for giving us family and friends. But most of all, Lord, we pray that you give Naya the strength to survive. We pray that you watch over her and care for her. Bless her with the ability to overcome this; to come back to us. In Jesus' name we pray. Amen.'

'Amen.'

The family ate quietly. Heather thanked Yolanda for inviting her into their home, and for forgiving her. George commented on how delicious the food was. Mychal offered Nickayla a second helping of carrots.

'I miss Naya'. It was Nickayla who broke the awkward silence, breaking down as her mother passed her a slice of pecan pie. 'She… she always used to steal pieces of my dessert. I miss it.' Yolanda nodded in agreement, handing her youngest daughter a tissue to wipe away her tears.

'She always used to insist of me making a Yule Log and then she'd steal your pie as well.'

'Do you guys remember than one Christmas we spent in Puerto Rico? The one where Naya cried because Grandma forgot to make a dessert at all?'

Heather smiled at the thought of a young Naya throwing a tantrum. Of course it would have to be because of food. 'How old was she?' she asked, starting to feel a little more human as the food she had eaten settled in her stomach.

'Older than you're probably thinking. Well, she must have been….' Yolanda began to count on her fingers, clearly thinking hard about this.

'She was fifteen' George piped up from the end of the table. Yolanda turned to him and nodded. 'Yeah, she was. God, that was a long time ago!'

/

'Please, let me help you clean up. You've done so much for me.' Heather was stood in the middle of the Rivera's dining room, piling plates on top of one another. Yolanda simply shook her head. 'You don't need to, sweetie. You just relax.'

'In that case, would you mind if I went home? I think I just need to sleep.' Yolanda grabbed Heather's coat and bag as she said goodbye to the others, who were gathered in the living room.

Before she left, Heather turned to Yolanda. 'I wasn't expecting to see George at your table today' she whispered, checking back to the living room as she spoke. Yolanda shrugged. 'Well, I couldn't exactly say no, could I? Although I must admit, he is very helpful to have around in a crisis. He's very level headed when he needs to be.'

'So what about his wife and son?' Heather asked, hoping that her question would not offend the woman in front of her.

'Beats me. I just think it's rude that she hasn't once been to see Naya.'

Heather nodded, silently understanding the exact reasons why Julie was staying well away from her step daughter's hospital bed.

/

It was dark when she got back, despite being earlier than Heather had thought. _Home is where the heart is_, she thought to herself as she made her way down the corridor. Reaching the door she needed, she pushed it open as quietly as she could. There was no need for pyjamas, she simply threw off her coat and shoes and clambered under the covers. Resting her head against the pillow, she looked up at the ceiling. 'Merry Christmas, baby' she whispered, 'I love you.' Turning over, she reached a hand out into the darkness. 'I love you so much' she whispered again, before taking Naya's hand and falling asleep surrounded by beeping machines.


	22. Chapter 20

**AN: Hi everyone. Thank you for being patient with me whilst I write this. Also, thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites and follows and things. It means a huge amount to me to know what you think. I'm now all moved in to my new house so, hopefully, updates will be coming regularly over the next couple of weeks (before university starts again, anyway). As always, please let me know what you think by leaving a REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 20<strong>

'Five…. Four… Three… Two… One….'

Heather reached out, taking Dianna's hand as the countdown began to reach its climax. 'Happy New Year' she heard in that familiar, soft whisper as the blonde pulled her into her arms. 'You should make a wish.' Heather nodded, closing her eyes and practically begging for the only thing she wanted right now; Naya.

More New Years' congratulations were passed around the room, Heather just leaned into each hug with as much enthusiasm as she could muster and tried her best not to cry. Lea and Dianna had organised this small get-together to celebrate new beginnings and, Heather suspected, to prise her away from Naya's hospital bed and into the real world even if it was just for a few hours. It hurt to be away from her. She didn't like the idea of not knowing how she was, or if she was awake. The beeping noises and hushed conversations of passing nurses had become a comfort to her, they made her feel safe. Being here, surrounded by loud conversation and music, she felt alone.

She looked down to see that a glass of champagne had been pressed into her hands by Vanessa, who was sitting next to her and resting her head on Heather's shoulder. 'Guys…' her voice cracked as she spoke, unsure of what exactly she wanted to say. She hadn't even realised it was her speaking until the words came out of her mouth. 'Guys, I just… I just wanted to thank you all for being such amazing friends. I'm not one to make a huge speech or anything, but I'd really appreciate it if we could all raise a glass to…' she willed herself not to cry, swallowing heavily and squeezing her eyes shut, 'to Naya.'

Everyone in the room raised their champagne in the air. 'To Naya.'

/

Heather rushed back to the hospital as soon as she could after the party. She had only taken one small sip of the champagne, not wanting to be out of control. As she walked into Naya's room, she was greeted with silence. Resigning herself to the fact that nothing had changed since she had left, she pressed a quick kiss to Naya's head before clambering into the makeshift bed the nurses continued to provide for her and willing herself to switch off and fall asleep.

Days went by, and still nothing had changed. The same nurses passed by every day, dropping into take Naya's vitals and make sure that Heather was comfortable. The flowers from well-wishers had stopped. That hurt Heather more than she cared to admit. Of course, she knew that Naya had a huge fanbase and that they loved her, but she hated the idea that people had forgotten about the most unforgettable girl she had ever met. Ryan had successfully covered for them, postponing filming under the excuse that 'the cast deserve a break, and so do I.' which meant that many people wouldn't even know Naya was in the hospital. Still, Heather walked down the hospital shop every other day, buying a fresh bouquet of flowers and arranging them neatly on Naya's nightstand, just so that there was _something _there.

Yolanda called in each night, bringing Heather a home-made meal and clean clothes. Heather would wait until Yolanda excused herself to speak to a doctor or a nurse, before she pulled a top out of the laundry bag and inhaled deeply. She didn't know whether it was the detergent, or the house they had been washed in, but they smelled like Naya. Naya, after two weeks in this room, smelled like hospitals.

'Heather, have you been out anywhere recently?' Yolanda questioned one evening, as she gently brushed her daughter's hair off her forehead. Heather shrugged. 'Not really.'

'Well, you're heading out tomorrow. Nick has the day off work and she still hasn't got Naya anything for her birthday. You should go shopping together.'

Heather nodded, not saying anything. She had been planning Naya's birthday since before she went to New York, it was going to be perfect. Now, she didn't know what to do.

/

'Nick, am I okay to leave you here to pay? I just have to get a couple things. I'll meet you outside Starbucks in half an hour, okay?' Nickayla nodded, still browsing over the makeup counter. Heather looked back to check Naya's sister wasn't watching, before she almost ran to the second shop on the other side of the street.

'Hello Miss. How can we help you today?'

Heather thanked whoever was upstairs for the fact that, without makeup and in her normal clothes, she wasn't usually recognised by the general public.

'Do you mind if I browse first? I don't really have anything specific in mind.' The shop assistant nodded and smiled, gesturing for Heather to make her way into the store.

It had been fifteen minutes when she knew she had found exactly what she had been looking for. Pointing gently on the glass cabinet, trying her best not to set off any alarms, she indicated to the woman behind the counter that she wanted to take a closer look. The minute the display was lifted out and placed in front of her, she nodded. 'Boxed and Giftwrapped?' Heather nodded.

The shopping experience had taken twenty-eight minutes by the time Heather had paid for her gift (she hadn't even listened to the price, just handed over her card. It wasn't like money was really an object, especially not when Naya was involved.) 'No… no bag, thank you.' Heather took the neatly-wrapped box and placed it directly into a concealed pocket in her handbag.

Dashing into the next store, again checking that Nickayla hadn't spotted her, she began browsing to try and find a card.

'Hey! I thought you'd have got a card by now. Have you seriously been in here all this time?' Heather tried not to look guilty as she nodded to Nickayla. 'I got a little distracted by the stuffed animals….' It sounded like a line Brittany would say, not her, but Nickayla seemed to buy it all the same.

'Okay, well, I need to get a card too so let's help each other out so that we can get home.'

Nickayla ended up picking a really awesome birthday card with Bella and Edward from Twilight on it. 'Don't worry, it's kind of a joke'. Heather breathed a small sigh of relief, remembering back to the time the first movie had been on TV. Heather had quickly changed the channel once she heard an under-her-breath whisper of 'fucking glittery vampire bullshit', which had left her gasping for breath through her laughter.

Heather picked up a few 'to my girlfriend' or 'to the one I love' cards before deciding that they were too sappy and, anyway, she wasn't even sure if Naya was going to take her back. Ending up in the kid's section, she grimaced at what greeted her. The Glee cards were all in a line, she skimmed over them without picking any up (nobody should receive a birthday card with their own face on it, she thought, it's creepy.) and instead went for a card with 'Happy Birthday' written on it in a cute font. It was plain, but it said what it needed to say. Plus, it was blank inside so she had enough space to write everything she wanted to.

/

'Heather? Hey, I've made you some food….' Ashley made her way up the stairs and into Heather's room, pushing the door open with the tray in her hand. Seeing Heather hunched over on her bed, she quickly put the food down on her desk and made her way over.

'Hey… what's up?' She had been back from Seattle for a while now, but had scarcely seen her roommate aside from when she came home to shower.

'I can't do it' Heather sobbed, falling into the waiting arms of her best friend. 'I'm… I'm trying to write her card and I can't say everything I want to say. I mean, she doesn't even know what happened or…'

'Ssh, calm down.' Ashley began stroking through her hair. She had seen Naya do it once or twice when they'd been snuggled together watching a movie so she was fairly sure it worked. 'Just say what you need to.'

'I just… I had everything planned out for her birthday. I was going to take her to Malibu for a weekend and…' she tried her best to slow her breathing down enough to speak. 'We were going to rent out this little beach house and I was going to take her for dinner and then walk along the beach together at sunset… I had it all planned out.'

Ashley pulled the girl into her arms, wrapping them around her and kissing her head as she let out a strangled sob. Releasing her slightly, Ashley looked at her. 'You'll get to do all those things, you know. Anyway, why would you go to the beach in January? Wouldn't it be cold?' Heather shrugged, smiling. 'It's not _cold, _it's _cuddle weather._'

/

On the morning of Naya's birthday, Heather was awoken by the sound of rustling bags. Heart pounding, she lifted her head and opened her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed when Naya was laying in exactly the same position as she had been last night.

'Sorry, did we wake you?' Lea asked, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Heather shook her head, 'I should be getting up anyway…. What are you doing here?' Dianna looked up from her phone and smiled, 'decorating for the birthday girl' she said, like it was the most normal thing in the world to be putting up banners for a girl in a coma.

Heather let them do what they needed to, excusing herself to the bathroom at the end of the corridor to change. She wouldn't usually be so pedantic about her appearance, especially when everyone knew that she had spent the last two weeks living in a camping bed in a hospital, but Naya's entire family and most of her friends were going to be dropping by today and she at least wanted to make a decent impression and not scare them off with the bags under her eyes.

Once she decided she was presentable enough, Heather made her way back to Naya's room. The flowers she had brought the day before had been pushed to the side to make room for the five new bouquets that had been delivered.

'Wow, who are they from?' she asked, directing the question and nobody in particular.

'Me, Di, Cory, Ryan and Harry' Lea explained, pointing at each one in turn. Reaching for her phone, Heather began to take photos of each bouquet. 'Tell me again, slowly' she said to Lea, as she labelled each photo. Dianna looked at her like she was crazy but she just smiled. 'Flowers won't last forever, so I figured I could take pictures and then she'll be able to see them whenever she wakes up.' Dianna patted her sweetly on the shoulder. 'You're smart.'

Nickalya, Mychal, George and Yolanda arrived minutes later, armed with presents and yet more flowers. 'Naya's aunt and grandfather couldn't make it, since they're stuck in Puerto Rico, but they sent these over for her.' Heather placed them down gently, grateful for the fact that the nurses had not only let slide the 'no flowers in the ICU' rule for the past two weeks, but also that they had let her use the spare vases kept in their store room.

Lea and Dianna left to find a bathroom once they had been chatting for about an hour. They walked back into the room, Lea clutching a card in her hand. 'We bumped into Matt outside. Once we told him that you…' Lea pointed to George, who tilted his head back and clapped his hands, much in the same way his daughter did, '…and you', now she was pointing to Heather, 'were here he left us with the card and went home.'

'I don't care if he means well or whatever. That kid can kiss my ass forever; I'm still not gonna like him.' Heather tried her best to suppress a laugh at George's comment. She was beginning to realise exactly where Naya got her sass from.

/

'You know, I never thought you'd still be doing this every day.' Heather looked up from her place next to Naya, where she was once again absentmindedly stroking her fingers against Naya's hand. 'You haven't left her side, really, for over two weeks now. If I ever doubted how much you loved each other before, I definitely don't now.'

'I told you, I'm not leaving her. I… God, don't kill me for saying this…' Yolanda shot her a confused look, but let her speak. 'I've been thinking about it a lot. I know I was with Taylor for a long time, and everyone kind of just expected us to be this forever thing, but I never _felt_ like that around him. Sure, I missed him when he lived away and stuff, but not like this. It…. It never really _hurt_ before, you know?' Heather felt a tear trickle down her cheek, as Yolanda assured her that everything would be okay. The soft squeeze to her hand just comforted her even more. 'I know baby, I'm here.'

'Wait.' Heather's eyes almost bulged out of her head. Making eye contact with Yolanda, she whispered 'look.' Stroking her finger gently over Naya's knuckles, they both watched as her fingers began to curl into a fist.

'Nay? Naya can you hear me?' she tried to be as quiet as possible. The doctor had told them a few times that, if she came around, Naya's hearing would be sensitive. Heather watched as the head of dark hair moved slowly towards her. Yolanda shot out of her seat, hitting the button on the wall to call the attention of the nurses.

From the door to the room, the nurse and doctor stood and watched Heather and Naya interact, looking for any signs of distress. 'We don't want to scare her,' the nurse explained to Yolanda, 'so we'll let her adjust before we step in.'

Naya opened her eyes slowly, gazing around the room but clearly unable to focus. She lifted her arms slightly off the sheets before letting them crash back down. Heather sat patiently and let her figure out what was going on. After a few moments, she turned her head just enough to catch sight of Yolanda, who had been stood in the corner of the room. Reaching out her hand, she beckoned her mom to come and sit with her. Opening her mouth to speak, the panic on her face was clear and she began to lift her arms to her face.

'Okay, okay. Keep calm, sweetie,' Yolanda reassured her as the nurse made her way over to the bed, 'the lady is just going to take the tube out of your mouth, okay?' Naya lay still whist the tube was removed, making eye contact with the nurse as she did so. Once the tube was out, she tried to make a sound but couldn't. 'You might not be able to speak for a while. Stick to blinking for tonight-once for yes, twice for no. Okay? ' Naya blinked once and the nurse smiled as she made her way out of the room with the doctor.

'Honey, do you know you name?' Naya blinked once, Yolanda felt herself relax.

'Do you know where you are?' She looked around the room, but then blinked twice. Heather sighed audibly as Yolanda asked another question. 'Can you move everything?' Naya slowly lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers before blinking once more.

'Naya, can… can _I _ask you something?' Naya turned to face Heather, her face contorting with confusion as she took the sight in. 'Do you know who I am?' Naya blinked once. Heather smiled. 'Do… do you mind if I stay?' Naya took a moment, before blinking twice. 'Thank you.' Heather looked down, before asking her final question. 'Can I hold your hand?' Rather than blinking, Naya reached over and took Heather's hand gently in her own, smiling as much as she could.

/

The following morning, Heather woke up to the familiar sound of hospital machines. Taking the room in, she tried to remember whether the day before had been a dream. Glancing down, she smiled at their still-linked hands, before leaning in to kiss Naya on the forehead. Heather must have fallen asleep before she could make it to her own bed.

'Good morning, baby' she whispered, not wanting to wake her.

Slowly, Naya opened one eye and then the other, before opening her mouth. The only sound that came out was cracking for a moment, but Heather just smiled. 'They said you might not be able to speak yet, be patient.' Naya nodded, moving to lie on her back but not breaking their hand-hold.

Heather squeezed tighter as she, too, moved onto her back next to Naya, a tear rolling down her cheek as she heard a quiet sound; one she knew she would never forget.

'He…He…Ther… Heather.'


	23. Chapter 21

**AN: Two updates in a day? You lucky things! Seriously, I'm home alone for a week and, so far, my plan is to spend the majority of it writing for your entertainment. Thanks so much for all the reviews- I'd really like to hit 100 today (…not a hint…). Anyway, this chapter wasn't supposed to be quite this lengthy, but oh well! I couldn't help myself!**

**As always, you can ask me anything on here on at pocketdragon . tumblr . com. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 21<strong>

'Heather, honey. Go get yourself some breakfast. I'll stay and watch Naya and make sure she's alright. Oh, and make sure you let everyone know she's awake?' Heather nodded at Yolanda's instructions before leaving the woman to guide her daughter into her private bathroom to help her wash and change.

Heather made her way to the café, buying herself a coffee and a banana before making her way outside, where it was quiet, to call her friends. Lea picked up on the first ring.

'Heather? Everything okay?'

'Le, put me on speaker?' Instinct told her that Dianna would also be there.

'Okay, you're on. Everything alright? It's, like, eight in the morning.'

Heather laughed, a sound that nobody had really heard for a long time. 'Don't freak out you guys… Naya's awake!'

Dianna screamed first, and Heather could practically hear Lea bouncing up and down.

'Seriously?' she wasn't sure who was speaking, but she answered anyway.

'Yes seriously. Look, I called to let you know, but I spoke to the doctor and he said it might be best to give her a few days to adjust before she has any more visitors. She just seems so… confused about everything right now.'

'We understand. Send her all our love. Do you want us to pass the message on?'

'Yes please. I… I have to go now. I gotta call Ash. Thanks for taking care of Zach, by the way. He's probably forgotten who I am by now.'

'He's fine, Heather. And I'm sure he misses you. Keep us posted?'

'Sure, byeeeee!'

Heather hung up the call and took a bite of her banana before dialling Ashley, Crystal and April to tell them the amazing news.

/

'Mom?' Naya asked, once her mother had helped her get out of her hospital gown and into the warm bath water. 'Yes, baby?' Yolanda took care as she gently helped her daughter wash her hair without getting any in her cuts, or her still-sensitive eyes.

'How has Heather been? With me… in here?' Naya needed to know. Ever since she realised where she was, and what must have happened, she had been worrying about the girl. She was there, by her side, which was what mattered most, but she must have been so scared.

'Honestly?' Naya nodded. 'She's been a mess. Most days, in the beginning, she just cried all day. She hasn't left your bedside for two weeks. It's been intense.'

'Wow. So she hasn't slept in her own bed?'

'Nope. The nurses set her up a temporary bed in your room after they felt sorry for her spending the night in a chair.'

'Shit. That's really sweet of her.' Naya sounded low as she spoke, which Yolanda couldn't help but pick up on.

'What's up?'

'How am I supposed to feel about Heather being here? I mean, she _cheated on me, _Mom. Am I supposed to just forgive her because she's been with me in the hospital?'

Yolanda shook her head. 'Come on, we'll get you changed and back in bed and then I'll explain. There's a little more to it that you probably think.'

Once her mother and a nurse had helped Naya dry off and get into fresh pyjamas and clean dressings, she turned to Yolanda. 'Okay, you have to explain now. What happened?'

'Well, obviously you ran out as soon as you saw their lips touch. If you'd been there _before_ they kissed, you would have known that Heather slapped his face. _He_ was the one who pulled the moves on _her. _Okay?'

'I… I'm so sorry, Naya.' Heather was stood in the doorway, her voice weak and small. 'I… I tried to fight him off but he was too strong.' The tears were coming now, and she was powerless to stop them. 'I… I love you.'

/

_Naya's heart dropped like a stone the moment she saw them. Without thinking, she dropped the bouquet of flowers and ran out of the door. The first person she thought of who lived close by was Dianna. Running in as she punched in her number, she tried her best to manage to balance her bags and still get as far away from Heather's apartment as she could. _

_The phone was ringing when a car pulled up next to her. She wasn't sure who she was expecting to see when the window rolled down but, for once, Matt's face was a welcome relief. He told her to get in the car, and she did as he said._

_When they arrived at his house, he made her tea and let her sit on his couch. 'Do you want to talk about it?' _

_He had been really good at letting her rant about what had happened. He just kept re-filling her tea and sat there. He didn't butt in like Lea probably would have done, and he wasn't really entitled to. He knew nothing. Maybe that's why he was good to be around; he was almost neutral ground._

_It was absolute torture not speaking to Heather. Heather, the woman she was in love with. She knew how upset her behaviour was making her. God, it's not like she hadn't noticed when Heather had run off to her trailer to cry on more than one occasion. But, for what she did, she kind of deserved it. At least for a while. _

_She knew Heather was going to New York since Ashley tweeted about them being at the airport. Matt kept calling and asking if she wanted to hang out, but she really didn't feel up to doing much at all. Since that day, she had barely touched food, she had hardly slept at all and her energy was fading fast. Forcing herself to get up for work every day was basically torture and, once filming finished, she just didn't get up. _

_Matt had been hanging around the set, bringing her coffees at all hours and sitting by her in case she needed anything at all. At first, when she was more upset and less angry, it had been helpful and quite sweet. Now? She wanted to kill him. The way he looked at her like she was a piece of meat wasn't helping matters, either. And the way he spoke about Heather? Unforgivable._

_Her mom called every day to check on her. She tried to put on a healthy voice and assured her Mom that Matt was taking good care of her. He wasn't. It had been at least two days since she had told him in no uncertain terms to fuck off. Still, she didn't want anyone to worry about her._

_It had been a week exactly since she had arrived at Heather's apartment. She was sat in sweats and glasses on her couch, staring at the TV but not taking it in at all. Her doorbell rang, but she couldn't be bothered to get up and answer. Instead, she sat there and pretended she wasn't in. As she heard the key click in the lock, she realised who it was. Aside from Heather, Matt was the only person who knew where she kept her spare key after he had helped her home on that fateful night._

'_Naya?' She tried her best to blank out the sounds she was hearing. 'Naya, are you okay?'_

_She felt her legs stand up, and braced herself on the wall as she realised she couldn't hold herself up. Not when she felt like this. _

'_Nay? You in there?' A familiar, but frightening sensation washed over her as he spoke. She felt her knees give way. _

_It was the last thing she remembered._

_/_

_Matt stood in shock as he watched Naya tumble to the floor. Her head hit hard wood and he heard it crack. He could see the blood. She was convulsing, her eyes rolling back in her head, and she was making really weird sounds. Not knowing what else to do, he quickly dialled an ambulance. Once he was assured it was on its way, he picked up Naya's phone and dialled the first number in her recent calls list._

_/_

_By the time Nickayla had got off the phone with Matt, she had thrown up and was shaking. Reaching out, she picked a piece of paper Naya had given to her months before, entitled 'JUST IN CASE.' On it was the only number Naya needed her to call in an emergency. Heather._

_/_

'I wrote you a letter explaining everything, just in case you woke up and I wasn't here. It's in the drawer of your nightstand. I didn't want anyone else to see it. Nay, I'm so sorry for what happened. If it hadn't been for me….' She couldn't speak any more. The only thing she could do was sob uncontrollably.

'It's okay' Naya assured her, rubbing her back the way she used to. 'I'll read it, okay?' Heather nodded. Yolanda smiled, before turning to her daughter. 'Any other questions?' Naya nodded.

'What happened to Matt? I mean, he clearly got me here but where is he?'

'He dropped by a couple times, but you Dad was always here. He scared him off. Plus, he's terrified of Heather. He left cards and things for Christmas and your birthday but, I have to be honest honey, I don't like him either. He might have been there for you before but he's a little… immature. You would have been well suited in high school but now? No way.'

Heather couldn't help but laugh, stopping abruptly when Naya grabbed her arm.

'Are you seriously saying I missed Christmas and my birthday?'

/

By the time Heather and Yolanda had successfully explained that, indeed, the two weeks Naya had been out had covered Christmas, New Year and her birthday, George, Nickayla and Mychal had arrived in the hospital room.

Sitting up in bed and smiling, Naya addressed them all. 'So, family. It would appear I missed two gift-giving occasions. Where are my presents?' When the group assembled in front of her laughed, she folded her arms in front of her chest. 'I'm not joking. Hand them over.'

George, trying to hold back tears, moved quickly over to his daughter's bedside, kissing her on the head and pulling her in for a tight embrace. 'You 'll never know how much I missed you. Glad you're back with us, baby girl.'

Nickayla and Mychal moved to the corner of the room, where they had been stockpiling Naya's presents since Christmas. 'Okay,' Nickayla announced once they had organised them into an order, 'we're moving in order of favourites. From least to most. So, Matt first.'

Mychal, who had found a Santa hat from somewhere and put it on, handed Naya two cards. Yolanda rolled her eyes, leaning into Heather and whispering 'so… no gift then?' in an accusing tone. Heather just laughed. Once Naya had put the cards up, she began to make her way through the pile of cards from friends and relatives. 'No gifts?' she looked up at Heather, using an almost identical tone to her mother. Heather shook her head, handing over her phone. 'Most people sent flowers. I labelled them with names so you would know who sent what.' Naya shot her a look of absolute adoration. It only lasted a second, but Heather felt her heart flutter.

'Now, these are from Dianna.' Mychal handed over a box and an envelope. 'But she already got me a card?' Naya mentioned, confused. Mychal just shrugged, 'open it.'

'Oh. My. God.' Naya's smile was beaming and bright.

'What does it say?' Nickayla asked, staring at the letter in her sister's hands.

'Dear Nay. I don't know how long it's going to be before you read this, so I didn't want to make any concrete plans, but this is your Christmas (for you) and Hannukah (for me) gift. When you have some spare time, and when you're feeling better, we are going back to Paris. For a weekend. Just me and you, for some quality best-friend time. Love you always, Dianna.' Heather smiled; it really was a perfect gift.

'And what's in the box?'

Naya read the label out loud. 'Nay, Happy Birthday. I love you always. Di.' Tearing off the paper, she lifted the lid of the box to find a new hat. Taking it out, she read the label before putting it on carefully over her bandaged head. 'How do I look?' Heather whipped out her phone and took a photo of Naya smiling, forwarding it to Lea and Dianna.

Lea's gifts were next. Naya unwrapped the first, the one in Christmas paper, to reveal the cutest pair of pyjamas she had ever seen. 'I wonder if she knew these would come in handy!' The next gift, for her birthday, was a beautiful Vivienne Westwood scarf that somehow effortlessly matched the hat she was still wearing. Once it was draped around her next, Heather once again produced her phone to snap a photo for Lea and Dianna to see.

'Me next! Me next!' Nickayla clambered onto Naya's bed with excitement, much in the way that she had done when she was much younger. Leaning over, she kissed her sister's cheek and whispered 'I really missed you.' Pulling back, she presented her sister with two small packages. The first an assortment of OPI nail polishes from the Touring America collection ('I used a couple of them on a shoot in November and, well, they looked hot so…'), the second an equally impressive collection of MAC make-up products. ('I figured you should have the lip shade to match the nails and then I got a little carried away'). 'Thank you. Promise me you'll do my makeup this week? I look like the living dead.'

Mychal admitted that most of his money had gone on flying home for the holidays, but he leaned over and presented her a small gift with a kiss to the cheek. 'I got it before Christmas and before…. Well, it's kind of for both. Like, your birthday as well. I hope you like it.' Naya couldn't help but scrunch her nose at how adorable and bashful her beefcake of a brother could be. Unwrapping the paper, she couldn't help but sigh sweetly. 'Myke…' gently lifting it out of the paper, she showed everyone else what her brother had got her. 'Oh, Mychal…' Yolanda whispered. Heather just sat there slightly confused.

Naya turned and spoke to her directly, shooting a cute smile at her brother every few seconds. 'When I was about six, Myke thought it would be a good idea to steal my favourite doll and dip it in some finger-paint. I mean, he was only tiny but I cried for, like, a week. Mom tried her best to get the paint out but it wouldn't disappear and, in the process, some of its hair came off. She didn't tell me until I was much older that the doll was an antique that my grandmother had brought for me when I was born. Myke… where did you find this? It's… exactly the same.'

Mychal smiled bashfully, looking down at the porcelain ballerina in her pristine pink dress. 'It _is _the same. I… I took the doll from your room the night you went to the reunion thing. My friend's dad in Tennessee repairs old dolls as a hobby.'

'Oh! Like the guy from Toy Story?' Heather exclaimed. Mychal nodded, 'Exactly. So, anyway, I took it to him and he re-painted it and fixed the hair. He said there were others out there, but I knew it wouldn't mean as much because this one was from Grandma.'

Naya couldn't help but cry. Pulling her brother in for a hug, she told him how much she loved him. Once they had pulled apart, George interrupted the silence. 'Well, I know my gift isn't going to be anywhere near as touching, but here. Also, there's a card in there from Jack. He made it himself at school and said it was for you.'

Naya reached inside the bag, pulling out an envelope with a scribble on the front. 'Dad,' she said with a smile, turning the envelope round, 'your handwriting really has improved. Have you been getting lessons?' She pulled out a paper card, and stared intently at the drawing on the front.

'Did… did you help him with this?' Naya asked, trying not to sound concerned. George shook his head. 'I told you, he did it at school. As soon as he came through the door, he gave it to me and asked me to put it in an envelope right away for you. He made me promise to give it to you on your birthday.'

Naya smiled. 'Man, I underestimated that kid. We might not be related by blood, but he's definitely got something. Dad- did, did you tell him about Heather and I?' George shook his head. 'Julie said it might confuse him.'

Naya turned the card around for Heather to see. On the front were two stick-women, one with dark hair and one with blonde. Although they were scribbled in the usual five-year-old fashion, it was obvious that the two girls were holding hands. 'Awwh, look. I think he tried to write our names, too!' Heather exclaimed, pointing out two scribbles under their feet. 'Oh my gosh.'

Heather and Naya let the reality sink in for a moment, each shooting the other knowing looks but not saying a word. Nickayla, on the other side of the room, smiled as she realised exactly what was going on.

'So I guess we've got his blessing after all!' Naya broke the silence. 'Anyway, Dad's gifts!'

Naya almost squealed as she unwrapped the Chloé bag. 'You really shouldn't have, Dad!' she exclaimed. Reaching back into the bag, she pulled out a second equally large present. 'This is heavy…' she commented as she began to unwrap.

'Oh my God, Dad! You really didn't have to get me _both. _I mean, I know I said they matched and everything but… oh my God!' George laughed at her surprise. 'You're worth every penny' he explained. Naya placed the limited edition Burberry trench coat on top of her new bag. 'Man, I wouldn't have slept through Christmas if I'd known I'd be this spoilt!'

Yolanda pulled her chair closer and took her daughter's hand. 'You're going to have to wait and see with my gift, honey. I couldn't exactly bring it here. But I'm sure you'll like it.' Naya raised a confused eyebrow, but nodded all the same.

'Oh, is it me now?' Heather asked, reaching into her bag. She handed over the first gift and explained whilst Naya examined it. 'I'm sorry it's not wrapped or anything. I… I made you a mix tape of all our songs for our first Christmas but then, when you weren't awake, the doctor said it would be a good idea to play it because you might hear it. So… I've had it on a loop for about two weeks.' Naya smiled sweetly, taking Heather's hand in her own.

After a moment of simply holding one another and smiling and, God, they had both missed this, Heather reached into her bag and pulled out a small, wrapped box.

'…Heather?' Naya almost choked when she saw the box, all sorts of thoughts running through her mind about what it could be.

'Just…. Just open it.' Heather instructed, suddenly coming over all shy.

Naya slowly untied the ribbon and unstuck the paper, being sure to be very neat and careful. Once she had the box in her hand, she took a deep breath before opening it.

'Heather, you… you really shouldn't have.' Heather was blushing furiously.

'You're worth it, Naya. I couldn't help myself, I couldn't have left the store without… are you crying?'

Naya nodded and wiped away a tear. 'I just can't believe you. You put up with my shit for years, you're here every day even after I thought you'd cheated on me and after I was a total bitch to you, and then you still find the energy to go out and buy me _diamonds_? Oh, you are such a keeper.'

Heather smiled as Naya lifted up the diamond earrings to her ears and put them in place.

'What do you think?'

'Beautiful.'

/

'Okay, you have to go. I promise I'll be okay. Mom will stay until I've fallen asleep but you deserve a break. Go home, sleep in a real bed and get some rest. I'll text you when I'm up tomorrow and I promise you can come straight back.' Heather nodded at Naya's instructions and placed a quick kiss to her forehead before heading out to find her car.

Once Heather was out of sight, Naya opened the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out the white envelope with her name on it. Taking a deep breath, she began to read it.

'**Being with you makes me question whether I've ever been in love before.**'

The words resonated with Naya. There had never been a moment, even when they had been fighting, when her heart hadn't belonged to Heather. She hadn't managed to get her head around _why_ she would do such a thing, _why _ she would want to hurt her, but she still loved her with everything she had.

'**I'm so sorry I didn't try harder to fight him away.**'

Naya fought back tears as she thought about how scared Heather must have been. This relationship wasn't the _easy_ choice for either of them, but they knew it was the _right_ choice. There were going to be obstacles, more than there were now, for them in their future. They both had to be prepared to stand up for themselves and for one another.

'**I love you, Naya Marie Rivera. More than I have ever loved anyone else. I am so sorry.'**

Naya couldn't hold in the tears any longer, and reached over for a tissue before closing the letter and placing it under her pillow. Her mom came back into the room minutes later and immediately stopped what she was doing to comfort her daughter.

'I should have let her talk to me. I… I can't believe I treated her like that over _him._' Yolanda tried her best to calm her daughter down. 'Look, if you feel so bad about how you treated her, you have to make it up to her.' Naya nodded, and began to think.

'Mom?'

'Yeah?'

'I need you to do something for me.'

/

The following morning, Heather walked into Naya's room and her jaw dropped.

Not only was the brunette smiling, and sat up in her bed wearing an elf hat, but the room had been transformed overnight. There was a Christmas tree in the corner, baubles hanging over the door, and tinsel wrapped delicately around the IV drip, the only machine Naya was still attached to.

'What is all this for?' Heather asked, trying not to sound _too_ shocked.

Naya smiled, 'I missed our first Christmas together, so I'm making it up to you.'

'By having a late Christmas?'

'Exactly. Now, get on the bed. You have gifts.'

Naya sat up straight and Heather sat opposite her Indian-style. 'This is something I wanted.. wait, let me start over. Okay. I saw this in New York on my last day before I flew out. I… I just thought it was something you would like so… here.'

Naya handed over an oblong box, which Heather opened almost as carefully as Naya had opened her gifts the day before.

Opening the box, she smiled at the beautiful bracelet. It was two chains, with a tiny purple stone set into each one. It was understated, but perfect for her.

'Tell me if you don't like it but, I saw it and I thought you might because it's simple and amethyst is your birthstone so…' Heather had nothing to say. Instead, she leaned in and pressed a long kiss to the corner of Naya's mouth.

'I love it.'

Naya smiled, fighting the urge to lift her fingers and touch the part of her lip that Heather had just kissed. Shaking it off, she smiled across at the blonde, who was still staring at the bracelet. 'There… there's something else, too. Lift up the insert.'

Heather did as she was told, slowly lifting the insert and bracelet up to reveal…

'I know it's soon, and I'm not saying move in with me, but it's a start.' Heather lifted up the key and smiled. 'Wait, so…'

'Mom finalised the deal on the house with me before I went away. I was actually going to tell you when I arrived, but…'

Heather held up a hand to stop her. 'This. This key,' she picked it up again to prove a point, 'represents a new start, okay? I know we've still got a long way to go, and we're going to take things slow, but that's in the past now. Can we just move on?'

Naya nodded, leaning over and pulling Heather in for a kiss. Once their lips parted, she leaned into her shoulder. 'I missed you'.

'I missed you too.'

Heather pulled Naya in for a second kiss. 'Hey, if this is supposed to be Christmas, do you have mistletoe?'


	24. Chapter 22

**AN: Hi there everyone. I'm sorry it's taken me a little longer to get this one out than the last one. It has been such a busy few days. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for getting me to over 100 reviews. I'm so happy! **

**Anyway, this is filler-ish, and really quite fluffy and full of domestic bliss so I hope that appeals after the angst-fest of the coma. PLEASE REVIEW when you're done- I'd really love to know where you'd like this to go, and if there is anything you would want to happen. Also feel free to follow me on tumblr or ask me anything about this story- pocketdragon . tumblr . com**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 22<strong>

'Your vitals are looking really good, Naya. I think, if you can manage to do everything we've discussed, you should be able to go home today.' Naya sat up in her bed, smiling wildly. 'Thank you so much' she said to the consultant, who smiled as he left the room.

'What are you looking so happy about?' Heather asked jokingly as she walked into the room mere seconds later. Naya just continued to smile. 'Give me a kiss and I'll tell you.' Heather rolled her eyes, making her way over to her girlfriend and pressing a short, sweet kiss to her lips.

'I might get to go home today' Naya said quietly, taking her girlfriend's hand in her own.

'Might?' Heather couldn't hide the concern in her voice, despite the excitement she felt at the prospect of them both getting out of this hospital, hopefully forever.

'I have a list of things I have to be able to do before they'll let me go.' Heather nodded, gesturing for her to continue. 'Well, first of all I have to snuggle with you.'

'Nay, I'm certain that's not on the list.' Naya shook her head and laughed, holding her arms out anyway and pouting. 'I'm in a hospital bed. You can't tell me what to do.'

Heather's expression softened slightly as she fell forward into Naya's arms. Almost instantaneously, Naya pulled her in into her body and wrapped her arms around her. Both girls felt themselves relax into each other; both having missed the sensation of being so close.

Heather turned herself around within Naya's arms to face her girlfriend, smiling as she looked into her eyes for a moment before blinking and looking away bashfully, the intensity of what she was feeling was a little too much for first thing in the morning. Clearing her throat, she began to speak again. 'So, seriously, what else do you have to do?'

'Well, the doctor said that my vitals were good. Which is a start. I have to eat all of the breakfast they give me, I have to wash and dress myself- but I've already done that- and then I have to…' Naya's voice trailed off to a mumble. Heather looked at her quizzically, one eyebrow raised.

'You have to what?'

Naya mumbled again, blushing slightly.

'Nay, tell me.' Heather reached out her hands and tickled Naya's sides gently; it was a tactic she had always used to get the brunette to speak. Naya batted away her hands and sighed before speaking.

'I have to poop, okay? They… they won't let me go until I do.'

Heather couldn't help but laugh loudly.

'That's it? Why were you so shy about telling me that?'

Naya shrugged her shoulders, blushing slightly. 'I don't know. It's just not something I usually share.'

Heather smiled sweetly at Naya, taking hold of her hand. 'Honey, it's okay. You know I don't care. For one, I think you're forgetting that I have two small nieces who both take great pleasure in _calling me_ to tell me about their bathroom habits. And secondly? I was woken up more than once by the nurses changing _both _your catheters so you really have nothing to be ashamed of.'

Naya winced, closing her eyes to try and rid her mind of the thoughts of wires and tubes and needles and IVs and _catheters. _She would be home soon; home and back to normality. 'Okay but if I'm doing this you have to promise me you won't like… listen.'

Heather laughed, kissing Naya gently on the top of her head. 'Promise.'

/

'So, you've managed everything you had to do?' Naya nodded, ignoring Heather's sniggering from the corner as she spoke to the doctor. 'Yes, it's all good.'

'And how are you feeling?'

'Honestly?' Naya brushed a hand through her hair, trying her best to ignore the bump from the stitches in the back of her head. 'I feel fine. I mean, I think I'm ready to go home.'

The doctor smiled sweetly at her. 'Excellent. Obviously I would recommend that you take it easy. No exercise or vigorous movements, no partying or staying up late. Please, just make sure you rest. You might feel okay in yourself, but your brain needs time to recover. You sustained serious injuries, and you really do need to be careful.'

Naya nodded, 'I won't do anything too damaging. Promise. Can I ask when I'll be able to go back to work?'

'I will pencil you in for an appointment with me next week. Until then, you are officially signed off from work. I'll go over your vitals and re-assess next week, okay?'

'Okay, thank you.'

'Have a safe journey home, Naya.'

Naya lifted herself off her bed, reaching down to slip into shoes for the first time in weeks. Heather, who had packed all of her things into an overnight bag, reached out a hand to steady her as they made their way out of the hospital and into the parking lot.

'So, I'll take it we're not going back to your old apartment?' Heather asked, pointing at the key that was adorably now strung onto a chain around her neck. Naya shook her head.

'Mom said the movers had left everything at the new house. Someone has probably moved into the old one by now so…'

'Will you direct me?' Heather asked, reversing the car out of its space and making her way out of the hospital.

/

'And make a left here. It's….' Naya held out a hand to point as Heather drove slowly down the tree-lined street. 'It's this one here.' Naya gestured to a large, white house on the left of the street. 'Just pull up outside. I would say you could park in the garage, but Nick moved my car over and I think it should be in there.'

Heather put the car into park, stepped out and opened the door to help Naya up before grabbing her hospital bag.

'My hero' she joked, leaning in to kiss Heather's soft cheek. 'Wanna use your key?'

Heather bounded excitedly through the gate, making her way down the path to what she guessed was Naya's front door. Unclipping the necklace, she placed the key in the lock and turned.

The door swung open to reveal a large, bright entrance hall. There were paintings on the walls, and an arrangement of vases sat neatly next to the staircase. Dropping the bag on the floor, she began to walk around the room. 'This is impressive!' Heather said with a smile. 'I love it.'

Naya smiled, walking through the open door and into the house she would now call home. On the counter in front of them was a note. Recognising the handwriting, she picked it up and read it out loud.

_My Beautiful Naya,_

_I had everything moved over whilst you were in the hospital. Dianna and Lea helped unpack so be sure to thank them. Most things are in logical places- call me if you can't find anything!_

_Love, Mom x _

'We'll have to invite them over for dinner or something, once you're feeling up to it' Heather suggested, her arms around Naya's waist and her chin resting on her shoulder. 'But first, I think we should get you settled in. Do… do you want a nap or something? I can set up a den in the living room or something?'

Naya smiled, reaching down to hold Heather's hands with her own. 'I think we should explore. Do you want the grand tour?' The blonde nodded excitedly as Naya broke out of her embrace to shut the door.

'Okay, follow me. We'll start upstairs.'

Heather took Naya's hand and followed her up the stairs. At the first door, Naya turned the handle slowly before showing Heather inside. 'This is the first guest room. ' The room was decorated plainly in light cream, with crisp white sheets on the bed and a beautiful mahogany dressing table. 'Wow. This is nice!' Heather exclaimed as she took in the room. 'Next one?'

Together, hand in hand, they made their way around the other guest bedrooms and the family bathroom. Turning a corner at the top of the stairs, they reached another door.

'Okay, so _this_ is the master suite.' Naya opened the door slowly, smiling as she saw the light shining through the windows. It was one of the reasons she loved it so much.

'Nay, this is gorgeous.' Heather gestured to the large bed in the middle of the room, covered with a collection of dark scatter cushions. Naya smiled. 'Thanks. I picked out a lot of the stuff ages ago. I got a little overexcited at the prospect of moving.' Heather smiled sweetly. 'So, what's through here?' she asked, pointing to a door off the bedroom. 'Open it' Naya suggested, taking a moment to sit and rest on the end of her new bed.

'Holy shit!' she heard Heather exclaim from within the bathroom. 'Nay, this is bigger than my apartment!' Naya laughed, 'and so it should be for the amount it set me back! Have you found the sauna yet?'

Naya heard a door open and a short gasp. 'Yep' she whispered to herself, before getting off the bed to find out exactly what her girlfriend was doing.

'Naya, I'm not moving.' Heather was laid in the huge bath tub, fully clothed and inspecting the candles that lined the tub.

'Heather, come on. We still have a whole other floor to see!' Heather grumbled as she lifted herself out of the bath, but got up to follow her girlfriend.

'Wait.' Heather stopped halfway down the staircase, Naya a few steps in front of her. 'I swear this isn't the way we came up…' Naya shook her head, winking at her.

'You have a separate staircase?' Naya nodded. 'Man, this is so badass!' Naya snorted at Heather's expression, holding her arms out to hold her when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

'It's kind of my secret place. See where we end up?'

Heather turned around and took the room in. The stairs led down to an office, where Naya's mother had also placed a guitar and a keyboard. 'This is going to be my den. Like… for when I'm working or I need a bit of peace. Appointment only.' Heather nodded along with what Naya was saying, not entirely sure if she would be exempt from those rules.

Pushing the door open, Naya and Heather stepped into the large, airy kitchen. 'Wow' Heather whispered as she took a look through the window and spotted the pool in the back yard.

'When the weather's right, I'm going to get someone to build me an outdoor kitchen out there. So that when we have parties, nobody has to leave the fun to go make food.'

Jokingly, Heather leaned in and poked her on the shoulder. 'Naya, exactly how much do you _earn?_'

Naya laughed, knowing full well that the two of them earned a similar amount of money.

'I've been saving for this place for a while, baby.'

After making their way through the kitchen and dining room, the two girls ended their tour in the living room. Spotting the plush couch, Heather flopped down and patted the space next to her.

Naya sat down, admittedly exhausted, and leaned into Heather. For a quiet moment, they sat together. Naya took Heather's hand, absentmindedly playing with her fingers.

'I'm really glad we're both here.'

It was the confession they had both been thinking about, it was just that Naya voiced it first. Unable to come up with a response straight away, Heather used her free hand to stroke her girlfriend's cheek, moving her head until their eyes met. 'Me too', she whispered, before leaning in and gently capturing the brunette's plump lips in her own.

Naya smiled into the kiss, her hand now on Heather's neck to pull them closer together. Heather swept her tongue across Naya's bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth and deepen the kiss. Their tongues began to explore the other's mouth, still gentle and slow, but passionate all the same. Naya moved her hand down, stroking her thumb along Heather's exposed collarbone as their mouths continued to move with one another. Feeling more energetic, she pulled the blonde so that she was on top of her, moving her hands away from her neck and resting them on her perfect rear.

Squeezing slightly, she smiled as she felt Heather moan into the kiss. She couldn't help the noise that escaped her own mouth as she felt the blonde straddling her nip lightly at her bottom lip. 'I've missed you' she mumbled as she moved away from the blonde's lips and planted soft kisses on her neck. Heather pushed her head back, exposing more of her neck to Naya. 'I love you' she whispered as she shuddered at the sensation of the sweet kisses now trailing across her jaw. 'Mmm, I love you too.' Heather moved off of Naya's lap, moving back next to her and capturing her lips once more.

A loud rumble caused them to break apart just as the kiss started to heat up again. 'Was that…?' Heather laughed pointing at Naya's belly. 'Yeah. Oh God, I'm sorry for ruining the moment!' Heather smiled, taking Naya's hand in her own. 'It's okay. We need to get you fed.'

/

Once Heather had made sure that Naya was definitely okay, and wasn't too exhausted to walk, they made their way back out to the car and drove to the supermarket. Heather parked as Naya went in search of a shopping cart. 'Come on. Let's get some food!'

Heather pushed the cart around as Naya picked out everything she needed to fill her kitchen. 'What do you want to eat for dinner?' Naya asked as she picked out fruit and placed into the cart. Heather shrugged. 'Whatever you want. You know I don't mind.'

'You… you do want to stay for dinner, right? Sorry. I shouldn't have just presumed.' Heather shook her head, smiling at how adorable her girlfriend was when she was bashful and shy.

'Of course I'm staying, silly. Ash is taking care of Zach since she's at home. I just want to make sure you're okay.' Naya smiled, taking a moment to reach over and squeeze her hand. 'Thank you.'

A few minutes later, Naya stopped again and turned to Heather. 'Heath? Is there anything you want me to get for you? I mean, like to keep in my cupboards for when you come over?' Heather's eyes scanned the shelves, before picking out two boxes of Goldfish. 'Now find me some Peach tea and some giant freezer pops, and I'm yours forever.' Naya laughed at Heather's demands, but couldn't ignore the warmth spreading through her as she thought about _forever_.

/

'Heather, is pasta okay for dinner? I just thought it's quick and easy.' Heather smiled and nodded as she continued to put away the mammoth amount of groceries they had managed to buy. 'Sure. Do you want some help when I'm done?'

Naya nodded, grabbing a broccoli from the fridge. 'Can you cut some of this when you're done? I'll start on the chicken now.'

Heather quickly put away the rest of the food, before grabbing a knife and setting to work on the broccoli. 'Hey, is this enough?' she asked Naya once she had cut off around a third of the stalks. Naya nodded, lifting up the cut pieces and dropping them in the pan. Heather put the rest away and cleared up the mess she had made before returning to the stove and moving her arms around to hold Naya as she stirred.

'You hungry?' Naya asked after a couple more minutes of adding ingredients, tasting and stirring. Heather nodded, following Naya as she served out spoonfuls of their dish onto two plates on the kitchen island.

They ate in relative silence at opposite sides of the island, both incredibly hungry as neither girl had eaten since that morning and it was now early evening. Both Heather and Naya had worked out that, if they ate their food with just a fork, they could hold one another's hands across the table. 'It's really nice to be home' Naya commented as she finished her dinner. 'I know it sounds stupid, but I missed being independent enough to make dinner and clean up afterwards without some nurse having to come and make a note of what I'd eaten and at what time.'

'I know baby, you're home now.' Naya smiled as Heather handed her an empty plate. 'That was really nice, by the way. I've missed your cooking.'

Naya walked over to the dishwasher and bent down to put both plates and forks inside, along with all the cooking equipment. Standing up, she was surprised to turn around and bump straight into Heather. 'Sorry' she mumbled, before she noticed the tears in Heather's eyes. 'Hey', she stroked a hand gently down her arm.

'I… A…. Part of me… part of me thought I'd never see you like this again.' Naya reached a sleeved hand up to Heather, wiping her tears away. 'Hey, it's okay' she whispered, taking a hold of her hand and gently squeezing it, 'I'm here now, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, Heather.'

Heather smiled, sniffling slightly before she ducked her head down to kiss Naya's lips.

/

Not long after dinner, Heather noticed Naya beginning to fall asleep on the couch in front of the TV. 'Come on,' she stood up and held out her hand, 'let's get you ready for bed. ' Naya dragged her feet, almost letting the strength in Heather's arms carry her up to her room. Heather motioned for her to sit on the bed as she searched her drawers for anything resembling pyjamas. Smiling, she picked up the pair that Lea had brought her for Christmas. 'Here' she said, pressing them into Naya's hands. 'Go and get changed.' Naya agreed, shuffling into the bathroom and closing the door.

Heather opened Naya's overnight bag and picked out her own pyjamas. Sniffing them, she decided that it would be best if she chose something else to wear. The last thing she wanted to do was bring the stench of hospital to Naya's fresh new bed. Back in the drawer she had explored before, she found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that she was half-convinced were hers to begin with. Hearing the water running in Naya's bathroom, she retrieved her toothbrush and made her way out into the corridor to find another bathroom to use.

By the time she was done, Naya was sitting up in bed. Heather smiled at how adorable she looked with her hair flowing past her shoulders and her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. 'I wondered where you'd gone. I… I was worried for a moment' Naya said, trying her best not to pout. She hated to admit it, but it had been a scary few days since she had woken up and, frankly, being left alone with her thoughts terrified her.

Heather shook her head, making her way towards the bed and clambering in. Shuffling closer to Naya's warm body, she kissed her on the cheek. 'I'm not going anywhere, okay? I said that when you were in the hospital and I'm saying it again now. I'm here, and I love you, and I…'

Her speech was cut off by Naya leaning in and kissing her gently. Opening her eyes, she was met with brown orbs, sparkling with the threat of tears. 'Thank you' Naya whispered, before reaching over to kill the lights.

Moving back, she kissed her again. 'Thank you for everything.' Heather smiled, reaching a hand out to guide Naya's mouth back to hers. 'I love you' she whispered before taking Naya's lip between her own and sucking gently before letting her tongue graze along it. Naya opened her mouth, letting her own tongue explore Heather's smooth lips before the blonde granted her entrance.

Naya felt Heather's hand trail down her side and rest on her hip as they continued to kiss. Holding her hand over it, she pulled her head back and opened her eyes. 'I… I'm sorry. The doctor said we couldn't have sex yet. At least until next week.' Heather nodded, unable to ignore the disappointed look on Naya's face. Pulling her close and into her arms, she gently used her hand to lift her chin and press a kiss to her lips. 'Is this okay, though?' she asked, not wanting to pressurise her girlfriend into doing anything she didn't want to do. Naya nodded, leaning in for another.

'This is perfect.'


	25. Chapter 23

**AN: Hi everyone. Thanks for all the amazing reviews over the last few chapters; I feel so blessed! I'm sorry you've had to wait a little longer for this one but more will be coming soon. This is filler-ish, but adorable all the same. As always, please let me know what you think. There is more drama/sex/fluff to come in the next few chapters- I promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 23<strong>

Naya prised her eyes open, the light pouring into the room finally waking her after a blissful sleep. It had been almost one week since she had been allowed home, and Heather had made sure that she had spent every moment relaxing and recuperating as much as she could.

Her mind on the beautiful blonde, Naya rolled over and reached out an arm in the hope of some serious cuddle time before they had to get up. Feeling that the bed was empty, she scrunched up her nose in confusion.

'Miss me?' She heard Heather ask. Sitting up slowly, she turned. Heather was stood in the doorway with a tray in her hands. Walking across the room, she placed the tray down in front of Naya before leaning in for a soft kiss.

'What's this for?' Naya asked, her voice still scratchy from sleep.

'For you, silly. ' Heather leaned in again, this time pressing a kiss to the dimple that had appeared in Naya's cheek as a smile spread across her face. 'Now, eat. You've got to be up and ready for your appointment.'

Sitting up in her bed, Naya began to eat her blueberry pancakes. Heather scrambled back into bed next to her and started to eat another from the same plate. 'You spoil me' Naya managed to annunciate through a mouth full of food, 'I love you.' Heather shrugged coyly. 'I love you too.'

'Hey! My main man!' Heather turned to Naya, confused about her outburst until Zach jumped onto the bed, brushing up against her waiting hand. 'Did you miss me?' Naya asked as Heather looked on, not sure whether to be jealous or excited that her cat clearly adored her. 'Of course you missed me. You're my favourite kitty ever.' Heather raised an eyebrow. 'What about mine?' she asked, her face expressionless for a second before winking.

Naya rolled her eyes. 'Aside from yours' she whispered, her lips brushing against Heather's ear as she spoke. Heather couldn't help the groan that escaped her mouth. Leaning in so that her head was resting against Naya's shoulder, she spoke gently into her ear. 'You're making it really difficult for me right now. Especially because I know we can't have sex. And I really,' she walked her fingers over Naya's thigh as she spoke, 'really' she trailed them down to her knee, 'really want you.'

Naya barely had a moment to think before Heather had leapt out of bed and started to get ready, leaving her flushed as she sat up and finished her food. 'Hurry up, we have an appointment to get to' she said as seductively as she could before grabbing her clothes and walking to the bathroom.

/

The doctor moved the light away from Naya's eye and began writing notes in her file. 'Well, Miss Rivera. You do seem to have made quite a miraculous recovery after everything you've been through. Your vitals are stable, you seem to be managing well. How do you feel in yourself?'

Naya shrugged, squeezing Heather's hand in her own. 'I feel okay. I mean, I get tired and stuff but I haven't felt dizzy or anything. I can eat okay and everything.' The doctor nodded, smiling at her as she spoke.

'That's great. Well, given that you feel healthy I would say that you can go back to work this week _provided_ that you feel up to it. If anything doesn't feel right, stop what you're doing and take a moment for yourself. I will advise you not to do anything strenuous or anything that you know will cause you undue stress. Just to make sure, I would recommend that you have regular brain scans just to check for unusual activity. I'll put it in your notes and pencil you in for an appointment next month.'

Naya nodded, taking in everything he was saying, as was Heather who sat next to her gripping her hand.

'As for driving, and I know this is against normal protocol, but I would allow to you to take short, supervised journeys. Ten minutes at most. And, again, if you feel anything less than perfectly healthy, stop.'

Heather's phone began to ring in her bag. 'Sorry' she muttered, squeezing Naya's hand before excusing herself from the room.

Once Heather had gone, Naya turned back to the doctor who was continuing to write notes. 'Dr Ross?' she asked, suddenly feeling clammy, 'I… I do have one more question.'

The doctor lowered his pen and turned to look at her. Naya shuffled her feet together, trying not to make eye contact.

'I…I spoke to the doctor last week about it and he said… he said that… that maybe you would be able to tell me if I'm okay to have sex again?' She could feel herself getting warmer as she spoke, still trying not to make eye contact.

Dr Ross suppressed a laugh as he took in Naya's timid posture. 'Well, I think you should be fine. Just try not to do anything too _vigorous_' secretly enjoying how much the girl before him squirmed in her seat at the awkwardness of the conversation. 'And, again, if anything doesn't feel right, stop. Okay?' Naya nodded, still trying not to make eye contact with the middle aged physician.

/

'So the doctor definitely said you're okay to work?' Naya rolled her eyes as she stirred the chicken she was cooking. 'Yes, mom. Just as long as I'm careful I can pretty much go back to normal life.' Yolanda nodded in understanding. 'And you'll stop if you get too stressed?'

Naya nodded. 'Good, because I swear if you get sick like that ever again I don't know what I'll do.' Naya opened her mouth to respond but was stopped when her mother raised her hand. 'Naya, baby, you have to promise me that you'll never let yourself get like that again. You scared all of us. I never, ever thought I'd have to deal with my daughter being in a coma before she turned 30.'

Naya nodded. 'I know. I…I need to keep on top of everything. Actually, that's why the doctor recommended that I start seeing a therapist.'

'Therapy? Did he say why?'

'He said that he recommends it to anyone who has suffered severe trauma. Especially when it's triggered by stress.'

Yolanda looked at Naya, concern written all over her face. 'Nay, how are you and Heather doing? I just wondered whether the counselling was more to do with the both of you or?'

Naya stopped her mom mid-sentence. 'Heather and I are good, mom. The counselling is about me, and making sure that nothing gets too overwhelming. I need to find a way to deal with my feelings and stuff without bottling it up or flying off the handle. Heather and I? We're both really happy. You know that. She said she wished she could be here because she misses you, but she's gone for drinks with some friends tonight.'

'That's sweet of her. I'm glad _she's _getting back to normal, too. And the Taylor thing? How are you about that?'

'Fine. I mean, I still hate the bastard for trying to break us up and I do kind of blame him for me ending up the way I did, but I know that she would never go back to him. She chose me. Twice.'

Yolanda smiled at her daughter. 'Good, because I have something for you.'

Naya raised an eyebrow at her mom. 'Something for me?' she asked, unsure of what was about to happen. Yolanda excused herself from the dinner table and rummaged through her bag. Sitting down, she passed over a small, square, green box. 'Here.'

'Mom, wha…?'

'Open it.'

Naya slowly opened the box. Sitting in the centre, on top of a blue velvet layer, sat a beautiful platinum ring. 'Mom?' She asked, unable to take her eyes off the box before her.

'It was your great grandmother's wedding ring. She left it to me in her will, but I was already married by the time she died. I want you to have it.'

'Mom, it's beautiful. '

'Your great grandfather saved up for years to be able to buy this. It cost him a serious amount of money but he knew it was worth it because he loved your great grandma so much. This ring has a story to it; it survived the war, it survived their travelling out of Europe to America and it is still beautiful.'

'Mom, why are you giving this to me?' Naya asked, a little unsure of what was happening.

'It's for when you need it' Yolanda explained with a smile, 'whenever that may be.'

/

'Heather! Long time no see!' Hannah exclaimed as she opened to door. 'Come in!'

Shrugging off her coat and leaving her shoes next to the door as she always did, Heather followed her friend into the living room of the house.

'Guys! Look who finally came out to play!' Hannah said jokingly, leaning in to hug her friend with one arm. Heather made her way around the room, receiving a hug from each of her friends.

'Heather'. Brittany stood up as she approached her.

'Britt? I… I didn't expect you to be here.' Brittany shuffled on her feet. 'I flew back last week. I needed a bit of a change of atmosphere and Ryan's offered me my old job back so…' Heather nodded in understanding before pulling her in for a loose, slightly awkward, hug.

/

Naya lowered herself into the bathtub later that evening. Her mom had left after helping to clear up from dinner, giving her time to wind down and relax. Taking full advantage of her time alone, she had gathered candles from all around the house and arranged them in the bathroom. The way the light cascaded over the room comforted her and she felt herself physically relax as she let the water wash over her.

On the side, safely away from the flames, sat the green box her mother had given her. She couldn't quite get her head around why her mom had chosen that particular moment to hand over the family heirloom, but she knew it meant something. She couldn't help but smile as her mind drifted to the beautiful blonde she called her girlfriend. They had issues that still needed to be resolved, she knew, before they could move forward with their relationship, but she couldn't have been happier. Everything between them, from friendship to first kiss, to drunken first time and to falling in love, had happened at lightning speed. It was starting to appear as if that was just how they worked.

She was in love, and that was the most important thing.

/

'So, Heather. Where the hell have you been? I don't think I've seen you around in weeks. What happened? Is Naya okay?'

Heather sat back in her seat and took a sip from her wine glass. Everyone on the set had been told that Naya was ill and had been asked to keep all acknowledgement of it away from online media. However, only Naya's family, Heather, Ashley and a few friends knew the extent of Naya's condition.

Heather began to explain what had happened. She told her friends what had happened with Taylor, which they had guessed since they had all been witnesses to the strained relationship between the girls during their last week of filming. Trying her best not to cry, she explained why Naya had ended up in the hospital and exactly what had happened to her there. Hannah leaned over and took her hand, stroking it gently with her thumb.

The conversation slowly turned away from Heather and Naya and on to other subjects. Slowly but surely, the girls around her were getting more and more drunk. Noticing the time, Heather excused herself from her group of giggling friends to make a phone call.

The air outside was crisp and cold. Heather wrapped her coat around her body as she held the phone to her ear.

'Hello?' Heather smiled at the croakiness of Naya's tired voice.

'Hey Nay. It's me.'

'Hello you. How is everything? How are you friends?'

'They're your friends too, honey. And they're good. Everyone is getting quite tipsy now but I noticed it was getting late so I thought I'd call to say goodnight since I can't be there with you.'

'Oh you are the cutest. I'm all in bed and comfy now so I'll probably go to sleep in a few. Thanks for calling me, though. You're sweet.'

'How is your mom? And how was dinner?'

'Dinner was good. She missed you, I think. But it was nice.'

Heather hung up the call once they had said their goodbyes. Turning around to make her way back into the house, she was shocked to see a shadow of a person in the doorway.

'Britt?'

'Heather? Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I… I need to talk to you.'

Heather couldn't ignore the worry in Brittany's voice. No matter how strained their friendship had become, they had been close friends for a very long time and they knew they could rely on each other when it really mattered.

'What's up?' Heather asked, stepping closer to the doorway.

'I don't really know how to tell you. I… Heather….I…'

Heather stepped closer, placing a protective hand on her friend's back. 'Just tell me, B. Whatever it is, okay?'

Taking a deep breath, Brittany dropped her head. 'I think I might be pregnant.'

Heather stumbled back on her feet. That was the last thing she was expecting to hear.

'How? And.. and who?!' she asked. It was too difficult to hide the shock in her voice. Taking a breath, she gathered her thoughts. 'What happened to you and Laura?'

Brittany shook her head, tears falling freely. 'We broke up. I broke things off pretty soon after I saw you. I mean, I wanted to move on and I wanted you to think I was happy but I knew we weren't going to be good for each other for very long.' Heather just stood there, letting Brittany explain herself.

'I… I went out just let myself get drunk and flirt with everyone. I… I ended up going back to this guy's house and you can guess the rest. I don't really remember it because I was so drunk, but I'm late. I'm late and something doesn't feel right.'

Heather nodded. She knew from experience how terrifying a pregnancy scare could be. 'So, if you are, what happens?'

Brittany wiped away another stray tear. 'I can't keep it, Heather. I can't do it. I'm a dancer. It's not just my job, okay? It's my whole life. I can't have both.'

Understanding the logic in what her friend was saying, Heather agreed. She had always said she would drop her career to be a mother, and she meant it. Having a family was something she had always looked forward to in life, and something that was always going to be more important than a job- whatever that may be.

'Heather?' Brittany's solemn voice pulled her from her thoughts. 'If I…When I…Will you come with me?'


	26. Chapter 24

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I had serious writer's block for a few days and have only just got back into my stride. As always, please let me know what you think of this chapter- I wanted to get my facts straight so I did a lot of research (including having an online chat with Tina from Planned Parenthood…). And a reminder that, in this universe, we're in late January 2012. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. **

**Thank you for continuing to read and review; it means so much to know that you are enjoying my work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 24<strong>

Heather sat uncomfortably on the chair in the waiting room the following morning. Once everyone else had headed to bed the night before, the two of them had decided that they should get this over and done with as soon as possible. Using their phones, Heather had managed to find a number for a local clinic and booked an appointment as soon as it was open.

'Thank you for doing this' Brittany said, turning to face Heather, 'it means a lot.' Heather nodded, trying her best to pass the time by scrolling through her Facebook feed.

'Miss Parks?' Heather threw her phone into her bag and turned to her friend. 'Do you want me to come in?' Sheepishly, Brittany nodded. 'I'm scared' she admitted.

Once they were in the nurse's office, it was clear to Heather just how scared Brittany was. She was twisting her feet back and forth under her seat, wringing her hands.

'I do need to ask you a few questions before we begin,' the nurse spoke softly, reassuringly.

Brittany just nodded.

'Have you taken a pregnancy test?' Brittany shook her head. 'No, I was too scared to. I… I don't feel normal though. My period is late, I'm feeling really achy and lethargic and my boobs are really sore.'

The nurse nodded, noting down everything she said.

'And, can I ask, when was the first day of your last period?'

Brittany thought for a moment, counting back on her hands. 'I think December 21st? I was due on my period last week but nothing has happened.'

'Okay. Well, I'd ask you to take a pregnancy test now if that's okay? There's a restroom down the hall you can use?'

Brittany took the test in her hand, and got up to find the restroom. 'Heather?' She didn't need to ask anything more. Her best friend was on her feet and right behind her. 'Let's go.'

Heather stood in the corner of the bathroom, trying not to focus on the fact that one of her oldest friends was peeing on a pregnancy test right in front of her. She heard the toilet flush and turned back around.

Brittany placed the test on the side of the sink, standing and staring for the entirety of the two minute wait. Two blue lines appeared before her. Heather hardly heard when she whispered 'positive' before grabbing the test and making her way back to the nurse's office.

'Okay, so now we know for certain there are a few options I can tell you about. Are you definitely sure that you want to terminate?'

Brittany nodded, repeating the explanation she had given to Heather the night before. It was too much to think about raising a baby right now, especially when she was relying on her body and her fitness for her career and her income. It just wasn't the right time.

'The first option would be to have a medicated abortion. You would take one pill here, and then take another later on. We recommend that you take the second medication after 24 hours. You will experience heavy cramping and bleeding, and some abdominal pain. The second option is surgical abortion.' Heather winced.

'The procedure only takes around five to ten minutes in all. You would be numbed, and then a suction tube is used to empty the uterus. Obviously, this procedure is more invasive but most women are able to return to work the following day.'

Brittany nodded, taking in all the information the woman was giving her. 'Would I be able to… to do it today?' she asked, quietly. 'Or would I have to come back?'

The nurse turned her computer monitor round to face the seated girls. 'We are usually able to perform the procedure the same day. We'd have to do a few tests- blood pressure, weight- before proceeding but there are appointments this afternoon?'

Brittany took a moment to absorb all of the information. 'So…so if I did have a surgical abortion' she could hardly get her words out 'if I had a surgical abortion, I'd be okay to go back to work? I…I don't want to take any time off and I don't really want my boss getting suspicious.'

The nurse nodded in understanding. 'I can book you in for an appointment later today if you'd like? That way, you can take a few hours to think about it. If you're not sure, you can cancel, but if you want to go ahead we can do it there and then. Okay?'

/

'Do you think I should go ahead with it today? I mean, does it seem too soon? Too rushed? I mean, she seemed like she knew what she was doing and it's a real doctor and everything and it's not like I'm the first person ever to go through it and..'

Heather placed a gentle hand on Brittany's shoulder. 'You're panicking. Take a breath and slow down. Why don't we just take a walk and you can think it through? Come on.'

Heather led them out of the parking lot and down the street to a small park. Together, the two of them walked slowly and in silence. Brittany spent the time thinking over her options in her head, trying her best to balance positives and negatives in order to make a decision. Heather just walked in silence, trying her best not to influence Brittany's decision. As much as she wanted to say something, she knew it wouldn't be fair.

'So how's Naya been since she got out of hospital?' Britt asked. They had been sat in silence on a park bench for close to half an hour before she broke the silence.

'Fine. I think she's just getting used to her new house and stuff. She's gone shopping today.' Brittany nodded. 'Cool.'

/

'So, you're ready?'

Brittany was sat in the nurse's office later that afternoon. She had had her blood pressure and weight taken; her medical history noted and had an internal scan to see exactly how far along she was.

'I'm ready.'

'Take these and someone will be in to collect you in twenty minutes. Once you've done, we ask that you wait an hour, have a drink and something to eat before we let you go.'

Brittany nodded at the woman, not saying a word. Heather just sat next to her, holding her hand.

/

Naya dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

'It's okay to cry. In fact, I believe it's important to make sure you're as connected to your emotions as possible. It makes my job a whole lot easier if you know how you feel.' The counsellor's voice was reassuring and Naya appreciated how gentle she was. She had been so nervous sitting in the waiting room alone, but Dr Wilson put her completely at ease within minutes.

'I know. I mean, my friends used to joke that I wore my heart on my sleeve. I bottled up the big things, though. They knew if I was pissed, or if I was tired or upset, but never when it mattered.'

Dr Wilson nodded. 'And now? How open can you be, whilst still being comfortable?'

'With who? I mean, with my friends I know they're there and I can talk to them but I always feel awkward. I can talk to my mom about anything and I know she won't judge. That's why I wasn't really scared about telling her about, you know, having feelings for a girl.'

'And what about your girlfriend? Can you talk to her?'

'Of course I can. I mean, she's been there through the worst times and she's seen me at my lowest. We're friends, best friends.'

'Have you told her how you feel about the kiss?' Naya nodded. 'She knew how upset I was. I didn't speak to her for a while.'

'And do you feel like the situation is resolved? Would you feel comfortable, hypothetically, if she was alone with him?'

Naya shook her head. 'I don't think I would be. It's not her. I don't trust him. I don't know what his intentions were. To be honest, I don't think I know how to approach it without upsetting her. They were together for years and, even though she's with me and I know she loves me, I can't help but worry that he's going to come back and try to steal her away again.'

The counsellor nodded. 'Well, your first piece of homework is to address that. I'd like to see you again in two weeks, but this is something you need to do sooner rather than later.'

/

'Will you be okay if I go home? Or do you want me to stay?' Heather had driven Brittany back from the clinic after the procedure and sat with her on her couch for half an hour.

Brittany smiled sadly. 'I'm okay. I think I just want to go to bed.' It was barely six pm, but she was exhausted from the procedure. Her legs ached, she felt like she had cramps and felt really dizzy. Bed was probably the best option, plus she knew she needed to be alone.

'Okay. Well, you know where I am if you need anything. Call me any time okay?'

/

Heather pulled up outside Naya's house. Really, all she wanted to do was sleep in her girlfriend's arms and shut off her brain for a few hours, but she knew that Naya would be determined to make tonight special. Tonight was five months since their date in the park and, after everything they had been through , it meant a lot to be able to celebrate together.

Walking into the kitchen, Heather was greeted with the sight of her girlfriend dancing around the kitchen to the radio, her hair in a loose bun and an adorable apron over her clothes. 'Adorable.' Heather didn't realise she'd said anything out loud until Naya turned around to face her. 'Who's adorable?' she asked, innocently enough. Heather shrugged her shoulders, but Naya grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a sweet, long kiss.

'Come on. Dinner is ready.'

Naya had really outdone herself with dinner. A roasted fillet of salmon sat on top of a pile of crushed potatoes and string beans, all covered with a parsley cream sauce. The lights were turned down low, the room lit by candles which sat on every available surface.

Heather reached across the table and took Naya's hand. The brunette's eyes looked incredible by candlelight as she smiled over at her. Heather wanted so badly just to lean over and kiss her, but her mind wasn't in the right place right now. She could hardly make eye contact without feeling uncomfortable about what had happened that day.

'What's up?'

Naya's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Heather didn't say anything, just picking up another forkful of food. 'Hey, come on. You're really quiet tonight.' Naya stroked a hand down her arm. Heather shrugged, not really knowing how to explain what was going on in her head. 'Talk, Morris' Naya commanded, her face stern and a little worried.

Heather sighed, this was not how she wanted to spend her evening. 'Come on. Let's sit down and you can tell me. Dessert can wait.' Naya piled the plates and took them into the kitchen before settling on the couch next to her girlfriend, who was hunched over with her head in her hands. 'Heather, you really need to tell me what's going on with you. You look so upset.'

Heather sighed. 'Okay. But please, please don't be mad at me.' Naya took Heather's hands tightly in her own, 'Okay, now I'm really worried. But I won't be mad. Just tell me, Heather. I don't like seeing you like this.'

'It's… Britt.'

Heather felt Naya stiffen up next to her. 'What about Britt, Heather?' It was difficult to ignore the anger in her voice.

'I … I took her to the clinic today to… to get an abortion.'

'Shit. ' Naya seemed defeated. 'Is she okay?'

Heather nodded. 'She will be. Look, Nay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. She only told me when I was at Hannah's and it was all over before I got here. I… I just didn't know how to bring it up but I really don't like hiding things from you.'

Naya took a moment to breathe slowly. She was trying her best not to be angry that her girlfriend had hidden this from her. Especially because, when she looked over, Heather looked so sad.

'Why do _you _seem so upset?'

Heather sat back. It had taken her most of the day to work out exactly why she felt so uncomfortable. Sitting in the waiting room whilst Brittany had been with the doctor, she let herself think about what she would have done if she was in the same situation. Of course, when she was with Taylor, there had been scares but she always tried to be careful and it was always negative anyway. She had always wanted to be a mother and had never made a secret of the fact that she would drop everything for the chance to have a family. In Brittany's position, as much as she loved her job, she would have kept the baby and taken care of it.

'I just kept thinking that she was doing the wrong thing. I mean, it's her choice, but… that was a life she wasted. And life is really, really precious' Heather could feel her eyes filling up as she explained, 'after losing my dad, there's no way I could do that. You know?'

Naya nodded, immediately knowing what Heather was getting at. She was young when her dad died, and clearly it had affected her more than Naya would ever really know. But, even if it was too soon, there was something she wanted to know.

'Do… do you want kids?' Heather nodded shyly. 'Of course I do.'

/

Later that evening, Heather and Naya made their way upstairs and into bed. As soon Heather was under the covers, Naya reached an arm out to pull her in close.

For a few moments, they let the comforting silence wash over them before Heather spoke.

'So, what did I miss at your hospital appointment once I left to answer my call? It's bad that this is the first time we've been able to check in since then but there's been so much drama.' Naya nodded in agreement. 'The doctor didn't say a lot that you didn't hear. He just told me to be careful and to make sure I know when things get too much for me.' Heather linked her hand with Naya's as she spoke.

'Heather?'

'Hmm?'

'Can we… I know we've kind of been avoiding it but can we talk about what happened with Taylor? I know it's kind of an uncomfortable subject area, but I spoke to my therapist about it today and she said it would be a good idea to establish where we stand. It's for my own peace of mind really.'

Heather smiled up at Naya. She was proud of her for having finally reached out to speak to someone about what she was thinking and feeling. 'What would you like to know?'

Naya thought about all the questions that were still swimming around her mind after that night. They may have reconciled, but she needed closure to be able to move forward. Most of all, she wanted to ask Heather if she still had feelings for Taylor, and if she would ever go back to him. It had hurt so much to think of them together, but she knew that Heather must have felt the exact same way about seeing her walking around set with Matt.

'Are we okay?' It was a very vague question, but Heather seemed to know exactly what Naya was getting at.

'Naya, I have loved you for a very long time. I loved you long before anything happened between us, although I was scared to admit it. I think back to that first night, and I can't help but feel bad about the way I brushed it off as if we were just friends fooling around. I probably messed with your head so much, and I can only say I'm sorry because I know now that, if I'd been honest with myself and with you, we could have been in this wonderful place a lot sooner.'

Naya removed her arm from around Heather and began to lean into her side, in the hope that she would take the hint. Heather smiled as she realised what her girlfriend was doing, before raising her arm so that Naya could cuddle into her as she spoke.

'You know, I think that night with you was definitely the final straw between me and Taylor. I knew then that he was never going to compare to you; he could never give me what you can, and he doesn't make me feel the way you make me feel. Oh, God, I sound like such a sap.'

Naya giggled, craning her neck to place a soft kiss on Heather's cheek. 'You are a sap' she said sweetly.

'Nay, I don't know if I'm being stupid or ignorant or paranoid or whatever, but I really think my mom had something to do with Taylor showing up here. I…I wish I knew what to do about it because I wish she'd just let me be happy. Can't she see that I'm happier with you than I have been in forever?'

Naya softened at Heather's admission. 'In forever?' she asked, her voice quiet.

'Nay, it's always been you. And it always will be you. We…we just fit.'

With no words left, Naya simply lifted herself off the mattress and pressed a long kiss to Heather's lips. 'I love you' she whispered.

Heather rolled over, so that the two girls were facing one another. 'I love you too' she said with a smile, leaning in and capturing the brunette's plump lips in her own.

Naya placed her hand on the small of Heather's back, pulling her in closer as they kissed. Heather trailed her hand up Naya's side, brushing her thumb against her collarbone before tangling it in her dark, wavy hair. As Heather deepened the kiss with her tongue, Naya realised how much she had missed being connected like this. How much she wanted the two of them to rediscover each other on this level.

Pulling away from Heather's lips, Naya smiled lazily. 'What?' Heather had noticed the bashful expression on her face. Naya shook her head, 'you know, the doctor did say something else…' Heather looked into her eyes, not sure whether to be worried or intrigued by the tone her girlfriend was using. 'He said…' she leaned in to place a soft kiss on her neck '…if we're careful…' another kiss, this time to her jaw just below her ear. '…we…' her ear '…can have…' her cheek '…sex.'

She whispered the last word, before leaning into pull Heather's bottom lip in between her own. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with blue eyes that were suddenly darker. Heather's large pupils met her own. 'I don't want to have sex with you Nay' she whispered, barely audible. 'I want to make love to you.'

Naya's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Heather's lips press against her own. It was sweet and short, but she couldn't deny the way her arms reached out to pull her girl in closer, wanting to feel as much of her as she could. 'Let me show you how much I love you' Heather whispered seductively in her ear before moving herself on top of the brunette. 'Sit up and look at me.' Heather's tone remained sweet, quiet, but Naya couldn't ignore the way the idea of the blonde telling her what to do made her stomach knot and twist in pure arousal.

She shifted, sitting up with her back resting against her pillows. Heather was still on top of her, straddling her with her strong legs. As they leaned in to kiss, she felt her girlfriend grab hold of her shirt. 'Hmm' she broke away from her lips, 'I love you.' Naya lifted her arms as Heather helped her pull her shirt off, exposing tanned abs and a contrasting white lace bra. As Naya leaned down to place soft kisses along Heather's neck and down to her shoulder, she toyed with the bottom of her t-shirt before running her hand over the toned stomach hidden underneath. Heather's own hand reached down, stroking briefly over Naya's before taking hold of the hem of her top and pulling it off in one swift movement.

Once her top had been discarded on the floor, Heather leaned in and kissed Naya deeply. Pushing forward, she caused the brunette to lean back so that Heather was on top of her. Their lips never parted as their hands began to explore each other's bodies. Naya rested her hand on Heather's shoulder, her grip tightening as their kiss became more and more intense. Heather's hand snaked over her abs, moving upwards and scratching lightly against Naya's exposed skin. Naya's moan was enough to tell her that it was okay to move forward, to reach around her back to unclasp her bra.

She fumbled with the clasp, having to resort to using both hands to undo it. Naya giggled as they made eye contact. 'Sorry' Heather whispered timidly, 'I clearly overestimated my skills.' Naya laughed. It was the sound that had always made Heather's heart beat a little bit faster, that had always given her butterflies. With renewed sincerity, she leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to the brunette's forehead. 'I love you so much' she whispered, moving down to kiss her girlfriend's lips as she pulled off her bra.

Wasting no time in her attempts to show Naya exactly how she felt about her, she continued to move down. With her hand resting over the brunette's rapidly beating heart, she kissed a trail down from Naya's lips to her chest. Capturing one dark nipple between her lips, she moved her hand down to roll the other between her thumb and forefinger. Naya groaned beneath her, one hand gripping at the sheets whilst the other remained on Heather's shoulder.

With one last flick of her tongue, she released Naya's nipple with a 'pop.' Through hooded eyes, she looked up to meet those of the beautiful girl beneath her. Moving even lower, she continued to leave a trail of kisses as she reached her hips. Nimble fingers made quick work of undoing the button and unzipping the jeans. Naya lifted herself up to enable Heather to pull them down, revealing a white lace thong.

Heather, from her position between Naya's legs, could see the way her arousal glistened in the dimmed light. 'You're so wet' she almost whispered. Naya nodded, curling a finger in a motion for her to move back up her body.

'I…I've been waiting for you' Naya confessed once Heather had moved back up to face her. 'I… I haven't…' even by the low light, Heather could tell she was blushing as she spoke. 'Not even to myself…. I haven't… not since…' Heather nodded, leaning in to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

'What was that for?' Naya asked, slightly shocked at the intensity of their kiss.

'I… Just… the image of you touching yourself,' she confessed, 'it's just so _hot!_' Naya nodded, biting her lip. 'Do you think about me?' Heather whispered in her ear. Naya nodded. 'Tell me what you think about.'

Heather sat up on top of her girlfriend, giving her space to sit up slightly and look her in the eye. 'Tell me what you think about', she repeated, desperate to know. Naya ran a hand through her now wild hair.

'Well… I think about you…' Heather nodded, 'doing things to me… like kissing my neck…' Heather leaned down and placed a kiss to Naya's neck before sitting back up. 'Biting me' Heather leaned down once more, nibbling lightly at the skin of the brunette's shoulder.

'I think about you stripping for me sometimes.' Naya was suddenly feeling bold. Her nervous stammer had gone and the idea that Heather might actually _do_ the things she had dreamt of was enough to cause her to squeeze her legs tightly together underneath her girlfriend.

Straddling tanned legs, which she had noticed were no longer spread apart beneath her, Heather brushed her hair off her face seductively before slowly reaching around and undoing her bra. Getting off the bed and facing the wall, she looked over her shoulder and winked at Naya who was sat up straight on the bed, clearly trying her best not to reveal how turned on this was making her. Pulling the straps down, she pulled her bra off and into one hand before dropping it to the floor.

Heather turned around slowly, taking the corner of her skirt and lifting it just high enough to reveal a glimpse of her French lace panties, which she was sure were soaked through by now. Knowing she had Naya's undivided attention, she scratched her hands up her thighs, letting the skirt drop down as her nails ran over her stomach and up to her breasts.

Naya's eyes almost popped out of her head at the sight of her girlfriend tipping her head back in pleasure as she toyed with her breasts, taking her nipples and pinching them. 'Oh my God' she exclaimed as the blonde unbuttoned her skirt and seductively took it off. Left only in her briefs, Naya held her breath as the blonde got back on the bed and began to crawl towards her.

'That was hot' Naya assured her as she reached the pillows. Heather giggled. 'I'm glad you liked it.' Naya nodded, biting her lip as she did so, before leaning in for another kiss. She couldn't help but moan loudly as she felt Heather graze her teeth across her bottom lip.

Both girls were laying on their sides, facing one another as their lips continued to move together. Naya rested her hand on Heather's protruding hip bone, her thumb hooked inside her underwear. Heather snaked her own hand down, scratching lightly on Naya's thigh.

'Touch me' Naya whispered between kisses, 'Heather, please.' Heather slowly moved her hand upwards from her leg, finding warmth at the apex of her thighs. Pushing her soaked panties aside, Heather's fingers quickly found her throbbing clitoris and began to circle it. Naya threw her head back. 'Baby, that feels so good' she said, her hand moving away from Heather's hip and grabbing at her firm buttock. 'I need more.'

Heather helped her pull her underwear off. Laying back, she spread her legs to give her girlfriend access. 'Please'. Heather suppressed a moan at the sight of the brunette writhing around in the sheets. Taking things slowly was the last thing on her mind now. Not when Naya looked this sexy. 'Heather. Please. OH GOD!' Naya shouted out as Heather plunged two fingers into her and began to move in and out.

'I love you, baby' Heather kept repeating as she thrust in and out. 'I love you.' She knew she was close when her hands moved from the sheets to grab at her own breasts. Roughly groping herself as Heather's thumb flicked against her sensitive bundle of nerves was quickly sending her over the edge. 'Look at me' Heather whispered. 'I want to see you.' With one final flick to her hard clit, Naya felt herself let go. Heather slowed her pace as she watched the girl underneath her come undone. It was one of the sexiest sights she had ever seen. Once her breathing had settled, she leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. 'I love you' she said again, as if either of them needed to be reminded.

Before she could really realise what was happening, Naya had moved her hand into Heather's panties and was moving through wet, sticky arousal. 'You're not tired, are you?' she asked, feigning concern through dark, seductive eyes. Heather shook her head, watching as Naya moved down and placed searing kisses to her stomach, and her hips. Pulling at her underwear and moving them down her legs, she made eye contact. 'Good.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've never really felt like I was talented at anything close to smut. Review to make me feel better?<strong>


	27. Chapter 25

**AN: Hi everyone. Thank you for being so patient with me. I know it's been a long time since my last update but I do have a good reason. I was knocked over by a cyclist last week and am bruised beyond belief! I'm on the mend now, though, but that's why I was AWOL for a while.**

**This chapter is a little filler-ish but there will be more substance coming soon. This just introduces a few themes and ties up a couple of loose ends. I PROMISE I will update asap with the next part. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 25<strong>

It was really strange for Naya to be back on set after so long. Taking a break had been good for her, she felt so much more healthy and energetic now, but she had spent the last few days itching to get back to work and feel like she had a purpose.

Her first scene had been a one-on-one scene with Jane in Sue's office. She had loved and respected the older actress since their first day on the show and she put her at so much ease when they worked together, even when she was in full Sylvester mode and delivering dead-pan lines about sex with dead presidents and the time she turned down a marriage proposal from Prince William.

'And cut! Nice work, both of you. Naya, it's great to have you back. You're really on point today, I can tell.' Naya smiled at the compliment. It wasn't often that Ryan singled anyone out during the working day but, when he did, it was more than likely for something bad. 'Thanks' she said, looking down at her shoes bashfully. 'It's good to be back.'

/

Naya stepped out of the stage and into the fresh air.

'Nice work back there.' She felt familiar arms snake around her waist from behind, 'You're a really good actress.'

Naya giggled at the put-on accent Heather was using. 'Thanks. I like to try.' Turning around to face her, she wasted no time in lifting herself up on her toes to press a kiss to Heather's lips. With blue eyes looking down at her, she took a moment to stop herself getting lost in them. 'It's really good to be back at work' she whispered, remembering what her therapist had said about being honest about what she was feeling throughout the day. 'I feel really safe here.'

Heather pulled her in for a hug, holding her tightly and rocking for a moment. 'Baby' she said sweetly, not entirely sure how Naya was feeling, 'I'd love to stay and do this all day, but I have another scene to do before lunch.' Naya pulled away, pouting. 'I'll miss you.'

Heather leaned in, capturing the brunette's lips in her own for a moment before releasing them and turning to make her way to set.

/

'Lea? Are you in there?' Naya knocked on the trailer door, calling out in a sing-song voice. The door swung open to reveal her friend dressed in a white blouse, a lime green cardigan, a purple pleated skirt and knee-high socks. Naya couldn't help but laugh. 'Oh my God I've missed this!' she exclaimed, pulling her small friend in for a hug.

'So, anyway. How have you been?' Naya asked once they had sat down on the couch in the trailer.

Lea sighed visibly, shoulders low. 'Do you mind if we start with an easier question?' Naya couldn't help but look at her with concern, but nodded anyway. 'What are your plans for Heather's birthday?'

Naya's heart almost jumped out of her chest. 'Shit! I… I hadn't even thought about it! And it's so close now! Fuck! What… what do I get her?'

Lea placed a calming hand on her forearm. 'Okay, well first of all you need to calm down. You've been in hospital since before Christmas, so it's understandable that you haven't had time to plan anything huge. Plus, that girl loves you. She wouldn't care even if you didn't get her anything.'

Naya nodded. 'Okay. I'll think about it tonight. I just want to make sure everything is perfect for her; she's been so good to me through all of this and I think she just needs to know how much I care. I love her so much, Le. It's not… I just…. I need her to know that.'

Lea didn't have any words. Seeing this girl be so _open_ was, frankly, refreshing. 'She knows, sweetie.' Leaning in, she pulled Naya in for another hug. 'Okay, I have to get to dance rehearsal. But I'll text you and maybe we can meet up and go shopping? Oh! And you can come see my new house. Maybe you and Di could come for dinner next week or something?'

Lea winced at the mention of the name. Naya couldn't ignore it any longer. 'What's going on?'

'I moved out.'

Naya couldn't help the look of shock that came over her face. 'You… what?!'

'I moved out. I found a place I liked and I just... I moved out.'

Naya reached over and held Lea's shaking hand. 'I know there's more to it than that. I've let things slide for a long time because, well, I know how important it is to respect that some things are meant to be kept secret. But I care too much about you to let this go on any longer. I care about both of you, and I love both of you. I'm not going to take sides or anything, but you need to tell me what's going on.'

Lea sighed, slouching over which was very unlike her usual poised demeanour. 'Le? Come on.'

'I don't really know where to start. I… I get the feeling you guessed something was going on between us?' Naya nodded. 'It didn't start off as anything really, we were just fooling around. But then things got a little more… intense. Di… she wanted us to be together. We both saw how happy you and Heather were and I think she wanted that. But we just weren't in that place any more. It… it sounds awful but I was only having fun. I love her as a friend but not as anything more. But then she told me how she felt and things got weird. I… I couldn't bear it anymore.'

Naya reached around and grabbed a tissue, handing it to her friend. 'Thanks. We.. we were getting on okay over the break. I mean, we got together to decorate your hospital room for your birthday and we hosted a new year's party, but now that I… things haven't been the same.'

Naya picked up on Lea's mumbling, deciding she still had to be the strong one. 'Now that you what, Le?'

'Now that I'm dating Cory.'

'Shit.'

Naya's phone began to ring in her pocket. 'Le, I really wish I could stay but I have to get to the dance studio. I… I have a free afternoon on Saturday. Do you want to come shopping with me for Heather's birthday?' Smiling as much as she could through her tears, Lea looked up. 'I would love to.'

Naya stood up, reaching for the door. 'Nay?' She turned to face Lea, whose voice was still so small.

'I know it seems sudden but I'm really happy. I… I just thought you should know that.'

/

'Where did you disappear off to?' Heather questioned as she walked into the dance studio. Naya shook her head. 'I'll tell you later.'

'Okay! Everyone take a place on the floor. Make sure you have plenty of room to move around.' Zach jumped down from the chair he had made his announcement on. Placing a friendly hand on Heather's shoulder, he leaned in and said 'I need you to help me with this. Stand at the front.' Heather took her orders and made her way to a spot directly in front of the mirror, just to the left of Zach. Naya, still not entirely confident in her dance ability, took a spot closer to the back of the room. That way, if she did anything embarrassing or just so happened to trip, not as many people would see her do it.

Zach played the track through once and demonstrated the routine, so that everyone got a feel of what they were going to have to do. Heather managed to pick up the majority of the steps whilst he did this, jerking her body as she marked it through. Naya, however, couldn't focus. Heather had got changed since she had last seen her. She had taken off her baggy top to reveal a dance bra underneath, giving her a perfect view of her amazing toned stomach. Paired with shorts, she might as well have been wearing a bikini as far as Naya was concerned.

'Okay. I'll go through it once more and then we'll put it to music.'

Naya tried her best to step along with Zach, even poking her tongue out in concentration at some particularly tricky footwork. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Heather doing the same moves, but in her own way. Whilst Naya stumbled from foot to foot with her hands by her sides, Heather effortlessly moved her legs, her hands moving up her body, groping her breasts and finally running through her hair.

'Naya. You're turning wrong. Pick up with your left foot and go the other way.'

Naya nodded at Zach's instruction and did as he said. As she landed her, admittedly much better, turn she caught sight of Heather once more. Only this time she was looking back.

'Okay, once more but to music! 5…6…7…8!'

Heather couldn't take her eyes off Naya in the mirror. She had caught her staring throughout the rehearsal and, frankly, it was driving her crazy. Once the music began, she started the routine again. This time, she tried her best to keep her eyes on her girlfriend's reflection. It was clear from the way the brunette was biting her lip that she was feeling the same amount of frustration and, God, Heather loved playing this game.

The tempo picked up and Heather upped her game with it. Rolling her shoulders, she let her nails scrape over her collarbone and threw her head back in what anyone would assume to be mock pleasure. In actual fact, she had to stop herself from groaning as her fingertips grazed her skin. Checking in the mirror, she could see Naya struggling to keep herself together. Not only was she still biting her lip, but her own movements had picked up. When the choreography called for her to body roll, she added to it by placing her hands on her hips. Heather was also pretty sure that she _winked_ as she moved.

Naya giggled as she watched Heather to react to her dancing; it was hot and sweaty in the studio, sure, but she wasn't usually this red. _God, _she thought, _we're like teenage boys. _It was forgivable though, she decided, to feel like this when she was so in love. It had been so long since they'd done anything remotely sexual and, suddenly, they were able to again. And she'd be crazy not to take full advantage when her girlfriend looked this hot, even at work.

'And stop! Okay, that's it for today, but we'll be working on this again on Monday. Don't forget, tomorrow is only filming and rehearsal for Warblers so I will see you all next week!'

/

Naya wasted little time getting ready to leave. Throwing her water and towel into her bag, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Heather did the same thing in an equally rushed fashion.

'Hey' she said with a wink and she approached, pulling her t-shirt back over her sports bra.

'Hi.' Naya couldn't bring herself to say anything more. She was too flustered and, frankly, too turned on.

/

'Hey guys!' Kevin threw on his hoodie and started to make his way across the lot, following Naya and Heather. Dianna, who was rushing to catch up with him, held him back by grabbing his shoulder.

'I really don't think you want to follow them' she reassured him, making eye contact and raising an eyebrow.

'Oh… why?'

Dianna wigged her eyebrows, eyes darting between the now-occupied trailer and Kevin. Slowly but surely, it seemed to dawn on him.

'Oh… oh! Okay! Well, I guess I'll go get ready in my trailer and just go home then?'

Dianna nodded in agreement. 'It's probably for the best.'

/

'Mmh, oh my GOD! HEATHER!'

The girls had barely been in the trailer ten seconds before their bodies had found one another. Naya's leg was currently pressed between Heather's thighs, and Heather was making a meal out of Naya's neck.

'I'm so glad we're close to set…' Naya managed to say between moans and kisses. 'I was pretty much ready to jump you in front of everyone.'

'Mmh' Heather moaned as she nibbled lightly at Naya's ear, 'please don't let me stop you now.'

Naya reached a hand around to her girlfriend's back, pulling her in for a heated kiss. 'Let's just go home. I have plans for us tonight that involve making a lot of noise. I don't think the guys here would appreciate it as much as I will.'

Heather agreed, pulling a jacket on. 'Baby' she pouted, 'I really don't know if I can make it the whole way home.' Naya laughed. 'I know it's hard, but I promise it will be worth it when we get there.'

Trying to stop her mind from getting carried away, Heather grabbed her bag and bolted from the trailer to Naya's car. 'Let's just get there quickly!'

/

Neither of the girls had anticipated there being so much traffic on Melrose as they made their way out of the studio and back to Naya's house.

'Jesus!' Naya exclaimed, smacking her hands against the steering wheel in frustration. 'I just want to go home and have sex with my girlfriend. Is there anything wrong in that?' Heather giggled at the sight of Naya lifting her hands up, addressing the heavens. 'I just want to spend tonight rolling around with her and making her scream my name. Seriously! Let me get home!'

Heather laughed at Naya's outburst, even though the image of Naya making her scream was driving her insane.

'Okay, let's take our mind of how frustrating this traffic is before we both explode. What did you have to tell me earlier when you came to dance? You looked upset.'

Heather was right, thinking back to her conversation with Lea took Naya's mind off the growing heat between her legs. 'Oh! Oh yeah! Well.' She sat back in her seat and took a breath before telling Heather exactly what had been said.

/

'So we were right about them fooling around?' Naya nodded. 'Yeah, but I didn't see this whole thing with Cory coming. Did you? I mean, I missed quite a lot of Christmas vacation. Was there anything going on?'

Heather shrugged her shoulders. 'To be honest, I was so exhausted and caught up in what was happening with you that I pretty much ignored everything else. They could have been making out right in front of me and I don't think I would have batted an eyelid. I even blanked out Di and Lea, and now I feel really bad about it. Have you spoken to Dianna? If she was the one who wanted more, she's probably really upset.'

'I haven't had chance to speak to her about it to be honest. I will though. I have to make sure she's okay.'

/

'Finally!' Naya exclaimed as they pulled into her garage. The journey had taken just over an hour and she was frustrated beyond belief.

Once the car was parked, Heather leaned in and pulled Naya towards her. She placed a searing kiss to her lips before moving next to her ear and whispering, making the girl before her shudder in anticipation. 'Go take a drink and put the stuff in the kitchen. I'm going up to your room to … get ready. Meet me in five minutes.'

Naya felt the warmth between her legs and squeezed them together in anticipation. She couldn't help but feel that this was going to be the longest five minutes of her life.


	28. Chapter 26

**AN: Sorry I've been AWOL for a while. I haven't been well and uni work has slowly crept up on me. This chapter is not exactly filler, but it is WANKY. Just a warning to you there, guys. I mean, most of you said you didn't appreciate the way I left you 'high and dry' so to speak after the last chapter, but this should hopefully make up for it. New chapter (less porn, more plot) will be coming soon.**

**Just an added extra- Even if I don't post for a while, I'm not giving up on this story. I just have a life, which sometimes gets in the way of what I'd really like to be doing. Anyway, as usual, please read and leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 26<strong>

Naya stretched out her legs as she pulled herself out of a deep sleep. Naked under the sheets, she could feel how sore her muscles were from the night before. Groaning as she sat up, she was dragged into consciousness by the sound of her girlfriend giggling.

'Is someone aching after last night?' she asked, smiling at Naya with piercing blue eyes. Naya nodded. 'I don't think I've been that physically active in a while.' Heather nodded, unable to take her eyes away from her girlfriend and the red marks covering her neck.

'Well, maybe we should work out together.' Naya wasn't sure what kind of _work out_ she really meant, but agreed all the same.

/

'So, I know it's soon, so what would you like for your birthday?'

Naya had volunteered to make her way downstairs to make breakfast, and had returned with a tray of coffee and toast for them to eat together in bed.

'What do you mean? Like birthday sex?' Naya almost choked on her toast.

'Well… I… I wasn't meaning specifically _that _but... if that's what you want then…'

Heather patted her girlfriend on the back as she continued to cough and splutter. 'I'm sorry Nay. I mean, I guess I've just been thinking about _that_ a lot recently.' She couldn't ignore the way the brunette raised an eyebrow at her. 'What?' she exclaimed, louder than she meant to, 'you can't blame me. You're really hot!'

'So what exactly have you been thinking about?' Naya asked, suddenly feeling more confident about this new topic of conversation. Heather shuffled into her pillow, getting comfortable. 'Well', she coughed to clear her throat, 'I do have a kind of request? It's… it's something I've been wanting to bring up for a while and now that you're, you know, better… I thought maybe we could…' Her voice trailed off into silence. Naya turned to face her girlfriend, holding her hand. 'Tell me. I'm sure it's nothing I haven't thought about either.'

'Okay. So… ' she looked away from Naya's curious eyes as she spoke, 'I'd kind of like to try using some toys with you. I mean, if that doesn't freak you out or anything.'

Naya had to stop herself from scoffing at the notion that anything sexual could freak her out. 'Of course it doesn't freak me out. What did you have in mind?'

'Well, I didn't really think that far. I want to use a vibrator or something, but I don't know how I feel about a strap-on or anything.'

'A strap on sounds like a really hot idea. And a vibrator could be fun, too.'

'Do you have one?' Heather asked curiously.

'Erm… yeah. Yeah, I do.'

'Hot.' It was the only thing Heather could actually say, despite the very hot image of her girlfriend using a vibrator to get off that was currently swimming around in her mind.

'What about you', she asked after a moment of silence, 'you must have some kinks I haven't discovered yet.'

Naya nodded. She had been giving it a lot of thought recently, especially in the week before the doctors gave her the go-ahead to have sex again. Most of her fantasies, she admitted, surrounded being dominated by the blonde sat next to her. 'You're just a really awesome top. I'm pretty sure you could ask me to do anything and I'd do it.' This comment had Heather biting at her lip, thinking over all the possibilities this suggestion could lead to.

/

'Babe, I'm gonna head downstairs and wash up from breakfast. Come find me after your shower.' Naya tied her freshly-washed hair on top of her head and carried the breakfast tray downstairs. Running the water, she couldn't get the thought of her currently naked-in-the-shower girlfriend out of her head. It took all of her willpower to stay downstairs and clean, rather than racing back up and stripping off in her room before climbing in behind Heather and doing unmentionable things to her.

She piled the plates in the cupboard, replacing the coffee mugs on the side before wiping the surfaces and cleaning the sink. Giving herself tasks to do was the only way to suppress the horny teenager who was threatening to leap out of her at any moment and start causing mischief. As much as she wanted to do those things, she thought, they had to learn to control themselves. They were around each other for hours a day at work and it wouldn't be professional in the slightest to spend each and every moment of 'down time' actually going _down._

/

Heather gasped as she ran the soapy sponge over her naked breasts. She hadn't been able to get away from the thought of Naya using a vibrator, or just getting herself off, since it was brought up in conversation, but she hadn't expected it to have this much of an effect. Quickly rinsing off and turning off the water, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

As she dried off, she let herself fantasise about what would happen if Naya walked into the room at that very moment. All the things they would do to one another right there on the bathroom floor. As desperate as she was for that to happen, she loved the little game they continued to play with one another. Their relationship had always been full of flirty looks and touches, and that had never stopped as it progressed from friendship into something more. Throughout the day, they would glance at one another and smile. They would wink, or they would brush through their hair and close their eyes in the sexiest way possible.

It was a game of seduction; a test of wills. Eventually one of them would give in, pushing the other against a wall or a table, onto a bed or onto the couch. There was always such a release when it happened; a relief, almost. But both of them were stubborn enough to try and keep the other hanging on as long as possible. Heather hated to admit it, but it was her favourite game to play.

/

'What are you reading?'

The girls had finished their lunch and were now relaxing in Naya's living room. Heather had always been a bookworm, and Naya found it adorable. 'Oh, it's really good. It's about these black maids working in Mississippi and the way they're treated. It's set during the civil rights movement and it's really interesting. You should try and read it, even though I guess you saw the film?'

Naya nodded. 'That was a good movie.' As she settled back into reading, Heather felt Naya's feet wriggle against her thigh. They were both stretched out on the couch, one at each end, with their legs in the middle. Heather had tried to curl up, but Naya's shorter legs were now pressing against hers.

Naya turned her attention to her own book, although it was getting hard to concentrate on the adventures of Charlie, Sam and Patrick when she could feel Heather's legs stretch out on top of her own. Moving her own so that they were rubbing against each other, she had to swallow a moan. When Heather decided to be bold and brush her foot against her inner thigh, she gasped out loud. As she stood up, she noticed Heather lower her book. The blonde couldn't help but smirk as she watched her girlfriend reach the kitchen and quickly finish an entire glass of icy water.

'Someone's thirsty' she commented quickly, turning back to her book and finding her page before her girlfriend had even sat back down.

/

_Oh God, she even _chews_ seductively._ Heather couldn't take her eyes off her girlfriend as she slowly pulled the spoon back out of her mouth, licking her lips and smiling. She had managed to make it through most of the day without breaking, or just stopping and having her way with Naya against any available surface. But dinner was threatening to be the end of her. Her mind was racing, thinking about all the places she wished that tongue would be right now. On the table. Oh God. Heather cleared her throat, earning her a confused glance from her girlfriend. 'A bit of food got stuck. Sorry. It's really good though.' Naya smiled as she scooped up another mouthful of risotto and, again, ate it slowly off the spoon. Heather was just about ready to die.

Naya smirked as she noticed the flush creep onto Heather's cheeks. She knew exactly what game she was playing, and she knew how to win. They were driving each other crazy, but the end result of their little game was always worth the wait.

/

'I'll wash and you dry?' Naya suggested as she cleared the plates, leaning over to make sure that Heather got a decent view of her stunning cleavage. Heather nodded. 'Sure.' Following Naya's pert backside to the sink, she grabbed a towel.

As they worked together to clean up from dinner, the heat between them was growing. They had started off playing innocently enough. Naya scooped up a handful of bubbles and put them on Heather's shoulder. Heather had laughed off her feigned annoyance, flicking the bubbles onto Naya's top as she continued to dry the plates. Wanting revenge, she used the towel to whip her girlfriend on the ass, quickly turning back to her task as Naya turned to face her. Naya smiled as the blonde turned back around, leaning in and planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. 'Sorry, baby.'

No longer wanting to fight the urge, Naya turned off the tap at the same time as Heather threw her towel onto the counter. Their lips collided almost instantly, moving against each other fast as the passion between them finally came to a head. Before Naya could slip her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, Heather bit down lightly on her lip. 'Up.' She barely had a second to register what the blonde had said before she felt herself being lifted onto the kitchen island.

With a hand now resting on the back of Heather's head, Naya pulled them back together and reconnected their lips. Heather placed a hand on each thigh of the girl before her, her nails digging in slightly as the kiss became more and more frantic. 'Upstairs' Naya managed to whisper between kisses. 'I want you.'

It was all Heather needed to hear. Helping Naya down, the two of them raced through to the office and up the staircase that led directly to the brunette's bedroom. Halfway up the stairs, Heather felt her back press against the cold wall as Naya leaned in to press a searing kiss to her waiting lips. 'Not here. Bed' she almost growled. Heather had always loved being in control, but hearing how much it turned Naya on meant that she had already made the decision that she was _definitely_ going to be in charge tonight.

Once they reached the bedroom, Heather wasted no time in attacking Naya's neck with kisses and bites. 'Take your top off' she whispered into her ear, causing a shudder to run down her spine, 'I want to feel you.' Naya obliged, pulling off her top at lightning speed and throwing it on the floor. 'I've been waiting for this all day' she confessed, reaching over to help her girlfriend out of her t-shirt and watching it land next to her own.

'Me too. You're such a tease' Heather said desperately, trying her best to rid herself of her tight jeans without making a fool of herself. Naya looked shocked at the suggestion; 'Me? You're the one who had me needing a cold shower earlier.' Heather winked, which was enough to cause the heat between Naya's legs to grow even more.

'Oh, God. I want you so bad.' Heather laughed at the way Naya whined. It was clear she was desperate to be touched, but there was something that had been playing on her mind since breakfast. 'Nay, I know you want me, but I want you to do something for me. I… I've been thinking about it all day and I just…' her dominating persona was fading fast, but she couldn't get the image out of her head. 'Touch yourself for me. The way you do when I'm not here.' Naya bit her lip. The idea of being so _exposed_, even to the one she loved, was daunting, but she knew she could never say no to the girl currently stood topless in front of her.

Nodding, she climbed onto the bed. 'What are you going to do? Sit there?' Heather was stood awkwardly at the end of the bed. 'Come up here with me. I'm not doing anything if you're going to stand and stare like it's a biology demonstration.' Heather obliged, moving to sit next to her girlfriend on her huge bed. Leaning in, she captured the brunette's lips in her own. As the kiss deepened, she moved her hands around to pull of Naya's bra before finding a dark nipple with her hand and rolling over it with her thumb. Naya moaned into the kiss, pulling off Heather's bra and running her hand down her back.

'So what do you think about when you touch yourself?' The question came out of the blue as Heather broke the kiss, but it was clear that it was playing on her mind. 'You. The things I want you to do to me. The way you look when I'm fucking you. You're just so hot.' Heather ran a hand down her own thigh, nails scratching lightly at her bare skin. 'Tell me what you do to yourself.' She could feel the room getting hotter, but she was getting more and more confident by the second. 'It depends. Sometimes I use my fingers. And sometimes I use my vibrator.'

'Tell me about it.' The thought of Naya and her vibrator was almost enough to send Heather over the edge without even touching herself.

'It's got five speed settings, and it pulses when it's inside me so it presses against my G-spot. And it has an attachment that vibrates on my clit.'

Heather swallowed a moan as she saw how Naya had begun to run her hands over her taut stomach as she spoke. 'I always come really hard from using it. It just feels really good.'

'Does it make you feel as good as I do when I touch you, baby?' Heather asked, her voice low and scratchy. Naya shook her head. 'Nothing feels as good as you touching me.'

Heather noticed how Naya's hand had moved down and was now rubbing slowly over her fabric covered centre. She could see how wet the girl was from the dark patch between her legs. 'Go on, Naya. Touch yourself.'

Reaching down, Naya pulled of her panties and threw them to the floor with her other clothes. Hissing as she touched her sensitive lips for the first time, she turned to Heather. 'I want you to tell me what to do. It's so hot when you do that.' Heather bit her lip, aroused beyond belief, and agreed. 'Okay, so first you should use two fingers to run over yourself and see how wet you are.' Naya obliged, reaching down between her legs and coating two fingers in her arousal as she stroked her hot, sensitive skin. 'Show me.' Naya pulled her hand away, lifting her arm to show her girlfriend just how wet she was.

'Oh my God, baby. You're so hot.' It was difficult to just lean over and take Naya there and then, but she had been daydreaming about this moment since she woke up. 'Okay, now touch around your clit, but don't rub it or anything. ' Naya used two fingers to explore the skin surrounding her most sensitive area, moaning audibly at the amount of pleasure she felt. Heather felt arousal flood her underwear as she looked on at her girlfriend in this position.

'Baby, I need more.' Heather loved the way Naya's voice sounded when she was turned on. 'Okay, touch your clit. But don't just use one finger, use three. But don't do it too hard.'

'Oh my God.' Naya threw her head back at the pleasure of the contact, her dark hair fanning over her pillow as she moved her hand. 'Oh, God that feels good!'

'Do you need more, baby?' Heather asked, her voice scratchy and sexy. Naya's back was arched, her head pressing back into the pillow as she continued to explore herself with her fingers. 'Use one finger… inside.' Naya bit her lip, and Heather watched excitedly as she moved her hand away from her sensitive bundle of nerves and down to her dripping centre. 'Not too fast' she whispered as Naya began to move her slender finger in an out. Heather moaned audibly at the sight of Naya's finger covered in sticky arousal, glistening in the light before she pushed it back in.

'Add another' she instructed as soon as she thought the girl was ready. Naya nodded, gasping at the sensation of being filled slightly more. 'Faster, baby.' Naya pumped her fingers inside herself faster, just as she had been instructed. As she moved, the heel of her hand brushed blissfully against her clit, causing pleasure to rush through her body.

'Keep going. Don't hold back.' Naya nodded at the instruction, her whole body moving and reacting to the way her fingers plunged in and out of herself.

'Close… close' she muttered, unable to speak in full sentences any longer. Leaning in and capturing her lips in a searing kiss, Heather held her as she finally experienced a shuddering release. So involved in witnessing one of her fantasies first hand, she could have sworn that the pleasure rushed through her at the same pace. 'Nay, that was so hot. I… I've never… Oh my God.'

After taking a moment to catch her breath and recover, Naya smiled over at her girlfriend. 'Come here.' Heather leaned in, reconnecting their lips in a long kiss. As she felt her girlfriend's tongue brush over her lip, she allowed her instant access to intensify the way their mouths moved against one another. Naya ran a hand over Heather's firm abs, enjoying the way the soft skin covered such strong muscles. Reaching her dripping centre, she used her newly regained strength to pull herself on top of her girlfriend.

Smiling into blue eyes with dark, enlarged pupils, she made her way down her body, placing kisses on every available piece of skin as she moved. Reaching her destination, she immediately flattened her tongue against Heather's clitoris, causing the girl below her to shudder and curse out in pleasure. It was going to be a long night, and she was only just getting started.


	29. Chapter 27

**AN: Hi guys. So sorry for the obscene wait. I had serious writer's block for a few days and, as usual, uni work is getting in the way of everything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's just a little bit of plot progression before we move on to some more fun chapters (Heather's birthday, anyone?!). As always, thank you so much for all of the reviews. My first HeYa fic, Every Day, has like 40 reviews and I felt like a superstar, so the response I've had to this is just out of this world. I really hope you're still enjoying what I'm writing. As always, if you have any questions or anything you want me to do either leave a review, a message or an ask on tumblr (pocketdragon . tumblr . com).**

**I'm going to try (operative word) to get the next chapter out asap. I have a very clear idea of what I want to happen and I hope you'll like it. In fact I'm going to start writing it NOW.**

**Anyway, Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 27<strong>

'So, do you have any idea what you're going to get Heather or are we just here to browse?'

Lea followed closely behind Naya as they strolled down Abbot Kinney in Venice Beach, attempting to keep a low profile. 'I don't know exactly what to get her' Naya explained, 'I mean, I kind of have this whole evening thing planned out in my head, but I still have to get her a gift.'

'So why here?' Lea asked as they reached the outside of a very bohemian looking store called Zingara. Naya gestured to the flags floating outside the building, 'Because Heather doesn't really like many conventional things. So I thought I'd be better able to find something she'll love if I shop in places that are a little quirky.' Lea nodded in agreement. There was no fault in Naya's logic.

/

'Oh! What about this?' Lea held up a t-shirt with a pug printed on it. Naya scrunched her nose and shook her head. They had been searching through the racks of vintage and one-of-a-kind pieces for almost half an hour, but she hadn't found anything she was sure Heather would love for her birthday.

'And this is cute! What do you think?' Lea had wandered over to the jewellery counter and was pointing at a silver bracelet covered in blue beads. Naya shook her head. 'I got her a bracelet for Christmas, so I kind of don't' want to get her something similar. But oh! Look at these!' Naya crouched down next to the counter, picking up a pair of green beaded shoes that wouldn't have looked out of place in a Moroccan souk. 'I think this is just the kind of thing I should get her.'

'So what is your actual plan for her birthday?' Lea asked inquisitively as they continued to search through the rails in the store. Naya smiled and tapped her nose. 'That, my sweet, is for me to know and for Mo to find out.'

'Oh, come on Nay! You can tell me. I promise I'll keep it a secret'. Lea was bouncing on the balls of her feet, excited at what the plan might possibly be. Naya shook her head, leaving the girl pouting dramatically.

'I want it to be a surprise. It will be really romantic but it's not something I'm going to tell you about.'

Naya reached into her bag, wrapping her hand tightly around the box her mother had given her. She carried it everywhere, not wanting to leave it out of her sight for more than a few hours at a time. There had to be a perfect time to ask her but, as much as she wanted it to be, she knew it wouldn't be yet. There were so many things she needed to fix first, before they could ride off happily into the sunset. The first, she guessed, was to somehow fix things between Heather and her mom. She wanted her to be happy, and this would be the only way to be entirely sure of that.

/

'Do you need any help carrying this in?' Lea asked as they pulled up outside Naya's house where they had met that morning. Naya nodded, eyeing up the obscene amount of bags that had been packed into the back of her car. Granted, once they had found the shoes, they had gone a little overboard with shopping for Heather's birthday. She should have guessed before that Lea wouldn't restrain her when she got excited about shopping; she just joined in and helped her pick out extra gifts to make her girlfriend's day the best ever.

Naya bit her lip as she thought about the _other _gifts she had hidden upstairs under one of the spare beds. Gifts that Lea never needed to know about, although she was sure they would make Heather's night completely unforgettable.

'Nay?' She snapped back into consciousness, 'do you want me to take these upstairs or leave them on the couch? I have to get going soon, I'm meeting Cory for dinner.'

Naya gestured to the couch as she struggled through the living room with her own armful of bags and her car keys dangling out of her mouth. 'Dinner with Cory, eh?' she asked in a teasing tone once she could speak. 'So you're having a good time with him?'

Lea nodded, looking a little timid all of a sudden. 'Yeah. I just really like the way he treats me. I'm happy.'

Naya smiled. 'Yeah, you said that before.'

/

Once the presents had been wrapped and hidden under the spare bed, Naya made her way downstairs and made herself a much needed mug of coffee. Settling down on the couch, she noticed the flashing red light on her answer machine. Huffing and rolling her eyes, she put down her coffee and made her way over to the corner of the room.

'_Hey Nay. It's your Dad. I just thought I'd call but you're obviously out somewhere. Anyway, give me a call when you get this? I'd love to hear from you. Or, even better, just pop by. If you have time.'_

The tone sounded, and she grabbed the coffee off the table. Taking a big gulp, she walked to the sink and poured it away. There was somewhere more important she needed to be.

/

Naya stood impatiently outside the front door. She had knocked twice, but there was still no answer. Knocking once more, she heard someone shuffling around inside. 'Hang on! I'm coming!'

The door opened to reveal a woman in a dark red blouse and a pencil skirt.

'Julie'. Naya greeted her abruptly, disdain clear in her tone.

'No Heather?' Naya rolled her eyes at the comment. 'No. She's busy. Anyway, can I come in?'

Julie shook her head. 'Look, Jack is in the living room playing with your dad. You have no place coming over here. Even without your little girlfriend.' Naya couldn't help but roll her eyes once more at the woman's obvious distaste.

'Okay, you know what?' she took a step closer, invading Julie's personal space. 'I love my father. And he loves me. He _accepts_ me for who I am, and for who I love. _He_'s the one I'm here to see. So will you just let me in?'

Julie spread her arms, blocking the doorway. 'I AM NOT EXPOSING MY SON TO YOUR SIN!'

Naya's breath caught in her throat. 'Oh? So your precious son doesn't have to be exposed to the fact that I am _in love _with another woman, but you're quite happy to call the press, Perez Hilton of all people, and OUT me behind my dad's back? What did you hope to achieve from that?'

'I thought you'd see the light. I thought telling the press might shock you out of whatever this is you've done to yourself. You made a choice the day you decided to fall in love with that heinous girl, and I for one do not want to be exposed to it. It's WRONG, Naya.'

Julie gulped visibly as she felt a strong hand press down on her shoulder. 'What the hell did you just say to my daughter?'

Naya did a little internal victory dance at the sight of her dad appearing behind Julie's head. 'No…nothing.'

George raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. 'I heard every word.' She looked down, not daring to make eye contact. 'You are the one who told the press? You are the one who could have potentially ruined my daughter's career?' Julie nodded, her chest almost swelling with pride. 'She's a sinner, George. I can't believe you're too blind to see it.'

George stepped forward. Naya recognised this stance; it was the one he would always use when she behaved badly as a child. 'Either you accept my daughter or you get out of my house.'

Julie nodded, rushing into the living room and beginning to collect her things. 'I can't. I can't accept _her_'she almost spat as she spoke, 'so I guess this is it.' George nodded, not saying a word as she watched the woman he had been with for two years walking around the house and gathering her possessions. He felt as if this was the first time he had seen her for who she was, as if he'd been cheated all this time. Did he really know her at all?

Glancing back into the living room, he took in the sight of Jack colouring on the floor. 'It's going to be okay, Dad' Naya reassured him, 'he'll be okay.' George took a deep breath, before letting his feet carry him into the room.

/

'Jack?' He sat down in front of the little boy he had come to know so well. 'I have to tell you something.'

The young boy put down his crayon and looked up.

'Your mommy isn't going to be living her anymore, okay? She's packing up her things now and then you and her are going to go and live in your old house. You know the one near your school?' He nodded, fidgeting with his t-shirt.

'I just want you to listen to me before you go, alright?' He nodded again. 'You are such a special little boy, you hear me? You're so sweet and so kind and I never want you to change. You're going to grow up to be a strong man, and I want you to know that I will always be proud of you. You're so special, Jack, so special.' He couldn't say any more. The last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of this little boy, so he simply ruffled his hair, stood up and made his way back to where his daughter was now sat.

Julie stepped into the room moments later, a suitcase leaning against the wall behind her. 'I've got everything we need for the next week or so. I'll come back and get my stuff after that.' George nodded, unable to say a word. He felt so betrayed. He had been hoping that they could make a real go of things, that they could be a real family, but she was completely different with anyone else than she was with him.

Without another word, the suited woman walked into the living room and picked up her son by the hand, tightening her grip as he leaned out with his other hand, reaching for George. Together, Naya and her father watched as they made their way out of the house and into the car.

The door slammed, and George broke down. Naya had never seen her father cry before, not like this. Doing the only thing she knew, she reached around and pulled him into her. 'It's going to be okay' was the only thing she could think to say, but she didn't know if it would be enough. 'I'm… I'm just so sorry.'

George pulled out of her strong hold, taking her by the hand and looking her straight in the eye. 'Naya. Don't you ever, ever think you have to apologise for being who you are. You are my daughter and I love you.' Wiping away his tears, he stood up. 'What she did to you was unforgivable. I couldn't have lasted another hour in this house with her knowing that she felt that way about someone that I raised. My children are the most important people in the world to me and that is never going to change.'

Naya nodded, trying her best not to let the tears fall. 'I love you, dad.' He nodded, pulling her in for another hug. 'I'm just really going to miss him.'

/

Naya had stayed for dinner with her father, and had sat in front of the TV with him until he had dismissed her, claiming that he just needed to go to bed. Understanding that they were similar in that way, she made her way quietly out of her house and got into her car.

The roads were quieter now it was past rush hour, and the late winter night sky was perfect driving weather for collecting her thoughts. She had always found freedom in driving. It was just something she had always liked to do. Even though she wasn't technically allowed to drive out this far unaccompanied after everything that had happened, she couldn't imagine life without her car.

She reached her next destination and parked on the side of the street. The last time she had been here alone, she had run away crying. Admittedly, it was one of the reasons why she had always invited Heather to her place.

'Nay?' Heather was shocked to see her girlfriend when she opened the door. 'You okay?' Naya shook her head, walking forward and burying herself in the arms of the waiting blonde. The tears that had been threatening to fall began to roll down her cheeks, and she let them.

'Come on, let's get you to the couch. Ash is out filming all night so we don't have to hide out in my room or anything.' Naya nodded, letting Heather take her hand and lead her into the living area.

'Are you going to tell me what's wrong?' she asked; her voice gentle and quiet. She was trying her best to hide her concern, but she wasn't sure how well it was working.

'Dad found out about what Julie did.' Heather couldn't hide her shock. Ever since Nickayla had come over to tell them about her confession, she had wanted nothing more than to call him in the middle of the night and tell him everything. But she would never bring herself to ruin a family like that.

'So what happened?' Naya shook her head, tears once again building up in her eyes. 'She said some pretty awful stuff about me and you. Mainly me. And then he kicked her out.'

Heather ran a protective hand down Naya's back. 'So which part upset you?'

'I watched him say goodbye to Jack. He's heartbroken, Heath. Completely heartbroken.' Heather understood. Naya had always been raised to believe in the power of family, and yet he had just had to say goodbye to the boy he had helped raise for two years. 'He'll be okay. We'll go and visit and much as we can.' Naya smiled at the fact that her girlfriend held so much concern for her father's wellbeing.

'That would be nice.'

Heather smiled as the brunette stretched out on the couch, leaning her head on Heather's shoulder. 'I love you, you know' she whispered, aware of the fact that Naya was falling asleep.

'I love you too.'

'And I promise things will get better' Heather said with a smile as she once again began to play with Naya's hair.

Naya smiled in her half-asleep state, thinking about the ring that was still safely in her handbag.

'Yes they will.'


	30. Chapter 28

**AN: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Heather's birthday celebrations will go over into the next chapter as well, but most of the plot is in here.**

**As always, please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 28<strong>

'Hmm… morning.' Heather's voice was croaky from sleep. Feeling soft lips press against her bare shoulder, she opened her eyes and smiled. 'Good morning, beautiful' Naya greeted her, leaning down to once again kiss her soft skin, 'happy birthday.' Heather smiled, running a hand through her hair. 'The happiest' she whispered, leaning in to capture her girlfriend's lips in her own.

Not one to deny Heather anything, especially on her birthday, Naya lifted a hand to cup her cheek as she deepened the kiss. 'We should go downstairs' she whispered, pulling out of the kiss but keeping their foreheads pressed together. Heather closed her eyes, joining their lips once more before looking up at Naya. 'What if I don't want to?' Naya shook her head. When Heather flirted like this, she couldn't help but submit to her. She was incredibly sexy and just did _something_ to her.

'I really wish we could stay here all day, baby' she explained, 'but I have to get work early and I _was_ going to make breakfast for me, you and Ash before I go.' Heather smiled sweetly at Naya. There was just something adorable about the way she treated her; how much she cared. 'Well, I'm not about to turn down an offer of food' she said with a smile, jumping out of bed. Looking down at herself, and then across at Naya who was pulling back the sheets and getting out of bed, she giggled. 'We should probably put some clothes on first, though.'

/

'You. Are. The. Best!' Heather exclaimed after opening her gift from Ashley. 'Seriously. Thank you so much!' Jumping out of her seat, she moved around the table to pull her roommate into a tight hug. 'This is getting to be such a good day' she said with a smile. 'First of all, I wake up next to the most beautiful woman in the world.' Naya smiled bashfully, her face blushing. 'Then I get a kick-ass breakfast.' Ashley nodded in agreement. Naya had made pancakes with all of Heather's favourite ingredients, even adding a small candle in the centre of the stack. 'And then _you_ get me this!' Heather gestured Ashley and then to the brand new camera sat in front of her. 'You guys are too good to me.'

Naya smiled, absentmindedly stroking Zach who had hopped up onto her lap the moment she had sat down to eat breakfast. 'Well, you just so happen to be worth it.' Placing Zach carefully on the floor, Naya got up and moved to sit on Heather's lap. She placed a quick kiss to her temple before she sighed and spoke. 'Anyway, I have to run. Some of us aren't so lucky to get an 11am call time.' Heather nodded. 'See you at work?' Naya smiled, glancing at Ashley who was busying herself with the washing up, before turning back to face the blonde in front of her.

Gently moving her hand from Heather's shoulder, up her collarbone and to her chin, she tilted Heather's head up slightly and kissed her lips sweetly. 'I'll see you later, okay? I love you so much.' She managed to get as far as the door before Heather tackled her, pushing her against the wall and kissing her passionately. 'Thanks for breakfast' she said with a cheeky wink as they pulled apart, 'see you later.'

/

'Okay, cards for the birthday girl'. Heather was sat Indian-style on the couch, a pile of envelopes in her hand. Ashley, who was filming the whole thing in the hope that they could cut it into their next web show, sat across from her.

However, by about the fourth card she had realised that, even though Heather was still more entertaining that most people would be at this task, there really was no point in filming. 'Okay' Heather picked up the next envelope from the pile as Ashley turned off the camera and put it on the coffee table, 'next.'

Ashley should have known the moment she saw the intensity in Heather's face that something wasn't right. She placed the card on the side of the couch, away from the others, and sighed heavily.

'Heath?' Ashley couldn't help but sound concerned, and rightly so. She was so glad she had stopped filming. The girl shouldn't have been anything less than happy on her birthday. She certainly should have… wait, was she crying?

Heather's phone began to ring just as Ashley was about to speak. 'I…I'm sorry… I have to take this' she said, trying her best to hold it together, before taking her still-ringing phone and running up the stairs to her room.

Once she heard the door slam, Ashley leaned over and picked up the card. Straight away, she could see what had got the girl so upset.

_My darling Heather,_

_Happy Birthday._

_I hope, next year, I might be able to say that face to face again._

_I love you always,_

_Mom x_

/

'Heather? You sound upset. Are you okay?'

Heather sighed into the phone. Naya had been talking a lot recently about how much better she was getting at opening up and telling the truth to people about how she felt. Maybe it was her turn to do the same.

'I… I'm not okay, actually. I got a birthday card from Mom.'

She heard a voice gasp on the other end of the line. 'I thought you guys hadn't spoken?'

'We haven't. But she still sent a card, saying how much she wishes she'll be able to wish me a happy birthday to my face next year. I don't even know what to make of that!'

'Honeybee, I don't know. She's been really emotional about this whole thing. She clearly misses you.'

'Yeah, I know. I miss her too. But I'm not going to make any move towards fixing this until she does. It's not me who has the problem.'

'I know. Things will get better. Anyway, I think someone wants to wish you a happy birthday if you've calmed down?'

Heather took a deep breath. 'I'm calm.'

There was a rustling as Crystal handed the phone over, a familiar voice coming over the line. 'Happy Birthdaaaaay!'

'April? What are you doing at Crystal's? Why are you in California and why didn't I know about it?'

Heather smiled as she heard her oldest sister whisper 'is she freaking out?' before the two older Morris girls laughed down the phone. 'Well, we have a bit of a surprise for you.'

'A surprise?'

'Yeah. Once you finish work, we're going out for dinner. The three of us, Jay, the kids and some of your friends.'

'What about Naya?' She couldn't hide her confusion. The girl was the most important part of her life; why would she be missed off the guest list for her birthday meal?

'Honey, don't worry about Naya. She said she's sorry she won't be there, but that she hopes you have a good time. In fact, she kind of organised everything'.

'She did?' Heather scolded herself for sounding so sappy.

'Yes, she did. Anyway, we have to go but we'll see you later birthday girl!'

By the time Heather put the phone down, the card from her mother was pushed far to the back of her mind.

/

'Well, well, well, if it isn't the birthday girl. I swear nobody else would get an 11am call time on their birthday!' Zach pulled Heather into a hug. 'Happy birthday, MoMo!'

'Thanks, man.' Heather said with a smile. She didn't get to spend enough time with the guy who had made her entire career possible; hopefully soon she could fix that.

Together, they made their way to the seating area where the cast tended to relax during breaks from filming. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Everyone in the cast was there waiting for her. There were streamers and balloons and, before she could register what was going on, a tiara was placed on her head, probably by Telly.

'Happy birthday, baby!' Naya emerged from behind a crowd of people, holding a cake. Walking towards her, Heather smiled sweetly into her eyes before blowing out the candle.

/

'So, H. What did you get from Naya?' Lea asked. There wasn't a lot of actual filming to be done that afternoon, it transpired, so a kind of impromptu party had begun.

'Well, I…. I don't know yet' she answered the brunette's question with a smile.

Naya leaned in, pressing her lips against her ear and causing a shiver to run through her body. 'You'll find out later, baby' she whispered, tightening her hold on the blonde. Heather was sure she was going to explode if her girl was planning on keeping this game up all day. 'Well, I don't know what my gifts are, but she's organised this whole thing. Even a meal tonight with my sisters and my friends.' Turning from Lea to Naya, she couldn't help but let her confusion come to the surface. 'I still haven't worked out why you're not going to be there, though. Unless you're planning on jumping out of a cake and serenading me or something….'

Everyone around her who had been listening couldn't help but laugh at her comment. Naya narrowed her eyes, 'is that something you were hoping for?' she asked, winking. Heather shook her head. 'No. I don't really think it would be appropriate in front of my sisters… or their kids. Anyway, we're going off topic. Why won't you be there?'

Naya smiled at the pout Heather was sporting. 'I love your friends, and your sisters, but I'll have something waiting for you when you get back to mine. I can't have you to myself _all_ the time.' Heather continued to pout, but reached across and took her girlfriend's hand in her own. 'Yes you can.'

Naya rolled her eyes at the whistle that had obviously come from Mark as she leaned in and kissed Heather's lips. 'You'll have a good time tonight, baby. Trust me.'

/

Heather _was_ having a good time. Naya had somehow managed to hire out one of her favourite restaurants in West Hollywood for the entire evening, planning a menu that included all of Heather's favourite foods and accommodated everyone's tastes, including her small nieces. Everyone had made it, including Brittany which had surprised her, but it made her happy to know that people cared enough to show up.

As was customary when her friends got together, the drinks had been flowing throughout the meal. However, as much as she wanted to let loose and party, she knew she couldn't get too sloppy since she had another part of her birthday to celebrate when she got back to Naya's house that evening.

'So why is Naya not here tonight? I mean, she was the one who sent out the invites so I guessed she'd be here.' Hannah's question was enough to make Brittany's head turn. She hadn't known that it was Naya who had invited her here tonight. Frankly, she was surprised she was trusted to be here after everything that had happened before.

Heather smiled at the thought of Naya planning all of this behind her back, thinking so carefully about what she would like to do and how she could get all of her friends together. 'She said to enjoy myself. Apparently I've got another surprise waiting for me later, which is why she's not here. I mean, I love all of you guys, but I do wish she was here to share in this. Especially now I know how much energy must have gone into planning this whole thing!'

In actual fact, Heather couldn't take her mind off her girlfriend. Throughout the whole main course, her mind had continually drifted between different daydreams of what Naya's plans were for later on. Was she going to be waiting for her naked on the couch? Would she have planned a movie night with popcorn and cuddles in bed? It was anybody's guess, but she couldn't help but think about it.

She ate quicker than she probably should have, but she really wanted to know what Naya's plans were. Plus, she wanted to see her. It was as simple as that. Once the main course was taken away, she knew there was only a short amount of time before the cab would be outside ready to take her to see the girl she couldn't stop thinking about.

**Sender: NayNay**

**Message: Your car will be waiting outside at 9.30. Enjoy the rest of your meal. I love you x **

Heather smiled down at her phone. It was impossible not to find Naya adorable, especially when she had clearly been planning this for a long time.

'Heath?' She looked up, her eyes meeting with Dianna and Lea. They had both been pretty quiet during the meal, but she guessed that was to be expected. 'We're gonna head home. Happy birthday.' Both girls leaned in to kiss her cheeks.

'Thanks guys. See you at work.'

Moments later, most of her dance friends had also made their way out of the restaurant. 'Okay, we should gather up your gifts and stuff and put them in the back of my car.'

Heather raised an eyebrow at Ashley who was currently helping April and Crystal clear the table. Jay, Crystal's husband, had taken her nieces home soon after the main course. 'Well, I'm guessing you don't want to take everything with you to Naya's?' Heather shook her head. At that moment, her phone vibrated again.

**Sender: Private**

**Message: This is your driver. The car is waiting outside the restaurant. Black Lexus.**

/

'Nay?'

Heather used her key to open the door, just as Naya had instructed. She hadn't been entirely sure what she should have worn, since she didn't know what they would be doing, so she had taken a couple of clothing choices with her to work that morning. In the end, she had decided on an off-the-shoulder black dress, pinched in at the waist with a belt and a paired wiht matching black heels. Her hair was down and straight, her eyes smoky.

'Nay?' she asked again, walking through the hallway and into the living room.

'Hi.' Naya stood before her in a peach coloured satin dress. Her dark hair was curled, falling gently over one shoulder. The plunging neckline left Heather's jaw almost literally on the floor. 'Hi' she eventually managed to croak out, 'you look beautiful.' Naya smiled, walking slowly towards her, 'So do you.'

Standing on her tiptoes, since both of them were wearing heels, Naya pressed a kiss to Heather's lips. 'Happy birthday, baby' she said as they broke apart, her arms spread wide. Heather took a moment to take in the room. Every available surface had been covered in candles. The couch had been moved against the wall, the coffee table was nowhere to be found. Instead, Naya had fashioned them their own private dance floor.

It was only then that she realised there was even music playing. Naya placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, her lips once again pressed close to her ear. 'Will you dance with me?' Heather nodded, taking Naya's hand from her shoulder and placing it on her hip. As they began to sway to the music, she felt the smaller girl lean in and rest her head on her shoulder. Both of them moved slowly together, their eyes closed.

'I love you so much' Heather whispered as they continued to dance. Naya smiled, opening her eyes to meet blue irises. 'I love you too. Have you had a good birthday?' Heather nodded. 'You didn't have to do all of this, Nay. I mean, you're amazing.' She smiled bashfully. 'You're perfect' she replied, squeezing on Heather's hand as she leaned in for a sweet kiss. 'Would you like to open your presents?'

/

'Nay, these are amazing. Where on Earth did you find them?' Naya smiled. The two of them were sat next to one another in the middle of Naya's now bare living room floor, with two glasses of champagne sat beside them and just the flickering candles for light. Heather had unwrapped the shoes she had found and was now wiggling her feet, admiring them. 'Well, Lea and I took a little trip to Venice Beach to find gifts for you. I know you're not the most _conventional_ person, so I went to see if there were any shops out there that had anything you'd like.'

Heather smiled up at Naya. 'You know I would have been happy with a kiss and a gift certificate for, like, iTunes or something?' Naya nodded. 'I know, but I kind of want today to be memorable. I mean, it's your first birthday with me as your girlfriend so I just thought…' Naya was cut off by Heather's lips, pressing intensely against her own.

'It's definitely been memorable.' Heather smiled softly. Naya gulped, causing Heather's expression to turn from happiness to confusion. Naya sat up, trying her best not to let her nerves get the better of her. The last time she had felt like this, well, she didn't like to think about it.

'I… I have something to ask you. It's not exactly a gift but I can't think of a better time to say it so…' Heather squeezed her hand, but sat patiently not saying a word. Damn, she knew her too well. 'I..I… Fuck it. Move in with me?' Once the words were out, she felt a pressure release from her shoulders.

Heather smile grew wider. 'Nay, I already basically live here.'

'But I mean, like, move in properly. Live with me. Bring your cat, and your clothes and everything else. I… I just want you to always be here. '

Heather nodded, still smiling wildly. Moving closer, she pulled Naya in for a kiss. 'I can't think of anything else I'd rather do. I'll speak to Ash about it as soon as I get home, okay?' Naya nodded, pulling Heather in for another kiss. This time, she let herself lose control a little. Now that she had said all she needed to say, she could let go. Her tongue stroked against Heather's bottom lip and was quickly met with the blonde's own. Hands woven in each other's hair, they battled for dominance as they moved around the wooden floor.

'Upstairs?' Naya panted as they pulled apart. Heather nodded, holding out a hand for her girlfriend to help her up.

/

'What's all this?' Naya and Heather had finally made it up the stairs to the bedroom after spending a good few minutes blowing out all of the candles in the living room. 'I…I got you a few more presents' Naya explained, sitting up on the bed and patting the empty space next to her, 'come on. You have to open them, birthday girl.' Heather complied, jumping onto the bed and taking hold of the first gift-wrapped box.

Slowly pulling back the paper, she bit her lip as it dawned on her why Naya had kept these presents separate. Looking over to her girlfriend, she smiled as she noticed how red she had become. Leaning over her, she pressed a kiss to her temple. 'Looks like we're going to have some fun tonight, baby' she whispered. Naya shook her head. 'Keep opening them.'

Heather went back to opening her gifts. 'Oh my God.' She couldn't help but sound turned on as she opened the final package.

Naya bit her lip, smiling. 'I thought you said it could be hot? Maybe we could… try it out sometime?' Heather nodded, not even trying to hide how aroused she was. 'Can…. Can we maybe try it tonight?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part 2 will be posted as soon as possible. Can you guess what Heather's other present is? How do you feel about them moving in together? Review?<strong>


	31. Chapter 29

**AN: So. As I have already mentioned on tumblr, this is basically 2,600 words of smut. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 29<strong>

Heather pulled all of her gifts out of the packaging, slowly getting everything together. Naya had told her to go into the en-suite so that they could both get ready. She wasn't exactly sure what she had meant by that but the suggestive wink she gave as they moved away from one another was more than enough to reassure her that she was going to like it.

Taking off her dress, she was left in a black lacy bra and matching panties. Knowing they would only get in the way, she slid them off and put them next to her other discarded clothing, leaving her in just her bra. Looking at the items in front of her, she tried to think logically and work out the best way to get the thing _on_ before she got too carried away about how hot the night could be.

/

Naya checked herself out in the mirror. She had spent a very long time on the Agent Provocateur website trying to decide which underwear set Heather would like to see her in the most. After a while, she had decided that stockings and corsets would just be fiddly and get in the way of tonight's plans. (She had bookmarked her favourites, though, for future reference). Eventually, she had decided on a red and fuchsia satin set that made her skin _glow._ Looking herself up and down, she smiled. Heather was definitely going to like this.

_Heather._ Her mind hadn't left the image of her newest gifts alone since she had opened them. Part of her thought it might be a little too far, a little too suggestive or pushy, but she knew that her girlfriend was adventurous. Plus, it was her birthday so she wanted tonight to be memorable.

It was, she had to admit, something she had wanted to try for a while. She didn't really know why, but she found the idea of it hugely arousing. Heather had suggested the idea of toys, but even so, she had worried that maybe this step was a little too far. But she was a top, most of the time, so it hadn't surprised her when Heather had immediately taken everything into the bathroom with her, leaving with a seductive, suggestive smile. Naya didn't mind. Naya didn't mind at all.

/

Heather shut the bathroom door, causing Naya to turn around from her place in front of the mirror. 'Wow' both girls whispered under their breath at the same time. 'Nay, you look…' Heather didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she made her way confidently across the room and pulled Naya in for a passionate kiss. Naya moaned as she realised exactly what was causing the pressure on her stomach. Breaking away, she looked down and bit her lip at the sight of the dildo suspended in the harness Heather was now wearing.

'Are you sure you're okay with this?' she asked, suddenly timid. Heather nodded. 'I… I'm excited to try it. I kind of always wanted to. I just didn't want to bring it up in case it wasn't your thing. But apparently,' she gestured to her new appendage, 'it _is _your thing.' Naya smiled at this confession, her pupils dilating in arousal as she felt a strong hand guide her towards the bed.

'Do you want me on top?' Naya nodded, unable to take her eyes away from Heather's. 'Okay.' Heather leaned down from her position on top of Naya, capturing her lips. The kiss was fervent, desperate. Using their tongues and teeth, they swallowed each other's moans as they began to move harder against one another.

Naya sat up a little, still not taking her lips away from the kiss. The way the dildo was pressing onto her stomach wasn't comfortable, but now it was pressing lower down. Just where it needed to be. She felt Heather smirk into the kiss as she moaned at the contact, her hips automatically canting up to increase the pressure.

'Do you want me to get you ready, baby?' Heather asked, gesturing to their new position. Naya nodded, her head tipping back as Heather's lips attached themselves to her neck. With firm kisses, she slowly moved her way down from her neck, to her collarbone, to her chest. Taking her time to appreciate the underwear that she _knew_ had probably cost a small fortune, Heather massaged Naya's breasts through the fabric, pressing soft kisses to the visible skin as she moved.

'Take it off' Naya whispered; her tone desperate and scratchy. Heather complied, making quick work of unclasping the garment and throwing it to the floor. Now Naya's breasts were exposed, she used quick flicks of her tongue on her dark nipples before sucking the whole thing into her mouth.

Naya was in ecstasy. She knew it was Heather's birthday, and that she should be doing these things to her, but she wasn't about to complain. Especially when she felt her girlfriend's tongue draw a line directly from the valley between her breasts to the top of her panties. Nimble fingers scratched at her hips as Heather pulled them to the floor, taking a moment to smirk at the dark stain Naya had left with her arousal.

'Baby' Naya moaned, 'touch me.' Heather took in the sight of her girlfriend, glistening by the light of the dim lamp they had chosen to leave on. Deciding it looked too good to ignore, she delved straight into her core with her tongue, Naya's loud moans only spurring her on to move faster. It was clear that Naya was enjoying herself; Heather couldn't deny that she was enjoying this too, but she didn't want her to come just yet.

Moving back up, she captured the brunette's lips in her own, giving the girl a taste of herself. 'Baby, I think you're ready?' It came out more like a question than a statement, but she didn't want to take things too quickly. Naya nodded, giving her approval. 'Do… do you need any lube or anything?' she asked, her voice quiet as she tried to contain her desperate need to be touched. Heather shook her head. 'Baby, you're absolutely soaked. I don't think we'll need it.' Naya smiled, nodding her head. 'Okay.'

/

Positioning herself, Heather took a moment to think. She had never done this before and, even though she was confident in the bedroom, she didn't want to hurt the girl underneath her. 'If you want to stop at any point, promise you'll tell me?' Naya nodded, biting her lip. Her legs were squirming in anticipation. 'Okay.'

Using her hand to guide it, she rubbed the head of the shaft against Naya's clit, causing her to whimper. Repeating this a few times, she covered the length in her juices, pretty sure that her own were covering her thighs as well. 'Ready?' Naya nodded her head, staring down at the length.

'Hey. Look at me.' Heather smiled sweetly, moving forwards and positioning the head at Naya's entrance before finding her eyes once more. Slowly, she pushed part of the length in before withdrawing. 'That okay?' Naya nodded once more. 'Keep going' she croaked.

Feeling more confident, Heather repeated her movements, slowly filling her girlfriend with more and more of the dildo each time. She was enjoying the sight of the brunette writhing beneath her, her dark hair fanned over the pillow and her body covered in a thin layer of sweat. As she moved faster, creating a rhythm, she watched the girl react to her. As she began to cant her hips up to deepen the pleasure, Heather leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

With their foreheads pressed together, she continued her steady rhythm. Naya was moaning beneath her, clearly enjoying the sensation as much as Heather was. 'Do… do you want to try a different position?' Heather asked nervously as they continued to move. Naya kissed her before answering. 'If you want. Just tell me what to do. Don't forget that today _is _your birthday.'

Heather nodded. 'Yes it is.' Clearing her throat, she continued, 'maybe you could get on your hands and knees?' Naya shrugged. Knowing how much the girl liked her to be dominant in bed, Heather spoke up. 'It's my birthday. Are you really going to say no to me?' Naya shook her head, a fresh wave of arousal rolling over her as her girlfriend took charge.

Pulling out, Heather took a moment to enjoy the sight of the coated strap on as Naya got herself into position. 'Ready?' she asked once she had positioned herself behind her. Naya could only nod. 'Tell me if you don't like it, okay?' She nodded again.

/

Noting the ridges on the head of the dildo, Heather pushed down as she moved inside her girlfriend. 'Oh God!' Naya shouted as she felt the bumps press on her g-spot. Heather smirked at the reaction, moving at a faster speed and enjoying the sight of her girlfriend throwing her head back in complete ecstasy. 'Oh God, harder baby!' Heather was glad that they had decided to do this here and not at her house. Naya was _loud._

Thrusting into Naya, taking on every instruction she called out, she could feel her own centre throb. 'Oh Heather!' Reaching around, she used a hand to rub Naya's clit quickly as she continued to move inside her. 'Hea….heath'. She leaned forward, her lips ghosting against Naya's ear. 'Are you going to come for me, baby?' She tried to keep her voice steady. Naya nodded, biting her lip as she moaned. Heather rubbed Naya's clit in a circle as she thrust in and out, making sure to move at an angle that would hit her most sensitive spot. 'Fuck! Heather!' Naya shouted as she finally plunged into orgasm. Heather slowed her movements, pulling out fully and letting the girl fall forwards into the bed.

'Oh my god!' Naya shouted as she rolled onto her back. Heather smiled at the sight; black hair was stuck to her forehead, her eyes only just beginning to focus again. 'How was that for you?' she asked with a wink, turning to her side and holding Heather's hand. Heather herself was panting in arousal. Seeing the girl come undone beneath her like that was one of the biggest turn-ons she had ever experienced. 'So hot' she said with a smile, pulling Naya in for a passionate kiss.

Reaching down, Naya delved her fingers into Heather's wet heat. 'Mmm, baby you're soaked.' Heather bit her lip, smiling into Naya's eyes before confessing 'that was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen.' Naya continued to move inside her, skilled fingers scissoring inside as her thumb pressed against her rock solid bundle of nerves.

Whilst her hand was busy, Naya moved herself into a position where she could lavish attention on Heather's perfect breasts. As she quickened her pace, she sucked one of the pink nipples into her mouth, her tongue's movements causing Heather to throw her head back. Moving across her chest, she did the same to the other breast, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde. 'Nay!' She hadn't expected to come this quickly, but with eyes squeezed shut her body shook with pure pleasure.

'Oh my God!' Naya exclaimed as she took her hand away from Heather's soaked centre. Heather could hardly speak, so she simply nodded. 'You came hard!'

It was impossible not to laugh. 'I did. Problem?' Heather had managed to collect herself, and raised an eyebrow to the brunette now sat next to her. Naya shook her head quickly. 'Of course not. That was… hot.' Heather nodded. Before she could say any more, Naya had leaned in and captured her lips. The kiss was hot and escalated quickly, moans coming from both girls' mouths.

'And how do you feel about this?' Once she had pulled away, Heather pointed down to the pink dildo still sat on her pelvis. Naya licked her lips. 'Honestly? It was really good. I mean, I love being able to feel _you_ inside me but it was amazing. You're really talented.' Heather nodded. 'I love wearing it.' She confessed. 'I… I don't know why, really, but it's good. And if you like it then….' She raised an eyebrow at Naya, hoping the girl wasn't too exhausted to take her hint.

'Again?' Heather nodded enthusiastically. 'Where do you want me?' Naya asked, brushing her hair back off her face. 'I mean, it's your birthday so you get to choose.' Heather smirked at this.

'Get on top.'

/

Once Heather was flat on her back, Naya slowly lowered herself onto the strap-on. Finding a rhythm, she began to move above the blonde.

She noticed the way Heather bit her lip as she ground down onto her, their thighs touching as she rocked back and forth. 'Na…naya'. It was clear that the way Naya was sitting was putting direct pressure onto Heather's clit. Smirking, she knew exactly what to do to help her girlfriend out.

Sitting back up, she steadied herself with strong thighs as she felt the dildo press against her walls. Winking at Heather, she used her hands to fondle her pert breasts as she continued to move on top of her. Heather threw her head back in enjoyment; 'baby, you look so good'. Naya smiled at the compliment, moving one hand down to stroke her clit whilst the other remained on her nipple. Heather groaned at the recognition of what her girlfriend was doing. 'Oh God. Baby…'

/

'Shit! Fuck! Shit!' Naya rocked as hard as she could onto Heather's cock. The blonde, also incredibly close, moved her hips up to match the girl's rhythm, responding to the way the harness pressed against her as she did.

'Nay! Nay I'm gonna come!' Naya nodded, still moving on top of her. 'God!' Seeing her girlfriend come undone only spurred Naya on further. Grinding her hips down and rocking back and forth, she used one hand to rub feverishly at her clit and the other to steady her.

'Shit!' she shouted, the knot of pressure in her stomach growing by the second. 'Fuuuck!' Her shout was so loud that Heather was certain the whole street had heard it, but she didn't care. Especially not as she watched her girlfriend's legs tremble as she lifted herself off the appendage. Especially not as she witnessed the actual stream of come squirting out of the shaking brunette.

Naya slowly pulled herself forwards so that she was no longer in danger of falling off the bed. Panting, she reached around to find Heather's hand. 'Baby' she croaked, smiling wildly, 'you're amazing.' Heather smiled and rolled her eyes, 'you did all the work.' Shaking her head, Naya sat up.

'I can't believe I just squirted' she whispered. Heather sat up behind her, pressing a sweet kiss to her neck. 'It was hands down the hottest thing I have ever seen.'

/

'Hey, are you tired?' Naya asked once they had moved back up to the head of the bed and re-arranged the pillows. Heather shook her head, turning to face her girlfriend. 'Well, it's still your birthday. Not technically, but still…' Heather couldn't help but smile at Naya's bashful nature. Standing up, she pulled the harness off her legs and put it down on the side before clambering back onto the bed. 'Well, it's not technically my birthday but I would really like to snuggle with my girlfriend now please.'

Naya nodded, pulling Heather down under the covers and into her still-naked body. Placing a kiss to her forehead, she began to speak. 'I really hope you've had a good birthday, baby. I mean, I hope it's been okay?' Heather smiled up at Naya. 'Honestly? I've never had a better birthday. I can't believe how much you must have spent on me though.'

'You're definitely worth it.' Leaning down, Naya pulled Heather in for another sweet kiss. 'Happy birthday, baby.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two chapters in three days? You lucky things! Anyway, I hope this wasn't too <em>graphic.<em> I just thought the girls should enjoy a bit of birthday sex. I mean, they're moving in together and something like that needs to be celebrated! Anyway, I have the next few chapters planned so I'm hoping to get them to you relatively quickly although, as always, I'm not making any promises.**

**Thank you all so much for your follows, favourites and reviews. It means a lot to me! If you feel like leaving a review letting me know what you thought about this particular chapter please do ;)**


	32. Chapter 30

**AN: Hi guys. Thank you for being so patient with me. Everything just seemed to be getting in the way of me finishing this chapter, but here it is! Plenty of juicy stuff in here for you to enjoy. As always, PLEASE REVIEW when you have read. I love to know what you think; I honestly believe it spurs me on to write more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 30<strong>

'Hey, what do you want to do with this?' Naya raised a quizzical eyebrow as Heather held up a Mexican wrestler mask with shark's teeth cut into the mouth. 'I dunno. I mean, if you want it you can have it' Ashley replied with a shrug. 'Sweet!'

Naya couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's enthusiasm as she threw the mask onto the top of her 'keep' pile on the floor. It had been a couple of weeks since she had asked her to move in, and it was impossible to hide her excitement at the prospect of living together officially. Unable to keep away for much longer, she quickly shuffled over and wrapped her arms around the blonde, resting her chin on her shoulder. Pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek, she felt Heather exhale before turning around and smiling. 'Hey' she spoke softly, at a level only Naya could hear, as she gently look a loose strand of dark hair and tucked it behind her ear. 'Hi' Naya smiled softly, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

Without saying a word, they linked their hands together. Neither girl could really tear their eyes away for more than a few moments, yet they bent down and continued to sort through the piles of stuff Heather had gathered in the living room. 'Oh God' Ashley rolled her eyes as she took in the sight before her, 'you two are just sickening.' Naya stuck out her tongue in jest as Heather picked up the nearest plush toy and launched it across the room. 'Hey! We're adorable and you know it.' Ashley shrugged, before smiling widely. 'I know. You are really cute. I'm just glad that you finally took the hint and decided to get a _permanent r_oom.'

/

'Okay, April is outside. I won't be too long, I promise.' Heather leaned in and pressed a short kiss to Naya's lips. 'Hey, it's coffee with your sister. Don't feel like you have to rush back for anything. Enjoy yourself'. Heather nodded, smiling in the same way she had been all morning before giving one last wave and making her way out of the door.

'So,' Naya turned to Ashley who was laid on the couch, tickling Zach behind his ears, 'shall we get down to business now that little miss 'I want to keep everything' has gone out?' Ashley laughed softly, sitting up. 'Let's do this!'

It didn't take long for the two of them to divide everything into three piles: Ash, Heather, garbage. 'And Heath told me you were a hoarder' Ashley commented as she watched Naya filtering through Heather's things and moving many of them across to the trash pile. Naya nodded. 'That's the point! I have so much stuff of my own; she can't be bringing all of her useless crap as well! We wouldn't be able to move.' Ashley laughed out loud at the vision of the two of them trapped in a closet surrounded by boxes of junk.

'Hey, Ash' Naya broke through her laughter with her nervous tone. Ashley looked up, smiling. 'Yeah?'

'Are you… you know… okay with us moving in together? I mean, I'm kind of stealing your roommate here.' Ashley nodded, but didn't stop smiling.

'It's okay. I do admit I'll miss living with her. She's a heap of fun and there's never a dull moment, but I knew this was coming. I knew you'd be taking the next step sooner or later and, obviously, I'm really happy for you. Both of you.'

'Thanks. I mean, it's pretty obvious how much she means to me.' Naya scrunched up her face as Ashley 'awwed' from across the room. 'Shut up.'

Ash rolled her eyes. 'Hey, you're the one who can't get enough. You're smitten and you can't deny it.' Naya felt herself blush. It was true; she couldn't hide the fact that her heart had belonged to the blonde with blue eyes for a very long time. And would it be hers for as long as she lived.

'So, when are you going to pop the question?'

Naya felt her cheeks grow hot. She couldn't tell if Ashley was joking. She racked her brains for something to say, but remained silent, pursing her lips.

'Oh. My God.' Ashley's eyes were wide in realisation. 'You're thinking about it aren't you?'

Lips still pursed together, Naya nodded quickly. Ashley moved swiftly towards her, pulling her in for a tight hug. 'Are you serious?'

'Yeah… Yes.' She nodded fervently. 'Yes I'm serious. But, look, you can't say anything. I don't have a grand plan or anything yet, because there's so much that needs to be fixed first. I… I want to be with her forever, you know that. I… I want to make this commitment to her that I'm going to be there always but there are just things that need sorting.'

'Like her mom?' Ashley questioned, her expression now soft.

'Like her mom.'

/

Ashley rushed out of the room a few seconds later, leaving Naya alone with her thoughts. As she began fitting things neatly into boxes, she let herself wonder exactly how her problems could be solved. It wasn't just her mother, although she knew that was a huge reason for her delay. She needed to make sure that Brittany wouldn't continue to be a threat to their relationship in any way, that she could be around Heather and not try anything. Plus, she knew she needed to be perfectly healthy. She didn't want her marriage to be about dependence because she couldn't cope alone; she wanted it to simply be about the fact that they make each other happy.

'Nay?' Ashley was leaned against the door, a post-it note stuck to the end of her finger. The brunette sat up, suddenly alert. 'I…I got this for you. I don't know how much of a help it will be, but I guess it's a start?' Naya got up, moving quickly across the room. Picking up the pink note, she scanned it and smiled before folding it and putting it in her pocket. 'Ashley' she said softly, moving in for a hug 'thank you so much.'

/

'What's up, slackers?' Heather shouted as she shut the door behind her.

'In here!' Ashley shouted from the kitchen. Heather walked around the corner, greeted with the sight of her girlfriend and her best friend both sat indian-style on the tile floor. 'We're just splitting up the kitchen stuff. How was coffee?'

Heather nodded and smiled. 'It was fine, yeah. You know, we just chatted like normal.'

/

_Heather walked into the quiet coffee bar, immediately spotting her sister sat right in the far corner of the room. Approaching with a friendly wave, she kept her breathing even and counted in her head._

'_Hi' April said with a smile, standing and pulling her younger sister into a hug. 'How have you been?' Heather smiled as she sat down opposite her, accepting the latte that was pushed into her hands. 'I've been good, thank you. I… I just left Naya and Ash at home. They're helping me pack. I… I'm…Naya asked me to move in with her.'_

_She didn't know why she felt so anxious. Explaining to her sister that she was moving in with the woman she loved shouldn't feel like this. She knew she would be happy, but there was something _more_ to the situation. _

'_Mom asks about you, you know.'_

_There it was. The elephant in _every _room._

'_I think she just wants to make sure you're okay, you know? '_

'_You mean she just wants to know if Naya makes me happy. She just wants to know so that she can say 'I told you so' if anything goes wrong with us.' Heather scolded herself for her tone, but she couldn't help it. She was angry. Their relationship could have quite easily ended because of her mother's actions. Her scheming had put her girlfriend's life in serious danger. 'I don't know why she hates me so much. I'm her daughter, for God's sake.'_

_April nodded, reaching out her hand and squeezing Heather's. 'She doesn't hate you, Heath. She misses you. She told me. I… I just don't think she knows how to fix this. Or even where to begin. I mean, this has been going on for so long now. And with you and Naya getting so serious. I think she just needs a bit of time to adjust.'_

'_Well, you and Crys have adjusted well enough. I don't see why it's so hard for her.'_

'_I just don't think she ever imagined a future for you without Taylor' April whispered his name under her breath, nothing how her younger sister rolled her eyes. 'He was everything to you for so long. And, to be honest, we just thought you'd end up getting back together like you always did before. But then Naya came along. I don't really think any of us really saw it coming. And it hurt to think that maybe we'd neglected a huge part of you for a long time. You know; the idea that you could be… you know… into girls.' Heather nodded. It wasn't really a subject she wanted to broach, however, so she kept her mouth shut._

'_H, I know how happy you are. It's written all over your face for the world to see. Naya has an effect on you that nobody else ever has, and that's something to celebrate. I… I don't know how long it's going to be before Mom can see that, but you and Naya are going to last. You have to. You're perfect for each other.'_

'_I know. We love each other.'_

'_I know.'_

_/_

'Heather?' she looked across at Ashley from her place on the kitchen floor, 'I'm gonna stay and help you pack up the last few things whilst Nay takes some boxes over to her place. ' Heather nodded, smiling.

Naya leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. 'I'll see you later, okay? Ash, look after her.'

/

Naya threw herself down on the couch. It was still early, but she had done so much today and had exhausted every resource of energy she had. Leaning back, she let herself relax and close her eyes for a moment.

Today was the beginning of something special, she knew that. She was taking a step she had never taken before in a relationship. She was going to be sharing everything with someone else: sharing space, sharing food, sharing bills and responsibilities. It made her feel like a real adult, which didn't happen often. This was going to be great for them, she knew.

They would be able to shop together, stay in the same bed without worrying about neglecting cats or roommates on the other side of town. They could just spend lazy days in _their_ home, and frantic nights together in _their_ bed. Frantic nights just like the one they had shared on Heather's birthday.

Naya bit her lip lightly as she let herself think back to that night. To everything she had felt; everything she had seen. It was something she wanted to do again and again. She just wanted to experience every kind of sensation with Heather. She wanted to know everything she could about the woman she loved.

/

The sound of the doorbell pulled her from her thoughts. Sighing, she slowly rose off the couch and shuffled towards the hallway. The shadow in the pane of glass wasn't of the person she was expecting.

'Britt? What are you doing here?'

'I…I just wanted to talk.' The tear tracks on the girl's skin were clear. The look in her eyes told Naya that this girl couldn't be left out in the cold.

'Come in. Sit down.'

/

'I think we need to resolve some things between us.' Naya was surprised that it was Brittany who broke the silence. 'I… I just think we need to talk it out and start over.'

'You mean about Heather?'

Brittany nodded shyly. 'Yeah. I mean. Oh God. Naya I'm so sorry for the way I dealt with you two getting together. It was really horrible of me. And not really like me at all. I… I admit that my feelings for Heather got in the way, but that's not the case anymore.' Naya raised a curious eyebrow.

'My friends are helping me get over Heather. They've been really supportive, and I think they just want me to find someone. In all honesty, I want what you guys have. A real relationship with someone I love. Someone I love who loves me back in the same way.'

Naya nodded, understanding what the girl was getting at. 'And I'm sorry' she began, knowing that the tension that had been there up to this point wasn't all Brittany's fault. 'I'm sorry for the way I've been avoiding you at work. It's not professional at all. And I'm sorry that I haven't spent a lot of time with Heather's friends because I was trying not to bump into you. It's childish.'

Brittany shook her head. 'It's not. You protect the people you love. And seeing me would probably just have upset you. Which would have upset Heather. No. You were fair.'

'But I was jealous. I… I still am, actually.' This time it was Brittany's turn to look confused. 'I'm jealous of the bond you guys have.' She took a deep breath before continuing to explain. 'You've been friends for a really long time. You probably know more about that period in Heather's life than anyone else. And you're still so close. Your… your friendship is something I've always been jealous of.'

Brittany couldn't help but smile. It was true that she and Heather had always been firm friends. But Naya and Heather had a different dynamic. And a different reason. Love.

'Heather is the most loyal, most faithful person I have ever met. That's why we're still friends. Because she treats her friends like they're the most important people on the planet.' Naya nodded in agreement. 'She appreciates friendship. She needs it. She needs us, I think. But she_ loves_ you. More than she has ever, or will ever, love anyone else. And she would never, ever intentionally hurt someone she loves. Friend or more, Heather doesn't play games the way other people do.'

'You're right,' Naya admitted, smiling, 'she doesn't. She's perfect.' Brittany met her eyes, smiling. 'She is.'

'Would you like some coffee?' Naya thought it was about time she extended the arm of friendship to the still-forlorn looking girl before her. Brittany shook her head, breaking away from her gaze to look down at the wooden table. 'No thank you. I… the smell. It makes me nauseous.'

Naya eyed her suspiciously as she put down the empty mug she had reached out of the cupboard. 'Water? Juice?' Brittany smiled, 'water would be great'.

/

Sitting down, placing two glasses in front of them, Naya noticed the way Brittany was still nervously scratching at her arm. Unable to hide her suspicions any longer, she spoke.

'Britt, are you…?'

'I couldn't go through with it.' Naya put her glass back down on the table, cursing herself for the noise it made. Brittany lifted her head to look into her eyes. 'I know Heather must have told you what happened.' Naya nodded her head, lost for words. 'I… I just couldn't do it. I was sat in the room, all ready to just get rid of it but something stopped me. I got in there and I just couldn't. And they let me sit there until I was ready to go home. I could have told Heather then, I know, but I didn't know what she would say. I… I'm sorry I've hidden it from you. And from Heather. But I didn't know how to tell you.'

Naya, as if it was natural instinct, reached across the table and grasped Brittany's quivering hand in her own. She wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay, and that there was a way to cope, but she just let the girl continue speaking.

'… I mean, that's also why I'm here. Why I had to come and speak to you. I need to grow up and get over this. I… I need to fix everything else so that I can concentrate on' she gestured to her still-flat stomach 'you know.'

/

'Hey! I'm back!' Heather walked in through the front door, depositing the final box of stuff on the wooden floor before putting her new key back in her purse and making her way through to the kitchen, where she was sure Naya would be waiting.

'Britt?' Heather looked across from one girl to the other, clearly trying to make sense of why the two of them would ever be in a room together. Alone. 'Nay?'

Naya looked past her, catching Brittany's eye. 'Britt, I think you'd better explain this.' Heather sat down, a thousand unlikely scenarios running through her mind.

'Heather. I'm…' In exactly the same way as Naya, Heather reached across and took her hand. 'I couldn't go through with the abortion. I… I'm still pregnant.'

/

Heather knew she could have reacted differently. That she _should_ have reacted differently. But she couldn't help it when the first word that came out of her mouth was 'shit.'

Trying to remain calm, she slowed her breathing in exactly the same way she had done at the coffee shop earlier that day. 'Okay. Okay.' She counted to ten in her head, reaching across and taking a small sip of Naya's water. 'I can't hide the fact that I'm angry, Britt. You've known me for a very long time. Long enough to know that the one thing I can't stand is lying.' Brittany gulped visibly, her lip trembling. 'But you're one of my closest friends. And it isn't like this is something small. You must have had your reasons for doing what you did. And for choosing to keep it a secret.'

Her expression softened as she spoke. 'Britt, you're going to be a mom.' Brittany nodded, tears rolling freely down her face as she allowed Heather to pull her in for a reassuring hug. 'And you're going to be a really good one.' Looking over at Naya, she realised that there was little tension left between the two. A weight had lifted. Holding Brittany's hand in one hand, she motioned for Naya to take the other. 'We're both going to help you through this. You're going to be okay. I promise.'


	33. Chapter 31

**AN: Hi everyone. I am so SORRY it's been so long since my last update. I was hoping to update much sooner, but with the end of semester and exams rapidly approaching I have had other priorities to concentrate on. Anyway, I hope this makes up for it. I go home for a month at the end of next week, so I hope that I'll be able to update regularly while I only have my dissertation to focus on!**

**As always, please leave a review once you've read this. Knowing what you think really motivates me to write more.**

**/**

**Part 31**

'So, Naya. Why don't you tell me why you're feeling so conflicted about the ring?'

Her therapy sessions had ended up being very helpful. With so much going on with Heather, Brittany and the baby, her recovery from being ill and this goddamn ring she found it useful to be able to talk to someone and get her head on straight. Her job was demanding and stressful enough without all of the extra problems she was facing at the moment.

Naya took a moment to think. There were so many reasons to feel conflicted about the ring, but one stood out. Trying desperately not to make eye contact, which was uncomfortable with anyone but her girlfriend, she explained.

'I think Heather needs to reconcile with her mom in some way. I… I know she is happy with me, but it's still a huge source of worry for both of us. I really, really want to marry her, and I know that she loves me and that she's committed to me but it's not enough. If we did this… If, if we got married without her mother there I'm pretty sure it would break her heart. And nobody should be broken hearted on their wedding day.'

Dr Wilson took a second to think before she answered. 'Have _you _thought about speaking to her?' Naya shook her head. 'Her mom? No way._ I'm_ the problem.' 'Which is exactly why I think you should make contact'.

Naya had to swallow her words. She was in danger of ranting about all the reasons why that idea was the worst idea ever. But the lady was a therapist, so surely she knew what she was talking about. Sighing, she looked up.

'How?' She asked, still apprehensive.

'Write her a letter.'

/

'So, what do you think?' Hannah stepped out of her closet dressed in an entirely inappropriate plunge neckline leotard, and luminous yellow velour hotpants. Heather threw her head back in raucous laughter. 'Oh, shit Han! You look insane! Please, please, please wear that to dance class! I'll… I'll pay you.' Heather carried on laughing as she reached across the bed for her bag, pulled out her wallet and presented her best friend with a $20 bill. 'Please.'

Hannah rolled her eyes at her friend, who was dressed quite sensibly for their evening of classes in grey sweats and a black cropped t-shirt. 'I'm not doing this alone! Put your money away and change into something _extravagant!'_ She emphasised her last word with jazz hands and a wink. Heather bit her lip to stop herself from giggling again. 'Okay, let me in that closet of yours. And sit on the bed. I want this to be a surprise.'

Rummaging through badly organised piles of clothes, Heather eventually found something worth wearing. Stripping off her sweats and her top, she pulled on a purple and pink unitard with sequin detail. Attached to the neck was a matching scrunchie. Pulling her hair into a pineapple on top of her head, she secured it. Giggling, she took a look at herself in the mirror before opening the door.

'Yes! Oh my god!' Hannah was sat on the end of the bed, phone in hand. 'Got it! Now just to send it to everyone I know…' Heather leapt over, arms outstretched to get the camera out of her grasp. 'No! Don't send it to everyone. This special outfit was only for you'. She pouted as Hannah tapped away on her phone, safe from reach in the corner. 'Don't worry' she said with a smile 'I only sent it to Naya' Heather breathed a sigh of relief '… and Ryan.'

'You Bitch!'

/

The girls' costumes went down a treat in their classes that evening. Their instructor had to ask them to stand at the back halfway through the first number because the costumes were distracting him from teaching what he had hoped to be a very sombre contemporary piece.

'Okay, I think we can call that a success' Hannah said with a smile as they left the studio and got into the car. Heather nodded, 'yeah, but I wish I hadn't ripped that suit at the crotch. Surely spandex was made to deal with people doing acrobatics. Ariel splits should have been fine.'

Hannah nodded, looking back at Heather who had had to get changed back into her original sweats and tee after she got a little too adventurous on the sprung floor. 'Yeah, but that outfit was from an 80's number when I was still in college. So it probably has seen better days. Plus, I don't have beastly muscles like yours.' Heather looked down at her legs, before looking back at her friend. 'You calling me fat? she asked, earning herself a stern look as the car pulled into Hannah's driveway. 'Drink and a snack?' Hannah asked, as she always did after class. Heather was already halfway out the car 'you said it.'

/

Once the two of them had sat down with some oatmeal cookies and a Gatorade each, Hannah looked at her with a smile. 'We haven't had time like this for a while, you know. Not just me and you.' Heather nodded as she thought about it. 'Yeah, I guess it has been kind of a long time. How's life?' Hannah smiled. 'Life is fine. You know that. My life is boring. Unlike yours. Tell me all about you and Naya.'

'Well, we had an amazing time after my birthday. She got me a crap ton of amazing gifts, but then she asked me to move in with her. Which was just perfect. So Ash helped me haul all my crap across to her place and now I'm living there full time. I'm just happy, I guess.'

Hannah looked concerned. 'You don't look happy, Heather. Is something bothering you? Even though you're smiling, you know I can tell.'

Heather sighed. She never had been able to hide anything from Hannah. They were too alike. 'You have to promise me you won't say a word to anyone.' Hannah nodded. Heather knew she could trust her; it was why they had stayed friends for so long.

'So, I went out for coffee with my sisters last week when I was moving into Naya's place. And… ' she took a moment to calm herself. 'And this guy hit on me. It… it was really cute and he left his number at the counter and tried to flirt with my sisters, too. But obviously I wasn't interested.'

Hannah nodded. 'Well, obviously you're not going to follow it up. You're in a relationship.' Heather shook her head. 'No, I mean I wasn't _interested _at all. Han, I think I'm really gay.'

'Well, I think we've all known _that_ for a long time'. Hannah's laughter was loud and hearty until she noticed the subdued look on Heather's face. 'Go on.'

'I… I just don't know. I mean, I feel a lot more comfortable being with Naya than I ever did being with Taylor. But I always put it down to the fact that Naya and I have been friends for a long time, and that Taylor and I were a long-distance thing most of the time. But I don't think it's just that anymore. When I was with Taylor I never really checked out other guys, but I always put it down to fact that I was in love. And I had a lot of friends who were girls, and I always thought they were pretty and I was always close to girls. But I never thought anything of it. But I think Taylor might be the only exception. I haven't looked at another guy since I was eighteen years old and found him attractive. Yet every girl I see, I can appreciate how hot they are. I told Britt it was the other way around; that I'd never felt this way about another girl before Naya. I don't think I've ever been in love like I am now, but I think I've been attracted to girls before. Am… am I a lesbian?'

Hannah leaned over and pulled Heather into a hug. As they broke apart, she smiled. 'Imagine how much pussy you could have gotten if you'd realised this earlier.' Heather picked up her half-empty Gatorade bottle and hit her best friend over the head.

/

Naya sat at home; the only sound outside of her busy mind was the clock ticking in the kitchen. This was the first time she had properly sat down in her office since she moved in. She usually moved her computer into the living room and checked twitter and her emails from the couch. But this called for a pen, paper and a desk.

_Dear Jeannie_

She stopped, crossing out what she had written and tearing out the page.

_Dear Ms. Morris_

Better. It was better if it was formal. This woman wasn't her friend.

_Dear Ms. Morris,_

_I am sorry that I've had to resort to writing you this letter, but I couldn't think of a better way to contact you…_

_/_

The door slammed as Heather stepped into the hallway. 'Hello?' she shouted, kicking off her sneakers and placing them as neatly as she could next to the door. 'Baby? I'm home.'

Naya turned over the sheet of paper, resting her pen on top of it. She had almost finished the letter and only really needed to sign her name. 'Hey sweetie' she called out as she walked out of the office and into the kitchen. Heather walked in seconds later, pulling her into a kiss. 'Hi.'

Naya looked her girlfriend up and down, checking her appearance. 'Now, I thought I was going to get to see you all dressed up in yo' finery! What happened to that _beautiful_ specimen of a costume from earlier?' Heather smiled as Naya picked up her phone, flicking through to the picture and showing Heather. 'Where's the scrunchie, Morris?' Heather shook her head. 'I had to take it off. I might… _might _have split the crotch when I was doing acrobatics across the room.' Naya shook her head playfully. 'Only you would split your pants in dancewear. I thought that was impossible.' Heather nodded. 'Me too.'

Heather's stomach chose that particular moment to let out a large rumble. Naya, once she stopped laughing at the sheer volume of the sound, realised that she had nothing prepared for dinner. 'Hey, why don't you go step into the shower? I couldn't be bothered to cook; shall I order in?' Heather nodded, already making her way out of the room and back towards the hallway. 'Yeah, get pizza. I don't care what's on it, but I really want cheese.'

/

Half an hour later, the two girls were sat on the couch sharing a pepperoni pizza. 'So, how did your therapy go today?' Heather asked, halfway through a mouthful. 'Did you talk about anything new?' Naya shook her head, swallowing her food. 'It was just the same as usual, really. Nothing too exciting.' Heather nodded, going back to her pizza and not saying another word.

'You're unusually quiet. Is everything okay?' Heather shrugged. 'I'm fine. Just got shit on my mind.'

Naya put down her pizza slice, moving her arm out and inviting Heather in to snuggle. 'Do you want to talk about it?' Heather nodded, putting down her own slice and making herself comfortable in her girlfriend's open arms. 'I spoke to Hannah about us earlier.' Naya gulped, not entirely sure where this was about to go. 'It's… it's nothing bad. I just had a bit of a realisation. A guy tried to hit on me when I went out for coffee with my sisters. Obviously I said I was in a relationship and I didn't take his number or anything. But it got me thinking. Nay, I think I might be a lesbian.'

Heather leaned in closer, letting Naya kiss her softly on the top of her head. 'Hey, it's a little late for a gay panic, don't you think?' Heather smiled, leaning up. 'Plus, you're in a relationship with a woman so it's not like you haven't already had to deal with coming out.' Heather nodded, a smile creeping across her face. Leaning in, she whispered 'plus, I found the one I love.' Naya's heart fluttered at her words. Not wanting to spoil the moment with a reply, she leaned down and captured the blonde's lips in her own.

/

Later that evening, Naya and Heather were snuggled together on the couch watching TV. 'Ok, as much as I would like to do this all night, I really need a bath. I want to sleep well tonight and I think it's probably the only way.'

Heather looked up at her with her eyebrow raised. 'I can think of other ways to help you sleep'. Naya smiled, shaking her head. 'Not this week, you can't.' Heather nodded knowingly. 'Nice. Okay, go take your bath. I'm just gonna catch up with a little more TV.'

/

Sat alone in front of the television, Heather almost immediately became bored. Reaching out absentmindedly, she stroked her hand over the couch cushion. Usually, she would have found a cat there, but Zach must have disappeared somewhere else when Naya had taken his spot. He was still pretty jealous of the brunette, even though they got along.

Heather looked all over the downstairs of the house for her cat. He wasn't in his bed in the living room, there was no sign of him in the garden and he wasn't by his food in the kitchen. Noticing the office door was still open, she stepped inside. There on the windowsill was Zach, fast asleep.

'Hey little guy. I guess you found a new place to sleep. It's a shame Naya's so messy, or you could find more bed spaces in here.' Naya's office hadn't really been organised since she moved in. All of the important paperwork was kept in a stack of files in the bookcase, but there were sheets of paper everywhere. Piling them up into used and unused, she flipped over the sheet that had been left with a pen on top of it. Noticing who it was addressed to, she sat down in the office chair and began to read.

_Dear Ms. Morris,_

_I am sorry that I've had to resort to writing you this letter, but I couldn't think of a better way to contact you. Over the last few months, I have been thinking of ways to get in touch with you to explain to you why you should try your best to get over your issues with sexuality and be a part of Heather's life._

_This may not be the path you had planned for your daughter, but we are happy. She is a wonderful girl, with a great sense of humour. She has cared for me through some of the darkest and most trying months of my life. She has made me feel more loved than anyone else ever has. I love her in the same way that your other daughters love their husbands, and I know for a fact that Heather loves me too._

_Recently, things have become more serious in our relationship. Last week, we moved in together and are really enjoying seeing each other at the beginning and end of the day. I'm sure you can remember what it felt like to fall asleep next to the person you love. It makes me feel safe. Safe and loved._

_Since my epileptic fit, and the coma it sent me into, I have been seeing a therapist. Although you probably don't care all that much about my health, you must realise that it affects Heather. The actions you took to prevent our relationship caused me enough stress to kill me. In fact, I was in the ICU because of seeing Taylor and Heather together. _

_If your daughter means anything to you, please don't sabotage what we have. You can deny your intentions all you want, but what you asked Taylor to do could have broken us up permanently. I'm sure you remember what it felt like when your husband died. Would you really want your own child to go through that before her 30__th__ birthday?_

_Please, please get in touch with her. She misses you, and I think everyone deserves to have their parents in their lives for as long as she can. _

_Just please call her._

_/_

**Review?**


	34. Chapter 32

**AN: Well, it's just past midnight here so Merry Christmas to you all! I hope you're all having a fantastic holiday season. Anyway, I've spent my Christmas Eve writing this up for you guys so I hope it lives up to your expectations. More will be coming once my soul-sapping family have gone home and left me to my laptop…**

**Just an FYI- this story is slowly coming to a close. I envisage it being around 40 chapters in total, so I hope I manage to satisfy you and tie up every loose end in that time. As always, please leave a review (let's call it a Christmas present?!) when you are done reading.**

**Part 32**

_Just please call her._

Heather sat in silence, completely stunned. Each word Naya had written on the page had stung her, leaving behind a dull ache as she scanned the paper over and over again. Even though part of her was mad that Naya hadn't discussed this with her, she understood completely why she would want to try and fix things by herself. She was hurt, too. This whole thing had hurt her as much as it had Heather. If she was honest, the many times that she had wished that her mother would be more accepting it was never really for her sake, but for the girl she loved.

Being rejected had been painful, but experiencing the hurt her mother had caused Naya was worse. She couldn't bear to see anything happen to her ever again. But if she sent this letter, Heather was sure that the consequences wouldn't be as rosy as they both hoped. Heather could be stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be, and she knew exactly where she got it from. This wasn't a situation that was going to be easily solved with a letter, no matter heartfelt. Not when the woman on the other end was as tenacious and stalwart as Jeannie Morris.

It was only when she felt a tickle on her lip that she realised she was crying. The subject was still pretty emotional for her, and the realisation that it had come to this kind of communication hurt her deeply. Naya was the one person in the world that she loved without question, without reason and without doubt. Naya meant more to her than she would ever know. She was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But there was something slowly being pushed to the forefront of her mind; the knowledge that that life wouldn't be the same without the mom who had raised her.

/

Naya dried herself off with a towel and pulled on some clean pyjamas from her closet. Making her way down the stairs, her damp hair pulled up into a top knot, she couldn't help but notice how eerily quiet the house seemed.

'Heath?' she called out, her voice not quite loud enough to mask the panicked beating of her heart. 'Heather?'

She began in the living room, moving down the hall to the kitchen. There was nobody there. Part of her wondered whether she had gone out for a late night run or had decided to run some errands when the roads were quieter. But no. She knew she was being silly. She would have said. She would have let her know.

The light from the office glowed out from under the partially closed door. She knew she had turned it off in haste when she had heard Heather coming home earlier that evening. Panic rose from within her as she stepped forward and placed her open hand gently on the door. Pushing it open, she silently cursed herself at the sight before her. Heather was sat in her chair, curled up slightly. From the movement of her shoulders, Naya knew she was crying.

Rushing over to the seat, she turned it around and looked Heather in the eye. Tears were filling her own as she hastily apologised.

'Baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go behind your back or distrust you or anything like that. I…. I just wanted to try and make things right and I'm so sorry if I've upset you. I'm… I'm so…. Oh, God. Baby, I'll go. Okay? I'll go out for a while so you have time to collect your thoughts and you can think about what we should do and what you want me to do and then we'll talk about it. I…. I just want you to…. I…. I'm sorry. I'll go. I'm sorry.'

The front door slammed before Heather could say anything back.

/

'Di what the fuck do I do to apologise for this?' Naya was pacing in her friend's living room, her arms flailing as she spoke. She had jumped in her car the moment she had left the house, going to the place she had always gone when she needed advice. Of course she could call her mom, but then she risked being shouted at. At least Dianna was quiet and rational.

'I mean, I pretty much broke down the trust barrier with a fucking hammer. I may as well have gone and… Oh I can't even think of anything. I just know this is really, really bad. What do you think?'

Dianna took a deep breath. Her best friend had been rambling since the moment she walked in the door, and she had let her do it. The only way to get Naya to calm down was to let her speak first, and then try to make logical sense of what she had spat out in her flustered moment of panic.

'I think you're overthinking this.' Naya looked at her with her eyebrow raised, clearly questioning whether the girl had even been listening to her. Dianna's eyes bored into hers, silently asking whether she wanted to interject and make her point. Knowing this situation far too well, Naya quickly shook her head and gestured for the girl before her to continue. 'You wrote a letter to her mom because your therapist suggested it. There were issues that needed to be sorted between the two of you and you followed her professional advice. There is nothing wrong with that.'

Naya's eyes were practically burning into her flesh, but Dianna ignored her silent protest and continued. 'There was absolutely no suggestion you were even going to send it. I mean, had you addressed an envelope?' Naya shook her head. 'Well, then.' Dianna took a moment to think. 'All you did was collect and organise your thoughts onto paper. Getting them down in writing is a really good way of visualising your problems and beginning to work through them. If anything, it's sensible. You really don't have anything to be worrying about'.

'But, Di. She was sobbing.' Dianna looked unsure. She knew that, in Naya's mind, she was the reason why Heather was upset. But there must be other explanations for why the letter would provoke her to cry. 'It's a sensitive subject, Nay. For both of you' she added, gesturing to the brunette still standing in front of her in her pyjamas and a hoodie, her still-damp hair loosely tied on top of her head. 'I don't think you should wait around here for much longer. I might have been the one you went to for advice in the past, but this is different. She's your girlfriend and she loves you. Plus, I don't know how far I'd trust my relationship advice right now,' she stopped herself before she took a turn down the road of a very dangerous and complicated tangent. That was a tale for another time. 'Just go home and talk to her.'

/

Heather still hadn't moved from the office. She was still half-curled into the large leather chair, her eyes scanning over the letter in her hand. Tears still rolled down her cheeks.

There was one thing still clouding her thoughts. Naya had gone. She had left her to think. She was so scared of upsetting her that she had run out without giving Heather a chance to explain herself. But it had had the opposite effect. Instead of clarity, she found herself only being able to worry about her girlfriend. Looking down at the letter, she sighed.

_Dear Mom,_

_It feels weird writing you after all these years of phone calls and texts and emails. It's not how we'd usually communicate but I guess this is why it feels more comfortable._

_There are so many things I need to say to you, and the best way for me to do that is to write them all down so that I don't get distracted or upset._

_You were always a really good mother to me. We lost dad, but you didn't drift away with him. I will forever be grateful for the fact that you were so strong. I know you were being strong for me, and I'm sorry that I couldn't do the same for you. I have never loved you more than during that time. Your love and your care made me realise how precious life is. You made me confident enough to take chances, and that's what got me where I am today. You shaped me and made me a better person._

_I thought you understood me better than anyone. Honestly, I didn't think me being with Naya would come as a surprise to you, mom. She was always there. Always. Plus, I never really took an interest in boys before Taylor and I certainly didn't once he left. _

_I'm a lesbian. This is something I came to realise after I fell in love. It might be complicated and you might not feel comfortable right now. But that is something you need to deal with because, as long as you are standing and breathing on this Earth, I need you in my life. _

_You are my mother and I will always love you, but what you did to Naya was unforgivable. She is the woman I love. The woman I want to be with for the rest of my life. But not having you accept her or our relationship is breaking me in every way._

Heather stopped reading and picked up her pen, scribbling out words and correcting them before she carried on. There was so much she needed to say to this woman, and the love she felt for Naya was giving her enough strength to be confident in herself and fight her corner.

She didn't her the door open or the soft padding of feet as they made their way towards the kitchen. She wasn't aware of the door opening, or the figure standing there.

/

Naya stood and watched as Heather scribbled furiously. She was concentrating hard, Naya knew, but she wanted to know what was going on. Truth be told, she wanted to know how much trouble she was in.

'Heather?'

She didn't look up.

/

'Heather!'

Naya's voice was louder than usual, pulling her out of her trance-like state. She put down her pen and looked up, meeting brown eyes and smiling.

'Hi. I… I came back.'

Heather nodded. 'I don't know why you left.'

'I thought you were mad with me for writing to your mom. I thought you might need some time to yourself.' Naya's voice was scratchy and quiet; it was obvious she had been crying, too.

'I'm not mad, Nay. I… I might have been a little bit at first but then I read what you wrote. I'm sorry I didn't realise how much this was affecting you too.'

Naya shook her head. 'I shouldn't have butted in. I…'

'Naya, look.' Heather interrupted. 'I… I don't mind that you wrote the letter. It says everything it needed to. And you have every right to feel that way. But I think I need to be the one to talk to her. Please don't bring yourself into this argument- even if you do feel that it's about you. I don't want you to be the one getting hurt if she gets nasty. Nay… I, I love you. And I want this to be right. Please let me.'

'I don't want her to hurt you, either. I love you too.' Naya felt tears coming to the surface again as Heather reached out, pulling her onto her lap. Gently, she brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Smiling softly, she leaned in and pecked her lips.

'We need to work this out together.' Now she was starting to think more clearly, she could see the bigger picture. Resting her head on Naya's shoulder, she spoke softly. 'I think we both have things we need to say to her. I… I wrote her a letter, too. That's what I was reading when you left. But maybe a letter isn't the best way.'

Naya shook her head, suddenly a little shy. 'My… my therapist said I should write a letter. She said it would be good for me to make contact'. Heather smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Naya's earlobe. 'Maybe we should just go to Arizona. Maybe this would be better if we did it face to face.' Naya could feel her heartbeat again. She was sure her palms were sweating and her hands were shaking, but Heather was right. Slowly, she nodded. 'Yeah, we should go to Arizona.'

/

Discarding the letters in the office and switching off the light, the two made their way up to bed. Once the lights were off, Naya curled into Heather and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 'I'm sorry I ruined tonight. I had to get it written when I got home because I knew that, otherwise I'd never have any time. I mean, we have work tomorrow and it's Valentine's day and…'

Heather sat bolt upright. 'Shit!' Naya looked up at her with concern. 'Is it actually _tomorrow_?' she asked in a panicked, shaky tone.. Naya nodded, trying her best not to laugh. 'Why? Did you forget?' Heather's expression said that she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. 'Might have done' she mumbled. Naya shook her head, tutting. 'Well, it's a good thing I didn't plan a three-course menu of your favourite foods, or order a dozen roses to be delivered to your trailer first thing in the morning…'

Heather smacked her lightly on the arm as she trailed off. 'Don't be smug.' Naya smiled, her teeth bright even in the darkened room. 'But I've organised a kick-ass valentine's for my beautiful girlfriend, and she forgot all about it.' Heather rolled her eyes, before she felt herself being pulled into a soft kiss. Naya's eyes met hers, creased at the corners as she smiled. 'I don't care that you haven't got me anything, baby. Just having you here is enough. I love you so much. You're all I really need to be happy.'

Heather smiled at Naya's heartfelt, sweet comment. Sure, she knew that Naya loved her more than anything. She knew she wouldn't mind that she had forgotten Valentine's Day or that there might not be any presents. But Heather knew that Naya _would_ mind that she had been so forgiving when, in actual fact, Heather had the best surprise planned. The girl hated to be tricked, but the surprise would be worth it.

She would just have to wait and see.

/

**AN: Valentine's on Christmas, eh? Whatever next! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Please, please ****review**** and I'll try and get something else out for you asap. **

**P.S. Merry Christmas, one and all. **


	35. Chapter 33

**AN: Hi everyone. I hope you had a good Christmas. Thank you so much for all of the reviews for the last chapter- it was kind of like an extra gift! **

**This chapter covers the whole of Valentine's Day. For those of you who wanted the chapters to be a bit longer- I hope this makes you happy. Long chapter is loooong. I should apologise for Naya and Heather's language in this chapter (foul mouthed ladies!) but I'm not apologising for the smut. As always, please review when you are done. Enjoy ;)**

**Part 33**

The shower was hot. The steam filled the bathroom as Naya stepped in through the slightly open door. The voice coming from the other side of the shower only increased her pulse, making her palms sweat in anticipation. Pulling open her robe and leaving it next to the one already on the floor, she pulled open the glass door and stepped in.

'Mmh, I was wondering when you would join me.' Heather looked incredible under the spray of the shower. Her blonde hair, naturally straight, reached the centre of her back. As she combed her hands through it, it somehow managed to accentuate the tattoo that sat just above her perfect, pert ass. Naya bit her lip as she moved forward, taking in the sight before her.

Heather was clearly doing the same, moving in closer to brush her dark hair aside and press a scorching kiss to her exposed neck. Smiling, she stared deep into her eyes. Squeezing her hand, Heather stepped forward into her embrace. Their heads tilted. Their eyes closed.

'Naya?' She squeezed her eyes shut. 'Nay?' She squeezed them even tighter. 'Nay, baby.' Nope.

'Baby? It's time to wake up.' If it hadn't been for the fact that real-life Heather pressed a kiss to her cheek, dream Heather would have won and she would have rolled over and gone back to sleep. Still, she was cosy. 'Come on. It's morning time. And if you don't get your lazy ass out of this bed, we're going to be late.'

Naya still hadn't really opened her eyes. Instead she had rolled over onto her other side and continued to snuggle into the warm sheets. 'Come on.' Heather tried to pull the comforter away, but it was no use. 'You are a pain in the ass today.' Naya felt the strain on the duvet she was holding relax and, before she had opened her eyes, she heard the bedroom door shut.

Panicking, she quickly wrapped herself up in her robe and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she hoped her girlfriend would be. Heather looked surprised at the sound of her feet patting on the cold floor, turning around as Naya leaned in to kiss her cheek so that their lips met instead. 'Good morning, beautiful' Naya said, her voice still croaky from sleep, 'Happy Valentine's Day.' Heather leaned in for another kiss. 'And happy Valentine's day to you too, baby. I was just going to make some coffee and bring it up for you.' Naya, who was at that point still delirious from sleep, almost swooned at the idea of coffee in bed.

'You're amazing. I hope you know that' she said with a smile before sitting down at the kitchen island and waiting for her caffeine.

/

'Here.' Heather slid a steaming mug over to her, followed by the milk and a small pot of sugar. 'Thank you.' Naya smiled genuinely. 'Were you really going to bring me coffee in bed?' Heather nodded, unsure as to why that was such a big deal. 'Of course. I'm basically making myself your slave today. To make up for me, you know, _forgetting._' She almost whispered it. Naya's heart sank at how upset she sounded. 'Baby, it's okay. You know you don't have to do this. I forget crap all the time.'

'Yeah, but you had a serious head injury. I don't have an excuse.' Naya nodded, taking a sip from her cup. 'Well. Yeah, I guess that is true. Okay. Be my slave, then. Feed me grapes. And… and wash my car! Oh, and rub my stinking feet after dance rehearsal. And tell me how pretty I am.' She sneezed '…And wipe my nose for me.' She should have seen the sugar cube coming, but she didn't notice until it hit her square between the eyes.

'Bitch.'

/

After a sweet goodbye kiss with Naya outside hair and makeup, Heather made her way to her trailer to get ready before dance rehearsal with the Cheerios. As she opened the door, the smell of flowers filled her nose. Turning the light on, she saw that there was a vase of red roses sat in the middle of the coffee table. Next to it was a card, written in very familiar handwriting.

_Heather,_

_There are no gifts in the world that can express how grateful I am to have you in my life, or how deeply I love you. The flowers are just a symbol of everything I feel for you. Even though I know it's not enough, they were pretty. Plus, if anyone deserves presents on Valentine's Day it's you._

_I can't wait to see you later._

_I love you so much._

_Be my Valentine?_

_Naya xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x_

Sitting back on the couch, Heather wiped away a stray tear. She wasn't sure why, but the amount of _feeling_ Naya had put into the note made her heart swell with complete adoration. There was nobody that she would rather be spending this day with. As she took a moment to enjoy the vase of flowers, she thought about how their lives had intertwined and how much happier they both were because of it. It seemed, she realised, as if everything was slowly getting better.

/

'Whoa! What's gotten into you today?' Heather had been pretty much unable to contain her excitement as she left her trailer and made her way towards the tin shed for dance rehearsal. The minute she saw Hannah, she decided the best approach would be to run as fast as she could towards her from behind. And then leap onto her back.

Heather was lucky that her friend happened to be strong, with super-fast reactions.

'I'm happy.' All of the dancers around her made an 'awwh' sound as she realised how loudly she had spoken. Feeling the colour rise through her cheeks, she motioned for Hannah to set her down. 'I…I mean…' she stuttered. Brittany rolled her eyes. 'We know what you mean. So, what did the fabulous Naya do for you this morning?'

Under her breath, Heather heard Haylee whisper 'I'm pretty sure we don't want to know…' Heather threw her head back in laughter, shaking her head. 'No, it's nothing like that. She… she just left roses in my trailer. With the sweetest little note.' Hannah smiled genuinely, knowing how happy this girl had made her friend. Frankly, after all that she'd been through, she was glad that somebody was able to be there for her and treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

'So no morning sexytime?' Heather rolled her eyes at Britt, who had clearly become more comfortable with the subject since making up with Naya. 'No. Not with these ridiculous call times. I barely had time for coffee this morning. I didn't even get to pee or brush my teeth until I got here.'

/

'Well, look who's here!' Matt's voice calling from behind caused Naya to grit her teeth as she moved forward. 'Hey!' She could hear him running to catch up with her. 'Hey! Where are you going?' Naya rolled her eyes at the desperate man stood before her, hand uncomfortably hovering above her shoulder. God, if she was taller, she would just punch him right in the nose. 'Matt, I'm on a busy schedule today and I have an appointment with Ryan. If you would kindly leave me alone, I might actually get there on time.' Stepping back, he gestured for her to go forward. Under his breath he muttered 'your loss.' If Naya hadn't been running late, she would have gone back and kicked him in the balls.

Knocking swiftly on Ryan's office door, she heard a quiet 'come on in, Nay.' Smiling as their eyes met awkwardly, she took a seat across from him. 'You wanted to see me?' Ryan nodded. 'Coffee?' Naya nodded. She wasn't about to say no. 'Matt!' She heard the familiar footsteps, and then the door opened. 'Yes, boss?' Ryan looked him up and down before speaking slowly. 'Naya and I would like some coffee, please. Oh! And could you pick up the package at reception and drop it in for Ali when you're done? Thanks.'

Ryan's patronising tone almost had Naya rolling on the floor as she laughed. 'What?' he seemed genuinely concerned. She shook her head, ignoring the way his eyes bored into her. 'Nothing. I'm just glad you put that asshole in his place.' Ryan nodded, 'I was told you weren't his greatest fan. You used to be friends though, didn't you?'

Naya nodded curtly. 'Yeah, I guess. He… he was just there during a difficult time. But it was more because he was basically stalking me than the fact that we were friends. He… he was there when I had my seizure but my parents really don't like him and didn't appreciate him hanging around the hospital, even though he came with me in the ambulance. I haven't really seen him since.'

Ryan nodded, listening carefully. 'And you're feeling better now?' Naya smiled. 'Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, I don't think my health will ever be the same again but I'm managing. Just plenty of medication and no alcohol and I'm usually fine. As long as I keep the stress to a minimum.' Ryan noted what she said in his notebook. 'So what are you doing to help with the stress?'

'Well, I do see a therapist once a fortnight. She just helps me go over stuff and work things out. I… I was sceptical at first but she is really helping me. And I'm just trying to be honest. With myself and everyone else. I mean, if something is bothering me I'll make it known or I'll take a time out. And if a situation is getting too much for me, I know now that I need to resolve it rather than bottling up my feelings until it's too late.' Ryan jotted some more words down in his book. 'Ryan, what are you writing?'

He looked up from his notes, smiling. 'Well, I just thought it would be best if we sent around a memo about what you need to keep you at your best. Almost like a rider, but for your health. We're probably going to be using a lot of different directors next year and obviously you're working with a different team for your album, so I think it would be best if there was a document that everyone had access to that could explain what you need on a day to day basis, how to avoid making you ill again and what to do if you have another seizure.' Naya visibly grimaced. Ryan nodded, understanding why she was uncomfortable. 'Well, number one on that list is to call Heather. How is she doing, by the way?'

'She's fine. I think she's in dance rehearsals right now so she'll be in her element.'

'And do you have anything planned for later?'

'I do.' She kept it short and sweet, not wanting anyone else to know what she had in store for Heather. 'I'm glad. That girl is something special. I've always said it.' Naya couldn't help but agree. As she felt herself drifting off into a daydream about her beautiful girlfriend, she felt Ryan's hand press on top of her own. 'Look, Naya. We're all really pleased that you're back with us and that you're healthy. And I think Heather has played a huge part in that, I'm sure you agree. If there is anything you need me to do for you, either of you, please don't hesitate to let me know. I'm not some kind of awful boss who sits in an office and plays you like puppets. I know I'm a harsh taskmaster at times but I do respect the fact that you're human beings. So if you need a favour, day or night, let me know. Okay?'

Naya smiled. 'Thanks Ryan. Actually, can I call in that favour now?'

'Of course. What do you need?'

/

'Hey gorgeous' Heather felt Naya's breath on her ear as she leaned in to whisper to her. Unable to control herself after four hours apart, Heather quickly turned into her and pulled her in for a kiss. 'Baby, everyone is here' Naya said as they pulled apart, her lips now slightly swollen from the ferocity of Heather's attack. Heather shook her head, leaning in again. 'I really don't care.' Pressing a short kiss to her lips, she pulled back with a smile. 'Thank you for the roses' she said, suddenly bashful and shy. Naya shook her head, 'sweetie it's nothing.'

Heather snaked her hand around Naya's back, resting it inside her back pocket and squeezing at her flesh. 'Well it meant something to me. And I think we should go back to your trailer for the whole of this lunch break so that I can thank you properly.' Naya raised an eyebrow as Heather bit her lip. Nodding, they joined hands and ran away from the catering area, heading back towards the set.

/

As soon as they reached Naya's trailer, Heather pushed her onto the couch and straddled her. Still in her cheerleading skirt from filming, she moaned into Naya's neck as she felt soft hands begin to snake up the backs of her thighs. Moving one hand to Naya's shoulder and tangling the other in loose brown curls, she leaned in and captured her girlfriend's lips in her own. As she began to part Naya's lips with her tongue, she started to move. Grinding up and down in a slow rhythm, she couldn't ignore the sounds Naya was making as their bodies grew hotter together.

Moving her kisses to Naya's neck, she let one hand travel down from her shoulder and to the hem of her top. As soon as she made contact with bare skin, she felt the intensity of Naya's movements increase. Moving back up to her lips to swallow the loud moans the girl beneath her was unable to control, she moved her hand upwards massaging soft skin on the way to her destination. As her thumb brushed against the underside of Naya's breast from underneath her bra, she felt herself being pulled closer by the two hands resting on her ass. 'Mmh, baby' Naya whispered as they moved.

Heather pulled herself off the couch, letting Naya get more comfortable. Grabbing a couple of cushions to protect her head against the wooden arm of the couch she turned sideways, almost laying down flat. Once she was in position, Heather pulled off her Cheerio skirt before getting back on top of her and pulling her in for another searing kiss, biting at her girlfriend's lips as she groped at her breast.

Before they knew it, the majority of their clothes were on the floor. Heather was now sat back against the couch, Naya sitting across her with her legs meeting behind her back. With her head thrown back, Heather tried to keep Naya steady as she pushed two fingers inside of her and used her thumb to rub over her hard clit. 'Cl… close' she heard her say as she pushed harder. Naya moved quickly, leaning in and grabbing hold of the couch with one hand and Heather's hair with the other as she used her own thrusts to increase the pressure. Heather kissed her neck, unable to control herself as the girl on top of her moved quicker and quicker before shuddering in her release.

'Wow.' She brushed her hair off her face, the sweat glistening in the dim light of the darkened trailer. Heather smiled at the sight before her. 'Happy Valentine's, baby' she whispered, kissing her forehead before moving off the couch to collect up their clothing. Naya laughed quietly. 'You can say that again.'

Moving quickly back to the couch, Heather pulled her up and into a soft kiss. As their foreheads rested together, she opened her eyes to meet with the brown orbs she loved so much. 'Happy Valentine's, baby.'

/

After their lunch break in the trailer, Heather and Naya found themselves rushed off their feet. Once Heather finally finished her scene with Matt and Cory, she was able to head back to her trailer and go home. She was about six steps away from the door when her phone began to ring. Making her way to the small staircase outside her trailer, she sat down and answered.

'Hey baby.'

'Hey. Have you finished?'

'Yeah, only just though.'

'Good. Well, I finished about an hour ago so I've gone home.' Naya could hear Heather about to protest so she continued. 'If you go into your trailer, there's a note explaining everything. I… I have to go but I'll see you later. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Heather couldn't ignore her curiosity, so she quickly rushed up the steps and opened the door to her trailer for only the second time that day. The roses were still sat there, but next to them was another envelope, this time gold, with her name on it.

_Heather,_

_I have a surprise waiting for you tonight, but you need to look your best. In the closet, you will find an outfit to wear. There are matching shoes in the bag on the couch and your makeup is on the vanity. A car will be waiting for you in the parking lot at 7 sharp._

_I can't wait to see you._

_Forever yours,_

_Naya._

Heather made her way over to the closet, pulling out one of the nicest outfits she had ever seen. Picking up the tag and reading the words _Dolce and Gabanna_, she realised just how spoilt she was going to be tonight. The dress was one she had secretly been eyeing up since she saw a model wearing it at one of Nickayla's fashion shows. Naya was proud of her sister, and liked to show everyone the photographs from each runway she had walked. She wasn't entirely sure if she had ever mentioned how much she liked the outfit, but clearly her girlfriend knew her well.

The dress itself was a simple shift cut, with an embellished neckline that looked like she was wearing an extravagant necklace. Naya had paired it with a pair of equally beautiful black and gold heels which were, frankly, art. Naya knew that she preferred to dress everything down a little in order to be comfortable, so Heather wasn't really surprised to find her black leather jacket also hanging up in the closet. Pulling it on, she checked herself out in the mirror.

Her hair was down, and pulled over one shoulder. Her makeup was relatively simple, but she had gone for red lipstick just so that she didn't look too dark. Checking again nervously, she felt her phone go off in her bag.

**Sender: Private**

**Message: Your car is waiting outside. Silver Mercedes.**

/

The car began to move off the lot, but stopped once they reached the gates of Paramount Studios. The driver pulled into park and turned around. 'Miss, I've been told that you have to put this on before I take you any further.' If anyone else had organised this, she would have protested at the idea. But she knew that Naya would have a reason. So she took the blindfold with a smile and pulled it on. Only when she secured it did the car begin to move again.

It was a strange sensation- being in a moving vehicle and being essentially blind- but she was excited for the reason why. Pretty soon, the car pulled to a stop. 'Miss?' Heather moved her head up to where the voice was coming from. 'I've got your bag. If you take my hand, I've been asked to escort you into the building.' Heather nodded, taking the hand of the stranger and following him through a door and into some sort of building.

The sounds of everything around her were overwhelming her senses, but she knew she must be in an elevator from the familiar music and the relative silence. 'Okay, follow me'. Taking the man's hand again, she felt herself being pulled down a corridor of sorts. A door opened and she was moved into the room. 'Okay, you can take your blindfold off now'. Naya's voice was a welcome change from the unfamiliar people who had brought her here. Once her eyes adjusted to the sight before her, she relaxed and smiled. 'Happy Valentine's Day.'

They were in a hotel, she knew that much. From the view out of the window, she guessed they were probably in Beverly Hills. Through an archway and an open door, she spotted a large, white bed. The room she was in housed two huge couches, a glass coffee table and had long windows that showed off the perfect view of LA.

Naya was stood in front of her, wearing a burgundy plunge dress that showed off her incredible cleavage. With her dark hair and her olive skin, the colour could not have complimented her better. Heather, without saying a word, walked up to her. Taking complete control, she dipped Naya in her arms before leaning down and pressing a searing kiss to her waiting lips.

Once Naya was back in an upright position, she reached for two glasses from a tray that had been left on the coffee table. 'Alcohol free champagne?' she asked, a twinkle in her eye. Heather nodded, taking the glass gratefully. 'Thank you.' Naya gestured for her to take a seat on the leather couch as they spoke.

'So what am I doing here?' Heather asked playfully, her fingers gently tracing up and down Naya's bicep. Trying not to shiver at her girlfriend's touch, Naya cleared her throat. 'Well, this place has one of the best restaurants I've ever been to. And I wanted to share that with you. But….' She took a sip of her champagne before putting the glass on the table. 'But I don't want to share you with anyone else. So I've got us a private dining room.'

/

Heather and Naya finished their drinks and gathered up their things before heading down to reception to find out where they would be eating. A member of the hotel staff escorted them through the main lobby and down some stairs, leading them to a beautiful room. Every available surface had been covered with candles and the walls were decorated with ivy and white roses. It was like something out of a fairy tale.

Once they had sat down and ordered some drinks, the pair began to read through the menu. Heather picked up hers, hoping that it wouldn't take her too long to decide what she wanted to eat. But she couldn't take her eyes off the name at the top of the menu.

'Gordon Ramsay?' The shocked tone in her voice just made Naya's smile even wider. 'Gordon fucking Ramsay? Are you serious?' Naya nodded, biting her lip as she watched her girlfriend get excited about the restaurant's head chef. 'I don't know if he's here tonight, but he designed the menu and stuff.' Rather than squeal like a child on Christmas, Heather leaned over the table and planted her lips on Naya's. 'You are amazing.'

/

'Hi. Welcome to Gordon Ramsay at L'Ermitage. My name is Kelly and I'll be your server for this evening. Have you had enough time to decide what you would like?'

Heather and Naya nodded at one another from across the table. Naya held her hand up, offering Heather the chance to speak first.

'Could I have the Radicchio salad to start please?' Kelly noted down what she had said. 'And then could I get the baked chicken please?'

The waitress then turned to Naya, who had quickly taken her glasses off once she had seen her shadow in the doorway. 'Can I get the polenta to start please? And then could I please have the Tai Snapper?' The woman nodded and jotted down her order. 'Oh, but could I have the sauce on the side please?'

'Of course.'

'And can we please have some water and another bottle of non-alcoholic champagne?'

Kelly nodded, before making her way to the kitchen.

/

'Well, that was incredible. I don't think I've ever eaten anything so delicious in my life.' Heather chatted excitedly as they made their way down the corridor and back to their room. Their dinner had been amazing; the atmosphere was so romantic, the food had been perfect and the time she had spent just staring at her beautiful girlfriend by candlelight and whispering sweet nothings to her as they held hands had topped it all off in the best way.

'I'm glad you enjoyed yourself baby. Did… did you save any room for dessert?' Heather knew that expression anywhere. Naya had one eyebrow raised slightly and was trying not to smile. She had a plan.

As she opened the door to the room, Heather understood why. The fireplace in their room was now lit, the lights had been turned down low and the coffee table was now adorned with a bowl of strawberries and a pot of chocolate sauce.

'Dessert?' Naya asked, her voice sultry as she moved across the room. Heather followed her, taking off her jacket and sitting across from her girlfriend on the couch. Before she had a chance to say anything, Naya had picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate sauce. As she bit into it, she made one of the most sexual noises Heather had ever heard. With her hand covering her still-full mouth, she turned to Heather. 'Oh my God. These are so good!' she managed to utter before swallowing.

Naya then took another strawberry, dipping it in the sauce before offering it to Heather who pretty much ate the whole thing in one bite. 'Good?' she asked as Heather chewed, smiling as the blonde nodded. 'Really good.' Naya smiled reaching in to hold her hand.

/

Once they had had their fill of the fruit, the two women sat snuggled together on the couch. Naya combed her hand through Heather's hair as the blonde pressed sweet kisses to her cheek and temples. 'Baby, will you let me be a sap for a moment?' Heather nodded, enjoying the way her girlfriend's fingers were massaging her scalp. 'I… I'm not very good at this. I just kind of wanted to thank you, I guess. You are just such a good person, and I just want you to know that I really do appreciate everything you do for me. I… I don't think I've ever been this happy before. I love you so much.' Heather turned her head to the side, pressing a kiss to Naya's nose. 'I love you too.'

'I have something for you' Heather whispered after a few minutes of relative silence, the two of them just sat in front of the fire enjoying being together. Naya sat up, still holding her hand. 'For me?' she pointed to herself as she spoke. Heather nodded.

Getting up from the couch, she went into the bedroom and rooted through the bag she had brought straight from work. Getting what she needed, she made her way back to the couch and handed Naya the envelope. 'But I thought you forgot' Naya questioned as the read her name. Heather shrugged, 'open it.'

Naya obliged, pulling out a photograph. The image had been taken from the beach, and showed an unassuming cottage sat on a slight hill. 'Heath, wha…' Heather stopped her, leaning in to look at the picture with her. 'I… I kind of wanted it to be a surprise. I've been wanting to do this for a while and I thought now might be the perfect time. It's only a small place, but that's all we need. It has a private beach and cosy fireplaces and stuff. I just thought we could, I don't know, disappear for a couple days?'

Naya wiped a tear away from her cheek with the heel of her hand. 'For me?' Heather nodded, smiling widely. 'So... so you didn't forget?' Heather shook her head, still unable to stop smiling. Leaning in, Naya glanced up to her blue eyes before looking down at her lips. 'You clever, sneaky little…' she didn't manage to finish the rest of her sentence as her lips moved softly against Heather's. 'Wait, won't it be cold? When are we going?' Heather smiled at her, taking her hand. 'In two weeks? 3rd March. And no. It's not cold. It's _snuggle weather._' Naya simply leaned back in, capturing Heather's bottom lip between her own. 'You know me too well.' Smiling, she deepened the kiss. 'Thank you' she whispered as they pulled apart. 'I can't wait to disappear with you.'

/

'So I kind of have a couple more surprises for you.' Naya had excused herself and had been gone for about ten minutes when she stepped back into the room dressed in a long bath robe. 'But I didn't really think this through, so you're going to have to just go with it.' Heather nodded, getting off the couch and moving towards her. 'Turn the fire off?' Naya asked. Turning around and crouching down, she turned off the fire. As she got up and turned back to face her girlfriend, her breath caught in her throat.

Naya was stood in front of her dressed in one of the most alluring outfits she had ever seen. Her boobs looked incredible in the tight lacy black corset, and her legs looked amazing in the stockings that reached the middle of her thigh. Heather swallowed. 'Wow.' Naya bit her lip, moving closer. 'Do you like what you see?' Heather had no words. She simply nodded before closing the gap between them, pressing Naya against the wall as she kissed her passionately.

'Take off my dress' she instructed once they pulled apart. Both girls were panting, and there was red lipstick everywhere. Naya looked at her through hooded eyes, obliging straight away by unzipping her and lifting the fabric over her head. 'Holy shit' she whispered, eyes wide as she took in the sight before her. 'Two can play at your game' Heather said with a wink, standing up straight and letting Naya's hands explore her newly exposed skin.

In a fire red lace bra and matching shorts, Heather looked like a complete sex goddess. Naya leaned up, kissing her jaw as her hands continued to move. 'I've run us a bath in there, baby' she whispered, pointing towards the bathroom door as she pressed herself into Heather. 'I think I should get you out of these clothes so that we can get in.' Heather nodded, knowing that a bath with her girlfriend on Valentine's day wasn't _just _going to be a bath.

Moving inside the bathroom, Heather picked up Naya and set her down on the counter, kissing her as she slammed the door shut with her foot. As Heather set to work on untying Naya's corset, she felt her girlfriend's hands move between her legs. As she felt fingertips brush against bare, sensitive flesh, she pulled back and smirked at the sight of her girlfriend's facial expression. 'You….' Heather bit her lip and nodded, 'they're crotchless. I… I didn't know whether you'd find it hot or not.' Naya nodded quickly, 'of course it's hot.' Heather smiled. 'Is it hot that I wore them all the way through dinner?' Heather smirked once more at the way Naya pressed her lips to her neck instead of a response.

/

Heather loved the way the warm water surrounded her. She loved the way the bubbles were just high enough to mask some of her bare skin, and the mystery it created. But most of all, she loved the way Naya's body moved against hers in the water. The way she had slipped between her legs and joined their lips as soon as they were both comfortable.

The round tub meant that there was enough space for them to touch each other without getting uncomfortable. Naya reached a bubble-covered hand out of the water to cup Heather's cheek as they continued to kiss slowly, just relaxing and enjoying each other.

As things became more heated, Naya was the first to get out of the water and grab a towel. Getting another off the side, she unravelled it and offered it to Heather. 'Come on' she said, offering a hand once they were both covered.

Reaching the bed, they both discarded their towels at the same time. In the dim light, they took the time to really appreciate one another's bodies before they climbed onto the bed. Wanting to touch Naya in every way she could, Heather let her lay on the bed before settling between her legs. Kissing her lips, then her collar bone, shoulders and chest, Heather began to make thrusting movements with her hips. Each time their bodies collided, Naya couldn't help but moan out loud. The sensation was incredible; she hadn't realised she was this turned on just from kissing in the bath tub.

As Heather's hands moved down to caress her breasts, Naya threw her head back. Her boobs had always been sensitive, and her girlfriend's magical touch was driving her crazy. Reaching down, she grabbed one of Heather's pert breasts and began to massage the nipple with her thumb. Heather's hand was beginning to snake down, brushing against her mound as they moved. Naya grabbed it firmly. Heather stopped, a concerned look on her face. Naya shook her head, biting her lip in complete arousal. 'I was wondering if we could try something new?' Heather nodded; she never said no. Especially to Naya.

Sat opposite one another, Naya positioned herself so that her thighs intertwined with Heather's. She moved in so that she was close enough to feel the heat coming from her girlfriend's core. Looking straight into the blonde's eyes, she smiled. 'Is this okay, baby?' Heather nodded, clearly desperate to be touched. As their centres began to grind together, both dripping with arousal from their encounter in the bath, both girls moaned in pleasure. The sensation was unlike anything they had felt before, but it was amazing.

'Li…Lift your knee a little' Naya instructed as she moved into Heather, wanting to be able to add pressure. 'Oh fuck yes!' she exclaimed as Heather moved, allowing her to push in further. Naya's hand moved around, nails digging into Heather's thigh as she pressed herself onto her most sensitive area. 'Fuck! Naya!' Naya pulled at the soft flesh, beginning to quicken their pace. 'Oh fuck! I'm so close baby!' Heather reached up to grope at Naya's breasts, enjoying the way they bounced to the rhythm they were creating. Naya threw her head back. 'Shit! Heather!' She shuddered against the blonde as she came, the sensation of added wetness sending Heather over the edge just after.

'Shit. Where… where did you learn that?' It was taking Heather a while to get her breath back, but she had to know. Naya shrugged. 'I've wanted to try it for ages. Now I know why everyone says it's good.' Heather nodded, pulling Naya down onto the pillow and leaning in for a kiss.

/

'Hey, baby?' The two had begun kissing once they recovered, which was slowly becoming more and more heated. Naya sat up, pulling away from Heather's neck. 'Yeah?'

'Would you go in my bag from work and unzip the pocket? The big one?'

Naya dutifully got out of bed, not bothering to cover herself as she made her way across the room. Reaching the bag, she unzipped the compartment and pulled out what Heather had been asking for. Hanging the strap on off her hand, she turned to her girlfriend with a quizzical look on her face and her head tilted to the side. Heather smiled seductively, sitting up in bed.

'This time, I want _you_ to wear it.'

/

**AN: Review?**


	36. Chapter 34

**AN: ****I won't be posting again until after New Year, so thank you for making 2012 pretty damn epic with all of your follows and reviews and your love. I hope 2013 brings good things to all of you lovely people.**

**Again, thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. For those of you who wanted me to carry on with Valentine's night, I didn't really have space in my plan to carry on in the actual story. BUT instead I have written a separate one-shot entitled 'Only Love'. Check my profile for the link.**

**And on with the show…**

**Part 34**

'Baby? Do you think we need to take towels or will April have enough? Will you even want to shower?'

'I don't know. I'll text her in a minute.' Heather threw down an armful of freshly-washed clothes and began sorting them on the bed. 'Hey, do you think we'll need any more clothes than this?' She gestured to the half-filled bag between them Naya shrugged. 'Well we are only going to be there for two nights. I'm sure we don't need much more. Have you packed toiletries and stuff yet?' Heather nodded. 'I've packed mine. I didn't know whether you wanted to sort yours out before we go. I mean, all of your makeup is just all over the counter. Maybe it's time to invest in a makeup bag.' Naya shook her head, smiling. 'Never.'

/

'Okay, now are you sure we have everything? You have your medication? Have you peed? It's a long car ride, so you should have gone before we left…' Naya stopped her girlfriend's blabbering by planting a kiss on her cheek. 'Baby, stop panicking. Everything is going to be okay. Yes, we have everything. Yes, I have my medication. And yes I peed before I got in the car. And I flushed and washed my hands. Happy?' Heather nodded, smiling. Naya put her at ease in a way she had never experienced before. She felt safe.

'And you're sure we don't need a navigator? I… I have one on my phone we can use if you don't have one for your car.' Heather shook her head, laughing. 'And _now_ who's panicking? I told you before; it's one freaking road for the whole six hours. It would be kind of pointless. Plus I drive this route about six times a year. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going.'

'Okay. I trust you.' Heather leaned across, pressing her lips against Naya's. Smiling, she turned back to face the road and turned on the engine. 'Good. Now let's go!'

/

It was dark by the time they arrived at April's house in the suburbs of Scottsdale. As Heather pulled the car into the driveway and shut off the engine, she smiled. It had been worth the six hours behind the wheel to finally get here. Glancing over at the passenger seat, she could only smile more. Naya was curled up, Heather's coat thrown over her, absolutely fast asleep. But before Heather had a chance to wake her up, she was surprised by a light knock at her car window. Opening the door and unbuckling her seatbelt, she let her sister pick her up and pull her in for a tight hug.

'Hi!' April exclaimed. Heather hit her arm then lifted her finger to her lips. 'Ssh! She's sleeping.' April peered into the car, smiling at Naya. 'Well wake her up. Dinner is almost ready and I want to spend time with you. _Both_ of you.'

'I don't want to. She looks like a baby kitten.' April made an 'aww' sound at her sister's explanation. 'Okay. Can you take my bag from the trunk and dump it inside? She's hard work to wake up these days.' April did just as her sister had asked, carrying the weekend bag into the house and leaving Heather to wake Naya.

'Hey, baby kitten. Come on. We're here.' She had decided that it was best to be soft and gentle, not wanting to startle Naya. She had read online that shocking someone with epilepsy, especially whilst they were sleeping, could cause them to have a seizure. She wasn't sure how reliable the website was but with Naya still recovering from the trauma and her coma, she didn't want to run the risk of hurting her any more.

Naya opened one eye, then the other. Stretching out all of her limbs at once, she twitched her nose and made a squeaking sound. 'Good morning.' Heather was crouching on the ground next to the open car door, one hand on her knee. 'Hi' she responded, her voice scratchy. Heather smiled at her as she wiggled her nose again and scratched at her temple. 'You really are like a baby kitten.'

'What?'

'Nothing. Come on. April's waiting inside.'

/

'Hey, sleeping beauty'. April pulled Naya into a tight hug, kissing her lightly on her cheek. 'How are you feeling?' Naya nodded, still not really up for full sentences. 'You look so much better than the last time I saw you. It must be Heather's influence'. Naya smiled, looking down and reaching to take her girlfriend's hand in her own. 'You might be right' she said with a smile.

'Hey girls.' Naya was slightly startled by the sound of an unfamiliar male voice coming from behind her as she took off her coat and hung it on the stand in the corner of the room. 'David!' Heather exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug. 'It's been so long since I've seen you. How are you?' The tall, dark haired man smiled. 'I'm fine thank you. And this must be Naya.' Naya politely took the hand that was extended to her. 'I'm David. I don't actually think we've met properly before. I was at Crystal's birthday in California but I spent most of the day with a beer in my hand so I don't really remember meeting you.'

Naya smiled. This guy put her completely at ease. She remembered him from the barbecue; he and Jason had spent most of the day sat by the open flames talking man-to-man about all sorts of crap she probably didn't care about but he had seemed nice enough. 'Yeah, I remember. You made a pretty good job of the ribs, though, so props to you.' David smiled at her, nodding. 'Yeah, I don't usually cook. But if it's outside on a grill, I feel pretty much at home.'

'Okay! Dinner is ready.' April emerged from the kitchen holding a huge bowl. 'Everyone sit down, I'm starving.'

/

'Oh my god, April. This is so good. How come you've never made this for me before?' Heather asked between mouthfuls of the best chilli she had ever tasted in her life. 'Well, you're never here. And I'm not hauling myself all the way to LA just to feed you.' Heather rolled her eyes at her sister; their relationship had always been playful and fun. It had been the perfect remedy to their traumatic teenage years, and it meant a lot to know that she could always rely on April to make her smile.

'No, seriously' Naya joined in, 'I will _pay_ you to come to LA and cook this for me.' David laughed, clapping his hands together. 'Oh, honey. She's worth much more than anyone can afford.' Winking across the table at April, he reached out to take her hand.

'Oh my God.' Heather dropped her fork onto her plate, instead pointing at April's hand. 'Is… is that?' April nodded, her smile almost covering her face. 'Oh my God! Congratulations!' Naya smiled at the way Heather pointed towards her sister's ring finger, a shocked expression on her face. 'En…engaged. Wow. Congratulations.' Desperately trying not to let the blush rise in her cheeks, she turned to David. 'And congratulations to you, too.'

/

'… and so then he just got down on one knee and asked me. It… it was pretty perfect.' Once the dinner plates had been cleared away, everyone had moved to the living room to talk. Of course Heather had wanted to know everything about her sister's engagement, which had happened on their vacation to Spain for their anniversary.

'Why didn't you tell me?' April's expression softened as she noted the dismay in her sister's voice. A calming hand on her forearm, she explained. 'I… well. I haven't really told anyone. Crystal found out when she came over last week, and mom found out just after when Crystal made me drive over and tell her. I wanted to wait and tell you to your face, but I forgot to take my ring off. It was going to be a big surprise.' Heather nodded, clearly understanding. Wrapping her arms around her sister and resting her head on her shoulder, she whispered into her ear. 'I'm so happy for you.'

'So will you be my bridesmaid?' Heather nodded enthusiastically once they pulled apart, clearly trying not to cry with sheer excitement. 'Of course I will. You're my sister. I'd love to.' April turned to Naya, still smiling. 'And of course you're more than welcome to come as her date. I'd love for you to be there. Well, if you feel comfortable enough to be around the family.'

Heather watched as Naya's face dropped at the mention of what they were there to do. 'April' she said, her voice strong, 'I promise I will be there. Whether your mom wants me to or not. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world.' As April leaned in and hugged Naya, Heather smiled. It was such a good feeling to see her girlfriend accepted like this into her family. It meant so much to her.

/

'Can you sleep?' Naya shook her head, rolling onto her opposite side and curling into Heather. 'I can't switch my head off' she explained, her hand drawing a lazy pattern on her girlfriend's stomach. 'Me neither'.

It had been three hours since they came to bed. Three hours of tossing and turning and trying to get comfortable, but to no avail as their minds constantly reminded them of their plan for the next day. 'Have you spoken to April about your mom? Does she know we're even here?' Naya asked, staring into the dark room. 'I spoke to her when we were washing up. She said she doesn't know we're coming. Which is probably better, I think. And she said she hasn't mentioned anything in a while. She didn't tell April she'd sent me a birthday card or anything so I guess we'll have to wait and see.'

'I just want everything to be okay. I don't want her to upset you.' Naya leaned in closer, reaching for Heather's hand and stroking over the soft skin she found with her thumb. 'You're an amazing person. I just want her to see that as much as I do. I want her to realise that I love you as much as any guy you could ever have dated, and that you love me exactly the same.'

Heather nodded. 'I think she knows.' There was silence for a moment. Heather pulled Naya into her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before holding onto her hand. 'Nay, my mom raised me singlehandedly through some of the hardest years of our lives. She… she supported me and believed in me enough to let me move to California and chase my dreams. She's not a bad mother. I… I don't want you to think that about her.'

Naya nodded. 'I know. I'm sorry if that's how it comes across. I know she's not a bad mother. She raised you, and you're the love of my life, so she definitely did something right. I just wish she could accept this and see how much you mean to me. It would just make everything easier.'

Heather squeezed Naya's hand. 'I know. I just want my mom back in my life. She means a lot to me, you know?'

'Of course I know. I'm the same. I mean, you've seen what I'm like with my mom. I love her more than anything. She's pretty amazing.'

'She is. You're just like her. I guess that's why you're amazing, too.'

Tilting her head up, Naya caught Heather's lips in a sweet, soft kiss. 'Please just promise me that, even if things don't go our way, we'll still be strong? I… I don't want to think about it much more but I just need you to promise that you won't leave me.'

Leaning in for another kiss, Heather smiled. Locking eyes with the brunette, she spoke sincerely. 'I am never, ever going to stop loving you.'

/

The door opened before Heather had even had chance to ring the bell. 'Heather?' The surprise in her mother's voice was crystal clear. 'Hey mom.' Naya shuffled on her feet, not wanting to make eye contact. 'Co… come in.'

Naya followed her girlfriend into the unfamiliar house, copying her movements almost exactly. Slipping off her coat in the hallway, she continued on into the living room and sat down next to Heather. 'I'll make us all some coffee' Jeannie said after a second, finally tearing her eyes away from Heather and Naya's tightly clasped hands. Taking a few step she turned back around, yet again glancing towards their hands before she spoke. 'Naya, are you able to have caffeine?' Naya nodded, coughing to clear her throat. 'Yeah, yes. Ah, thank you.'

Jeannie came back into the room moments later carrying three mugs of coffee. 'Would you like anything to eat?' she asked, her voice more gentle than Naya remembered it being. Heather shook her head; 'no thank you. We ate breakfast with April and David just before we left.' Jeannie nodded, sinking back into her chair in silence.

'Look, mom. I came here for a reason. We both did. And I'm not just going to sit here and drink coffee with you and pretend that everything is okay. I physically can't do it.' Jeannie sat up straight, hands clasped in her lap. 'In all my life, I can only count a handful of times when I've been angry with you. But I can't remember any other time when I felt this betrayed.' Naya watched Jeannie gulp in anticipation.

'I am in _love_, mom. Never, ever before in my life have I been as happy as I am now. And that's all because of Naya. And the fact that you don't understand that makes me really sad.' Naya turned to watch Heather brush away a tear. 'That day at Crystal's was one of the worst days of my entire life. I actually felt like you disowned me. And I can't deal with that. I… I've already lost one parent and he's never coming back. So I need you in my life, mom. I love you but I need you to understand that this is me now. And I'm not going to change because you don't like it. I can't change who I am.'

Jeannie picked up her coffee, taking a sip and closing her eyes. Heather continued to speak. 'I know that it was you who sent Taylor to my apartment when Naya was away.' Jeannie put the mug down on the coffee table. 'And your plan almost worked.' Mrs Morris turned to face them. 'Taylor pushed me against the wall in my apartment and he kissed me. He kissed me without my consent. That _is_ sexual assault. Which is illegal.' She took a breath. 'And Naya saw. She saw what he did to me, and she believed I was cheating on her. And the stress… the stress _you_ and _Taylor_ caused made her have a seizure. And that seizure sent her into a coma. Your stupid idea nearly killed her. So I hope you're _fucking _pleased with yourself.'

Heather had never cursed in front of her mother before. And she immediately regretted it. With Naya's hand rubbing gently on the bottom of her back, she closed her eyes and took a moment to regroup. 'I can't deal with losing anyone else.' Her tears were flowing freely now. Naya had also given up on holding in her emotions; it was impossible. 'I love you and I love Naya. And I want both of you in my life. So I need you to accept this and be my mom again.'

Jeannie made eye contact with her daughter for the first time since she had started speaking. 'I can see how in love you are.' Her voice was weak as she gestured to the two of them, the two girls who were holding each other as close as they could. 'And I respect you. I respect your courage in coming to speak to me. You clearly mean a lot to each other and I'm sorry I came between that.'

'Then you'll tell Taylor to lay off?' Heather asked, hopeful.

'I will tell him to do that if that's definitely what you want. But I have to be honest. I still can't really imagine you marrying anyone else but him.'

Naya stood up, dropping Heather's hand. Without glancing back she walked out of the living room, back through the hallway and out to the front of the house. Heather watched as she left, the light from the windows catching the tears streaming down her face. Standing, she made to follow her but was stopped by her mother's hand.

'Maybe I should speak to her.'

/

Naya wanted to do what she always did. She wanted to get her cigarettes out of her bag, light one up and let the smoke calm her down. She wanted to, but she had left her bag inside. And she sure wasn't about to go back in to get it.

'Naya?' The voice calling her name wasn't quite the one she had been expecting. Turning around, she found herself stood next to Jeannie Morris. Before she could say another word, Naya found the courage to speak up. 'I love her, you know.' Jeannie nodded, her lips lifting at the corners ever so slightly. 'I know.'

'I… I just thought I should make it clear. I do really love Heather. And I'm serious. I'm serious about my life with her. I'd never do anything to hurt her.' Jeannie nodded again. 'She has been there for me through some of the worst times of my life. She was my best friend first, and now she's my everything. She completes me, you know? And… and I don't care if you don't understand our relationship, or if you don't believe in what we have. Because I do. I know, in my heart, that this is true love. Your daughter is a wonderful woman. She's kind, she's caring, she's loving. And she's a credit to you. She told me herself that you made her who she is; so you're the one I have to thank. She's perfect, Ms Morris. She's perfect and I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I just want you to be a part of her life because I can't bear to see her this sad. Not when this is one of the only problems I'm not able to fix.'

'Naya, I'm sorry. For what I said before.' Naya almost stopped breathing. 'Part of me thought this was just some silly phase. But you're serious, aren't you?' She nodded, not wanting to butt in. 'I'm sorry for what I did.' It was all she needed to hear, but she knew Heather needed more. Moving towards the door, she turned to face her girlfriend's mother. 'Let's go back inside.'

Jeannie resumed her seat in her chair, whilst Naya took Heather's hand as she sat back down on the couch opposite her. 'Heather, I'm sorry.' Naya squeezed her hand. 'This.. this whole thing is still a little overwhelming for me. And I hope you understand that, even though I regret what I did, I needed time to get used to the idea of you dating women.' Heather was about to speak up, but her mother stopped her by holding up her hand. 'Can we take this a step at a time?' Heather looked at her confused. 'I'm trying, Heather. I am. I just need you to still be patient with me. I'm an old lady now and I'm stuck in my ways. You've always been the one to challenge me, but this' she gestured to Naya and Heather, 'this came as a bit of a shock. Will you forgive me my mistakes and let me start to get used to this?'

Before anyone had the chance to say anything, Heather had moved across the room and pulled her mother into a tight embrace. Pulling away, she spoke calmly. 'I am going to try my best to forgive you, mom. I am. But you have to understand that things are different than they used to be. I… I'm a lesbian. And that's not going to change. It's nobody's _fault_ so don't blame yourself, or Naya. It's just who I am. And I need you to love _me _regardless of who _I'm _in love with because I need my mom, okay?'

Jeannie nodded, standing up and hugging Heather once more.

/

'So did you do anything exciting for Valentine's day? Anything _romantic_?' After their conversation, Jeannie had invited April to come over and have lunch with them all. Naya felt her face grow hot as she thought back to Valentine's day. Heather simply smiled. 'Yes! Naya surprised me with a night in a hotel. We had dinner at Gordon Ramsay's restaurant and I got roses and strawberries and chocolates.' Jeannie's expression softened. She could see for herself how happy Heather was. 'And did you do anything for Naya?'

'Yeah. This little minx…' Naya watched as Jeannie shuffled in her chair, the wording had obviously made her uncomfortable. 'This little minx pretended like she had forgotten it was Valentine's day altogether. And then she surprised me in the evening with my gift. We're going on a weekend break to Malibu just to relax together and enjoy some privacy away from work and cameras and stuff. Just in a little cottage.'

'How is work?' Jeannie asked, changing the subject. 'It's good, thanks. A little dramatic at times, though.'

'Dramatic? In what way?' Heather sighed. 'Well, Britt's pregnant. And, for now, there's only four of us who know at work. ' Jeannie sat back in her seat, taking it all in. 'You know,' she began, 'I can't believe how much everything has changed in five years. April's getting married, you and Naya are together. Even your friends are starting to have kids. And I'm a grandma!' Naya laughed out loud at her exasperated tone. 'It's not bad. It's just different now, you know?' Heather nodded and smiled. That was exactly the attitude she needed her mom to have.

/

'Mom, can you promise me one thing?' Heather had reached across the table and taken her mother's hand whilst Naya and April cleared the table around them. Jeannie nodded. 'I want you to promise that we'll try and see one another once a month. I… I think you'd find it easier to get to know my life if you were in it more.'

'Of course I will' Jeannie agreed, 'I have to come and visit your swanky new Beverly Hills home, anyway!' Naya laughed from the kitchen. Leaning into the door, she made eye contact with Jeannie. 'You are more than welcome to come and stay. Any time you like!'

Jeannie smiled. 'Can I ask something too?' Heather nodded, gesturing for her to speak. 'Naya, I was wondering if I could maybe meet your mom when I came to visit? I… I've been thinking about it a lot and I think she's the only person who can help me get used to you two being together. Plus, if you two are as serious as you make out to be, I'll be spending a lot of time with her in the future.' Naya and Heather caught each other's eye, smiling at her suggestion. 'Of course you can. I could even give you her number if you'd like?'

/

Insisting on doing something to thank Jeannie for lunch, Heather and Naya found themselves in the kitchen washing the dishes. 'Well, that went well' Heather said with a smile as she passed Naya the final plate to dry. Naya smiled at her. 'I'm so happy.' Heather nodded, holding her wrist and forcing her to put the now-dry plate down on the counter. Pulling her closer and placing a wet hand on her cheek, she leaned in and kissed her.

'Oh! Oh, I'm sorry!' Jeannie backed out of the kitchen door as Heather and Naya pulled apart. With her arm still around her girlfriend, Heather laughed. 'Mom, we're sorry. You can come in. We just…' Jeannie held up a hand, surprisingly still smiling. 'You don't need to explain away a _kiss_, honey.' Heather shrugged, 'okay.' Jeannie smiled at the pair of them.

'You know, you guys are really cute together.'

/

**AN:** **Three cheers for Mama Morris! Please REVIEW and let me know what you think? See you next year ;)**


	37. Chapter 35

**AN: Thank you all for the amazing comments on the last chapter and on Only Love. If you haven't reviewed; I'd really appreciate knowing what you thought of it. Once this story is done (not long to go, guys!) I might fill some prompts before I start another full-blown story. You guys should give me some ideas of what to write!**

**Anyway, this part should probably be called 'Tying Up Loose Ends'... Please, as always, review when you've read. I love reading them; it does help me get motivated and write faster!**

**Part 35**

'Okay, Brittany. This is going to be a little cold at first'. The nurse squirted clear liquid onto Brittany's exposed (and still flat) abdomen. Heather squeezed her friend's hand as she saw her wince at the cold; smiling at her she realised how glad she was to be able to share in this moment with her. As the room was filled with the rhythmic beat of the baby's heart, she squeezed again. 'Okay, so here we go. This', the nurse pointed to a large, dark blob on the ultrasound screen; 'this is your baby's head. And here' she pointed lower down, 'are it's little legs. Everything looks healthy from what I can see. There are two arms and two legs, and a cute little button nose right here.' She pointed at the screen one more time before turning the machine off and letting Brittany relax.

'So, this week is the week you find out your due date?' Brittany nodded, catching Heather's eye and smiling. 'If we go by the date of your last period, your due date is going to be around September 28th.' Brittany smiled, trying not to cry. Lifting her hand to her face, she apologised. 'Sorry, I've just been really emotional lately.' The nurse nodded; 'it's perfectly normal at this stage. Your hormones should start to settle down soon. How have you been sleeping?'

'Pretty well, I guess. I do feel tired in the day, though. And everything aches. Is that normal?' The nurse nodded, smiling. 'Perfectly normal. Everything should start to change again as you move into your second trimester. Now, I do have one more question. At this stage, we are able to do tests for any conditions the baby may be born with. I know from your records that your family doesn't have a history of anything, but since the sperm donor' she glanced at Heather and smiled, 'is unnamed, there is a possibility that there could be problems since I don't have any proof that the insemination wasn't performed by a medical professional.'

Heather bit her lip to stop herself laughing as she watched Brittany getting more and more flustered. 'I… I don't think there's any need to test. I mean, what does it test for exactly?' Swallowing hard, she composed herself as the doctor explained that they could test for anything from chromosome disorders to spina bifida. Brittany shook her head. 'I don't want to know. I'm going to love this baby even if it comes out green with a mohawk and one eye.' Heather's shoulders moved as she tried her best to silence her giggles. 'Wonderful. Well, if you speak to the receptionist she will book you in for another scan in four weeks' time.' Brittany rose from her seat, taking her jacket gratefully from Heather.

'Oh, girls' the nurse called them back just as they were about to leave the room, 'if you need any advice about your parenting rights, or if you have any questions at all, I know a very good gay parenting group in Van Nuys who would be able to help you out.'

Once they left the room, Brittany hurriedly made an appointment. Clearly trying to keep a straight face in front of the staff, the moment she and Heather made it to the car park they both burst out laughing. 'Oh my God' Heather managed to utter between bouts raucous laughter, 'she thought' she took a moment to catch her breath, 'she thought I was… Oh my God!' Brittany had tears rolling down her cheeks as she laughed. 'Oh Jeez. That was so funny! We have to tell Naya.'

/

The girls met Naya in a coffee shop a short drive from the clinic. 'Oh my God. Britt, are you okay?' Naya sounded concerned as she pulled Brittany into a hug before she had even said hello to her girlfriend. Looking at her face, her worry grew. 'Have you been crying? What's up?' Brittany shook her head, 'I'm fine. I'll tell you in a minute. I'll go order- I owe you since you bought the last ones.' After a short protest, Brittany made her way to the counter.

'Is she okay?' Naya asked as Heather pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. Heather nodded, 'yeah, she's fine. I'll fill you in on what happened when she gets back. Anyway' brushing Naya's soft cheek with her thumb, she leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss, 'Hi.'

'Hi' Naya replied, smiling widely as she reached for Heather's hand and held it on top of the table. 'Okay! Two lattes and a peppermint tea.' The girls took their drinks gratefully and set them down to cool for a moment before they drank. Heather caught Britt's eye from across the table and once again started laughing uncontrollably.

'Okay' Naya held her hand up, 'someone needs to tell me what's going on because I have never been so confused.' Brittany nodded, gesturing to Heather who had calmed down enough to speak. 'The lady at the scan thought _I _was having the baby with Britt. She kept calling the father the _sperm donor_ and she suggested a gay parenting group for us to go to.' Naya smiled at the story; her lack of jealousy was surprising, even to her. 'But what gave her the impression you were together? I mean, I went to a scan with one of my friends when she asked me to be godmother.'

Heather nodded, acknowledging the fact that Naya was more confused than concerned. 'I think it was a couple of things. I held Britt's hand through the scan because, well, she was shaking so much I couldn't _not_ hold her hand. And then I think she took the fact that Britt hasn't named a father on her documents as an indication that it was an anonymous donor.' Naya nodded, finally everything clicked into place.

'So she put two and two together' she began. Britt nodded, 'yeah, she put two and two together and came up with _lesbians._'

The girls took a few moments to stop laughing and drink before Naya spoke up again. 'So, seriously Britt. Are you okay about raising the baby without a father? Being a single mom?' Brittany looked up into Naya's concerned eyes before she answered. 'Yeah, I guess. I… I just want this baby. I don't care that it doesn't have a real dad. It's just... when I couldn't _you know' _Naya and Heather both nodded, 'when I couldn't… it just dawned on me that I already love this baby. That's all it needs. Love.' Heather smiled as Naya reached her hand across the table to take Brittany's.

'We're going to be here for you, you know. Both of us.'

'Thanks guys. You've been so good to me.' Heather shook her head, 'it's nothing. I mean, we both love you. And we both love kids. Naya used to be a nanny, you know.' Brittany looked across at her, smiling. 'Really?' Naya nodded. 'You know, you guys are going to make amazing parents one day.' Heather caught Naya's gaze, feeling her face blush as she tried to control her smile.

/

'And dinner is served!' Naya stepped out of her kitchen and towards her more formal dining area carefully holding a steaming dish. Setting it down on the surface, she rushed back into the kitchen to dispose of the towel she had been using to protect her hands. 'Oh my God, Nay. That smells amazing.' Naya smiled at Lea's compliment, sitting down in her seat before gesturing for the smaller brunette to pass her plate. 'Thanks. It's my attempt at vegan cannelloni, so I hope you like it.'

Naya had been in her house for a little over a month and had finally got round to inviting Lea and Dianna over for a 'thank you' meal. Heather had helped her search the internet for a vegan dinner that would look impressive and taste good; finally they had settled on cannelloni made with slices of eggplant after a long-winded (failed) attempt to find out how to make vegan pasta had ended up with Naya getting so irrationally annoyed that she had stormed out of the kitchen.

'Naya, this is _insane._ You've gone to so much effort.' Naya shrugged, 'it's nothing, seriously. Not after everything you've done for me. Well, for us'. She winked at Heather across the table. 'We couldn't have got through everything without you.' Heather nodded, smiling at Lea and Dianna. 'You were amazing. But we shouldn't dwell on it. How have you both been? I feel like we've hardly had a chance to sit down and chat.'

'Yeah. I guess work has kept us all pretty busy. I feel like I've hardly had time to sit and rest.' Lea emphasised her exhaustion by slumping back in her chair. Naya nodded in agreement, 'I know what you mean. I'm so looking forward to getting out of here for a few days and just taking some time to relax.' Heather beamed at her.

'Getting out of here? Where are you off to?' Naya smiled at Dianna's curious enthusiasm. 'Well, Heather surprised me with a trip to Malibu for Valentine's day. We're just going to hole up in a little cottage by the sea, aren't we babe?' Heather nodded, still smiling sweetly as she lost herself in deep brown eyes. 'So, when do you go?' Lea asked, joining in. 'Friday night' Heather and Naya said at the same time, still completely absorbed in the other's gaze.

/

'Well, tonight has been lovely. Thank you so much for dinner; you must email me the recipe so I can try it!' Lea kissed Naya on both cheeks, before turning to Heather. 'I'm sorry I'm disappearing so early. Work is a pain in the ass, but I guess I asked for it. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon.' Heather smiled, leaning in so that the girl could also kiss her on each cheek. 'Yeah, see you tomorrow Le. Have a good time at work!'

Once they heard Lea's car moving down the street, Naya shut the door and took Heather's hand. Walking into the living room, they sat down next to Dianna who hadn't even got up to say goodbye to Lea. 'Tell us' Naya prompted her, 'tell us what happened.' Dianna sat back, letting her head rest on the cushion so that she was looking up at the ceiling. 'I don't even know what to say' was her reply, her voice low and quiet. 'She broke my heart.' Naya moved closer to her on the couch, putting a protective arm around her as she noticed her bottom lip begin to tremble. 'She was the first person in such a long time that I thought I could fall in love with. Well, I think I had. She… she seemed like she felt the same. She was the one who came onto me first. We were drunk but it didn't feel like it. I thought she was different. But then she just moved on. She packed up her shit and moved out and now she's with_ him_ and I'm…' she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, letting herself relax as Heather rubbed a gentle, calming hand up and down her back.

'Do you still feel that way about her?' Naya asked, her voice soft. Dianna shook her head. 'I don't think so. I… I don't _love_ her anymore. But I can't help but feel betrayed. We can be civil around each other, but that's all.'

'It's a start' Naya commented as Heather leapt up off the couch. 'Sorry, I should probably get that.' Naya and Dianna both watched in silence as Heather picked up her ringing phone, answered and walked through the kitchen and into the office. Once the door was closed, Naya turned back to her friend.

'So do you think you can still work around her? Won't it get awkward?' Dianna shrugged. 'I don't know, really. Filming is hard because of Cory. Having to see them together on screen and off screen doesn't help because I can't escape. Well, I can…' Naya looked at her confused. Sitting up straighter, Dianna began to explain. 'I… I auditioned for a movie when you were sick. I got the part.' Naya tried her best not to squeal in excitement as she pulled the blonde in for a tight hug. 'So when do you start filming?' Dianna smiled sweetly, 'soon. Three weeks. But it will give me a chance to relax and be away from Lea.'

'Where are you filming?'

'France. Paris and Nice, I think. So,' she patted Naya on the forearm, 'I was thinking you might want to come and visit? I promised you a trip for your birthday so why don't you come and stay with me?' Naya smiled, 'that sounds perfect.'

/

Lea sat alone on her sofa, absentmindedly stroking her fingers through Sheila's fur as she let her thoughts run wild. The same things were going round and round in her head: 'tell her you're sorry', 'just be honest with her', 'she'll always want you in her life, Lea'. It was getting too much, all the thinking. It was why she had left the dinner early. She hadn't really had to work at all. But everything was swelling and morphing in her brain and it was starting to hurt. Her mind wasn't going to let her rest. She just kept telling herself that if she didn't go now she never would. Picking up her jacket and her keys, she made her way back out of her house and into her car. It was time to bite the bullet.

/

Dianna's lights were still on when she arrived, even though it was late. She had no idea how long she had been sitting in her house, but it had felt like a lifetime. Ringing the doorbell, she bounced nervously on her feet.

'Lea?' Dianna was tired, she could tell. 'What are you doing here?' She was dressed in long pyjama pants and a knitted jumper she only wore when she was sad or ill. It hurt that Lea knew so much about this girl, yet she felt like a perfect stranger. 'Can I come in?' Dianna opened the door wider, gesturing for her to step into the corridor.

'I'm sorry for coming over so late' Lea said, still standing in the corner of the room as Dianna moved around the kitchen making tea for herself. 'I just needed to talk to you. Di, I miss you. And I'm sorry for what happened.' Dianna put down the mug she had been holding. 'Oh, well that's great. You're sorry. Do you even know what you're apologising for, Lea? Do you have any idea how I feel right now?' Lea shook her head. She didn't know, it was true.

'I haven't slept properly in over a month. I can't sleep in my bed because you used to share it with me. I can't sleep in your old room because, well, it still smells like your perfume. So I've been living on the couch. Which hurts my back more than I can explain. Lea, I don't have the energy to go over every minor detail of what happened with you. I've had enough of combing through everything by myself and I'm not doing it again right now. So if you've come here just to tell me you're sorry, you know where the door is.'

'Di…' Lea made her way across the room, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. 'Di, I just want us to be friends again. I… I miss our friendship more than anything.' Dianna turned to face her, tears pooling in her eyes. 'See, that's what I think you're missing here. I don't knowhow to be just friends with you, Lea. I need time' she took a deep breath, 'I need time to get over this first.' Lea nodded, backing away. 'I can give you time. If that's what you need.' Dianna nodded back, not looking away from the ground. 'I'm going away in three weeks. To France. So if we can be civil to each other until then, maybe we can try and be friends when I get back?' Lea smiled. 'Of course we can.'

Both girls stood in their respective corners of the kitchen, not speaking. Finally, after going over and over the advice she had been given in her mind, Lea spoke up. 'I think we should email… when you're in France. We should keep in contact. Just so that we don't lose touch completely.' Dianna nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.'

/

**Sender: LeLeLaLa**

**Message: **Thanks for your advice. It helped a lot. Will fill you in tomorrow. L xxx

Heather put her phone down on her bedside table before turning to face Naya. 'She did it.' Naya smiled, 'I hoped she would. I wasn't sure but I'm glad she did. Did she say how it was?' Heather shook her head. 'No. I think she just needed someone to help her get her thoughts in check. It's hard being in that kind of situation. I've been the bad guy like that before, but I hope they'll be okay.' Naya nodded, reaching for Heather's arm in the dark and pulling it over her shoulder before leaning in. 'You're such a genius.' Heather smiled, scrunching her nose just like her girlfriend, 'I know. Anyway, did you make any headway with Di? Did _she_ say anything?'

Naya shook her head. 'She's upset. Le hurt her, you know? But I think she'll be okay once she's in France. As long as she doesn't forget that she's got a friendship to repair when she gets back, I think they'll be fine.' Heather smiled, moving even closed to Naya. 'You know, I'm really glad we're getting away this weekend. There is so much drama in this city!' Naya laughed lightly. 'Yeah, you should be grateful that for once it's nothing to do with us!'

/

**AN: Next chapter- MALIBU! Please review?**


	38. Chapter 36

**AN: Hey guys. Thanks again for all of the reviews, both for this and for Only Love (if you haven't read this, you can find the link on my profile). It means so much to know what you think! I am coming to the end of this story very soon; after this there will be one more chapter and an epilogue before I take a well-earned break from fic writing and concentrate on my uni work. **

**As always, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. At this point, more than anything else I would like to know how you envisage this ending. And what you want to know about this 'verse or my headcanon (there is a lot to know; the whole timeline is in my head!). If there is anything I have missed out in the story that you want to know about, I'm sure I'll be able to supply a few (short) one-shots during my writing hiatus. Anyway…**

**Welcome to Malibu.**

**Part 36 **

'Baby! It's even better in real life!' Naya exclaimed as she stepped out of the car. Heather nodded, smiling. 'I'm glad you like it' she said as she walked over to her girlfriend, protectively wrapping her strong arms around her waist. Leaning in, she pressed a soft kiss to her ear lobe before whispering 'shall we go inside?'

Naya excitedly took the keys from her girlfriend's hand and unlocked the door. After quickly making her way through the kitchen and living room area and taking a quick look in the bathroom, she found the bed. Heather wasn't far behind her, and leaned against the door frame as she watched her girlfriend throw herself onto the bed. 'Come here' she said, patting the sheets. Heather obliged, jumping onto the mattress and leaning in to Naya.

Naya pushed her blonde hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against Heather's. There was no resistance, no hesitation as Heather kissed back with just as much desire. Taking her hand and running it up Naya's side, she repositioned herself so that she was leaning over the brunette. Pulling back and smirking before she met her soft lips again, Heather realised just how perfect this weekend was going to be.

'Mm, baby' Heather whispered as Naya peppered kisses all over her now exposed shoulder, 'we should go get the bags before we get too carried away. ' Naya shook her head against Heather's skin. 'No.' Heather turned around, eyebrow raised. 'No?' Naya bit her lip. Once again she shook her head, never breaking eye contact with the blonde. 'No.' Heather ran a hand through her hair. 'And why not?' she asked, picking up Naya's hand and playing with her fingers. 'Because I'm nowhere near finished with you.' Naya tried to sound as seductive as possible, but Heather had turned around and was now tickling her sides. As her hands moved to Naya's most ticklish spot, her knees, she began to thrash wildly on the bed. Heather stopped, smirking as she let the girl calm down. 'Come get the bags with me. ' Naya got up, took Heather's hand and followed her back out to the car.

/

'Okay,' Heather said, handing the last of the bags to Naya, 'You go and put these in the bedroom and have a rest. I have one last thing to do.' Naya looked at her confused, clearly wanting to know more, but Heather shook her head with a smile and gestured for her to go back into the house. 'Go.'

Naya did as she was told. Taking Heather's weekend bag into the bedroom, she set it on the floor. Heather had told her to rest, and she wasn't about to say no to an offer of putting her feet up after the hectic afternoon they had had at work. Reaching into her own bag, she pulled out her Kindle and got comfortable on the bed. Selecting the book she had already started, she settled down on the pillows and began to read.

As her eyes scanned the page, her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't quite believe she was here; that she was here with _Heather._ When she first realised the extent of her feelings, before they slept together the first time, she continually reminded herself that they could never be anything more than friends. That there was no chance of them being together. Yet here they were.

There were so many obstacles that had been there to stop them she thought as she turned off her Kindle and put it on the side. Reaching back into her bag, she found the box she had been carrying around for weeks and opened it. As she looked at the beautiful ring inside, she smiled at the idea that they had got this far. They had overcome everything in their paths, and they were here. They were in love.

'Nay?' Naya snapped the box shut and threw her hand under the sheets as Heather walked into the room. 'Hey, are you okay?' she asked, taking in Naya's flustered expression. 'I'm fine. I… I just fell asleep I think.' Heather's smile softened, 'Oh, okay. Do you want a nap now?' Naya shook her head, carefully manoeuvring the ring box to her other hand. 'No, I'm okay.' Heather smiled, 'good because I have something for you.' Naya discreetly dropped the ring box back into the bag and covered it with her Kindle before following Heather back into the living room.

'For you' Heather pointed into the middle of the living room. With the couch pushed against the wall, she had set out a picnic blanket and covered it in food. There was a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne chilling in an ice bucket on the side, the lights were dimmed and there were candles placed on surfaces all around the room. 'For me?' she asked, her voice cracking. Heather nodded, offering her hand. Twirling together across the floor, they reached the blanket. 'Dinner is served' Heather said with a smile, blushing as Naya leaned in to whisper 'thank you' and place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

/

'More pasta?' Naya asked, spoon in hand. Heather nodded, watching as Naya scooped some up and leaned in for her to take the handle. Instead, Heather simply opened her mouth and let Naya feed her. 'Tasty' she said with a grin as she swallowed. Scanning the picnic blanket, she picked up a raspberry from the punnet and offered it to her girlfriend. Giggling, Naya leaned in and took the fruit from her fingers with her lips. 'Mmm' she said as she chewed, winking at Heather and making her blush. 'This is nice' she said, reaching across to take Heather's hand. Heather nodded, picking up another piece of fruit and feeding it to her with her free hand.

'Hey', Naya rubbed her thumb over Heather's knuckles. Heather looked up, instantly lost in chocolate irises. 'Hey' she said, eyes creasing at the corner as she smiled up at her beautiful girlfriend. Feeling Naya's hand move up to caress her cheek, Heather's eyes automatically fluttered and closed. Naya's warm breath on her nose as she leaned in made her smile as she parted her lips. Naya's kiss was soft and slow. Heather relaxed into it and tilted her head the other way as their lips continued to move together.

After a few moments of kissing, Heather felt Naya's body move. Opening her eyes, but not letting go of her hand, she watched as Naya placed all of their food back into the picnic basket she had packed it in and move it off the blanket. Once she was done, she turned to Heather with a smile. Heather pulled her back in, closing her eyes but Naya stopped her. 'One more thing' she whispered, crawling towards the fireplace. Finding a box of matches on the side, she lit the newspaper underneath the wood in the fire and watched as it began to come to life. Shuffling backwards, Heather pulled her into her body. Sitting with Heather's protective arm around her waist, Naya leaned her head on her shoulder as they sat and listened to the hypnotic crackling of the fire.

/

The flames were steady, and the room was warm. The way the fire lit the room made Heather's skin glow in a way Naya had never seen before. It was mesmerising.

Heather sat next to her, watching Naya's expression as she stared. 'What?' Heather asked. Naya shook her head, leaning closer and running her hands up her side. 'You're beautiful, that's all.' Naya's whisper made Heather's heart skip a beat. Leaning in, she caught Naya's bottom lip between her own and ran her tongue across it. Naya moved closer, sitting up as Heather's hand snaked over her shoulder. As the kiss deepened, she reached up and untied Naya's hair causing dark curls to cascade down her back. Pulling away, she framed her girlfriend's hair around her face. Looking into her eyes sincerely, she whispered back 'so are you.'

Heather put up no resistance when Naya pulled her down to the blanket, quickly finding a cushion and putting it under her head. She didn't protest when Naya's kisses moved away from her lips. As they moved across her cheek, down her neck, onto her shoulder all she could think about was the volume of her heart beating in her chest. As Naya's lips paused at the top of her shirt, she wondered whether she was stopping to listen. It was so loud, there was no way she couldn't hear it. In fact, it was kind of embarrassing that she still got worked up like this every time they touched. As Naya's hand pressed against her chest, Heather stopped breathing. As her nimble fingers began to undo button after button, lips pressing to new skin each time it was revealed, Heather stopped caring.

Naya smirked up at Heather as her lips pressed against the bottom of her now exposed stomach. Kissing her way back up, she never once broke eye contact. As she reached Heather's face, she pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek as she slid the shirt off completely and discarded it on the couch behind them. Moving back to her lips, Naya smiled into the kiss as she felt Heather's thumb run across the bottom of her back. As her hands made their way inside her shirt, Naya kissed back more passionately.

Heather broke the kiss, quickly getting rid of Naya's top before pulling her back in. As they kissed, they undressed each other until they were only in their panties. Heather brushed her thumb over the lacy band of Naya's underwear, pressing against her hip as she moved. Once her thumb found soft skin, she slowly began to pull them down.

Spreading her legs as Heather took in the sight before her; Naya felt a rush of cold air run over her. Nipples now erect, she watched as Heather began to use her hands to explore her skin. As they reached her breasts, she threw her head back in pleasure. Heather pressed kisses to her toned stomach as she groped, causing Naya to whimper at the contact. Smiling, Heather moved in and once again captured her lips. As she used her tongue to deepen their kiss, she placed a hand on the floor. The other began to trail up Naya's side before brushing softly over her hard nipple.

/

She was in ecstasy. There was no doubt about it. Naya lay in front of the fire, her head thrown back and her stomach arched as Heather's tongue found her clit. Drawing expert circles around it, careful not to touch it, Naya felt the pressure building slowly. Heather had placed a hand on her hip, holding her in place as she worked her magic. Reaching down, she grabbed it. Heather stroked her thumb softly over Naya's hand before continuing to tease at the hard nub before her.

As she felt her girlfriend's body begin to move beneath her, Heather pushed two fingers into Naya's waiting centre. After giving her time to adjust to the sensation of being filled, she began a slow steady rhythm and continued to use her mouth on her clitoris. Knowing she was close by the way her breathing had begun to speed up, Heather pressed her fingers against her most sensitive spot as she moved. 'Heather' Naya moaned as she grabbed her own breasts, 'Oh shit. Heather!'

Heather loved hearing her name said like that. It was the idea that, when her girlfriend was seconds from exploding in pleasure, unable to concentrate on anything else, the only word she could conjure was her name. Hearing it only made her more determined to make Naya feel good. Caressing her g-spot as her two fingers moved, she wrapped her lips around her swollen clit and sucked lightly.

Naya couldn't control herself. Her hand moved from her breast to her stomach, scratching lightly. As she ran her hands back up, she pulled her own hair. 'Heather' she muttered repeatedly under her breath, squeezing the hand that her girlfriend was still holding. 'Heather, Heather, Heather.' With one final stroke to her g-spot, Naya's body trembled in pleasure. 'I'm coming' she exclaimed, 'Heather, I'm coming.'

Heather smirked, wiping her mouth before sitting up and pulling Naya into her embrace. Naya leaned in, her hand clinging on to the blonde's shoulder as her breathing began to slow. 'Fuck' she said, opening her eyes, 'fuck, you're good at that.' Heather nodded, pressing a kiss to Naya's sweat-coated forehead. 'Yes I am.'

/

'Baby, can you switch that light on?' Heather asked, her feet propped up on the arm of the couch as she read. Naya nodded, doing as she was told before making her way into the kitchen. That morning, she had awoken first. Feeling energised and extremely happy after the night's _activities_ she had decided to treat her girlfriend to breakfast.

Heather had been organised enough to pack enough food to last them a few days in the picnic basket, so Naya set to work. People who had previously stayed had left food in the cupboards, and she quickly found everything she needed to make her baby breakfast in bed.

Pushing the bedroom door open with her foot, Naya was unsurprised to find Heather still asleep. Setting the tray down on the dressing table, she light-footedly moved towards her girlfriend's side of the bed. Crouching down, she leaned in and brushed blonde hair off of her face. 'Baby?' she asked, her voice quiet and sweet, 'baby, it's time to wake up.' Heather didn't move. 'Heather?' she was still using her gentle voice. Nothing. Leaning closer, Naya pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. When she didn't move, she carried on. A kiss to each cheek and she turned her head. A kiss to each eye and Naya felt them flutter. Pressing her lips against Heather's she felt them move. As Heather leaned to pull her closer and deepen the kiss, Naya pulled back. 'And how long have you been awake?' she asked teasingly. Heather shook her head, smiling and trying not to giggle. 'Since you got up. But I like it when you do that, so I wasn't going to stop you.' Naya couldn't help but swoon inside as she noticed the way Heather was blushing. 'Anyway,' she cleared her throat as she sat up, 'what took you so long?'

'I made French toast with fruit. And coffee.'

Heather patted the empty space next to her as Naya picked up the tray from the side. 'Come eat with me.'

Now, as Heather lay reading in the living room she once again found herself searching the cupboards for ingredients. There was one unopened tin of pineapple, and one half-empty packed of spaghetti. Resigning herself to the fact that there wasn't a lot she could do, she simply filled their plates with some of the left-over food from the picnic.

/

'So, I was thinking' Heather said between mouthfuls, fork waving in her hand as she spoke, 'we should take a walk on the beach.' Naya nodded, 'sure. When do you want to go?' She looked out of the window at the sky, noticing that it was already starting to get dark. 'As soon as we've finished?' Naya agreed.

'Baby? Can I put my camera in your bag?' Heather asked as they got ready to go. Naya panicked. 'Yeah' she swallowed, knowing her voice was wavering as she spoke, 'just let me make some space.' Fishing out the box she had been so careful to hide, she placed it in the concealed inside pocket of her coat. Taking out a couple of other bulky things, she turned back around and handed the bag to Heather. 'Thanks.'

/

The two of them walked closely along the sand as it grew darker, each wearing their least-favourite pair of shoes since the sand was too cold to walk on with bare feet. 'Hey' Heather said, swinging their clasped hands, 'we should find a good spot to watch the sun set.' Naya agreed, immediately scanning the deserted stretch of beach for the perfect place. 'There!' Heather pointed to a mound of sand big enough for them to sit on. Without warning, she had taken off and was running towards it. 'Come on!' she turned around and shouted to Naya who was catching up, 'last one there has to do a forfeit!' Naya picked up the pace, but lost. Heather picked her up, swinging her around in celebration as she sang the chorus of 'We Are the Champions' over Naya's squeals of protest.

/

As the sun began to lower, creating a beautiful pattern of light on the rippling sea, Naya leaned into Heather as they sat and put an arm around her middle. 'Thank you for bringing me here' she said, almost at a whisper, 'it's perfect.' Heather smiled down at her, putting her own arm over the brunette's shoulders to pull her closer. 'So are you.' Naya slapped her lightly on the arm, smiling. 'Shut up.'

Heather shook her head. 'No, you are. You're perfect. You're perfect and I love you.' She spoke with such conviction that Naya couldn't quite find the right words to reply. Instead, she leaned in and pulled her close. Running a hand through loose blonde hair, she smiled as she closed her eyes. As their lips met, she joined their hands and squeezed. Everything in that moment really was perfect.

Naya leaned closer, supporting Heather with a hand on her back. Deepening the kiss, she found Heather's tongue with her own. Both feeling and hearing Heather moan, she felt herself get pushed back slightly as Heather battled for dominance. Giving in, Naya leaned back as Heather took control. Her moans were loud, but there was nobody about to hear them. As the passion grew between them even more, Heather stroked against Naya's hip over her coat. Wanting more, she moved her hand down and then back up underneath the padded outer layer. Hitting her hand against something in Naya's pocket, she stopped. Naya's eyes were wide in realisation.

'Wha…?' Heather began to speak, clearly confused by Naya's shocked expression. Before she could say anything more, Naya had stopped her. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the box. She jumped down onto the sand below, gesturing for Heather to follow her. As she landed, Naya took her hand. Shaking her head, she spoke softly. 'I… I wasn't going to do it like this. I… I was going to wait.' She stopped to brush a tear away. 'I thought I wanted it to be some huge gesture with, I don't know, music and flowers and all of our friends. But that shouldn't matter. It… it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is me and you. And I want it to be me and you forever.' Slowly, she looked up into Heather's eyes. Getting down on one knee, she smiled through her tears as Heather placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

'Heather. I have loved you far longer than I really ever realised. And I know I will never stop. I want to spend my life, all of it, with you. Would you,' the words caught in her throat. Taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes she tried again. 'Heather, will you marry me?'

Heather used her free hand to wrap her sleeve over and wipe her eyes. Unable to fight it, she let out a sob. Naya looked up with concern, but relaxed when she saw Heather was laughing through her tears. Nodding she took Naya's other hand. 'Yes' she said, wiping her eyes again. Naya pulled her close, wrapping her arm around her neck and pressing their lips together. 'Yeah?' she asked, wiping Heather's tears from her cheek. Heather nodded again, leaning in and taking the ring out of the box. As she slid it onto her slender finger, she looked at Naya and smiled.

'Yes.'

/

'So how long have you had the ring?' Heather asked as they made their way back along the beach hand in hand. Neither of them had stopped smiling the whole way. 'Oh, my mom gave it to me. Quite a while ago. It… it's a family ring. It belonged to my great grandmother, so it's pretty old. And really special.' Heather stopped, turning to look at her and listen properly. She felt privileged that Yolanda would want_ her_ to have this ring over anybody else. 'She told me that I should use it when I felt the time was right. I've kind of been carrying it around ever since.'

'So you wanted to propose even then?' Naya shrugged. 'I don't know if I was ready to propose when she gave it to me. I… I was carrying it around to keep it safe really. But I wanted everything with your mum and with Britt and everything else to be sorted.' Heather nodded, 'I understand.' Naya stopped her with a hand on her arm. 'That doesn't mean I haven't wanted to marry you, though. I think I've known I wanted to do that for a long time.' With no more words left in her head, Heather simply picked up Naya's hand and kissed it.

'I love you' Naya said as they finally reached the door of the cottage. Heather smiled, looking straight into her eyes. 'I love you too.'

/

'Mmh, I love you' Naya moaned as Heather pressed her lips against her neck. 'Oh God, I love you too' Heather sighed at the sensation of Naya's hand groping at the top of her thigh. As they walked clumsily, attached, towards the bedroom, they pulled items of clothing off one another.

'Mm' Naya kissed Heather's jaw as she pulled off her coat. 'I can't wait to marry you' Heather smiled at Naya's comment as she unbuttoned her jeans. 'Me neither' she pulled off her own top. 'So who do we have as maids of honour?' she asked, laying back on the bed as Naya made quick work of her socks and moved up to pull her trousers off. 'Our sisters' she said, throwing Heather's trousers to the floor. 'And who walks down the aisle?' Heather asked in return as she pulled at Naya's tank top.

'Both of us' Naya replied, lifting her arms to help Heather out. 'And what kind of cake do you want?' Heather rolled them over so that she was on top, pulling Naya's jeans off quickly and reaching around to take care of her bra. 'Vanilla. I hate fruit cake.' Naya pressed her lips to Heather's neck as she pulled off her bra with one hand. 'And what about a band?' Heather asked as she pulled the offending item off her arms.

Naya rolled her eyes. 'I haven't thought that far yet' she said as she pulled Heather's panties off and threw them on the floor before reaching down and discarding her own. 'Now shut up and kiss me… fiancée'. Heather had never kissed with so much passion in her life. Naya pulled back, out of breath. 'I could get used to this' she said with a smirk, taking in Heather's naked form. Heather ran a hand through her hair, also trying to catch her breath. 'Well just say it again.' Naya smirked. 'Say it?' Heather nodded, biting her lip. 'Say it again.'

'Fiancée.'

**AN: Review?**


	39. Chapter 37

**AN: Hi everyone. I feel like I say this too often, but I'm sorry you've had to wait to read this. Isn't it annoying when life gets in the way? Anyway, this is the final chapter before the epilogue so I hope you've enjoyed the journey as much as I have. This story marks the end of my fic writing for a while, since I'm graduating university and should probably spend some time doing work rather than on here. Anyway, PLEASE let me know what you think of this. **

**I've loved every minute of writing this story, and I hope I have written something you have all enjoyed reading.**

**Part 37**

Seven o'clock on Monday morning came as a shock to both girls. Picking up her phone and squinting to switch off the alarm, Naya forwent her glasses in favour of rolling over and attempting to go back to sleep. When Heather's alarm rang out just one minute later, she groaned. 'Well, I guess we're not in Malibu any more' Heather mumbled as she herself struggled to open her eyes.

'Come on' she finally said, sitting up and running a hand through tangled, blonde hair. Naya shook her head, eyes still closed. Heather shook her head, smiling. 'Come on, baby' she said sweetly, hoping to coax Naya into wakefulness. Again, she shook her head. Sighing deeply, Heather rolled herself over, pressing herself against Naya's back. Placing an arm around her waist, she leaned in and lightly kissed her way from her exposed shoulder up to her earlobe. Leaning in even more, she whispered.

'Wake up, fiancée.'

Naya smiled, eyes opening slightly. Turning over, she placed a soft kiss on Heather's lips. 'Good morning, beautiful.' Heather bit her lip, her eyes gleaming. 'Say it' she whispered, taking Naya's hand. Smiling, Naya leaned in and gestured for Heather to come closer. Brushing a stray strand of hair off her face, she watched as Heather automatically closed her eyes. It was such a beautiful sight; she looked so serene, like an angel. Knowing exactly what Heather was after, she cupped her hand and pressed it against her face as if she was about to tell her a secret.

'Fiancée.'

/

'Hey, take your ring off.' Naya caught Heather by the wrist as she opened the door of the car in the parking lot of Paramount. Heather looked at her confused. Naya shook her head; 'baby, nobody knows. And I don't think work is the place to say anything. We should tell them later. Let's just keep it a secret for now, yeah?' Heather smiled, leaning in to capture Naya's lips with her own. 'Okay, I understand.'

/

Naya and Heather ended up being separated for most of the morning. With Naya in the studio and Heather in the tin shed, they barely had time to glance at one another before they were being whisked off somewhere different by the production team.

At lunch, Naya found herself without her wife-to-be once again. After getting a bottle of water and an apple from the table behind her, she sat down next to Kevin. 'Hey cutie. I feel like I haven't seen you in, like, forever!' he exclaimed, pulling her in to his side with his arm around her shoulder. 'I know. It's only been a weekend, though.' Kevin laughed, rubbing her forearm up and down with his hand. 'Yeah, a long weekend with your lady! Did you actually _leave_ the house at any point?' Slapping his thigh lightly, Naya laughed. 'Of course we did. I'm not a sex maniac.'

'Well, that's not what I heard.'

Naya turned around at the sound of Vanessa's voice. Leaning with one foot against the wall, she picked at her nails as she spoke, never making eye contact with the brunette. Naya had to hand it to her; the girl was an excellent actress. 'Well, all I'm saying is that Heather told me to ask you to come to her trailer. So I'm guessing…'

Kevin threw his head back in laughter as Vanessa started groping at her body and making inappropriate sounds. 'Bee's getting LAAAAIIIIID!' Naya felt herself blush. He could not have shouted any louder. Rolling her eyes, she picked up her jacket and water and moved past Vanessa. 'She didn't really say what it was about' she whispered, back in her normal persona, 'but she was smiling so I'm guessing nobody's dead.'

/

'Heather?' Naya opened the trailer door to find the blonde pacing. She was still wearing her cheerleading top, but had changed out of the skirt in favour of the sweatpants she had arrived in. 'Heather?' She stopped walking, turning to face Naya with a nervous smile. Concerned, Naya reached out a hand to touch her bare arm. 'Hey, are you okay?' Heather nodded, coughing to clear her throat. 'Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. I just…' she rushed over to the couch where her bag was and began looking through it. 'Close your eyes' she said, back turned.

Naya did as she was told. 'Now hold out your hands.' Naya cupped her hands in front of her. 'No, not like that.' Heather separated her hands and turned them so that they were flat out and palm-down. Slowly she worked her way from one side to the other, stroking her hand along each of Naya's slender fingers. Reaching her left hand, she stopped at her middle finger. Slowly, she reached into her pocket. Smiling at the way the platinum glistened in the light, she slid the ring onto Naya's ring finger before pressing a kiss to it.

'Now open. '

Naya opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. 'Heather' she said, in a voice she only used when she was surprised. Smiling, Heather tilted her chin up with her finger. 'Hey. You okay?' Naya opened her mouth, trying her best to get words out but it was no use. Shutting it again, she just smiled. Squeezing her right hand, Heather let Naya lean in and kiss her. As they broke apart, Heather caught a stray tear from Naya's cheek. 'Hey, it's okay.' Naya reached up and wiped her eyes. 'I just wanted you to have something shiny, too.' Naya nodded, trying her best to stop herself from crying. 'It's perfect'. Leaning in, she pulled Heather closer to her and kissed her passionately.

'Oh jeez! I can come back!' Naya and Heather only broke apart in time to see the door to the trailer opening. Ashley looked between them, clearly waiting for an answer. 'Oh, sorry Ash.' Naya apologised, stepping away from Heather slightly. 'I didn't realise you were coming here today.' Heather shook her head, 'sorry, I forgot what the time was' she explained. 'Anyway, you said you had an idea?'

Ashley nodded as Heather sat down and patted the seat next to her. 'Come tell me.' Ashley sat down, taking her computer out of her bag and setting it out on the table. 'Nay, are you staying?' Naya nodded, happy to have time with Heather even if it was just sitting by her whilst she worked.

Ashley opened the window she needed, pointing at certain parts of the screen and using jargon Naya hadn't heard much of since her short stint at film school. Instead, Naya fished her phone out of her jacket and scrolled through her inbox. She could feel eyes staring at her, almost burning her. Putting her phone into her lap, she turned to face Ashley and Heather.

Heather sat silently, her hands in her lap. Ashley spoke up. 'Nay, I asked what that was on your finger?' Naya couldn't help the smile that came over her face, stretching from ear to ear. 'Are… did… ' turning to Heather, Ashley smiled even wider. 'Did you _propose?_'

'Ssh!' Heather scolded her for her excited volume. 'Nobody knows.' Ashley was almost bouncing in excitement. 'And I didn't propose. Naya did. In Malibu.' Heather had to quickly reach out her hand to cover her best friend's mouth as she let out an involuntary squeal. 'I… I got her a ring today so that we matched. Nay, put it back in the box. Nobody was supposed to see.'

Ashley clapped her hands. 'So I'm the only one who knows?' Naya nodded, 'yeah. We were going to tell everyone together, but now doesn't feel right. But our families don't even know yet so you've got to promise to keep it a secret.' Ashley nodded, making a zipping movement with her hand over her lips. Needing to know that Ash was serious, Naya did the only thing she knew. Holding out her hand, she raised her smallest finger. 'Pinkie swear you won't tell anyone.'

/

'Heather, we have to tell them.' Naya was stood with her phone in her hand in the kitchen, tapping her foot impatiently. Heather shook her head. 'I know. But you're not listening to what I'm saying to you. I don't want to do it over the phone.' Naya cocked her head, confused. 'I don't want to call them. If we can't do it in person, can't we at least speak over Skype so that they can _see_ the rings?' Finally understanding, Naya nodded. 'Yeah, okay. That's a good idea. Will they all be there, though?' Heather shrugged; 'I don't know. We can always call everyone else after.'

Nodding, Naya turned to face Heather. 'Ready?' she asked, leading the way into the office, their hands clasped tightly together. 'Ready.'

/

'Hi girls!' Jeannie Morris' tone was friendlier now than it had been before. 'Hi' Naya and Heather said in unison, waving at the camera. 'Girls, you called at a good time. Look who stopped by!' At that moment, April and Crystal came into shot. 'Oh my God!' Heather exclaimed, trying her best not to lift her hands up too high and spoil the surprise, 'what are you both doing home?'

'Well, April asked me to come out and watch her cheerleaders in competition. Jason's mom has the girls for the week so I agreed,' Crystal explained. Naya could tell how happy Heather was to see all of her family in one room. 'That's so cool! April, can we come out one time?' April nodded enthusiastically. 'Any time you like, Heath. They all want to meet you, of course. And you, Naya. Maybe if they place at Nationals you could come as a reward? They're all Glee obsessed.'

/

After a few minutes of catching up, Naya squeezed Heather's hand below the desk. 'Um, guys?' Heather asked timidly, 'we did kind of have a reason for calling you. So, erm, we went to Malibu and, well…' Naya squeezed her hand again, offering her a reassuring smile. Lifting both their left hands up towards the camera Heather shouted 'we're engaged!'

'SERIOUSLY? OH MY GOD?' Jeannie leapt out of her chair, clapping her hands in excitement. Heather wiped away a tear, pleased that her mother hadn't gone back on her vow to be more understanding. Even though she was crying, she was smiling so wide that her cheeks were starting to hurt.

'So who proposed?' Crystal asked, taking a good look at the rings on her screen. 'I did' Naya said, 'I've had the ring for a long time. I had it in my bag when we came to see you, April. And you, Jeannie.' Jeannie smiled widely. 'Girls, I am so happy for you.'

/

'Well, one down' Naya said as she poured Heather and herself a cup of coffee. 'You know, it's still early. How about we just drive to see your mom and then drop by at your dad's on the way back?' Naya couldn't help but smile at Heather's suggestion. She was so considerate when it came to family matters, and it truly made her heart swell. 'Sure. I'll call Nick and see if she's around. We can call Mychal in the car on the way to Dad's house.'

'And what about everyone else? When should we tell them?' Naya took a moment to think, noticing Heather's thumb poised over her phone. 'Send out a mass text to everyone we love. And invite them to our house for, say, eight thirty? We can order in some pizzas and just have a good time. And then we can tell everyone at once. I don't want people thinking we like them more than others because they knew first. Aside from our families.'

'And Ashley' Heather added.

'And Ashley. And maybe Dianna… Anyway, we should go.' Naya downed the last of her coffee, picking up the keys to Heather's car and offering them to her as they made their way out of the door.

/

Naya rang the doorbell of the house she knew so well, hoping and praying that her mom wasn't working late and that her sister would be in. 'Naya' the door opened slowly, Yolanda's expression clearly showing that this was an unexpected visit. 'Come in, baby. Come in.'

Heather and Naya had stopped to take off their shoes and coats when Yolanda shouted up the stairs. 'Nick! Your sister and Heather are here!' Moments later, the two girls stood and listened as they heard a door open and slam shut, and feet pound down the corridor and down the stairs. 'Nay!' Nickayla shouted, launching herself off of the fourth step and throwing herself into the arms of her much shorter sister. 'I didn't know you were coming' she said as they broke apart. Naya nodded, 'I know. It was kind of a surprise.'

/

'So, how was Malibu?' Yolanda asked as the four of them sat down at the table for coffee. Naya nodded, unnaturally picking up her cup and drinking with her right hand. 'It was good. We…. We read and walked and relaxed. It was just what we needed.' Naya looked across at Heather, offering her a beaming smile. 'It was the best time of my life.'

'And?' Heather said, gesturing for Naya to continue. Naya smiled, taking a deep breath. 'And I asked Heather to marry me.'

'Really?' Nickayla asked, standing up. Heather nodded, holding out her hand for Nickayla to look at her ring. 'You're going to be my sister-in-law' she said with a smile, pulling Heather in for a warm hug. 'I can't wait to properly be a part of your family' Heather whispered before they broke apart.

'Mom, Heather got me a ring too. So that we could both get something shiny.' Naya held out her hand, Yolanda wiped a tear from her eye. 'I'm so proud of you. Of both of you.' Naya could feel the tears welling up in her own eyes, but she didn't care. She had never been happier.

/

Mychal, when they called on the way to George's house, was just as happy as his mother and sister. 'I can't believe there's finally going to be a hot blonde in the family and she's not mine' he joked, before adding, 'no, seriously. I can't wait for you guys to get married. Congratulations!'

'Hi girls' George said as they stepped into his house, pulling Naya closer and kissing her on both cheeks before embracing Heather and doing the same. 'Hi Daddy' Naya said, moving through the house and taking a seat on the couch. 'You didn't call. Is everything okay?' Naya reached across and took her dad's hand. He had been worrying about her, about all of his kids, a lot more since he had been alone. 'Everything is more than okay, daddy. I… we came here to tell you something.' Reaching out, Heather grasped her hand and squeezed. 'We're getting married.'

'You are? Oh girls, I'm so happy for you.' Standing once more, George opened his arms. 'Come here. Both of you.'

/

'Naya, your dad is the cutest man on the planet' Heather said as they tidied the kitchen ready for their friends' arrival. 'I know. I guess I always kind of hoped that if I had a little boy, he would be just like my dad. I just can't imagine him getting into much trouble because he's so sweet and soft.' Heather nodded, 'your brother is the same.' Naya nodded, 'yeah, I guess he is. Well, that's the kind of son I'd like. If…' suddenly, she blushed. Clearing her throat, she spoke again. 'I mean, if that's what you want.' Heather pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. 'As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter to me. As long as they're healthy, I'm happy. Even if they can't dance.'

Naya had to laugh. Heather always knew exactly what to say to make her smile. At the sound of the doorbell, she tried her best to walk all the way with her feet out like a penguin. 'Hi Ash!' Naya heard her greet their first guest, 'come in.'

Ashley and Heather made their way through to the living room, where Naya was putting the finishing touches to the layout. 'Hey' Naya leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as she hugged her. 'I thought I'd get here a little early because I have something for you. I… I was going to just give you a copy of it as a random present but I thought it might be nice to show everyone tonight. You know…since…' Ashley pointed to Naya's ring.

'Okay, that sounds good.' As the doorbell rang again, Naya ran through the house to answer it. 'Sorry about her, she's a bit nervous' Heather explained, 'she's reorganised the couch cushions six times since we got back from her dad's house.'

/

Once everyone was mingling, eating and drinking, Naya grabbed her phone and tapped out a quick text message before excusing herself and going upstairs.

Dianna was already sat on her bed when she got there, phone in hand. 'So you wanted to talk to me?' she asked, smiling. Naya nodded, taking a seat next to her. 'Yeah. I was just wondering, when do you think we should go to Paris?'

'Well I don't really know. I think on my filming schedule I'm due to be there in June. Would that be okay?'

Naya nodded, trying not to smile. 'So when we're there…' she took a moment to take a breath, 'how would you feel about taking me shopping for a wedding dress?'

Dianna was silent for a moment, clearly trying to process the information she had just heard. 'I… You...' Naya smiled at Dianna, waiting for her to understand what she was suggesting. 'You mean?' Naya nodded, holding out her hand. Dianna clamped her own palm over her mouth as she studied the beautiful jewelled band on her best friend's ring finger. 'Naya, you're getting married!' Dianna jumped onto her feet, pulling Naya up with her and embracing her tightly. 'I am so pleased for you' she said, clearly trying to hold back tears. Naya wiped her own eyes, pulling away from Dianna but keeping hold of her hands. 'We're telling everyone tonight, but I thought you deserved to know first. You're my best friend and you've really been there for me with everything that's happened this year.' Dianna nodded, brushing blonde hair behind her ear. 'Oh Naya' she whispered, pulling her friend back into her arms.

/

Once they had made their way back downstairs, Naya felt an arm slip around her waist. 'Are you ready?' Heather asked softly. Nodding, Naya pulled her by the hand into the middle of her relatively crowded living room. 'Guys?' Her voice was quieter than she had been expecting. Clearly she was nervous. Clearing her throat she tried again. 'Hey, everyone?' The chatter slowed into silence. Naya hadn't really planned beyond the point of getting everyone's attention. There was no script to follow here.

Before she had a chance to say anything stupid or stumble over her words, Heather spoke up, squeezing her hand as she did. 'So Ash has been following us around secretly with a camera for a while now and apparently whatever master plan she's been working on is finished. So she has decided to screen it for all of you tonight.'

There was a small round of applause as Telly, at the back of the room, expertly dimmed the lights as Kevin switched on the projector that Ashley had arranged to shine against the only bare wall in Naya's living room.

/

The video opened with Heather dancing around the living room in her old apartment, and her mind clearly miles from where her body was. Naya found herself smiling as she watched her love move around the space without a single care in the world. Even sweeter was the feeling in her heart when the camera zoomed in on her iPod sat in the dock in the corner of the room. She had been lost in her own little world, listening to their version of Landslide.

'_Hey Heather, why don't you tell everyone what we're doing?' _Ashley asked as the scene changed. They were in their kitchen, Heather was covered in flour. _'We're making cupcakes'_ she said with a smile, looking around at the ingredient-covered surfaces_, 'or at least we're trying to make cupcakes.' _

Naya recognised the next piece of footage. She was there. Smiling like an idiot.

'_You wanna know why I've got this huge smile plastered on my face? Because I'm with this one here, and I feel exactly the same way about her as she does about me. I don't know when it happened, but there was a time when I stopped wanting to be her friend and started wanting to be something more. She…. she saved my life once upon a time. I love her. '_

The camera then cut to Heather, who was sat indian-style on her old couch.

'_You want to know why I'm happy? It's because I'm in love. I thought I'd been in love before, I thought that I knew what it felt like, but this is so different to how I felt then. I was at a horrible place, and she was there for me all the way through. And then she went through a crappy time and I was there for her. And somehow, along the way, I fell head over heels for her. And that is why I'm smiling.'_

The film moved on to show her and Heather walking hand in hand through the parking lot at work, packing at Heather's old place before she moved in and playing with Zach in the living room. Ashley had put together a montage of amazing music to go with it, the music with the kind of lyrics that made Naya's heart swell and her eyes prick with tears.

Finally, the film cut to a piece of footage she had never seen before.

Heather was sat in her trailer, dressed in her cheer top and sweats with her hair loosely tied on top of her head.

'_Hi Naya.'_ As Heather addressed her, she turned to face the blonde in real life. Heather took in the confused look on her face and smiled. Leaning in, she kissed her cheek and whispered 'just watch, baby.'

'_I just wanted to get it on film that you are the most important person in my life. I… I love you in a way I didn't think was possible. And I'm not usually very good with words, or with things like this, but I just have to get it out there and tell everyone that I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I…' _she stopped speaking to wipe a tear from her eye. In Naya's living room, people around them whispered 'aww' as she sniffed and scrunched her nose before continuing. _'I love you, Naya. I love everything about you.'_

/

Naya wiped her eyes, but it was no use. The waterworks had begun and there was nothing more she could do about it. As the film ended and the lights went up, she felt Heather pull her into her body and wrap her arm protectively around her shoulders.

'Ash,' Heather began, more confident and louder than she would usually be in front of this many people, 'thank you so much for putting that together. It means a lot to have friends like you who have supported us every step of the way.' Naya nodded in agreement, making her friends laugh at her unusually shy nature. 'There… well, there was a reason for inviting you here tonight. We thought it would be better to tell everyone at one time…' Naya wiped her eyes, taking the hand that Heather was now offering her. 'We got engaged!'

Before Naya knew what was going on, drinks were being passed out ready for a toast. Naya grabbed her own glass of water from the side and held it as Telly led everyone in wishing the couple luck. As everyone around them raised a glass to their good health and to their future, Naya's mind drifted away from the party and back to how everything began. Part of her still couldn't believe they had made it.

Leaning in, she kissed Heather softly on the cheek. 'You saved my life. Once upon a time. I love you' Heather smiled softly, leaning in and kissing Naya's lips. 'I'd do anything for you' she whispered as they pulled apart, 'anything.'

/

'Are you ready?' Heather asked Naya, squeezing her hand. They were in the car on the way to a Fox event. Once Ryan had found out about their engagement, the company had orchestrated a celebration event as a way for the couple to announce their news without the need for another magazine or website interview and photo shoot.

Naya nodded, trying her best to calm the butterflies that had started a riot in her stomach. 'Just don't leave me, okay? I'm nervous.' Heather nodded, 'me too. But it's just a party. We'll be fine.'

'I just don't want anyone to ask awkward questions.'

'About what?'

'I don't know. Taylor? Whether it's too soon? I mean, we only announced we were dating not that long ago. Maybe people will think we're rushing things. Maybe they'll say awful things about how I'm going to force you to settle down and leave the show and raise our ungodly children.'

Heather placed a calming hand on Naya's back, rubbing it in small circles to try and calm her down. 'Naya, listen to me. Nobody is going to ask questions like that; you're just panicking. And if they say it's too soon, ignore them. We're happy, aren't we? So why let anyone else ruin what we've fought for. I love you, Naya. With all my heart. And I will always love you. And frankly? I can't wait to raise ungodly children with you.'

Naya's smile was beaming as she stepped out of the car and onto the red carpet. The same thought as always running through her mind: _she loves me. _

/

Heather would never forget what happened next. Never in her life.

She stood back as Naya bravely stepped towards the sea of paparazzi and press lined at the edge of the red carpet, smiling and waving naturally with her left hand. As Heather stepped into the fray herself, she heard one of the photographers shout 'Look! Look at their rings!' Smiling, she raised her hand to give the vultures a better view of what they were hungry for.

As the cameras began to flash in earnest and the media circus came to life, she answered a few questions on autopilot, all the time noticing the distant look in Naya's eyes. She looked uncomfortable. Panicked, even. Slowly, Naya turned to look at her, and opened her mouth.

Before Heather could even pick up her heeled feet and move towards her fiancée, she watched her crash to the ground and began to shake violently. Blood began to trickle from her nose as her back arched and her throat gurgled.

'Naya!' She screamed, her mind rushing too fast and her heart beating out of her ears, 'NAYA! NO!'

**AN: Epilogue will be posted ASAP. Please leave a review. Thank you for reading. **


	40. Epilogue

**AN: Hi everyone. So this is the final part of my story. I really hope you've enjoyed reading. I'll be back later in the year with something new (if I can stay away from writing for that long!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"There are people who say that you don't know what you've got until it's gone. I don't know about you, but I agree with them wholeheartedly. When something happens to someone you love, something terrible, your mind starts feeding you memories of your time with them. Perfect memories of moments you know you'll never, ever be able to repeat. And it's hard, because you know you have to try and be strong, but when you think about your life without the person you love, all you want to do is cry. And there are times when it gets so hard to imagine living a day without them that you wonder whether the world would even be a place you'd want to live any more.

And then there are the people who say that life is a journey, and that things are always changing. So, when something happens, you're supposed to go with it. You're supposed to accept that everything happens for a reason, and that things will get better with time. I have always tried to be positive in the face of tragedy, and I have tried my best to think about what these things mean for us. But sometimes, staying positive is really, really hard to do. I know that Naya…"

Heather stopped, stumbling at her name. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her eyes. Then, twisting the ring on her finger around and around, she somehow found the strength to speak again.

"Sorry. Naya wanted me to say happy things today. She wanted me to talk about the fun we'd had, the amazing adventures we've been on. But I don't think I could tell you about that. Not today. You see, life has a funny way of teaching us lessons. That's what I believe. Life puts us in situations to teach us. And I learnt three things through everything we've been through. "

Putting down her notecards, she picked up a glass of water and took a drink. Everyone sat before her, listening to her, stayed silent and patient.

"The first thing I learnt is that the people who love you the most will always be there for you. Even when the circumstances are bad, or inconvenient, they will be there. And they will show you love and kindness and comfort when you need it most, without question and without reason. So I feel that now would be a very appropriate time to say thank you to everyone who was there for me. For us. You are the most amazing people and I am so grateful that each and every one of you is a part of our lives.

The second thing I learnt is that life is precious. And life is… life is delicate. Living is the one thing we all take for granted, but there are things, events, even people in this world who threaten to take it from you in a split second. Life often isn't fair, and sometimes we question whether it's even worth living at all, but when you share your life with one other person and you become a part of theirs, you realise what it's all about. And life becomes precious all over again.

And that leads me on to my third lesson. Love. Love is the most important and special thing any of us can ever find. It comes in different forms, but at the root of it all it's a pretty simple thing. There is a person out there who is the other half of you. I found her a long time ago, but I didn't realise then that what I was feeling was so" Heather wiped her eyes, "so important. Naya is my one person. She is the other half of me, and she will always, always be the one I love. And that is a promise."

Picking up a glass of champagne, she looked up at her audience. "So, if you will stand and raise your glasses with me, I would like to propose a toast to the woman who made me who I am. To the woman who showed me what it really means to love. Naya."

Everyone rose out of their seats, glasses in hand. "Naya".

Jeannie pulled a tissue out of her purse and wiped her eyes dry. Taking out the packet, she offered it to Yolanda and Nickayla, who took a tissue each. "Beautiful" she mouthed up to her daughter, who smiled before sitting down and attending to her own tears.

"To me".

Naya raised her own glass of non-alcoholic champagne, looking deep into Heather's eyes and smiling as she took a drink. Reaching out, she squeezed her hand. "Is it my turn now?" Heather nodded, gesturing for her to stand.

/

Naya stood tentatively, grateful for Heather's hand supporting her as she wobbled on unsteady feet. "Hi" she said with a smile, "One second please." Everyone laughed as they watched Naya sit back down and remove her shoes. Standing more confidently, she brushed down her ivory lace dress and smiled. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I guess it's my turn to say something to you all.

And what I want to tell you is how amazing Heather is. Heather, my new wife, is my guardian angel. She has been through some of the most trying times because of what happened to me. But she put on a brave face and she held my hand and she tried her best to make it seem as if everything was going to be okay. And I don't think anything will ever show you how grateful I am that you stuck by me. In sickness and in health."

Their guests laughed at her reference, as Heather beamed. "I don't really have a lot more to say other than the fact that I love you. You saved my life, twice upon a time" Heather wiped her eyes. Naya didn't bother, and just let the tears roll. "You saved my life and I love you."

Heather couldn't stop herself as she stood up next to her wife. Wrapping an arm around her waist, she used her free hand to wipe away Naya's tears before leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. "I love you too" she said, just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

/

_Blood pooled around Naya's head as Heather approached her, running as fast as she could in her heels. 'Naya!' she whispered, crouching down and moving her fiancée onto her side to allow her to breathe better as she fitted. Shrugging off her blazer, she tried her best to fit it under Naya's head. _

_Crowds of paparazzi, other guests and staff began to close in on them, but Heather knew what was best. 'Move back!' she shouted with a strength she didn't know she possessed, 'move back and give her space! And someone call an ambulance!' One of the photographers moved tentatively forward, phone in hand. 'They have a team of paramedics backstage. They're on their way over, but they want to speak to you.'_

_Heather took the phone, answering the woman's questions. 'Yes, she has epilepsy but she's never reacted to light like that before. She is bleeding, she's hit her head. Just… please hurry.' Heather handed the phone back, stroking Naya's hair gently off her face now that she had stopped moving. Leaning in to slip her ring off her finger to stop it getting blood on it, she listened for breath sounds. There were none. _

_A paramedic placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she whispered 'she's not breathing.' The paramedic nodded, understanding that she didn't want to alert the crowd to how bad Naya's situation was. Looking up at his colleague, he checked for a pulse. 'We have a pulse. Check her airway.'_

_Naya was rolled onto her back as one of the paramedics tilted her head gently and opened her mouth. 'There's no obstruction. Check her pulse again.' The same man checked at her wrist, and shook his head. Without saying a word, the two paramedics jumped into action. One pressed rhythmically onto her chest, while the other listened for breathing sounds. When he stopped, they picked up a mask and pumped the balloon it was attached to. Removing it, he listened next to her mouth. 'Again.'_

_Once more, the paramedic pressed down on her chest. Stopping after thirty seconds, everyone listened as Naya struggled to take a breath. Rolling her onto her side, she vomited and spluttered before taking another shaky breath. Heather wiped her face with a tissue, and then let the paramedic fit an oxygen mask to her face. _

'_Stretcher!' he shouted. A woman in a green jacket ran towards them with a stretcher. Strapping Naya in to protect her head, she turned to Heather. 'We need to get her to a hospital. Are you coming?' Heather nodded, 'of course.'_

_/_

'_Heather?' she recognised Dr Ross' voice straight away, standing up and brushing herself off as he addressed her. 'How is she?' she asked, wincing at just how weak she sounded. The doctor nodded, 'she's alright. She is still recovering from the seizure, and obviously we'll want to do some tests to find out what happened and whether it's caused any internal damage. But she does have a compound fracture on the back of her skull. We've given her antibiotics to stop any infection getting in, but she will have to have surgery to repair the damage once she's recovered a little more from the seizure. Anyway, she's awake and she's been asking for you.'_

_Heather slowly walked through the ward. Naya was in the bed at the far end, the curtain partially closed for some privacy. 'Hi' she croaked as Heather rushed forwards, placing the most gentle of kisses to her forehead and then to her lips. 'Hi' she whispered back, trying her best to keep her emotions in check. 'How are you feeling?' Naya blinked. 'I don't know. I… my head'. She reached a hand up to touch her bandaged head, but Heather caught her. 'Don't touch it, baby. You broke your skull, and they're going to have to fix it with surgery.'_

'_Surgery? No.' Naya sounded like a child when she spoke. Heather smiled, taking her hand and stroking it softly, trying to avoid the place where they had put the needle for her drip and trying not to look at where her engagement ring should be. 'Yes, they have to fix it.' Naya blinked again. Looking Heather in the eye, she said something that panicked her to her very core. _

'_I can't feel my legs.' _

_/_

"And so she carried Nick from her crib all the way down the hall to her bedroom and sat her down with all her dolls. And by the time I got up there to check on her, Naya had somehow managed to get her into a completely different outfit. And her poor little face was plastered in makeup." Everyone laughed as George regaled stories of his daughter's childhood.

Naya dropped her head in her hands, her shoulders moving as she laughed. Looking up, and straight out to her sister, she mouthed 'sorry' and smiled apologetically. Heather just shook her head. "Babe, you were mean." Naya smiled, leaning in so that only Heather could hear her. "I wasn't mean, it was fun. I'll be nicer to our kids, I promise." Naya sat back with a satisfied smile as she tried her best to read the expression crossing her wife's face. Reaching across, Heather simply took her hand and squeezed it tight.

/

'_Doctor Ross?' Heather rose from her seat next to Naya's bed and moved quickly through the ward. 'Doctor Ross, you need to come and check on Naya again. She says she can't feel her legs.' The doctor dropped the notes he was working on into the waiting arms of a nurse, and ran to her bedside. Pulling back the blanket, he began pressing and prodding at different parts of her leg. Each time he asked if she could feel anything, and she shook her head, Heather's heart pounded a little bit faster. _

'_I'm sorry. We did all of the standard tests when you came in, and you passed, but it appears we've missed something. We're going to take you for an MRI scan, just to see what's going on. You haven't broken your back or your neck, so the next step is to check for spinal cord injury.' Naya nodded nervously, reaching out for Heather's hand. 'Stay with me' she begged, tears pooling in her eyes, 'please stay with me. I'm scared.' Heather nodded, gulping. 'I'm here, baby' she whispered. _

_/_

Once the speeches were over, Naya got up with Heather's help and made her way to the table to the left of theirs where their friends were sat. 'Naya, you look amazing' Vanessa said with a smile, reaching out a hand to help her sit. Naya smiled back, 'thank you. So do you. You all look great. Are you having a good time?' Everyone nodded.

'Guys, the food is amazing' Kevin gestured to his empty plate. 'This is probably the best wedding I've ever been to.' Everyone else seemed to nod in agreement. Lea smiled across at the pair of them as they sat on one chair with Naya in Heather's lap. 'I think it's just really special. After everything.' She gestured down to Naya's legs.

'I know. I'm so glad I did it, though.'

/

'_Heather! I can't do it.' Heather massaged her temples, tapping her foot impatiently. This argument had been going on for weeks, and Naya was refusing to even try to stand up and walk. _

'_Naya, I'm telling you that you can do it. I'm here, Alex is here. We'll catch you if you fall.' Naya shook her head, crossing her arms stubbornly as she sat in the wheelchair she was having to use to get about the hospital. 'You're not listening to me' Naya began, her voice raising, 'I CAN'T DO IT.'_

'_Prove it.' Heather said, her arms folded also. 'What?' Naya asked, surprised she wasn't backing down. 'I said, prove it. I'll stop badgering you if you try to get up and you can't. So try. Try or I'm going home, because I've had enough of your bullshit for today.'_

_Naya shook her head, her chin quivering in shock at Heather's outburst. 'But what if it hurts?' she asked, sounding small. Heather moved over to her and took her hand. 'Baby, it might hurt a little. But you have to get used to it. You heard what the doctor said, now that the swelling has gone down in your spine and you've regained feeling, you need to use it. You need to use your legs or they'll stop working.'_

_Naya wiped her eyes, holding on tighter to Heather's hand. 'Okay. Help me up, then.' Alex, the physiotherapist, ran to her other side to support her, careful not to put too much pressure on her still-sensitive back. Slowly, she placed both feet on the floor and allowed herself to be pulled upright. Bending her knee slightly, she tried to balance herself before taking a step forwards. Then another. _

_Turning to Alex with an expression somewhere between a smile and a grimace, she gestured to his hand. 'Let go' she said confidently. Wobbling as he moved his hand, Heather moved to support her as she took another step. 'Okay, that's enough' she whispered, clearly exhausted. As Alex wheeled the chair towards her, she leaned on Heather for support. 'Were you really going to leave me?' she asked. Heather shook her head, 'no. I'm sorry; I was just upset because I knew you could do it. Your legs have started twitching when you sleep, so I thought you might be able to move them.'_

_Naya smiled, taking Heather's hand once more as she settled back into her wheelchair. 'Just give me a little more time and I'll be able to walk down the aisle.'_

_/_

"The lace was definitely a good choice." Naya stood and turned around at the sound of Dianna's voice, pulling her quickly into a tight hug and kissing her cheek. "You both look stunning." Heather smiled, accepting a long embrace from her friend.

"Did Naya tell you how many dresses she had to try on until she found that?" Heather shook her head. The two of them had been quite secretive about Paris, since it was kind of their thing, but she could guess from her own experience just how picky Naya had been.

/

_'Look. Let's just try on this last one and then go and get a coffee or something. If it's not right, we'll go back to square one.' Dianna sank back in her seat as Naya moved behind the curtain and took off dress number forty-six. _

_'Di?' Dianna got up from her chair and moved across the room to where Naya's voice had come from. Pulling back the curtain and stepping into the dressing room, she simply stopped breathing. Naya's eyes met hers in the mirror, and she couldn't help herself. She teared up. 'Naya' she whispered, looking her beaming friend up and down, 'you look incredible. Breathtaking.' Naya nodded, herself now battling tears. 'Do you think she'll like it?' Dianna rolled her eyes, reaching for her best friend's hand. 'Naya, you know how much Heather loves you. She would still marry you if you turned up in your jammies.' Naya smiled mischievously. 'I sleep naked, so I'm sure she'd definitely marry me then.'_

_'Naya! I don't need to know!' Dianna scolded her, 'I told you before. Unless it's of pressing importance, I don't need to know the ins and outs of your sex life.'_

_'Wanky' Naya whispered under her breath. _

_'Anyway, I was having a serious moment. The girl adores you, and you look amazing. It's going to be perfect.'_

_'Promise?' Naya asked, wringing her hands nervously._

_'I promise.'_

_'/_

"You look like angels!" Heather's niece shouted as she stood up in her chair, holding out her arms so that her aunt could hug her. Everyone around them laughed. "I know we do. Do you like your dress?" The young girl looked down at her flower girl dress and smiled. "Mommy said I look like a princess." Naya smiled, adjusting the tiny tiara she had picked out for both Heather's nieces to wear. "You _are_ a princess today, honey. Where's your sister?" She asked, noting the absence of the younger of Crystal's daughters. Alyssa pointed over to another table, where Emily was enthusiastically sharing the toys the girls had given them for entertainment with an entire table of adults.

"I thought you said she was shy" Naya whispered to Crystal as they observed her. Crystal looked up and smiled, "she was before she met you."

"Em?" Heather approached the table, picking up her niece and sitting back down with her on her lap, "who are all your new friends?" Emily shrugged, picking up the bear she still carried everywhere (including down the aisle) and handing it to her aunt. "They gave me candy" she said with a smile, showing Heather the wrapping of one of the many chocolates she had eaten. "They did?" Naya questioned with a loud gasp, putting her arms around Heather and Emily and sticking her head between them. Glancing up at her friends, she looked them up and down, "and did your new friends know that some of the candy on the tables contained liquor?" She smiled mischievously as Telly, Meg and Ashley all visibly gulped, their eyes wide.

"Naya, don't mess with their heads" Heather scolded, wiping Emily's hands with the nearest napkin before cleaning her face a little, "we said no alcoholic chocolates so you could stuff your face without checking." Naya looked down, shrugging, "I was only kidding". Leaning in, Heather pecked her cheek and whispered "play nice" before handing her Emily and moving to speak to some of their other friends.

"You look so natural with her" Telly said as she played with Emily's hair and fixed her tiny white bows. "Yeah, Nay. Any baby plans?" Naya rolled her eyes, "You guys, we've been married for _hours_. Soon, maybe, but not right now."

"You're gonna have a baby?" Emily asked loudly, clearly enthralled by the idea. Naya shook her head, "maybe. Not right now though, Em. But soon."

/

'_Nay?' Heather shook her fiancée, her voice a little panicked, 'Nay? Wake up, honey.' Naya rolled over, groaning. Rolling her eyes, Heather tried again. 'Naya. You need to wake up. Britt just called; the baby's coming.'_

_Without any support from Heather, Naya sat up bolt upright in bed, swung her legs over the edge, stood up and walked into the bathroom. Turning around and speaking with her head around the door, she simply said "Tell her we'll be there as soon as we can. I just need to put some clothes on." It took all of Heather's strength not to sit back down and stop everything, just so that she could take a moment to dwell on what she had witnessed. But her friend needed her, so she too grabbed clothes from the closet and threw them on. _

_/_

"_Britt?" Heather pushed open the door to her friend's apartment, glad that she had given her a key. She had only moved in just over two months ago, and the whole process of nesting had begun straight away. 'Britt?' she called again, holding Naya's hand and helping her move through the room. _

'_Heather!'_

_Following the sound, they found Brittany leaning on the side of her bed, arms outstretched and clutching onto the fabric of the comforter as she breathed deeply. 'Heather, it's coming.' Brittany looked at them with panicked eyes. 'I'm scared 'she admitted. _

_Heather patted Naya on the arm, telling her she was going outside to call the hospital and find out what to do next. Knowing how much Brittany needed her, Naya stepped forward and ran her hand comfortingly over her sweat-covered brow. 'We'll get you to the hospital soon, sweetie' she said, keeping her tone calm, 'everything's going to be alright. I promise, okay?' Brittany nodded, looking into her eyes. 'Naya, it really fucking hurts.' Both of them couldn't help but laugh. _

'_Okay, they said that from what you said about your contractions we should be okay to bring you in now'. Brittany nodded at Heather, gesturing to the bag she had already packed and left on the side of her bed. 'I need that. I got everything ready weeks ago, you know, just in case.' Heather nodded in understanding , moving across the room and picking up the patterned bag before leading the three of them out to her car._

_/_

Both Heather and Naya smiled as they spotted Brittany walking towards them, cradling a sleeping baby in her arms.

'Here he is!' Naya exclaimed, reaching her arms out expectantly and taking the baby from Brittany so that she could hug Heather. Leaning into kiss her on the cheek, Naya smiled. 'I'm so glad you made it, Britt. How are you feeling?' Brittany shrugged, 'tired! He's hard work.' Heather smiled at her, 'yeah, but he's perfect.' Brittany smiled proudly, looking down at her little boy in Naya's arms. 'He certainly is.'

Naya smiled as she observed his little sleeping face. 'Even though he's asleep now, I'm so glad we waited until he could walk. Seeing him wobble down the aisle was just perfect. Wasn't it, Daniel? You were perfect.'

Heather blushed as she watched Naya interact with her godson. Their godson. One day, she thought, they would be able to say that about their own _perfect_ children.

'Would the brides please take to the dance floor for their first dance?'

Naya handed Daniel back to Brittany, who cradled him into her body as she swayed gently to the music. Heather reached out a hand and walked with her still barefooted wife to the dance floor. 'Ready?' she asked with a smile. Naya simply nodded, wrapping her arm around Heather's waist and leaning in.

As the music swelled, Heather twirled Naya around on her toes, before dipping her back and catching her. Giving her a sweet kiss, she smiled as the audience around them clapped. Leaning in once they were upright, she brushed her nose against Naya's neck and breathed in. 'I love you' she whispered, 'so much.' Naya nodded, running her hand up and down Heather's back. 'I love you too.'

/

Once the drinks began to flow, and the dance floor became livelier, Naya took advantage of the opportunity to sneak her wife away. Pulling her out of the ballroom, she took a left and led her out into the night. The stars lit the summer sky and small lights twinkled in the bushes as they slowly walked to the nearest wall and sat down, admiring the view of the gardens in the mansion they had hired for their big day.

'I just wanted to get you alone for a minute' Naya explained, pulling Heather into her body by wrapping her arm around her shoulder. 'I just wanted a few moments where I didn't have to share you with anyone else.' Heather nodded in understanding, but knew better than to speak.

'Heather, I want to tell you something.' Stiffening, Heather turned to face her new wife. Naya shook her head, her smile relaxing Heather automatically. 'I was going to put it in my speech, but I wanted to save this just for you.' Heather took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 'Part of me really thought I was going to die that night. Before, when I knew something wasn't right, all I kept thinking was that because you were there and you were with me and you loved me I could die happy. I know it's morbid, and it's our wedding day,' Naya stopped to press a kiss to Heather's lips, only moving back slightly as she spoke, 'but I need you to know that the way you make me feel is unlike anything else. You're my soul mate.' Heather nodded, tears pricking at her eyes. 'I know. You're mine, too.'

'I'm sorry that things haven't been easy' Naya apologised quietly. Heather shook her head, taking both of Naya's hands and holding them in her lap. 'Naya, I don't care. We got through it all. And we're here. Together.' Naya smiled, looking straight into deep blue eyes.

'Together'.

Pulling Heather close, she slowly leaned in and closed her eyes. As their lips made contact and moved against one another, Naya let herself relax. Losing herself in Heather, she let her mind stop whirring and working. She let everything shut off aside from her basic senses. She didn't need anything else right now.

Blinking as they pulled apart, Naya gave Heather an apologetic look. 'We should go back in. They're probably all wondering where we went.' Heather nodded, following Naya back through the gardens and up to the door they left through. Grabbing her hand, she caused Naya to turn back and look at her. 'Naya' she began. 'Can I say something too?' Naya nodded, gesturing for her to speak.

'What I agreed to today, in front of all our friends, I mean it. I'm always going to be here, even when things get hard. I never want you to feel as if you're on your own.' Naya looked down, a single tear making its way down her cheek. 'I promised I would care for you through everything, and I meant it. I am so proud of you for being who you are. You're inspiring, baby, and I love you for it. I always will.'

Naya shook her head, trying to fight away the tears. 'You know, if you ever needed me to, I'd save your life too.' Heather smiled, looking up into dark chocolate irises.

'I know.'

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. **


End file.
